Na Sombra do Inimigo
by Tammie Silveira
Summary: Fanfic em Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Na Sombra do Inimigo

**Prólogo:**

_Londres, 19 de novembro de 2000_

_Você já desejou alguma coisa?_

_Mas não uma coisa que não mudasse sua vida momentaneamente, e sim aquela que faria todo seu destino ser completamente diferente._

_Houve uma tarde, quando eu estava andando pelo Campus que me perguntaram isso. Havia ao menos três livros e quatro pergaminhos sobre medicina bruxa sobre meus braços quando aquele senhor de idade, cabelos ralos e um rosto rechonchudo me perguntou aquilo. Eu era uma moça ingênua, com sonhos e planos. Nem ao menos entendia porque aquele senhor estava ali, no meio de um Campus. Talvez ele fosse pai ou avô de algum aluno. _

_Eu arqueei minha sobrancelha e, com um sorriso, disse que gostaria de mudar uma coisa ou outra. Como ter o homem que eu amava ao meu lado; Alguém que eu não via fazia dois anos, graças à guerra que estava acontecendo no mundo bruxo. _

_Ele, com um sorriso doce, perguntou-me quem era o rapaz e eu, encabulada, disse que era um moço muito famoso, mas que para mim, a fama não importava. Ele era apenas um rapaz que me entendia e me fazia sentir diferente. O velho sorriu, colocou a mão castigada pelo tempo sobre meu ombro e disse "Você vai precisar ser forte, minha filha. Existem muitas coisas que você nem imagina que terá de enfrentar. Mas esse moço, de alguma forma, vai ser uma inspiração para sua força". _

_Dizendo isso, ele girou nos calcanhares e em passos lentos, desapareceu da minha vista. Nunca mais cheguei a ver o velho novamente. Nem ao menos entendia sobre o que ele dizia. Segui em frente. _

_Como minha faculdade era no Canadá, eu ia duas semanas a cada dois meses para a casa dos meus pais, n'A Toca. Era lá que eu revia meus irmãos, minhas cunhadas e meus pais. _

_Passaram-se dois meses desde aquele encontro, quando aconteceu o primeiro problema; Hermione, minha cunhada e amiga, fora encontrada em um beco trouxa, em estado crítico. Ela havia sido molestada, gravemente machucada, com mais de dois tiros. _

_Foi um tempo complicado para o meu irmão, Rony. Mas parece que as coisas continuaram a piorar para ele, parecia que tinha que acontecer mais coisas antes de acontecer a bomba principal. Todos já estavam abalados com o desaparecimento de Harry, que após a derrota definitiva de Voldemort, desaparecera. _

_Mas a história não é sobre Harry._

_Hermione, infelizmente, não sobreviveu. Uma semana após seu estado grave piorar a cada dia, ela falecera numa madrugada calorosa. Aquilo acabara com Rony que, após saber, desabara em choro e depressão profunda. Nunca mais havia visto meu irmão sorrir novamente. _

_Ele também havia se fechado em seu próprio mundo. Colocou uma carta nas mãos do corpo inerte de Hermione, que ninguém além de Rony e a alma de sua amada ficaram sabendo. Depois disso, era como se o mundo houvesse parado para Rony. Este se trancava no quarto por horas e eu era a única que conseguia obriga-lo a comer alguma coisa. Ele estava fraco, mais pálido que o normal. Eu não podia fazer muita coisa, quando só ia para casa de dois em dois meses. _

_Depois de uma discussão feia com papai e mamãe, Rony havia se isolado cada vez mais. Fui obrigada a incumbir meu irmão, Fred, de vigiar cada detalhe de Rony, já que ele era o único além de mim que conseguia quebrar a muralha que nosso irmão havia construído. Todos os dias eu recebia cartas falando do comportamento de Rony, e Fred contou-me em uma delas que Rony estava, a todo custo, querendo descobrir os culpados da morte da noiva. Contou-me também que Rony não tirara a aliança._

_O mais preocupante era que aquilo havia se tornado uma obsessão. Fred contara que ele fazia tudo meticulosamente. Não havia erros em cálculos, pesquisas, absolutamente nada. _

_Em julho do ano passado, haviam sido as piores férias da minha vida. A família não conversava em momento algum. Cada um estava perdido em seus pensamentos. Eu cheguei a quebrar dois pratos em discussões por causa daquele silêncio. Como estava aprendendo francês, entrei em discussão com Fleur Delacour, minha outra cunhada, esposa de um de meus irmãos quando ela exclamou em voz alta em francês que meu irmão era um 'hipócrita fracassado'. _

_As coisas começaram a se agravar ainda mais quando estava chegando o fim de julho. Rony se humilhou perante a família, pedindo desculpas por tudo; não adiantou em nada, quando duas horas depois, estavam todos gritando em casa novamente. _

_Estranhamente, a pergunta do velho do Campus me veio à mente, e eu pensei que tivesse a resposta e que entendesse o que ele queria dizer naquele momento. Minha família estava passando por um problema, e meu coração estava angustiado com tudo aquilo. _

_Não era nem um terço do que estou passando agora. _

_Pensei então que minha resposta naquele momento seria Hermione viva, pois era ela a maior causadora daqueles problemas. Puro egoísmo da minha parte. _

_Por culpa de uns acontecimentos no Campus, de terem quase que destruído meu dormitório, fui obrigada há voltar duas semanas antes do pretendido. _

_Foi quando tudo começou a realmente acontecer. _

_Ninguém sabia que eu havia saído mais cedo de casa, então todos pensaram que eu estava lá quando a explosão aconteceu. Sim, uma explosão. E adivinhe a coisa mais interessante? Uma explosão trouxa. Bruxos simplesmente não usariam pólvora e todas as outras coisas que eu nem ao menos sei. Você deve saber, conviveu com eles por onze anos da sua vida, mesmo que não querendo. _

_Eu não sei como, é estranho dizer, mas na hora meu coração pulou e me obrigou a aparatar imediatamente para frente de casa. Foi como que um aviso mágico. E não duvido que tenha sido de Rony. _

_Foi o que eu fiz, estranhamente sem hesitar. _

_As lágrimas brotaram quase que instantaneamente quando parei de frente da Toca. _

_Minha casa, aquela na qual eu vivi por dezessete anos de minha vida, estava em chamas. As chamas começavam a invadir a grama que nunca mais havia sido cortada, e os gnomos fugiam em berros. _

_Deixei que meus joelhos dobrassem, caindo no barro. Prostrei-me, agarrando a terra entre as mãos. Eu não conseguia enxergar nada graças às lágrimas e foi o tipo de desespero que eu não desejo a ninguém. Você não sabe o que fazer, e você não tem nada para reverter a situação. Sua maior vontade é gritar em plenos pulmões a incrível dor que você sente. Eu me vi ali, pela primeira vez, sozinha. _

_Depois as coisas continuaram a piorar; os aurores chegaram e deram o aviso: não existiram sobreviventes, e o corpo de Rony fora achado dois kilometros dali, acabado. Todos os outros corpos estavam carbonizados e deram meu corpo como não encontrado. Para eles, eu também estava morta. _

_Eu não me opus. Disse que era uma amiga da família. Interrogaram-me até o ultimo fio de cabelo. E por que fiz isso, aliás? Eu não sei, alguma coisa dizia que seria melhor assim, e sinceramente, hoje eu acho que fiz uma burrada incrível ao não ter contado nada. _

_Minha tia Muriel começou a arrumar a funerária, para que a família não fosse enterrada como um bando de indigentes. Voltei ao Campus, sem o que sentir, sem rumo. Lá eu encontrei uma carta do meu irmão, sobre a minha escrivaninha. Ali detalhava o que ele tanto havia feito esses últimos tempos, pesquisando cada detalhe de uma quadrilha trouxa. Disse onde as cópias estariam escondidas, na Toca, ou seja, eu não sei por onde começar, já que os arquivos foram queimados. Só sei que tenho que ir para Chicago, nos Estados Unidos, se eu quiser ter um bom começo. _

_Eu não sei o que vai ser de mim agora, só que eu vou ter de mudar muito para conseguir cumprir a promessa que tive de fazer. Pela memória da minha família. Por mim. Por Rony e Hermione. _

_Talvez você nunca mais tenha noticias minhas. Talvez, algum dia desses você descubra sem querer que eu obtive sucesso. Ou até mesmo fracasso. Mas quero que saiba de uma coisa: Nunca, em nenhum momento, eu deixei de pensar em você, e agora, mais do que nunca. Agora, eu entendi por que o velho disse que você seria uma fonte de inspiração para eu conseguir força. Você perdeu sua família e enfrentou o cara que acabou com tudo para você, mas nunca perdeu sua fé, sua força. É exatamente o que eu vou fazer agora. Descobrir e acabar com o cara que destruiu a minha vida. E para isso, é necessária força e muita fé._

_Eu sei que você vai chegar a ler esta carta, porque li seu estado no Profeta Diário esta manhã. Seu coma não vai durar muito tempo e você vai sobreviver. Todos ainda não acreditam que você, depois de tanto tempo, voltou. Então, quando você acordar, não diga a ninguém onde eu estarei que estou viva ou o que farei. Eu sei que você sabe guardar segredos, meu bem. _

_Talvez quando terminar de ler, eu já esteja a caminho de Chicago, se tudo correr bem. Por favor, não me siga._

_Sabe, se o velho aparecesse novamente e me perguntasse o que eu mudaria na minha vida, eu saberia a resposta sem hesito._

_Eu gostaria de acordar e ver que tudo isso não passou de um sonho ruim. Que você nunca esteve em coma e que eu tenho a melhor família do mundo, onde o caçula dos homens se casaria em duas semanas. _

_A única coisa que eu desejo é a impossível. _

_Deseje-me sorte, assim como eu também lhe desejo._

_Amo você. _

_V.W_

_PS: Desculpa-me não poder ter cumprido a minha promessa de esperar você voltar da sua guerra contra o Voldemort, como eu prometi quando eu estava no quinto ano. Mas as circunstancias mudaram. _

Ele estava de frente para o tumulo que ele sabia estar vazio de Virginia Weasley, contemplando em silencio uma coisa que ainda se recusava a aceitar, a acreditar.

Sua segunda família estava da mesma forma que seus pais e seu padrinho e até mesmo Dumbledore; mortos.

Ele não se importou em sujar as vestes negras. Sentou-se no chão e ficou ali, entre o tumulo de Gina e o de Rony.

Sua cabeça parecia que explodiria em poucos. Sentia uma vontade imensa de chorar, mas não conseguia. O nó entalado em sua garganta estava enorme, mas parecia que não havia lágrimas o suficiente.

Duas semanas atrás, estava acordando em seu leito no St. Mungus completamente dolorido. Os dez minutos seguintes seguiram de desespero, quando ele não tivera nenhuma visita e em seu criado mudo, apenas uma carta.

Passou a mão pelos cabelos negros e rebeldes. Ele havia amadurecido de forma muito rápida, mas numa situação como aquela ele não sabia o que fazer. Ele queria achar Gina, matar os desgraçados que fizeram tudo aquilo, e ele não sabia por onde começar. Sabia que tinha de ir a Chicago, mas diabos, Chicago era enorme.

Olhou para o tumulo de Rony; Seus olhos embargaram pela primeira vez.

-Eu não sei o que eu faço. – murmurou, abaixando a cabeça. – Eu não sei por onde começar. Eu não sei o que você disse na carta para Gina. Diabos, Ron, sua irmã não consegue ferir sequer uma mosca e ela está agora em um ninho de cobras.

Silêncio. O moreno riu com amargura, derrubando a primeira lágrima.

-Eu pensei que quando Voldemort estivesse finalmente aniquilado, eu poderia ser, de alguma forma feliz. Com todos vocês, com Gina. E, eu estou visitando mais um cemitério, onde as pessoas que mais me apoiaram estão mortas por um bando de trouxas.

Ele não soube ao certo, quanto tempo ficou ali em silêncio. Só soube que se sentiu perdido. Chorou, com um soluço fraquinho. Passou por cada túmulo, deixando flores, inclusive o de Hermione.

Às duas da tarde, ele já estava mais calmo, mais racional. Entrou debaixo do chuveiro no Hotel onde estava hospedado e ficou lá por uma hora e meia, deixando a água fria escorrer pelo corpo, causando arrepios por causa da temperatura. Depois que saiu, tinha uma nova atitude: não iria seguir a vontade de Gina; Iria atrás dela.

* * *

_Seis meses depois _

Suas mãos tremiam como a de um alcoólatra em abstinência. Havia gotas de suor em sua testa e ela sentia o ar muito mais carregado e pesado que o normal.

Apenas o dinheiro e sua entrada definitiva com o grupo. Era só isso. Ela não devia ficar tão nervosa. Ela sabia que conseguiria.

Oh, aos diabos. Ela sabia que estava apavorada pelo simples fato de que nunca havia praticado um roubo na sua vida. Ela nem ao menos sabia se defender como uma trouxa normal. Havia falsificado sua identidade, mas isso não era tudo. Ela não sabia lutar, ela não sabia nada. Talvez chutar canelas, no máximo.

-Relaxe ou você vai disparar o alarme, Samantha. – Karen sibilou aparentemente nervosa com aquilo tudo. – E não se esqueça, se isso acontecer, virão atrás de você. Somente você. Vamos deixá-la aqui e, se fizer algo de inútil como disser nosso paradeiro, você vai virar comida para vermes.

Ela corria dois riscos. Morrer e ser presa pela vida toda. Não seria uma coisa maravilhosa?

Ela tirou um aparelho da bolsa negra e conectou o cabo com o aparelho de segurança do cofre. Deus sabe o que tinha lá dentro.

-Combinação. – disse nervosa. –Sete... Seis... Nove... Quatro... Oito... Quatro... Três.

Karen anotou tudo ali perfeitamente e, em menos de cinco segundos elas estavam autorizadas a entrar.

-Você está sozinha agora. Traga o que lhe ordenamos até as duas e cinqüenta e cinco da manhã, se não, esqueça a quadrilha.

Dizendo isso, a mulher desapareceu na escuridão do local. O nervosismo de Gina só aumentou. O cofre estava cheio de dinheiro e jóias e era assustador aquela solidão.

Não vai demorar agora, ela tentou a dizer a si mesma. Pense Gi, você está bem, você vai conseguir confiança e achar o maldito que fez aquilo com sua família. Agora, procure se acalmar.

Ela abriu a bolsa negra em seu ombro e, começou a recolher o que era necessário. O diamante que precisava pegar estava guardado com segurança e havia sensores ao redor. Ela grunhiu.

-Por favor, me ajude. – ela implorou aos Céus, procurando não chorar agoniada. Colocou a mala já cheia sobre o ombro e caminhou até o diamante.

Onde houve um erro. Ela não reparara no sensor ao chão, trinta centímetros de distancia da jóia. Imediatamente, os sons começaram a disparar e aquele som horrível invadiu sua cabeça como num pesadelo.

Quase entrando em ponto de histeria, Gina largou a mala no chão e começou a correr para a entrada do banco. Tudo o que queria era sair dali o mais rápido possível.

Seu desejo foi atendido, mas não da forma que queria. Quando saiu, deu de cara com três viaturas.

Fora um dos piores momentos desde que resolvera seguir os passos dos malditos que mataram sua família.

As luzes das sirenes pareciam que iria cegá-la. O barulho dos homens gritando para que ela deitasse no chão, com as mãos na altura da cabeça.

Ela até chegou a correr, como uma barata tonta. Tomou um tiro na perna, caindo de joelhos em um grito.

Um homem adiantou-se com a arma apontada para a sua cabeça e, puxando-a bruscamente, colocou-lhe as algemas, dizendo como se ela fosse um verme muito nojento:

-A senhorita está presa.

**Capitulo Um **

_Dez anos depois _

_Era como se fosse um pesadelo interminável. Uma das mulheres a segurou pelos cabelos com tanta força que ela não duvidou que a mulher havia arrancado todo seu couro cabeludo. Um grito de dor escapou da garganta da ruiva, enquanto as outras mulheres ao seu redor riam, de forma sádica, a situação. _

_-Você acha mesmo que vai viver uma vidinha pacata aqui, sem me dar algo em troca? –a mulher sussurrou, lambendo lentamente o pescoço da ruiva. Gina pensou por um instante que ia vomitar. Seu estomago revirou e ela começou a sentir uma espécie de nojo que nunca havia presenciado. _

_Ela tentou se soltar, mas só fez com que a mulher a segurasse seu braço com uma força inacreditável onde parecia que iria explodir o local. Ela virou Gina de frente a ela e rasgou a camisa laranja da mulher, onde sem delicadeza alguma apertou seus seios. _

_Gina choramingou e tentou se afastar, quando foi segurada por mais duas mulheres. Duas loiras falsas. Pareciam mais dois homens do que mulheres, devido aos seus largos ombros. _

_-Você tem que pagar um preço para sair viva deste lugar, ruivinha – a mulher sorriu maliciosamente. – E seu preço é nosso prazer. _

_As mulheres ao redor riram ao ver aos poucos o desespero de Gina ao tentar se soltar. _

_Houve um flash. Gina estava agora deitada em uma maca fria, sem roupas. Ouvia vozes ao fundo "O corte foi profundo. Se ela ficasse ali desmaiada por mais tempo, não resistiria.Tivemos que trazer sangue, ela havia perdido muito. Não iria me surpreender se ela caísse em coma, de tanto sangue que perdeu."_

"_Suzanne conseguiu fazer com ela a mesma coisa que com as outras novatas? Quer dizer... Ela tentou molestar a moça?"_

"_Não" o médico respondeu "Uma das guardas chegou a tempo de vê-la inconsciente no chão. Provavelmente Suzanne estava esperando que ela acordasse. Como se isso fosse possível, olha o tamanho desse corte. Chega a ser nodoso até se olhar muito tempo". _

_Ela queria dizer à enfermeira que queria sair dali, mas só conseguia enxergar tudo embaçado e não conseguia falar. Ela ao menos conseguia entender o que havia acontecido com ela direito. Só sabia que não restava vestígio de seu orgulho em algum lugar. Quando finalmente conseguiu abrir os olhos, estava em uma outra cela. Desta vez, havia uma mulher de cabelos curtos e olhos negros sentada em um dos colchões, a encarando. _

"_Imagino já o que tenha acontecido" a mulher murmurou "Mas te aconselho a não se levantar, nem falar muito. A enfermeira me mostrou o tamanho que deu isso aí. Tem corte pra dar e vender. Se você se mexer, pode arruinar os pontos"._

Ela saiu de seu devaneio quando viu Suzanne caminhar imperiosamente pelo pátio. Seus braços grossos, como de um homem, estavam à mostra e sua boca – que parecia maior graças a um corte ao lado – com o sorriso que Gina lembrava tão bem; havia carne nova e ela havia se interessado.

Encostada a uma parede, seus olhos correram pelo pátio, quando viu uma moça, de uns dezenove anos, aparentemente de origem indiana, olhando amedrontada para todas no lugar. Gina suspirou. Mais uma.

Não demorou muito para que as outras mulheres se ajuntassem para ver o que Suzanne iria fazer desta vez.

Gina olhou para o lado oposto. Seu sangue imediatamente começara a circular de uma forma mais rápida, enquanto seu semblante se tornava frio. Não iria meter o dedo naquela historia, mas para isso, teria de não ver aquela cena.

Houve risadas. A mesma quando ela entrara ali, da mesma forma que a garota. Gina bufou, colocando as mãos no bolso.

-Não é da sua conta, Virginia. – murmurou a si mesma, séria. Não ficaria ali vendo aquela cena, voltaria para sua cela e dormiria.

Era isso que ela teria feito, se não tivesse ouvido a suplica da garota para Suzanne. Ela estava amedrontada, para não dizer desesperada. Foi instantâneo, Gina começara a ouvir a si mesma choramingando dez anos atrás.

Mas, suplicar em troca de risos? Aquilo já era demais, já não bastava o que acontecera com ela?

Balançou a cabeça negativamente quando viu que seu corpo dera meia volta e rumava em direção a aglomeração.

Empurrou duas mulheres em sua frente e ficou de cara com a mestiça de joelhos, chorando enquanto as "mulheres-armários" de Suzanne apareciam com seus rostos contorcidos. Talvez, Gina pensou, aquilo fosse uma tentativa de sorriso.

Aos diabos se era ou não. Ela entrou no meio do circulo e colocou-se entre as duas mulheres e a garota.

-Olha só quem está aqui. Pensei que estava escondida debaixo da saia da Lorena. O que está fazendo aqui? Esperando que eu termine meu serviço com você?

Uma das duas mulheres se adiantou a encarar a ruiva, numa tentativa de intimidá-la, ou, ler o que se passava em seus olhos.

Gina não mostrava nem um sinal, nada de medo ou raiva. Nada além de uma névoa opaca que ocupava suas íris azuis, que, naquele momento estavam incrivelmente adquirindo um tom cinzento.

-Deixe a garota em paz, Suzanne. Acho que já está na hora de você amadurecer e ver que aqui não é o colegial onde você era uma líder de torcida que judiava das garotinhas nerds.

Houve uma risada ao fundo. O pátio ficara mortalmente silencioso. Gina se virou para encarar Suzanne, que estava com um sorriso sádico.

-E quem vai impedir Wyler?

Gina deu os ombros ao responder. Ela parecia completamente despreocupada:

-Eu vou.

Mais uma vez, risadas. Mas agora algumas mulheres na roda também riram.

Suzanne arqueou a sobrancelha, aparentemente divertida com aquela situação.

-Ah, você vai? Você e mais quantas vão impedir?

Já havia algum tempo que o comportamento de Gina mudara. E mudara completamente. Ela não se escondia mais das outras mulheres quando queriam intimidá-la, tampouco abaixava a cabeça se alguma delas pegasse sua comida. E havia um motivo para isso tudo.

Estava dez anos atrasada. Dez anos sem fazer nada a respeito de fugir dali e continuar sua busca pelos desgraçados que arruinaram sua vida.

Havia seis meses que ela estava sonhando frequentemente com Rony, com sua família e Hermione. A maior parte deles eram lembranças dolorosas.

Estranhamente, seu jeito mudou completamente. A mulher que muitos haviam conhecido, doce e meiga, havia desaparecido, dando lugar a uma mulher fria e sem sentimento aparente. Não tinha mais medo das pessoas, tampouco da morte. Se ela aparecesse, ela não teria nada a perder.

Há pouco tempo, ela havia sido transferida de cela, conhecendo uma pessoa que a ajudou muito nisso. Lorena era uma mulher na casa dos quarenta, de olhos castanhos e profundos e uma mente ágil como de uma raposa. Estranhamente, Gina se sentiu na necessidade de desabafar com ela sua vida.

Lorena não riu, tampouco tentou chantagem ou algo do tipo. Ao contrario, fez com que Gina se esforçasse ao máximo para se lembrar porque tinha que sair daquela prisão. Disse que podia ajudá-la a entrar no mercado negro de uma forma certa onde atraísse a atenção do cara certo caso ela decidisse fugir dali um dia.

A mulher estava encostada na parede, com os braços cruzados e observando a cena. Gina sentiu o que os olhos da amiga queriam dizer.

_"Faça o que tem de ser feito." _

Gina deu os ombros, num gesto displicente, dizendo como se Suzanne fosse menos que um mosquito incômodo.

-Eu não preciso de ajuda alguma para derrubar alguém como você. Creio então, que só eu vá realizar esse serviço bastante monótono.

A mulher cerrou os olhos negros e se aproximou de Gina, a empurrando com ferocidade. A ruiva cambaleou um passo, enquanto os dois armários da mulher se aproximavam.

-Será que depois que eu acabar com o que eu comecei você vai continuar dizendo a mesma coisa? – ela não sorria, mas a cara feroz dela não assustou Gina como da primeira vez.

-Não, pelo simples fato de que você não vai tocar em mim. – a ruiva passou a mão pelos cabelos compridos e sem corte, deixando o semblante dela ficar um pouco perigoso com a promessa de um sorriso debochado.

As duas loiras falsas pararam uma de cada lado de Suzanne, tentando aterrorizar Gina com suas caretas. Ela quis rir com aquela cena ridícula.

-É o que nós vamos ver. – Suzanne murmurou lívida antes de tentar avançar em Gina. Todas olharam com aquele olhar de "É agora.". O que impressionou. Gina não parecia mais a mesma.

Quando Suzanne avançou contra ela, tinha o punho levantado; Gina estava da mesma forma, aparentemente calma e sem ao menos se preparar para um ataque.

Porém, foi tudo bem rápido, que essa idiota quando em pouco tempo, Gina estava torcendo o punho antes levantado de Suzanne, e a obrigando a se ajoelhar no chão áspero.

-Eu posso te dar a chance de se render agora, pedir desculpas a essa moça e sair sem nenhum arranhão. – Gina disse, num tom muito calmo.

-Eu acho bom você me soltar ou vai sofrer as conseqüências.

-Conseqüências do que? – ela apenas olhou de soslaio para as duas loiras, antes de mencionar – Aproximem-se um passo e eu não vou hesitar de quebrar o pescoço dessa vaca e passar mais vinte anos aqui presa, ou quem sabe, morrer na cadeira elétrica. E depois não hesito de quebrar o de vocês.

O lugar parecia quieto como um cemitério. Nunca, em dez anos, haviam visto Suzanne ajoelhar, na pose de mais fraca. A hierarquia que ela mesma havia criado parecia ter desmoronado ali mesmo.

-É bom você me soltar agora, Samantha Wyler, ou você não passa dessa noite viva.

-Acho que você não está em condições de_ mandar _em qualquer pessoa daqui, querida. – Ela sorriu desdenhosa. – Agora, peça desculpa a moça porque esse Sol está de matar e eu estou interessada em voltar para a minha cela e tirar um bom cochilo do que ouvir sua voz de merda por muito tempo.

Com o outro braço, Suzanne a puxou pela camisa laranja, fazendo-a ir de encontro ao chão. Gina não caiu, entretanto. Ela apoiou as mãos no chão e deu uma cambalhota. Não demorou muito para que a rival viesse com um rugido e pulasse sobre seu corpo.

Gina deitou no chão quente e dobrou as pernas. Quando Suzanne caiu sobre ela, Gina a segurou pela camisa e com os pés, a jogou de forma que batesse as costas no chão. Gina imediatamente se levantou e quando a mulher pensou em levantar, a ruiva a ergueu pelos cabelos, sem cuidado algum e prendeu os pulsos da mulher atrás das costas.

-Eu ainda me pergunto, mesmo depois de tanto tempo – ela começou em voz alta, para que todos os presentes ali a escutassem – Como é que um dia vocês, até mesmo eu, chegamos a ter medo de uma criatura tão patética quanto esta aqui.

Ela a empurrou com força, fazendo com que Suzanne caísse de quatro. Gina pisou sobre a mulher, antes de esmagar a cara dela no chão.

As duas loiras se aproximaram ferozmente, quando Gina as encarou, fuzilando com os olhos.

-Aproximem-se mais um passo sequer e eu juro que nem ela nem vocês duram até o fim deste dia. – ela sibilou, seus olhos se transformando em duas fendas azuis.

A garota com quem Suzanne estava provocando, ainda estava sentada no chão, com os olhos petrificados em Gina. Em estado de choque, naturalmente depois de quase sofrer algo que não esqueceria jamais.

As duas loiras, com quem Gina gritara a pouco, recuaram um passo, antes a ruiva agachar-se e erguer a mulher pelos cabelos e sussurrar em seu ouvido:

-É bom eu não ver, eu nem ao menos _i saber /i _que você vai tentar fazer a mesma coisa com outra mulher com o que você fez comigo Suzanne, ou eu não vou me importar nem um pouco de passar o resto da minha vida miserável trancafiada aqui. – ela molhou os lábios com a pontinha da língua, antes de sibilar como uma cobra – Isso é, o que as outras pessoas vão pensar que eu vou ficar aqui por muito tempo se eu me ver no direito de apagar você.

Ela soltou a cabeça da mulher com força, antes de se levantar. Suzanne estava no chão, enquanto Gina dava-lhe as costas, seguindo seu caminho até a garota no chão. Estendeu-lhe a mão.

-Vamos – murmurou – acho que você já foi alvo o suficiente de risadas por hoje.

-Por que você me ajudou? – a voz fraca da garota lembrou Gina de como ela também já fora desprotegida naquele lugar. Só que, diferente da garota a sua frente, ela tivera de encarar sozinha aquela cena.

-Tenho meus motivos. –ela deu os ombros.

-Samantha! – Lorena gritou, fazendo com que Gina virasse a tempo de enxergar uma das loiras avançar com o punho em direção a sua fronte.

A dor foi grande, e o sangue em sua boca a fez lembrar do gosto amargo de sofrer.

-Você acha que pode contra nós três, Wyler? – a loira indagou, rangendo os dentes enquanto a sua irmã gêmea se aproximava juntamente com Suzanne, seu rosto completamente arranhado e sujo de sangue graças ao chão áspero.

Gina riu de forma maldosa, como se elas fossem menos que um verme. O filete de sangue escorrendo até a ponta de seu queixo.

-É claro que -.

-Acho que vocês deveriam aprender a contar, imbecis – a garota que Gina ajudara agora há pouco estava agora ao lado dela, com os olhos faiscando e os punhos erguidos. – São duas aqui, e não uma.

Suzanne riu da cena.

-Patético. – ela disse desdenhosa, armando um sorrisinho de canto.

-Tão patético quanto você querendo se humilhar ainda mais? – Lorena apareceu, caminhando calmamente entre a multidão de mulheres que se formavam. – Se você relar um dedo em Wyler e nessa garota, terá de se ver comigo também. Serão três a três. Estamos empatadas? – ela sorriu diabólica. – Isso é bom, vou adorar torcer o pescoço de uma vadia qualquer. Vou lembrar de velhos tempos.

Tudo foi bem rápido, quase como num flash. Em um minuto estavam se atracando com palavras e, no seguinte uma voava contra a outra, com golpes certeiros.

A garota e Lorena estavam com as gêmeas e Gina contra Suzanne.

Gina tinha a camisa laranja manchada de sangue e um corte profundo rente ao lábio inferior quando sem menor compaixão segurou o braço de Suzanne e o quebrou, correndo para ajudar a garota, que estava inconsciente no chão com uma das gêmeas avançando contra ela mesmo assim.

A briga teria durado mais tempo se Gina não tivesse sentido algo bater contra suas costas com uma força que a fez segurar um grito de dor. Caiu de joelhos, enquanto sentia seus punhos serem algemados mais uma vez.

Ela foi levantada a força e sua cabeça jogada para trás. Mordeu o lábio para não soltar um palavrão e sua face ficou ainda mais fechada de nervosismo. Olhou para Lorena, que estava sendo segurada por três carcereiras e uma outra que socorria a garota no chão. Mas nenhum sinal das duas loiras.

-Essa vaca! Essa filha da puta quebrou o meu braço! – Suzanne gritava, como se fosse a inocente. – Ela quis arrumar briga! Olha o que ela fez com essa novata!

Gina sentiu seu punho ficar mais apertado enquanto a mulher gritava em seu ouvido:

-Foi isso mesmo que você fez, Wyler?

Nada de reclamar. Nada de abrir a boca, Virginia Weasley. Nada de lhe dar soluções, respostas!

-Se vocês não fossem tão_ incompetentes _assim, eu não teria de lhes dar a resposta. – rosnou, com os olhos cerrados.

A mulher apertou seus punhos com mais força, antes de gritar com fúria:

-Solitária, Wyler!

* * *

_Duas semanas depois _

O barulhinho infernal do _tic tac_ sobre a mesa da supervisora não o estava incomodando. Nem o fato de que aquela mulher que tinha idade para ser sua tia estava lhe devorando com os olhos. Estava na verdade era puto da vida porque aquelas carcereiras pareciam perfeitas tartarugas ao demorarem mais de uma hora para trazerem uma simples presidiária.

-Você tem certeza de que elas vão trazer a mulher? – ele perguntou, por fim, com o semblante fechado e procurando parecer o mínimo arrogante possível. A diretora passou a pontinha da língua sobre os lábios, umedecendo-os; o moreno girou os olhos, achando aquilo a coisa mais ridícula que lhe acontecera em tanto tempo.

-Absoluta, mas você não precisa ficar tão afobado para vê-la. – ela sorriu debilmente, enquanto o homem se segurava para não bufar. Colocou as mãos no bolso do jeans e olhou para o relógio.

-Já lhe disseram que tempo é dinheiro? Eu preciso saber se essa é a moça que eu estou procurando e não quero perder meu tempo. – ele respondeu displicente, começando a ficar mal-humorado.

A mulher sorriu outra vez debilmente, fazendo-o bufar sem esconder seu estresse.

-Se suas mulheres demorarem mais cinco minutos, eu vou buscá-la sozinho. – concluiu por fim, enquanto a mulher balançava a cabeça negativamente de modo frenético.

-Nada de homens andando sozinhos no presidiário.

_"Quero ver quem vai me impedir, velha idiota." _ele pensou nervoso, passando uma mão pelos cabelos negros e rebeldes.

Ele sentou-se na poltrona velha de couro em frente à escrivaninha da diretora, onde se estava escrito "P. Grey" e esticou as pernas, numa tentativa frustrada de relaxar. Cinco minutos. Ele daria cinco minutos até aquelas vacas lerdas chegarem.

-Me fale sobre a presidiária, Sra.Grey. – pediu ele calmamente, fazendo a mulher observa-lo tediosamente.

-Samantha foi presa no primeiro roubo que tentou cometer, de acordo com a ficha dela, nunca teve passagem antes disso. Só está presa a mais tempo do que previsto por tentar matar uma carcereira e fugir se passando no lugar dela. Graças à outra presa, foi sem sucesso. – ela disse, lendo em uma pasta amarela aberta sobre sua mesa, mas acrescentou em um comentário pessoal - Nesses últimos três anos, Samantha tem ficado mais... nervosa.

Não era verdade, ele pensou. Ela apenas aprendeu a se adaptar ao lugar que agora estava. Ela estava era mais esperta, só isso.

Se esta era realmente quem ele estava procurando, ela devia ter aprendido a despertar seu instinto assassino, visto que a mulher que conhecera outrora não conseguia nem matar uma mosca.

-E a srta. Wyler é uma presidiária... Digamos que... Com problemas?

-Ela não é uma mulher problemática, se é isto que está perguntando. – a mulher comentou, dando os ombros displicentemente. – Mas teve muitos problemas ao chegar. Era visto pela maneira como ela olhava tudo como ela era novata; amedrontada. O que para as outras foi motivo de diversão. Menos de doze horas presas, Wyler parou inconsciente, sangrando e em estado de choque na enfermaria.

Tudo contribuía para essa tal de Samantha ser quem ele procurava. As idades batiam, o tempo em que ela fora presa, batia com o tempo que Gina estava em Chicago. E o mero fato de que as duas eram...

-Diga-me, você comentou mesmo que Samantha é ruiva -.

-Ruiva de olhos azuis. Sim, características marcantes. A única ruiva natural daqui, eu presumo. É fácil identifica-la. Mas, perdoe-me pelo meu esquecimento, mas – ela encarou o sedutor moreno de olhos verdes antes de perguntar – Qual é o seu nome mesmo?

-Potter, senhora. Harry Potter.

A porta escancarou quando Harry notou que haviam se passado os cinco minutos prometidos.

Foi nesse momento que tudo pareceu rodar em câmera lenta.

As duas carcereiras que foram designadas de buscar Samantha estavam ali, uma de cada lado da presidiária, segurando-a cada uma pelos braços. As duas tinham um olhar amedrontado para a mulher, que estava de cabeça baixa, com o cabelo ruivo bagunçado na face.

Samantha Wyler estava com o uniforme laranja sujo de sangue e o colarinho da camisa-padrão da prisão estava rasgado. Ela era mais baixa que Harry, a mesma estatura que Gina tinha pelo que ele se lembrava. Ou será que ele só pensara isso para sonhar que finalmente a teria encontrado?

Balançou a cabeça negativamente, tentando afastar aquele pensamento.

-Wyler, você tem uma visita muito agradável – a diretora comentou, visto que a presidiária sequer havia levantado o rosto para encarar quem estava na sala. Samantha não se moveu. – Você poderia ser ao menos pouco mais agradecida ao Senhor Potter, já que ele conseguiu um mandato de liberdade para você.

A cabeça da ruiva levantou em tal força que Harry achou que ia quebrar. Os olhos azuis da mulher se arregalaram e se dirigiram ao homem a sua frente. Sua boca estava entreaberta – E Harry notou o corte embaixo de seu lábio inferior, que já parecia começar a cicatrizar -, talvez por não acreditar em alguma coisa.

-Você... – ela virou-se a diretora. – Você disse qual... – ela voltou-se ao moreno – O seu nome... O seu nome -.

-Harry Potter, sim. Você ficou surda nesses anos que esteve presa ou o que? – a mulher retrucou com severidade, achando o ataque de gaguejar na ruiva, ridículo.

Em aparência, ela era completamente diferente da Gina que conhecia e que lembrava; Gina era aquela mocinha do semblante doce, meiga, sorria por qualquer coisa e suas expressões estavam ali, à mostra para quem quisesse ver. Tinha os cabelos acima do ombro, curtos e lisos. O olhar era compreensivo e amável.

Samantha Wyler, por sua vez, era completamente diferente; só de olhar para ela, Harry sabia que ela era uma durona. Sua expressão estava fechada e ela tampouco pensava em sorrir. Além de que ela não parecia ser meiga. Os cabelos ruivos estavam compridos, iam até a cintura e se não estivessem tão bagunçados Harry poderia jurar que neles formavam cachos perfeitos nas pontas. A única semelhança era a cor dos olhos. Mas estes não eram compreensivos. Eram duros e frios.

Só que mesmo assim, ao encarar aquele par de olhos azuis, Harry soube que Samantha Wyler e Virginia Weasley eram a mesma pessoa. E também porque tudo batia com o fato delas serem a mesma, e a reação da ruiva ao saber quem ele era.

A mulher ficou em silencio. A boca ainda entreaberta, como quem não acreditava naquilo. Ela o encarava olhando diretamente em seus olhos, tentando intimida-lo, tentando descobrir se aquilo era mesmo verdade. Ele a encarou igualmente, e não desviou o olhar um instante sequer.

O telefone tocou, e a Sra. Grey atendeu num tom durão. Harry continuou encarando Gina, que estava ainda com as algemas e sendo segurada pelas duas carcereiras. A mente dele parecia se recusar a pensar, somente a única frase que rodava sua mente era "você finalmente a encontrou.".

Ao desligar, Grey se dirigiu a Harry:

-Vão liberá-la amanhã às oito da manhã. Disseram que hoje estava fora de cogitação.

Pela primeira vez, ele quebrou o contato visual com ela, dirigindo-se sério a diretora.

-Não quero um minuto a mais. Estarei aqui amanhã às oito. Se ela não for liberada, terão de lidar com meus advogados, e creio que vocês não vão gostar nada disso.

Seu tom era calmo, mas ao mesmo tempo aquele tom de que tinha de obedecê-lo a todo o custo.

-Você acha que está em condições de mandar em alguma coisa, senhor Potter? – a diretora pela primeira vez pareceu ignorar o fato de que não se era todo dia que um homem daquele entrava em sua sala e abanou a mão de forma displicente, fazendo com que as carcereiras sumissem de vista com Gina, que agora parecia mais relutante para sair daquela sala.

_"Você nem imagina o quanto." _

Mas a única resposta que ele deu foi dar os ombros, displicentemente, enquanto colocava as mãos no bolso e se dirigia para fora da sala.

-Estarei aqui amanhã às oito. Nem um minuto a mais.

* * *

-Sam, você está com uma aparência de que foi julgada a pena de morte. – Lorena comentou, quando encarou a amiga sentar-se silenciosamente em seu colchão, com uma grande parte de sua franja ruiva caindo na face. – Não pensei que a solitária fosse lhe afetar tanto. Foram apenas cinco dias. Quer dizer – ela olhou para o teto – Se não contar com semana passada quando você arrebentou a cara de Suzanne no chão, aí somariam nove dias, mas -.

-Eu vou ser solta, Lorena.

Da mesma forma que ela fizera há minutos atrás, Lorena repetira o gesto incrédulo. Sua boca estava entreaberta e os olhos se arregalaram.

-Você, como? Você ainda tinha mais cinco anos e meio para cumprir...

-Lembra do rapaz que eu te contei que namorei nos tempos de colégio? – Claro que Lorena não sabia que era Hogwarts, mas Gina narrou a historia de um modo trouxa para a amiga compreender.

-O moreno dos olhos verdes? – ela perguntou, piscando os dois enormes olhos negros para Gina. – Mas o que -.

-Ele esteve aqui. Com meu pedido de liberdade.

-Mas... Mas eu pensei que ele estava em coma, na Inglaterra! Não, quero dizer... Você deixou uma carta para ele e havia visto no jornal que ele havia saído do coma, mas... Coma é tão imprevisto quanto... Bem...

-Pois é, e eu pensei que ele já tivesse esquecido que um dia chegou a me conhecer. – sua mente estava a mil na verdade. Havia coisas que ela pensava ao longo desse tempo. Como ele ter aceitado a sugestão de não procura-la e ter decidido viver uma vida sossegada. Como ele nunca ter recebido aquela carta. Como ele tivesse morrido ao invés de ter acordado do coma. – Porra, Lena! Dez anos! Como... Como diabos é possível que...

Sua voz foi sumindo aos poucos. Seu olhar, em tanto tempo, estava como da primeira vez que pisara ali; confuso, assustado até.

Deus do céu, eram dez anos. Foi então que ela caiu no entendimento. Estava realmente dez anos atrasada, em absolutamente tudo.

Estivera confinada, sem poder descobrir quem fora os desgraçados autores da morte de sua família; sem ter noticia alguma de nada. Sem ter noticias de Harry.

Em compensação ele parecia encarar aquilo tudo muito bem já que ele estava ali, calmo como uma porta, a encarando.

E, Senhor! O que haviam feito naquele moreno para ele estar tão perfeito?

Os cabelos negros estavam bagunçados como sempre. Pelo que ela pudera notar, ele não estava usando os óculos, o que significava serem lentes de contato, a julgar que no colégio ele era cego sem os óculos. Ele estava com um ar... Ela não sabia explicar ao certo... Aquele ar lhe transmitia confiança. A confiança que ela precisava. E ele tinha um ar agora de homem, aquele homem maduro. Não um moleque de dezessete anos, inseguro que ela vira há muito tempo.

-Bom, eu sei que tudo vai parecer confuso, mas você tem que agradecer por essa oportunidade, Sam. Depois, despeça-se desse rapaz e siga seu caminho em busca de justiça.

Na verdade, ela não sabia bem qual era a real intenção de Harry. E se ele tivesse virando mais um idiota egocêntrico, ou quisesse fazê-la desistir de tudo aquilo e leva-la de volta ao mundo bruxo?

Fosse o que fosse ela teria de esperar até amanhã para saber. E aquilo a estava deixando impaciente.

-Eu me sinto perdida como na primeira vez. – lamentou, enterrando o rosto entre as mãos, se sentindo destruída.

-Pois você não pode! – Lorena a repreendeu – Não valeu nada o que eu te ensinei? Você não pode se descabelar por causa de uma duvida Samantha. Você tem que manter a calma e o queixo de superioridade erguido para enfrentar tudo, mas i tudo /i mesmo.

-Mas em todos esses anos eu pensei que estava sozinha, e agora, do nada, quando eu decido fugir daqui e voltar à atividade, simplesmente_ aparece _alguém pra me poupar do esforço e fugir da daqui e me tirar numa boa.

Lorena soltou um suspiro.

-Então, ruiva, ao invés de ficar reclamando, agradeça aos céus porque existe alguém muito bom lá em cima que te deu a oportunidade de fazer tudo isso de uma maneira mais inteligente e adulta.

Gina ficou um tempo pensativa. Sua mente estava a mil por hora e seu coração, que há muito parecia estar duro, voltara a bater estranhamente.

-Lena, eu o conhecia há dez anos atrás. Eu não sei como ele está agora.

-E ele conhece a nova Samantha? – Lorena retrucou, arqueando a sobrancelha. – Acho que vocês estão quites e, aliás, se ele estiver um idiota, você tem duas opções – ela deu os ombros – pode fugir e, no pior das hipóteses, mata-lo e continuar seu rumo.

-Matar. Às vezes você fala essa palavra numa facilidade que me surpreende. Por mais que eu demonstre segurança, eu ainda não estou inteiramente acostumada a isso. –ela falou lentamente, com os olhos vagueando.

-Pois amanhã – ela comentou, passando a mão pelos cabelos curtos – você estará enfrentando o mundo real novamente. E lembre-se do que seu próprio irmão comentou na tal mencionada carta – a morena a lembrou – mate se for preciso. Seja a criatura mais sem piedade que já vagou por esta terra. Seja a criatura mais fria, mais egocêntrica e mais superior que qualquer outra; isso põe medo nas outras pessoas, e é, aliás, uma grande vantagem sobre você. Bom, como eu ainda serei obrigada a seguir as normas e continuar presa, eu vou dormir para amanhã em mais um dia – ela pareceu pensativa – Amanhã vai ser interessante. Suzanne vai estar com ataduras e o melhor de tudo, com a aparência mais vulnerável que eu já presenciei em dez anos - e rindo, deitou-se em seu colchão, de cara para a parede.

Gina ficou um tempo incerta ali, pensando em como seria o dia de amanhã, com tudo tão diferente, tão mudado.

Suspirou pesadamente. Harry Potter. Ele era um motivo que poderia distraí-la se ela por acaso voltasse a se apaixonar por ele.

De repente sua mente ficou confusa. Voltaria se apaixonar ou já estava, mas apenas estava adormecida?

Bufou. Dane-se, ela não queria saber de relacionamento algum, ele era apenas um tipo de...

-Pretexto? – murmurou a si mesma, arqueando a sobrancelha. Hum...

Sem dizer mais nada, deitou em seu colchão velho e fechou os olhos, mas custou a dormir. Sua mente vagueou pelo passado e quando finalmente adormeceu, sonhou com uma gostosa lembrança de uma hora feliz com Harry Potter em frente ao lago.

* * *

Frente as enormes grades da prisão, Harry Potter encostou-se em sua Mercedes conversível e colocou os óculos escuros, cruzando os braços frente ao peitoral definido. Deu um longo suspiro e ficou ali, em silêncio e com um sorrisinho de canto indefinido nos lábios. Hoje seria um dia muito longo.

Olhou para o relógio de pulso. Sete e cinqüenta e cinco da manhã. Ou Grey cumpria sua palavra, ou ele estava inteiramente disposto a colocar os advogados em pratica.

Passou a mão pelos cabelos negros e bagunçados. Aprendera da pior forma a não se surpreender mais com os acontecimentos, frente a tantas coisas que ele tivera de presenciar na vida, sozinho, antes de finalmente conseguir livrar o mundo bruxo de algo que era considera impossível por tantos anos.

Em compensação, ontem fora um dia para ser lotado de surpresas, mesmo que ele não houvesse mostrado.

Com um fio mínimo de esperança, ele finalmente encontrara Virginia Weasley, e agora poderia seguir em frente, com uma enorme ajuda dela.

Mas ele tinha de admitir, não era só aquilo que o deixara surpreso.

Suas expressões estavam mudadas. Seu jeito de andar estava diferente, sua fisionomia... Esperava agora saber como era seu comportamento. Se com ele seria a mesma coisa ou...

Harry soltou uma risada debochada, num tom baixo. Depois de todos esses anos presa, Harry duvidava que ela o tratasse como antes. A transformação de sua personalidade com certeza foi quando viu sua casa, a que crescera a vida toda, em chamas.

_"Se tudo ocorrer bem, já estarei a caminho de Chicago, por favor, não me procure" _- Há! Ele queria ver a reação dela quanto a isso. O cara quem ela pediu que não a procurasse estava ali, a livrando de um presídio. Estranhamente, ele se sentiu arrogantemente debochado com aquela situação.

Oito horas. O relógio de Harry deu um leve 'bip'.

Foi quando tudo pareceu mover-se em câmera lenta.

Ele observou um pouco distante dos portões, caminhavam duas carcereiras acompanhando Gina, que estava no meio delas. A ruiva também não vestia o uniforme laranja de ontem, vestia uma calça jeans escura e uma camiseta branca, comprida.

Harry desencostou do carro e caminhou até o portão. Não demorou nem trinta segundos e Gina já estava ali, em silêncio onde uma das carcereiras abria o portão enquanto a outra a livrava das algemas.

Sem falar nada com as duas mulheres, Gina passou pelo portão em silêncio, sem trocar uma palavra com as duas mulheres, que fecharam o portão num estrondo, e, virando as costas, rumaram de volta ao local, deixando os dois ali sozinhos.

Ela segurou uma mochila velha e vermelha entre as duas mãos e ficou ali, o encarando. Os cabelos ruivos e sem cor caiam até a cintura. Os olhos azuis de Gina miravam cuidadosamente Harry, em cada detalhe.

Ele colocou as mãos no bolso da jaqueta de couro que estava usando e, sem dizer uma palavra, rumou ao carro. Desligou o alarme do carro e, com um gesto com a cabeça, indicou para que Gina entrasse também.  
Silenciosamente, ela ajeitou-se no banco e ficou olhando pela janela do carro enquanto Harry dava a partida. Aquele silêncio estava constrangedor tanto para ele quanto para ela, mas nenhum dos dois resolveu se atirar nos braços dizendo que estavam morrendo de saudades pelo fato de nenhum dos dois saber como cada um estava dez anos depois.

Deus do céu, Gina pensou, enquanto observava pelo retrovisor a imagem do presídio ficar cada vez menor. Ela finalmente estava longe dali, ela finalmente estava livre. E de uma maneira que talvez nunca sequer tenha passado pela sua cabeça.

Harry por enquanto, parecia impossível de se descobrir sua personalidade, ela pensou. Ali estava ele, todo imponente em sua Mercedes conversível e seus óculos escuros. Ele parecia bem sucedido no mundo trouxa. Mas a pergunta em questão era: por que ele saíra do mundo bruxo sendo que ele mesmo já dissera que detestava o mundo trouxa?

-Está com fome?

A pergunta foi feita assim, de uma forma que ela não esperava. Pensara que ele iria ficar em silêncio até chegar sabe-se lá aonde. Mas a verdade é que ela não ficara arrepiada com o fato dele ter perguntando isso do nada. Era o fato de sua voz estar rouca e incrivelmente irresistível.

Deus do céu, Virginia, pare de pensar merdas!

Com a promessa de que quando saísse da prisão nunca deixar que ninguém soubesse o que se passava por sua cabeça além dela mesma, ela deu os ombros e respondeu como se não importasse muito:

-Um pouco.

Harry deixou que um sorriso de canto escapasse de seus lábios antes de finalizar:

-Ótimo. Então podemos parar em uma lanchonete quando alcançarmos a estrada e eu posso colocar você em dia das coisas que quer saber.

-Me colocar em par dos acontecimentos? – ela quis saber, deixando de lado o fato que seria indiferente com Harry Potter também – O que você está querendo dizer? Aliás, Potter, o que diabos você está fazendo no mundo trouxa?

A expressão dele suavizou com a promessa de um sorriso. Gina havia se virado no banco, o encarando com aqueles belíssimos olhos azuis para ele e a cara de quem não estava entendendo nada, pouco se importando se havia uma madeixa ruiva caindo em seu rosto. Ele quis sorrir, mas deteve-se em tempo. Sem olhar para ela e ainda de olho na estrada ele disse num tom calmo de quem ensinava a uma criança alguma coisa importante:

-Tudo em seu tempo, doçura. Vamos achar um lugar em que possamos ficar um de frente para o outro e você poderá me perguntar o que quiser.

O semblante dela se fechou e Harry não pode evitar sorrir. Ela havia feito uma careta muito parecida com as que Rony fazia quando Hermione o xingava de legume incrivelmente folgado e preguiçoso.

-Negativo. Estou nesse carro com uma pessoa que é praticamente desconhecida pra mim. Eu quero saber, e quero saber agora – ela bufou.

Ele fez uma careta fingida de insulto, ainda de olho na estrada.

-Dizer que não me conhece, Gi? Isso é de deprimir qualquer um visto que você se apaixonou por mim logo que me viu na estação de Hogwarts pela primeira vez.

Ela ignorou o tom debochado dele e rebateu:

-É Virginia para você e, não posso dizer que conheço uma pessoa depois de dez anos sem noticias da mesma. E eu tinha apenas onze anos quando me apaixonei por você, logo não raciocinava.

Ele riu, ligando o som do carro.

-A culpa é sua se você coloca um nome ridículo e decide ser presa por dez anos. Pensei que você era mais astuta,_ Gi . _

Idiota. Imbecil. Escroto!

-Eu não te obriguei que me procurasse, não é? Aliás, você não me respondeu o que está fazendo no mundo trouxa, quando poderia estar gozando a vida feliz e calma ao lado de Cho Chang no mundo bruxo – ela murmurou com desprezo ao lembrar da oriental tentando se aparecer quando praticamente anunciara que estava saindo com o famoso Harry Potter nos tempos de colégio.

-Eu poderia – ele sorriu pelo canto mais uma vez – Mas eu não quis. Tinha assuntos pendentes para acertar e...

-E o quê?

-Uma certa ruivinha que não sabe viver no mundo trouxa para seguir. – completou por fim, maldoso.

-Pois vivo no mundo trouxa melhor do que imagina. – ela sibilou. Deus do céu, ele era irritante!

-É, eu percebi. – disse num tom humorado e irônico. Gina se imaginou estrangulando Harry e, estranhamente aquela sensação a fez se sentir muito melhor e bem mais calma.

-Não tenho que te provar nada. – ela disse por fim, voltando a olhar a estrada.

Harry pensou em provocar, mas ficou em silêncio, com um sorriso nos lábios. Ela até tentara, mas estava sem barreiras contra ele. Nunca conseguira, e ele teve a nítida certeza de que ela nunca teria, por mais que tentasse. Ele a observou por um tempo breve, de soslaio, de cara amarrada e braços cruzados, observando os campos ao lado na estrada. Parecia uma criança.

Com certeza, ela ainda tinha muita coisa a aprender, e ele ficaria grato em ajudar.

Nem imaginava o quanto estava errado a respeito dela.

Depois de mais vinte minutos silenciosos, Harry encontrou uma lanchonete na estrada que parecia tranqüila e ao mesmo tempo de qualidade. Gina passou a mão pelos cabelos, e sem dizer nada, abriu a porta do carro, dirigindo-se ao lugar. Harry a seguiu, divertido com a frustração dela.

A porta fez um barulhinho de sino quando ela abriu a porta, e o lugar aconchegante que parecia antigo a fez criar uma careta antes de sorrir. Lugares calmos pareciam impossíveis de se ver depois de tanto tempo, ela pensou.

-Aqui. – Harry indicou uma mesinha ao lado da enorme janela com cortina persiana azul clara, mais afastada das únicas pessoas ali presentes. Sem hesitar, Gina sentou-se ali, de frente para ele. – Vai querer alguma coisa?

-Um misto quente. – ela murmurou, cruzando os braços sobre a mesa impecavelmente limpa. – E agora, desembuche.

-Eu já disse, doçura. – ele parecia muito calmo, como se tivesse toda a situação sobre controle – tudo em seu tempo.

Fora a vez dela de soltar um sorrisinho debochado.

-Claro,_ doçura -_ ela engrossou a voz para imitar a voz dele, fazendo-o sorrir de canto – Você disse que quando chegássemos aqui, você me colocaria a par de tudo. Acho que tenho o direito então de saber.

O olhar dela deixava claro que ela não estava com brincadeiras.

-Não disse que te deixaria a par de tudo, mas te deixaria ciente de algumas coisas aqui. Quando chegarmos a minha casa, eu te colocarei a par de tudo.

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-E quem disse que eu vou para a sua casa?

-Eu disse. – ele disse como se aquilo já bastasse. Ela riu sarcástica.

-Como se você definisse a minha vontade. Não obrigada. Ficarei num hotel.

-Eles vão aceitar muito bem uma ex-condenada, suponho – ele comentou fazendo um gesto para garçonete atende-los. Ela cruzou os braços, encostando as costas na cadeira confortavelmente.

-Nem que eu tenha que dormir na rua então, mas na sua casa eu não fico.

-Deixe de ser ridícula, você sabe que eu não deixaria você dormir no meio da rua, à mercê de qualquer maníaco. – murmurou calmamente depois que a garçonete já saía com o pedido dos dois.

Ela sorriu de canto e arqueou a sobrancelha, como se achasse muita graça no que ele havia acabado de dizer.

-Acho que já tive de fazer isso uma vez, não acha? – ele deu os ombros. – E na ultima vez, você não estava aqui para tentar bancar uma de irmão mais velho. Acho então que você não tem com o que se preocupar. Agradeço por ter me tirado da prisão, mas cada um tem seu rumo para seguir.

_"E o seu não deve ter nada a ver com o meu, já que tem uma Mercedes conversível e roupas caras, suponho" , _Gina pensou.

-A última vez que você fez isso, passou dez anos em cana. –ele colocou o óculos escuro em cima da mesa e agradeceu quando a garçonete chegou com os dois misto quentes e dois sucos. – E você não pode ter tanta certeza que nossos caminhos não são os mesmos.

Ela fez um barulhinho estranho com a boca, e aproveitando o momento em que ele estava sem óculos, ela o encarou diretamente nos olhos.

-Grande bosta. Nunca ouviu dizer que as pessoas mudam?

-Nunca pensei que uma pessoa pudesse aprender a sobreviver na vida, estando confinada em um lugar – ele comentou antes de dar uma mordida em seu misto – aliás, você tem que aprender muita coisa ainda se quer descobrir quem foi o assassino da sua família.

Ela soltou um risinho amargurado.

-Você nem imagina o quanto se pode aprender numa prisão, Potter.

Ele deu os ombros, como quem pouco se importava com aquele fato.

-Bom, como eu disse que faria, vou lhe deixar um pouco a par das coisas antes de chegarmos a minha casa – ela fez uma careta de desaprovação – Qual é, Gina, você me conhece desde que tinha onze anos.

Aquele "Qual é Gina" a quase fez sorrir. A expressão que Harry fizera falando aquilo o deixara exatamente dez anos igual. Mas ela não sorriu.

-Okay, vou para sua casa. – ela disse por fim. – Mas isto não deixa afirmado que dormirei ali esta noite, nem ao menos as outras. Agora, se você não se importa, eu gostaria de saber o que você tem a me dizer.

Ele deu mais uma mordida no seu lanche enquanto ela terminava de tomar seu suco.

-Pois bem – ele começou, depois de mastigar o lanche – Vou começar do inicio, então vai demorar.

-Parece que vou ter tempo para ouvir isso, não? – ela ironizou. – Já que supostamente não sei de nada.

-E não sabe. – ele estava murmurando quando disse – Você nunca conheceu o mercado negro de corpo e alma. Só trabalhou para uma gangue de rua que quis fazer um trabalho mais perigoso do que eles faziam. Então digamos que você foi enganada e presa, sem saber do que realmente iria presenciar quando finalmente saísse para achar o desgraçado que matou os outros Weasley.

-E como você sabe tudo isso, então? – ela colocou novamente os braços sobre a mesa, curvando-se um pouco e o encarando.

-Tudo em seu tempo, quero lhe contar desde o inicio. Mas o que você precisa saber agora e que é essencial é que você pode confiar em mim como confiava dez anos atrás.

Ela o encarou descrente.

-Nós dois estamos mudados. Como eu vou acreditar nisso? – ela falava no mesmo tom de voz que ele, como se os dois discutissem algo particularmente perigoso que a nação não poderia saber.

-Porque eu estou na mesma jogada que você, ruiva. Só que eu tive mais sorte para me dar bem, visto que eu já conheço mais sobre perseguições. – ela entendeu que ele estava falando nos tempos de guerra do mundo bruxo, em que ele tinha que perseguir os horcruxes para finalmente no fim, conseguir matar Voldemort. Ela lera no jornal.

-Mesma jogada? – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-É. Até onde eu saiba, a Família Weasley era como minha segunda família, visto que eu havia perdido a minha. – disse num tom pouco amargo. Mas ela não ficou sem graça.

-Mas eu havia dito que eu resolveria isto. Que pelas instruções da carta de meu irmão que -.

-Como eu iria acreditar, visto que na época você não passava de uma garotinha ingênua que não conseguia fazer mal a uma alma viva sequer? – ele comentou com um leve quê de ironia. – Tudo bem que você era um pouco afiada em respostas, mas nunca a ponto de achar a pessoa e matar.

-A personalidade da pessoa muda depois de ver sua família sendo assassinada de uma forma completamente desumana. – revidou.

-A pessoa pode se transformar na mais desprezível o possível, mas você cresceu com o senso de que era errado matar, e como nunca o havia feito você nunca se sairia bem sucedida nisso sem que aprendesse aos poucos. – ele comentou sério. – Olha Gina, Draco Malfoy cresceu filho de um comensal da morte, mas quando ele finalmente se tornara um, ele não conseguira cumprir o que Voldemort havia ordenado que ele fizesse: Matar Alvo Dumbledore. Não é tão fácil como nos filmes e livros, matar uma pessoa.

-Você está dizendo como se eu não soubesse disso. – ela disse com frieza.

-Porque você não sabe. Você pensa que sabe, mas não sabe.

-Então me diz uma coisa, Potter – ela crispou os lábios antes de prosseguir – Se é tão difícil assim, como os desgraçados que mataram minha família fizeram sem dificuldade alguma? Como conseguiram matar oito pessoas mais a Hermione?

Ele respondeu impaciente as perguntas dela.

-Me responda então, se você é tão sabida dessas coisas, Virginia: Por que Voldemort matou tantas pessoas antes que eu nasci e depois que ele ressurgiu, sem se preocupar com nada?

-É diferente, Potter, Voldemort -.

-Não existe diferença alguma nisso, Virginia – ele a interrompeu seriamente. – Voldemort até onde se sabe podia estar com a face deformada, ter o pensamento de um demônio, mas ele ainda era mortal. Ainda era humano. Assim como eu e você, ele tinha seus pontos fracos.

-Mas isso não tem semelhança com -.

-Tem, Weasley – ele a interrompeu mais uma vez, mirando-a nos olhos, num jeito mais frio. – Eles são humanos. Eles são propensos à falhas, e nós estaremos ali quando eles falharem ou – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha – o faremos falhar. E da mesma forma que Voldemort se sentia o melhor bruxo do nosso mundo, esses caras se sentem os melhores de todos os homens não só do mercado negro, como os homens em geral. E eles matam em montes porque depois de tanto tempo fazendo isso, para eles, é indiferente.

-Posso nunca ter matado alguém, mas não faz diferença para mim. – ela respondeu prontamente.

-Você fala agora porque nunca teve de matar ninguém. Quando estiver frente-a-frente para acabar com a vida de alguém -.

-Se ela estiver no meu caminho, faço isso prontamente. – ele sorriu descrente pelo canto.

-Você nunca -.

-Eu estou aqui porque vou seguir os passos que meu irmão tinha preparado para mim e que eu perdi no dia do incêndio. E é o que eu vou fazer, de alguma forma, mas eu vou. E quem estiver na minha frente para me impedir, eu vou matar – ela continuou, mas sem hesitar – até mesmo você.

Ele não gostou de ouvir aquilo dela, ele fora obrigado a admitir. Talvez porque ele ainda era pouco apegado ao passado em que ela estava envolvida. Tudo que eles passaram, antes de ele rumar à procura dos horcruxes, quando todos estavam festejando o casamento de Fleur e Gui... E eles estavam sozinhos no quarto dela...

Eram coisas que o marcaram tanto que na época, ele cogitara em desistir de tudo para ficar com ela. Juras de amor após um momento que seria só deles, sempre.

Mas dez anos depois, o mundo não era mais sonho para ele, e Virginia Weasley não era mais a garotinha que ele amara um dia. Era a mulher fria e decidida na sua frente.

-Você me mataria então, Virginia? – a voz dele saiu baixa, mas tão fria que Gina pensou que o ambiente estranhamente ficara mais frio. Mas não transpareceu nada debaixo daquela mascara que ela mesma criara. – A única pessoa que sabe que sua morte é forjada, a única que, estranhamente, pode te ajudar nisto tudo?

Ela não hesitou em responder.

-Se você um dia ficar contra mim e se colocar no meu caminho, sim, eu te mataria a sangue frio e não me arrependeria, porque é de vingança para minha família que estou falando, não...

-Diga. – a pressionou.

-De um amor de colégio, morto. – ela o encarou nos olhos ao dizer aquilo. – Onde hoje é uma pessoa que para mim, eu não conheço.

Ele a encarou por um momento, antes de, em silencio, deixar o dinheiro em cima da mesa e se levantar. Ela imitou o gesto dele e o seguiu.

O vento forte bateu contra os dois como se estivesse furioso quando eles saíram do confortante lugarzinho. Harry colocou as duas mãos no bolso, e, ligando o alarme, comentou ironicamente.

-Então, ruiva – ela o encarou – Quando você decidir me matar, me avise antes para que eu te ensine como ao menos se empunha uma arma.

Ela pensou em responder, mas ficou em silêncio quando lançou-lhe um rápido olhar de soslaio, e viu o tipo de olhar que ele estava. Nem irônico, nem frio.

-Apenas – talvez ela tivesse sonhado aquilo – magoado?

* * *

Quando Harry finalmente estacionou o carro, começara a chover. Os grossos pingos de chuva batendo contra o vidro despertaram Gina do seu repentino cochilo.

Quando ela notara que os dois iriam o caminho inteiro em silêncio, ela decidira dormir porque assim não seria um silêncio tão constrangedor, afinal.

Ela observou ele retirar a chave do contato, pouco sonolenta. Esfregou os olhos e o encarou.

-Chegamos? – perguntou inutilmente.

-Sim. – ele respondeu. – Se você quiser chegar e descansar primeiro, por mim não tem problema. Posso te explicar tudo mais quando você acordar.

Sua mente queria dizer "Não, quero saber tudo agora." Mas, ela finalmente sentiu o peso de dormir em um colchão tão fino, estirado no chão e com um pano rasgado usando como cobertor até mesmo no inverno por dez anos. Estava acabada.

Assentiu silenciosamente com a cabeça, quando abriu a porta do passageiro e saiu, de encontro as gostas que caiam de encontro ao seu corpo, fazendo-a estremecer. Mas não reclamou em voz alta. Apenas acompanhou lado a lado o moreno até ela começar aparecer entre as inúmeras arvores uma fresta da casa que ela já imaginara ao ver aquela Mercedes a primeira vez; Aquela casa devia ser imensa.

-Minha casa deve estar vazia no momento. – ele comentou calmamente. – Disse que teria um dia complicado, e que não conseguiríamos planejar nada, então disse para eles saírem e encherem a cara, coisa que eles não faziam há muito tempo.

-Eles? – ela o encarou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Bom, eu tive que causar uma boa impressão no mercado negro inicialmente – ele deu os ombros - Nada melhor que ser o dos melhores grupos de ambiciosos em busca de dinheiro. – ele parecia entediado com aquilo, ela pensou perplexa. – Eu só pensei como eles pensavam, e juntei quem estava sozinho e que você vai conhecendo com o tempo, se é que você me entende.

Ela sabia que, desde nos tempo de colégio, Harry Potter era muito bom para conseguir mudar a opinião de muitas pessoas. Ele tinha uma lábia que, ela era obrigada a admitir, era de surpreender. E parecera que ele aprendera a usar isso muito bem. Reunindo quem era bom e se interessava em chamar a atenção.

Mas, depois de dez anos sozinha, ela achava estranho se adaptar com muitas pessoas, ainda mais com a lembrança de sua família queimando viva em uma casa como se tivesse sido ontem.

-A gente aprendeu a crescer nesse mercado juntos, quase. – ele comentou com uma pontinha de orgulho. – Por mais que cada um já tivesse esse 'talento', éramos todos iniciantes. Eu fui o chefe por todo esse tempo, por ser quem fazia a inteligência de cada plano como ninguém. E o resultado: dez anos e as pessoas ainda nem conseguem imaginar como metade das coisas aconteceram.

-Então hoje é o dia de folga deles? – ela perguntou.

-É. Eu disse que depois que eu finalmente encontrasse quem eu queria encontrar, as coisas mudariam um pouco de rumo.

Ela comentou então uma coisa presa em sua garganta desde que ele falara a primeira coisa sobre que lhe deixaria a par de tudo:

-Você fala como se soubesse quem foi o autor do assassinato da minha família.

Seu tom saiu baixo, e Harry comentou quase que para si mesmo quando respondeu rouco, com o olhar meio perdido:

-Porque eu sei.

-Você O QUÊ? – ela parou de andar. Seu olhar estava arregalado e mais uma vez ela se esquecera em ser indiferente com Harry Potter. Ela não ligou que agora a chuva caísse com mais força e que começava a deixar sua camiseta branca transparente.

Ele inspirou profundamente antes de responder:

-Eu disse que eu sei quem foi. Pelo menos, tenho uma grande idéia de quem seja. Quase certeza absoluta. O que você pensou que eu fiquei fazendo em dez anos? Tentando só me tornar o melhor no mundo trouxa da pior forma possível? Eu não estaria aqui hoje se fosse só para isso. Mas não. Eu tinha que me tornar o melhor para chamar atenção dele como criminoso, tinha que me sustentar, tinha que achar algum meio de encontrar você antes que ele descobrisse que você, a última Weasley, está viva. Esses homens nunca querem deixar o serviço incompleto, se souberem que você esta viva e debaixo do nariz deles... – ele suspirou. - Acha que eu vim para cá porque o mundo bruxo estava calmo demais? Eu agradeceria de ter um momento calmo na minha vida. – murmurou a ultima frase, amargurado.

Ela ainda continuou parada, o encarando com os olhos arregalados.

-Quando chegarmos lá – ela começou, com a voz fraca, ainda abalada com aquele baque que acabara de levar. – Você vai sentar seu lindo rabinho no sofá e me contar tudo, em mínimos detalhes.

A expressão dele endureceu imediatamente.

-Você vai dormir, primeiro de tudo. Depois, tomar um banho e jantar. – ela abriu a boca para protestar. – Temos hoje e amanhã para falarmos tudo, passaremos a noite acordados, se assim preferir, mas, agora, você fazer tudo isto primeiro.

-Mas, eu tenho o direito de -.

-Você tem o direito de ter saúde. Sem ela, você não vai conseguir resolver nada e não vai conseguir realizar sua promessa. – ele a cortou e num tom de quem não queria ser contrariado. Ela não se importou.

-É sobre minha família, eu tenho a porra do direito de -.

-Depois. – ele finalizou, dando as costas e continuando o caminho até a casa.

Ela bufou e fechou os punhos. Ele a estava tratando como uma criança mimada e isto a estava deixando puta da vida. Começou a andar, acelerado, até que parasse na frente dele e o obrigasse a parar de andar. Por ele ser maior que ela, ela teve que erguer um pouco o rosto para que o fitasse nos olhos, transparecendo seu nervosismo.

-Eu não gosto da forma que você está me tratando, Potter. Eu não sou mais uma garotinha e não tenho que ficar seguindo ordens suas! Eu sei meu limite, e se eu quero saber isso agora, eu quero saber disso agora! Quer que eu soletre, ou até mesmo desenhe para você? – Ela arqueou a sobrancelha enquanto ele soltava um sorrisinho fraco de canto.

-Se você estourar assim tão fácil em um crime ou encenação para atrair o cara – ele aproximou seu rosto lentamente até a orelha da ruiva – a próxima coisa que seria estourada seria a sua linda cabecinha ruiva.

Ela ignorou o repentino arrepiou que serpenteara pelo seu corpo e decidiu que seria hora de mostrar que era ela quem mandaria a partir dali e não ele. Colou seu corpo ao dele e, ficando nas pontas dos pés, fora a vez dela de murmurar.

-Pois bem, e se você não parar de me contradizer e tentar mandar em mim como se eu tivesse seis anos, a próxima coisa que i vai /i realmente ser estouradas é algo que você preza muito bem aí no meio das suas pernas. – ela sorriu quando ao se afastar o observou fazer uma nítida careta de dor ao imaginar a cena.

Ele tratou de se afastar dela, longe das pernas dela ou algo que pudesse atingi-lo. Recomeçou a caminhar, mas soltou a frase no ar:

-De qualquer forma, eu só lhe conto depois que você descansar e todo o resto, ou é bem capaz que enquanto eu estiver contando, você esteja babando em cima dos móveis.

Ela bufou, passando a mão pelos cabelos ruivos, e com cara amarrada o seguiu até que a casa ficasse completamente à mostra para os dois. Gina evitou um assovio.

-Isso tudo vocês conseguiram com os roubos e tudo o mais? – ela perguntou indiferente, mas era quase impossível esconder a admiração.

-Praticamente. A Casa já existia, mas estava acabada. Paredes caindo, vidros quebrados e tudo o mais. A gente teve bastante trabalho, mas valeu a pena e ficamos na incógnita.

A casa era praticamente enorme, em um engraçado estilo vitoriano. Pintada de branco com alguns detalhes em azul, era de se surpreender que um bando de homens conseguisse manter um lugar de convivência em ordem. As janelas estavam fechadas e com as cortinas cerradas.

Numa parte do jardim, havia um canteiro de flores. Oh, não. Homens cuidando de um jardim?

-E aquilo ali vocês também cuidam, é? – ela perguntou, quase que divertida, apontando o canteiro.

Ele fez uma careta.

-Isso foi insistência delas. – ele deu os ombros.

-Elas?

-Megan, Nathalie, Melissa e Carolyn. – ele comentou, monotonamente. – Insistiram que tivessem alguma atividade mais feminina do que engatilhar uma arma o tempo todo ou invadir computadores ou se arrastar em tubulações de ar ou arrancar os cabelos de outra mulher na lama no meio de uma tempestade. Quase estouraram a cabeça do pobre Tom quando ele começou a rir e disse que só quando ele estivesse debaixo de sete palmos de terra e que duvidava que elas ainda pudessem ter alguma feminilidade. – ele estranhamente riu quando colocou a chave na fechadura da porta. – Foi uma cena cômica quando as quatro apontaram a arma em cada parte critica.

-Parte critica? – ela já imagina o que viria pela frente.

-De acordo com Tom, as partes criticas são: a cabeça, o rabo e as bolas. – ele comentou e soltou uma gostosa gargalhada em seguida. – De acordo com ele, ele não liga em ser enterrado, mas quer morrer ainda como homem.

Ela sorriu de canto, pela primeira vez em dez anos, divertida. Quando Harry entrou, ele deu espaço para que Gina passasse. Ela passou, lançando rápidos olhares em cada cômodo a sua vista: a sala de estar e do outro lado a sala de jantar. No centro, havia uma longa escada. Todos os móveis eram daquele estilo antigo, mas todos muito bem cuidados. E incrivelmente, nenhum pó.

-Diga-me uma coisa, Potter – ela o encarou de soslaio – Vocês por acaso transformam as quatro mulheres daqui em faxineiras?

Ele balançou a cabeça.

-Cada um tem sua tarefa. Quem tem que cozinhar cozinha, quem tem que limpar um cômodo limpa, e assim vai. A única coisa que as três são obrigadas a fazer é cuidar do canteiro de flores porque senão ninguém cuida.

Ela balançou a cabeça enquanto ele começou a caminhar.

-Vem, vou te mostrar seu quarto. – ele comentou, mas virou-se para ela e soltou um sorrisinho malicioso. – A menos que...

-A menos que o quê? – ela arqueou a sobrancelha. O modo que ele estava, com o cabelo pouco molhado por causa da chuva e os olhos verdes brilhando em malicia o deixaram terrivelmente sexy. Imediatamente ela decidiu mudar o rumo de seus pensamentos.

-A menos que você queria dividir meu quarto comigo. – ele sorriu, dando os ombros e arqueando a sobrancelha. Ela riu irônica, mesmo que em sua mente passava uma cena que ela queria repreender. Seria muito bom agora que ele era um homem maduro e daquela forma que ele a encarava e...

-Claro que dividiria o quarto com você – ele abriu ainda mais o sorriso – Se você dormisse no chão e amarrado como um cão. Longe de mim. – ela finalizou, sorrindo fingidamente simpática.

Ele abaixou a cabeça e a balançou negativamente, com um sorriso na face.

-Bom, que pena. Iria ser divertido.

-Pra mim continuaria ser divertido. Ver você amarrado seria hilário. Talvez eu até conseguisse fazer um feitiço não-verbal sem varinha em você e você latiria. Seria um perfeito cão. – ela sorriu, o acompanhando subir a enorme escada rústica.

Quando alcançaram o segundo andar, ele se virou para ela, com as mãos no bolso da jaqueta de couro.

-Diga-me uma coisa, Virginia – ela acenou a cabeça para que ele continuasse – Você aprendeu a ter esse humor particularmente 'maravilhoso' todos esses anos na prisão?

Ela deu os ombros antes de responder, com uma careta inocente.

-Não, eu já tinha ele, só não estava aflorado. É um humor refinado.

-É sarcasmo. E ironia.

-É que idiotas nunca entendem quando usamos esse tipo de humor. Por acaso não entendeu alguma parte, _Harry querido_ ? – ela completou maldosa, fazendo o moreno rir debochado.

-Ainda tenho minha sanidade e humor, _doçura_ , tanto que nunca fui pego em dez anos e um humor bom o suficiente para atrair as pessoas que quero. – ele sorriu de canto e caminhou pelo longo corredor, com Gina em seus pés, sorrindo debochada do que ele comentara.

Ele abriu a ultima porta do longo corredor, e deu espaço para que Gina entrasse.

O quarto era num tom azul claro, e a enorme janela com varanda estava pouco entreaberta, deixando que a brisa brincasse com os finos panos da cortina branca. Na mesma direção da varanda, estava uma enorme cama king size, com vários travesseiros pequenos e negros, dando contraste com a colcha vermelho sangue sobre a cama. Do lado esquerdo havia um generoso guarda-roupa e ao lado esquerdo, uma outra porta branca.

-Todos os quartos tem suíte própria, então você não precisa ficar brigando com os outros para ver quem vai usar o banheiro primeiro, ou deixar de tomar banho porque alguém deixou o banheiro fedendo. – ele comentou casualmente. – Agora descanse e mais tarde conversaremos tudo o que quiser saber.

Depois que ela viu a deslumbrante cama e, minutos depois o luxuoso banheiro com direito a uma banheira de hidromassagem, ela sequer pensou em protestar.

Fechando cuidadosamente a porta de seu novo dormitório, ela ficou um momento em silêncio, pensativa. Tinha a absoluta certeza que, se ainda tivesse dezesseis anos, estaria saltitando feliz e pulando naquela enorme cama. Aquilo era pelo menos dez vezes maior que seu quarto. Agora que estava sozinha ela podia reparar bem. Um pouco afastado da cama, ao lado direito ainda havia uma cadeira e uma escrivaninha e do lado esquerdo uma estante com uma pilha de livros, arrumados meticulosamente em ordem alfabética. Romances trouxas, serial killer, suspenses, romances policiais. Ou Harry achava que ela gostava de ler, ou algum dos comparsas do moreno trouxeram aquilo porque não tinha lugar para guardar às 'velharias' de alguém.

Em passos lentos, caminhou até o banheiro que era quase que completamente branco. Afastado da banheira, existia um armário onde apoiava a pia e um enorme espelho com uma moldura nos dois cantos opostos do espelho. Ela abaixou-se um pouco e abriu o armário.

Ali tinham umas quatro toalhas, duas azuis e duas amarelas. Em uma gavetinha escondida, havia frascos com perfumes, shampoo e todas aquelas coisas que Gina amava fazer nos tempos de colégio. Hidratantes, cremes. Sorriu fraquinho quando se levantou e, em frente a enorme banheira, existia pendurado um roupão vinho. Era como se já estivesse tudo preparado para a chegada dela.

Despiu-se lentamente, depois de abrir o registro da água quente e depois da fria. Olhou para um frasquinho e despejou seu conteúdo na banheira, formando em pouco segundos uma espuma branca. Gina despiu a ultima peça de sua roupa velha e um pouco suja e entrou na banheira, sentindo inúmeros arrepios percorrerem pelo seu corpo.

Ela sorriu prazerosa com o contato de sua pele com a água quente.

Encostou a cabeça e fechou os olhos, sentindo o aroma do sabão invadir-lhe as narinas. Um momento de paz e tranqüilidade? Fora da prisão? Deus do céu, ela morrera e ainda não descobrira isso ou o quê?

Ela tinha que admitir, a vida dava voltas. Um dia estava em baixo, no fundo do poço, e no outro estava relaxada em uma banheira enorme desfrutando da hospitalidade de um cara que não via há dez anos. Oh sim, era de surpreender.

Tateou a borda da banheira ainda de olhos fechados a procura do shampoo. Aquilo era relaxante e pensar que depois disso, ela iria dormir como um anjinho naquela cama imensa. Sim, ela estava se sentindo no paraíso. Eram momentos gloriosos.

Quando ela já estava limpa e notou que seus dedos estavam começando a enrugar, Ela levantou-se e puxou a tampinha para a água escorrer. Enrolou o cabelo numa das toalhas azuis e enrolou-se confortavelmente no robe felpudo vinho. Soltou um suspiro e caminho descalça até o meio do quarto arrepiando-se quando a brisa fria tocou seu pescoço descoberto.

Em dez anos, ela estava tranqüila e até esquecera momentaneamente que teria uma conversa com Harry mais tarde. Apenas preocupou-se em reparar que, grudado na porta do armário rústico, havia um bilhete com uma letra de forma:

_"Gina, _

_Tem roupas que pelo menos eram do seu número quando eu te conhecia. Aí vai ser problema seu se você engordou ou cresceu, serei obrigado a te ver de roupão. Essas roupas são suas. Acho bom então jogar as antigas fora, caso tenha alguma._

_Mas se quiser descer de roupão, eu agradeço" _

Ela riu abertamente, jogando a cabeça para trás. Ela abriu a porta do armário e se deparou com um monte de roupas. Ela fez um barulhinho com a boca. Ele, definitivamente, já estava esperando ela voltar.

Remexeu e, deixando o robe escorregar seu corpo, ela vestiu as peças intimas e colocou uma camiseta grande por cima. Fechou o armário e, em passos sonhadores, esparramou-se na cama e fechou os olhos, se sentindo limpa, arrumada e nova em folha.

A última coisa que escutou antes de cair no sono o canto dos pássaros entre as arvores e o som da brisa brincando com a cortina.

* * *

-Tem um pequeno problema só. – uma voz masculina na outra linha comentou, em meio a uma barulheira infernal de musica e gente berrando – Eu to com um leve pressentimento que o Tom vai tentar embebedar a Carol porque ele quer... Bem você sabe o que ele quer.

Harry soltou uma risada antes de falar no celular.

-Thomas entrou mais tarde, ele não sonha o quanto àquela mestiça pode ser demoníaca quando quer. De santa ela só tem a cara, acredite.

-E você acha que eu não sei? – o homem da outra linha riu amargamente. – Fiquei uma semana inteirinha com um saco de gelo nas minhas bolas quando ela me meteu uma joelhada e disse que eu era um safado egocêntrico.

Harry soltou uma gostosa gargalhada antes de dizer:

-Eu me lembro do que a Megan dizia a você toda vez que ela te via com o saco de gelo, Nick.

O homem soltou um grunhido.

-Não me lembre disso. Se ela lembrar disso ela vai apontar e rir da minha cara e voltar a me gozar pelo resto da minha vidinha miserável. – Harry sorriu. Na verdade, seria divertido se a loira voltasse a tirar com a cara do companheiro, aquilo sempre dava em discussão, e as discussões deles eram de tirar o mau humor até da pessoa mais grossa da face da Terra.

-Não seria tão ruim. O ruim seria se você começasse a dizer que está reparando como o Johny olha para ela. Aí sim você perderia suas bolas de uma vez.

-Você está brincando? Ela estouraria as coitadas! Com a Megan é 'mexeu, levou tiro'! Dá para eu entender como ela puxou o primo, já que ela cresceu na casa dele. A única diferença que o que ele usa para deixar as pessoas irritadas, ela sabe mas também se enfeza. – resmungou – Aquela baixinha folgada.

Nick ficou um tempo em silêncio, antes de murmurar um "Oh, meu Deus."

-Que diabos ta acontecendo? – Harry perguntou, esticando-se no sofá e arqueando a sobrancelha.

-O Tom se envolveu numa briga. – o moreno reparou que ele tirara o aparelho da boca e gritara – Dois contra um? Seus covardes! Quero ver quando eu for aí e espremer vocês dois, vocês dois mesmos, seus vermezinhos de uma merda e, NÃO ME SEGURA, NÃO ME SEGURA – e o aparelho ficou mudo somente com a frase "Mestiça do caralho!".

Harry gargalhou, desligando o celular e o jogando em cima da mesinha de centro, deitando a cabeça sobre os braços dobrados, de barriga para cima. Suspirou. Era o tipo de diversão que eles precisavam realmente? Para Harry, algum deles – o que parecia ser o Tom – ficara bêbado e resolvera arrumar confusão.

Bom, aqueles doidos que se resolvessem; Hoje era dia de folga deles e Harry não ia fazer nada, porque de algum meio, era dia de folga dele também.

Olhou para o relógio. Dez e meia.

Ele espreguiçou-se balançando a cabeça. Havia se matado na cozinha pra fazer comida para uma ruiva que, teimosa como uma porta, resolvera dormir de ultima hora.

-Isso por que horas atrás ela estava 'Não, porque eu DEVO ouvir você antes de tudo e não estou cansada e blá, blá, blá' – bufou. – É sim, ela deve estar é babando na cama de tanto sono. – resmungou a si mesmo.

-Eu tenho cara de quem está babando na cama? – uma voz desdenhosa chegou aos seus ouvidos e ele deu um sobressalto, encarando o topo da escadaria. Gina estava parada, segurando no corrimão com uma mão.

Ele ergueu-se, com um sorrisinho maldoso na face.

-Vejo que as roupas serviram em você. – ele comentou, enquanto ela descia as escadas. Ele teve que torcer as duas mãos dentro do bolso da calça de moletom para tentar distrair os pensamentos ao vê-la ali, arrumada, como uma boneca de porcelana de tão perfeita. Deu os ombros, com um sorrisinho malicioso – Não pude te ver de robe. Que pena.

-Não, e nem veria.

Ele sorriu misterioso.

-Não, deixe-me corrigir a minha frase: Eu _ainda_ não te vi de robe.

Ele ficou ao lado de uma poltrona antes de comentar sarcástica:

-E o dia em que eu _permitir _essa proeza, será o apocalipse.

Ele riu, e lançou um sorrisinho de canto para a ruiva, que fingiu não se arrepiar quando ele a encarou diretamente nos olhos, com os lábios entreabertos e a franja negra desgrenhada caindo na sua face. Também o fato do ar que ele transmitia; desarrumado, só com a calça de moletom azul marinho e com aqueles músculos todos à mostra. Oh sim, ele estava um homem e tanto.

-Então vamos avisar a humanidade que o apocalipse está vindo. – Ela arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Até onde eu sei, eu ainda não estou insana para dormir com você. – ela sorriu fingidamente doce.

Ele não respondeu; sua mente vagueou por suas lembranças e ele estava naquele momento, na Toca, há exatamente doze anos atrás.

_Os batimentos cardíacos pareciam que iriam acelerar mais e mais se as pessoas não começassem a festa daquele casamento logo, para que finalmente a ruiva pudesse dizer o que tinha a dizer. _

_-Porque nestes tempos de guerra... – ele ouviu o padre, ao fundo, continuar seu sermão enquanto ele cruzava os braços sobre o peito, numa careta em mescla angustiada e entediada. Hermione, que estava entre ele e Rony aproximou-se do melhor amigo e murmurou: _

_-Eu sei que você quer ir logo caçar os horcruxes, mas poderia pelo menos parecer que está interessado, Harry? A Sra. Weasley ficaria decepcionada. _

_-Ela ficaria decepcionada se eu mandasse o padre calar a boca e mandar a Fleur beijar meu irmão e acabar logo com isso, Hermione – Rony comentou, encarando a namorada – Isso tudo aqui está um saco, admita. _

_-Rony, não queira proteger o Harry. Ele não é uma almôndega incrivelmente insensível como você. – ela ralhou, mexendo freneticamente a cabeça. _

_-Qual é Hermione! Geralmente namoradas costumam dizer 'amor' 'meu bem' 'amorzinho'. A única coisa que eu escuto de você é 'almôndega', 'legume', 'ostra'. O que vai ser da próxima? 'minha cenoura ambulante'? 'Minha beterraba estragada'? Ou até mesmo 'meu macarrão de molho de tomate'? _

_Harry abafou uma enorme gargalhada enquanto Hermione beliscava a perna do namorado, que gemia de dor. _

_-O que você quer que eu diga? – ela murmurou num tom letal – Que você é o "Uon-Uon" mais perfeito da face da terra? _

_Rony ficou o resto do sermão inteiro de cara amarrada. _

_Harry discretamente encarou Gina ao lado de Grabielle, no altar. Ela olhava para o chão, com o olhar perdido em pensamentos. Como o casamento estava sendo feito ao ar livre, as brisas brincavam com o cabelo da ruiva, fazendo-a parecer um anjo aos olhos de Harry. _

_Ela estava linda. Com um vestido dourado, em tomara-que-caia, com uma fita dourada presa aos fios ruivos, que caiam pelas suas costas. A maquiagem dela estava leve, mas realçava todos seus pontos marcantes. Ele olhou para o padre; o velho ainda tagarelava. Hermione estava ralhando com Rony, em sussurros enquanto ele estava prestes a cair no sono. _

_-Então, eu vos declaro marido e mulher – o padre finalmente finalizara, com um sorriso. – Pode beijar a noiva. _

_Gui e Fleur se beijaram e nisso, houve aplausos. Atrás deles, houve uma explosão de fogos dourados e Gina finalmente desviara a atenção do chão. Seu olhar imediatamente foi parar no moreno de olhos verdes, e sorriu um pouco nervosa. Harry sorriu, ansioso pelo que ela tinha que lhe falar. Tinha que admitir: doía muito nele ter que ficar longe dela por causa daquele verme do Voldemort. _

_Demorou uns trinta minutos até que todas as pessoas presentes fossem cumprimentar os noivos. Hermione tinha lágrima nos olhos. _

_-Ah, qual é, Hermione. – Rony comentou, exasperado ao ver aquela cena. _

_-É tão lindo ver uma coisa assim em tempos tão difíceis, ta? – ela disse com uma voz embargada. _

_Rony bufou, dando os ombros. _

_-Tudo para você é questão de chorar; Nunca vi mulher mais chorona como você. – Hermione o encarou com os olhos fuzilantes antes do comentário de um Harry divertido com a cena:_

_-É que você nunca saiu com Cho Chang. Hermione é uma mulher de ferro se comparar com ela. – Hermione soltou um sorrisinho enquanto Rony o encarava confuso, enquanto o moreno se dirigia até o altar, onde a ruiva estava parada, segurando o cesto de flores, sorrindo meio sem jeito. _

_Ele pulou os dois degraus do altar conjurado para a ocasião e ficou parado de frente para a ruiva. Estranhamente, parecia que ele havia perdido as cordas vocais. Coçou a nuca sem jeito, enquanto colocava a outra mão no bolso do paletó. _

_Ela colocou a cesta de flores no chão e sorriu para ele, e isso de alguma forma o encorajou. Ele inspirou profundamente e disse: _

_-Você disse que precisava falar comigo um assunto importante. – começou encarando a ruiva nos olhos. _

_Ela olhou para o lado, e dando os ombros, deu um passo para frente, ficando mais próxima do moreno. _

_-Quando começar a festa – sussurrou. – Eu procuro você. Não quero bisbilhoteiros. _

_Ela se afastou um pouco dele, que a encarava confuso. Ela ficou na ponta dos pés e lhe deu um beijo estalado nos lábios, antes de pegar sua cesta de flores e desaparecer dali com passos apressados. Harry ficou ali, do mesmo jeito que estava, parado e com os lábios entreabertos. Chacoalhou a cabeça e, bufando, desceu as escadas passando a mão pelos cabelos negros e rebeldes._

_Quando caminhou para onde estava o melhor amigo, Rony o encarava com um sorrisinho presunçoso._

_-Que é? – ele indagou, arqueando a sobrancelha. Rony sorriu um sorrisinho malicioso. _

_-Você só está enganando a si mesmo, com aquele ar de quem não quer nada com nada quando chega perto dela. _

_-Dela? – ele perguntou, tentando ganhar tempo. _

_-Harry, não se faça de idiota. Minha irmã. _

_Ele deu os ombros. _

_-Não faço idéia do que está falando. _

_-Ah, qual é. Você está se enganando não ficando com ela, Harry. – ele comentou, com um ar preocupado. – Tanto você quanto ela parecem acabados desde o fim do namoro. _

_Ele tentou sem sucesso esconder o olhar triste. _

_-Assim foi melhor, cara. – ele balançou a cabeça, e depois afirmou a si mesmo, num tom mais baixo. – Foi melhor assim. _

_-O que foi melhor? – Hermione perguntou, chegando com uma taça de champanhe. – Servidos? – ofereceu, com um sorriso. _

_-Olha só, você parou de chorar. _

_Ela ignorou o comentário sem graça do namorado. _

_-Sobre o que vocês estavam falando? – a morena perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha. _

_Ao mesmo tempo em que Harry falara "quadribol" Rony falara "livros". Harry deu um tapa na própria testa ao ouvir aquilo._

_-Livros, Rony? _

_-Eu to namorando uma traça de livraria, esqueceu? – ele indicou a morena que batia o pé no chão com nervosismo. _

_-Rony, traça de livraria é a tua -. _

_-Hei, também não precisa ofender! – ele retrucou. – A gente estava falando de uma coisa óbvia agora que se fala com Harry Potter, não é? Ele não para de falar da Gina desde que desceu do trem no fim das aulas. _

_-Não é verdade. – o moreno retrucou fazendo um bico. _

_-Ah. – ela fez um gesto de apreensão, ignorando Harry. – E você vai desistir desse gesto idiota de herói então, Harry? – ela olhou para o moreno, curiosa. _

_-Não é um gesto idiota de herói, Mione. – ele a observou, exasperado. – Voldemort poderia fazer um estrago dos grandes se soubesse que eu tenho com quem me preocupar... Mais anormalmente do que com os outros. _

_-Mas você vai se preocupar com ela se ela for pega, mesmo que estiverem separados.- a morena observou. _

_-Mas as chances de ela ser pega não estando comigo são menores! – ele bufou. _

_-Em tempos de guerra, Harry, as probabilidades de qualquer pessoa ser pega envolvida ou não com você é a mesma. – Rony comentou com uma careta de quem falara alguma coisa sabia. _

_-Nossa, Rony, você demorou quanto tempo para chegar nessa conclusão? – perguntou Hermione maldosamente, com um sorrisinho nos lábios. _

_Harry aproveitou a oportunidade em que os dois começaram uma discussão para fugir daquele assunto. Eles já haviam discutido aquilo mais de uma vez, e aquilo só embrulhava seu estomago cada vez mais. _

_No grande jardim da família Weasley, perto de um morro verde com inúmeras flores lilases, ali já se reuniam quase todos os convidados, enquanto existiam varias mesas redondas com pelo menos dez cadeiras e um pouco distante das mesas, um palco onde As Esquisitonas arrumavam os instrumentos. Harry sabia que Fleur tinha contato com a banda por que uma delas era filha de uns amigos de sua família. Ele soltou um suspiro, quanto sentiu algo puxando seu braço com força. _

_O moreno cambaleou e ia xingar alguma coisa quando se deparou com aquele par de olhos azuis brilhando especialmente para ele. Ao invés de ficar mal-humorado, Harry sorriu. _

_-Hey, ruiva. – ela sorriu, antes de morder levemente o lábio inferior e entrelaçar sua mão com a do moreno. _

_-Acho que todos eles já estão distraídos. – ela murmurou, lançando um rápido olhar para todos os presentes, sentados em sua devidas mesas ouvindo atentamente uma breve palavrinha que Gui dava ao centro, segurando a mão de sua esposa. _

_-Então acho que agora vou poder saber o que você precisa me dizer de tão importante? – ele arqueou a sobrancelha. Ela balançou a cabeça e o puxou delicadamente para que se afastassem da multidão. _

_-Vai sim. _

_Eles caminharam em silêncio, de mãos entrelaçadas. Tanto ele quanto ela não parecia se importar em continuar assim, já que estavam só os dois. Rony e Hermione eram os únicos que estavam fora das mesas, discutindo, mas imediatamente pararam quando viu os dois passando, de mãos dadas e em silêncio. _

_-Onde é que vocês vão? – Rony perguntou de supetão e Hermione lhe deu um pisão no pé. _

_-Rony, isso não te interessa. O assunto é deles e deixa eles dois em paz resolverem isso. – a namorada ralhou furiosa. _

_-Hermione. Harry é um homem. – Rony disse aquilo como se não fosse óbvio aos olhos da amiga. _

_-E daí? – ela revirou os olhos. _

_-Homens são safados. – o ruivo bufou. Virou-se para o amigo, que estava parado encarando os dois com aquele olhar incrédulo e ergueu um punho – Se você relar um dedo nela a mais do que eu permito, sim e eu estou falando de sexo, juro que eu vou -. _

_-Ah, Rony? – chamou Gina._

_-Que é? _

_-Vá para o inferno. – Harry gargalhou, enquanto Gina o arrastava para longe dos dois, enquanto Rony ouvia agora um sermão de Hermione. _

_-Onde é que a gente está indo? – ele perguntou e Gina parou na frente dele. _

_-Eu... – começou, olhando para o chão. – Os únicos lugares que a gente pode conversar sem que ninguém fique procurando a gente seria minha casa e o campo que a gente costuma jogar quadribol. O que você acha melhor? _

_Ele pensou por um momento. _

_-Esse sol está de matar. – comentou. – Acho melhor a gente entrar. Estou com sede. _

_Ela assentiu, com um sorrisinho. _

_Quando entraram na Toca, Harry sentou-se no sofá e Gina foi até a cozinha. Quando voltou, entregou um copo de água para ele e esperou que ele tomasse o liquido para que ela se ajoelhasse na frente dele, apoiando os braços cruzados em suas pernas. _

_Ela molhou os lábios com a pontinha da língua e seu olhar pareceu perdido por um tempo. Ele ficou a observando, silenciosamente, até que ela começasse._

_-Harry – a voz dela era menos que um murmúrio. Ela não o encarava, olhava para o chão, com o olhar perdido. – Eu sei que eu não posso segurar você para não ir atrás do Voldemort..._

_O peito de Harry estranhamente ficara pesado. Ele respirou mais pesado até, e encarou Gina mais atentamente. _

_-Porque é... Seu destino... _

_-Gina..._

_-Não. – ela o encarou, pela primeira vez. – Eu b preciso /b falar tudo, Harry. _

_Ele ficou em silêncio apenas a encarando. _

_-E eu também sei que eu seria uma pedra no seu sapato, Que Voldemort... Bem, que ele pudesse descobrir, e complicaria ainda mais a você... Mas... _

_Ela olhou para o lado tentando inutilmente esconder seus olhos que haviam marejado. _

_-Mas não dá... Tantas lembranças... Tantas imagens de... De Passado. _

_Ela esfregou os olhos numa tentativa de não derrubar lágrima alguma. Ele colocou sua mão em cima da dela, e se inclinou um pouco. _

_-Passado entre nós. O Nosso passado. – ela sussurrou. – Talvez tenha sido pior... Para nós dois... Que estivemos juntos... Eu não suporto. _

_-Gi. _

_-Mas eu não entendo porque tem que ser assim! – ela chacoalhou a cabeça, o encarando nos olhos. Ele se perdeu naquele mar azul, brilhantes e marejados. _

_-Porque eu não quero ver você sete palmos debaixo da terra, Gina! – a voz dele estava rouca e baixa. _

_-Mas eu já estou morrendo aos poucos! – ela exclamou, deixando uma lágrima escorrer pelo seu rosto. – Só de saber que estamos afastados, que você quase não olha para mim, é como... É como você tivesse esquecido... Como se não se importasse. _

_Ele sabia que estava fazendo isso, porque ele não sabia o que era pior; estar afastado dela ou estar ao lado dela e saber que não pode abraçá-la, não pode beijá-la. _

_Ele segurou o rosto dela entre as mãos, carinhosamente e limpou a lágrima com o polegar._

_-Eu não esqueci. – murmurou. – E você sabe disso. Aqueles foram os melhores dias da minha vida. Eu nunca esqueceria. _

_-Isso tudo está me matando, aos poucos. –ela segurou um soluço. – E se eu souber que você não vai estar vivo. _

_-Você vai seguir sua vida, normalmente, se eu morrer. – ele aproximou seu rosto do dela. _

_Ela riu tristemente. _

_-Como se fosse fácil. Se você morrer, você vai me deixar como um dementador deixa quando beija a pessoa; você vai levar minha alma junto com você. _

_-Gina... _

_-Me deixa ir com você. – ela pediu, baixinho. – Por favor. Não me deixa aqui sozinha. _

_-Gi, por favor... Você sabe que não posso. Vai ser perigoso para você. E se você morrer, Gina? Eu vou morrer junto. Eu vou desistir da vida. Eu vou desistir de enfrentar aquele miserável._

_Ela derrubou mais algumas lágrimas silenciosas, fazendo com que ele se afastasse e ajoelhasse na frente dela. _

_-Você sabe porque eu não quero fazer isso, não sabe? – ele perguntou num sussurro. – Porque eu não somente gosto de você. _

_Ela mordeu o lábio inferior quando viu nos olhos dele também a dor. _

_-Não somente -. _

_-Eu amo você, Gina._

_Ela começou a chorar abertamente, jogando-se nos braços do moreno, que tinha os olhos levemente marejados. _

_-Ah, Harry... _

_-Eu juro, eu ficaria louco se soubesse que eles tinham pegado você. E se tivessem feito alguma coisa então – o tom ficara mais endurecido. – Eu... Eu sei bem o que eu faria. Eu iria ser um assassino mais sangue frio que o próprio Voldemort. E eu não quero que você passe por isso. Eu quero você aqui, segura. Ou no lugar mais seguro que você possa ficar. _

_-Eu amo você. Eu amo você. – ela disse baixinho, em meio a um soluço fraco. Ele a encarou nos olhos e limpou o rosto dela. _

_-Eu não quero ver você chorando, okay ruiva? – disse, tentando fazer um tom mais alegre. – A partir de hoje, eu quero que você seja forte e enfrente tudo de cabeça erguida. E se aparecer algum comensal aqui – o olhar dele ficou mais feroz – Não faça nada, porque eu vou estar aqui junto e juro que mato esses filhos da -._

_-Harry! – ela soltou um risinho e ele sorriu. _

_-E quando tudo acabar – ele aproximou seu rosto do dela. – Eu só vou sobreviver porque eu sei que vai existir algo de bom me esperando – ambos sorriram fracamente – E... eu vou para o seu aconchego, Gi. E quando tudo acabar... Eu quero casar com você. – ela sorriu ao ver aquele olhar sonhador dele. _

_-Não viaja tanto, Harry. A gente ainda tem 16 e 17 anos. _

_-Quem disse que tem idade pra ser feliz? – indagou, dando os ombros num gesto displicente. Ela soltou uma gostosa gargalhada. Como não amar aquele doido? _

_-Pois se você diz assim, Sr. Potter – ela disse num tom formal. – Está dito._

_Ele aproximou seu rosto do dela e roçou os lábios. _

_-Eu vou voltar. Eu juro. Nem que demore anos, mas eu vou voltar. Por você._

_Ele pensou em falar mais alguma coisa, quando Gina colou seu corpo contra o dele e, quando ela o enlaçou pelo pescoço e lhe beijou, ele desistiu e pensou que já estava na hora mesmo dele calar a boca. _

_Sua mão escorregou para a cintura da garota e ela começou a acariciar vagarosamente sua nuca com a ponta das unhas. Ele havia esquecido como adorava beijar Gina; seus lábios eram macios e ele adorava quando suas línguas se encontravam e a forma que Gina derretia-se em seus braços quando isso acontecia. O calor que subia nos dois era o mesmo, e era impossível algum deles querer parar._

_As mãos de Harry subiam e desciam pelas costas da ruiva, que estremecera quando ele subira a mão para a nuca dela, que estava descoberta; ele havia tocado na pele dela, e ela parecia ter levado um choque ao contado das duas peles. _

_Eles se afastaram ofegantes. Ela escorregou as mãos para o pescoço do moreno, com um sorrisinho fraco nos lábios. _

_-Harry... – a voz dela estava fraca e estranhamente, ela estava tremendo? _

_Ele se levantou e a ajudou a fazer o mesmo. Ela espalmou as duas mãos no peito malhado do moreno e ele segurou o rosto dela entre as mãos. Era como se existisse um tipo de imã invisível que atraísse os dois. Nenhum deles queria se afastar, queriam deixar de se beijar, de se tocar._

_Eles não sabiam quando iam voltar a se ver, e aquilo já apertava o peito dos dois de fazer aquele momento ser eterno. _

_-O que você está pensando? – ele sussurrou com uma voz rouca, aproximando seu rosto do dela quando viu que o olhar dela estava perdido. _

_Ela o encarou, e com um sorrisinho nervoso, ela subiu as mãos que estavam espalmadas no peito de Harry subirem até o pescoço, parando na nuca. Ele a puxou para mais perto de si, deixando as mãos na cintura da ruiva. Ela colocou uma mão no rosto dele, antes de encostar seus lábios com os dele, mais uma vez, para um beijo apaixonado. _

_Se antes Harry ou Gina tinham alguma duvida da paixão que sentiam, depois daquele beijo, não tinha mais alguma. Tanto Harry quanto Gina depositaram todo seu calor naquele beijo, deixando os dois sem fôlego algum. Ele apertou como numa massagem a cintura da ruiva e ela desceu o beijo para o pescoço dele, lento e demorado, antes de brincar com a pontinha da língua ali e mordiscar o local levemente. Ele fechou os olhos e soltou um gemido baixinho. _

_-Harry..._

_-Hummm._

_-Eu preciso... Eu quero..._

_Oh, Céus, ele também queria. E como queria, há séculos. Na verdade, ele estava enlouquecido para tê-la cada vez mais perto de si. Mas ele acima de tudo pensava nela, e não na vontade dele._

_-Gi. Você tem certeza? _

_Ela pareceu criar um ar um pouco mais corajoso. _

_-Fui eu quem sugeriu com isso, não foi? _

_-Gina, a gente... Não vai conseguir voltar atrás se..._

_Mas ele viu que ela estava determinada a fazer aquilo quando ela o puxou pela lapela do paletó e, beijando seu pescoço, começou a tatear pelos botões de sua camisa. Ele a segurou pelos pulsos gentilmente e sussurrou em seu ouvido:_

_-Aqui não. _

_-Então vamos para o meu quarto. – ela disse, num tom baixo, já o puxando em direção as escadas. _

A melhor parte daquela lembrança teve que ser interrompida involuntariamente quando Harry sentiu alguma coisa, numa força descomunal, bater diretamente em sua cabeça. Ele virou a cabeça para trás, assustado e pensou que, com mais um pouco de força ele deslocaria o pescoço.

Ainda com os olhos arregalados, ele olhou para o chão, onde tinha uma almofada verde. Imediatamente ele olhou para uma poltrona perto da lareira fuzilando a autora do 'crime' com os olhos.

-Mas que diabos, Virginia -.

-Eu só estava deliberadamente cansada de ficar falando sozinha e não ouvir nenhuma resposta. Depois sou eu que estava com sono, Potter. –ela comentou passivamente, colocando outra almofada em seu colo. – E se você fosse i tão bom /i quanto diz, teria impedido meu golpe naturalmente ridículo.

Ele bufou.

-Acho que na minha própria casa eu não preciso me preocupar muito, não é? – ele bufou e ela sorriu provocativa.

-Se tratando do mundo em que vivemos i_agora_ , a gente tem que estar ligado em qualquer lugar. – ela deu os ombros, displicente. – Agora você quer fazer o favor de mostrar o homem tão respeitável que diz ser e ser um pouco mais maduro e me contar logo tudo o qual eu infelizmente estive ausente por dez anos?

Ele não gostou do que ela havia dito e ela não se importou. Ele sentou-se no sofá e, seriamente a encarou por uns segundos antes de levantar e andar até um barzinho encostado na parede. Ela não pode evitar notar o corpo dele enquanto ele estava de costas para ela; Ombros largos, jeito largado e um corpo de tirar o fôlego. Além de um temperamento de irritar qualquer um. Ele havia mudado muito desde o 'pequeno e magricela menino que sobreviveu'. Ela também gostava de ver os músculos de seu corpo mexendo à medida que ele andava. Era algo que mexia com ela.

-Vai querer beber alguma coisa? – ele perguntou, abrindo a janelinha de vidro e tirando uma garrafa de Martini.

-Acompanho você no que escolher.

Ele colocou o conteúdo em dois copos com gelo. Segurando entre as mãos, levou até a mesinha de centro da sala de estar e colocou o copo de Gina ao alcance dela. Sentou-se confortavelmente em frente à ruiva e deu uma longa tragada no conteúdo. Harry de dez anos atrás não era de beber, ela observou mentalmente.

-E então? – ela o pressionou, enquanto ele colocava o copo em cima da mesinha de centro.

-Certo. – ele pensou um pouco. – Vou começar desde o inicio, de tudo mesmo.

-Temos a noite toda. – ela disse, cruzando os braços sobre a almofada em seu colo. Ele suspirou.

-Okay. – molhou os lábios e pigarreou. – Quando saí rumo aos horcruxes -.

-Potter também não é pra tanto. – ela resmungou ao ver que ele estava sendo sarcástico.

-Então fazemos assim -ele deu outra tragada no Martini. - _Você_ me pergunta _o que quiser_ e eu lhe respondo. Certo?

Assim seria bem mais fácil para ele não dizer nenhuma gracinha, ela pensou. Colocou uma madeixa rubra atrás da orelha e assentiu com a cabeça.

-Sem problemas.

-Antes, eu lhe aconselho um jantar e uma boa olhada no jornal de hoje. – ela sorriu debochada.

-Se foi você que cozinhou eu recuso porque não quero morrer envenenada. – ele fez uma careta. – Mas o que um jornal tem a ver com a história toda da minha família?

Ele tirou o jornal que estava em cima da mesinha de centro e atirou para a ruiva. Ela viu logo na primeira página, a foto de um homem atraente, aparentemente alto, com seus quarenta em cinco anos pelo que dizia a legenda, cabelos pouco compridos, já que estavam amarrados em um rabinho e os olhos azuis. Ele parecia segurar uma espécie de troféu em mãos e acima da foto, a manchete: "_Astro de Cinema recebe premio por ajuda a necessitados._" .

Em baixo, uma entrevista com o tal astro, chamado Philip Benchley, cujo em dez anos havia ajudado mais de quinze instituições, tanto como de caridade como para crianças com doenças fatais.

"_Estou muito grato por existir reconhecimento das coisas que faço; Não faço isso por mérito, faço para que estas crianças recebam o tratamento em que nunca pude receber; Quero que elas cresçam com a esperança de que cada vez mais o mundo pode melhorar para elas" , _O ator comentou em um trecho da entrevista exclusiva. Gina o achou terrivelmente péssimo para mentir, ela tinha certeza que ele estava fazendo aquilo mais para promover sua identidade que qualquer outra coisa quando olhou novamente para a foto e analisou o rosto de Benchley; ele não parecia grato, parecia orgulhoso por estar na primeira página de um jornal.

Jogou o jornal em cima da mesinha de centro, balançando a cabeça.

-E o que diabos isso tem a ver com o que estávamos falando, Potter? – ele soltou um sorrisinho de canto.

-Eis seu homem, Virginia.

O queixo dela caiu.

-O quê? – ela ficou um tempo em silêncio antes de cair na gargalhada. – Você só pode estar brincando com isso! Ele é só um astro que quer ser reconhecido por ser 'o senhor bonzinho'. Isso é ridículo, olha a cara dele de 'eu me preocupo somente com a minha imagem'. Aliás, ele parece aqueles mauricinhos que precisam de um mordomo para limpar a própria bunda. O que isso -.

-Você mesma disse uma vez que não é bom julgar as pessoas pelo que elas aparentam ser – ele explicou calmamente. – E pegue o jornal novamente, Gina. Esse mesmo. O que está escrito na pagina sete?

Ela leu em voz alta: - "_Cameron Foster: Assassinato brutal" –_ ela arqueou a sobrancelha para ele. – E quem é esse cara agora?

-A pergunta certa seria "Quem _era_ ?". Ele foi morto anteontem.

-Mas quem era ele? –ela repetiu.

-Simplesmente o cara mais procurado pelos federais. – Harry sorriu desdenhoso. – E o mais respeitado e temido pelo mercado negro, gangues e todo o resto. Digamos que era o primeiro da 'lista' dos melhores. E em segundo lugar nesta listinha estava Benchley. A única diferença é que Benchley está no anonimato para os federais e o resto do mundo; acham somente que ele é um astro caridoso.

-Isso não explica nada. – Oh, sim, ela estava na verdade muito confusa. Lançou um olhar furtivo para a foto do suposto assassino de sua família.

-Explica e muito. Era para Foster estar na primeira página, não na sétima.

Ela o encarou.

-Está querendo dizer que Benchley o matou e esconde os fatos -.

-Fazendo alguma coisa maravilhosa para a comunidade? Sim. Ele encobre os fatos. – Harry olhou para o chão e sorriu de canto. – Já havia um bom tempo que Benchley não aceitava mais o fato de ser o 'segundo'. Oh, não. Ele queria ser o melhor, ele queria ser temido, ele queria o respeito que tinha há dez anos atrás.

-O tempo que minha família fora morta. – ela murmurou, mordendo o lábio inferior.

-Exatamente. E todos esses dez anos, ele faz toda a sujeirada, enche aquele rabo gordo de grana, manipula as pessoas submissas a ele no mercado negro e sai ileso de qualquer coisa que por infelicidade seja descoberta pela mídia ou pelos federais.

-E encobre o que faz doando dinheiro. Dinheiro sujo. – ela finalizou, ainda absorvendo aquelas informações, o sangue começando a ferver.

-De inicio, como eu era o novato em tudo, eu fiquei perplexo com o fato de um astro estar por ai, matando gente atrás de gente, mas nunca havia pensado que teria sido ele. Pensava que, se eu me aproximasse dele, poderia conseguir dele se ela sabia sobre o assassinato em massa da família Weasley. E não me enganei.

-E como você ficou sabendo? – ela apoiou os cotovelos na almofada e descansou a cabeça nas mãos, o encarando.

-Em uma das 'festinhas privadas' que ele fez. Ele pareceu bastante interessado quando soube do tanto que eu havia crescido em sete anos. Não soube muita coisa, mas o suficiente para saber que havia sido ele.

Harry não a estava encarando diretamente nos olhos enquanto falava tudo aquilo, mas quando a encarou ele não conseguiu evitar o arrepio que percorreu pelo seu corpo. Se ela já estava séria só de saber aquele pouco, ele não lhe daria detalhes.

Mas ela não lhe deu chance para esconder nada.

-E você falou com ele, pessoalmente nessa festa?

-Falei.

-E o que _exatamente_ ele falou?

-Ele costuma se gabar muito dos homicídios que comete – ele inspirou profundamente antes de prosseguir. Agora viria a bomba para a ruiva explodir, ele tinha certeza. – E ele disse que a menina dos olhos dele em questão de homicídios, de acordo com ele foi 'o assassinato a um bando de vermes da cabeça vermelha. '. Disse também que havia um dos Weasley que estava marcando seus passos e havia conseguido provas o suficiente para lhe dar sentencia de morte. – ele ficou encarando a fisionomia de Gina ficar mais fria a cada segundo – e como ele não sabia qual deles era, decidiu explodir a família inteira em chamas, para que não houvesse perigo de matar a pessoa errada. E também fez aquilo para deixar as outras quadrilhas, grupos de homicídios e todo o resto ciente de que ele era o 'supremo' do local.

Depois que ele falara aquilo, não houve perguntas que ansiavam respostas. Nem frases 'Isso tudo é loucura!' Ou 'Impossível!'; apenas um silêncio aterrorizante.

Gina mordeu o lábio inferior com força e seus olhos embargaram levemente. Deixou uma lágrima escorrer antes que limpasse o rosto com ferocidade. Mas ela não explodiu; tampouco gritou com ele. Suas íris azuis estavam negras e ele podia jurar que aquele ódio estava quase que apalpável.

Inspirou profundamente, antes de deixá-lo a par de algumas informações.

-Com certeza o 'verme da cabeça vermelha' – ele se arrepiou mais uma vez com o tom de voz dela. Veio um pensamento à mente de Harry que ele preferia enfrentar Voldemort cem vezes a estar na pele daquele homem. – Era o Rony. Então ele havia descoberto quem era o monstro que havia assassinado Hermione e começou a fazer de tudo para foder com a vida do infeliz. – ela soltou um riso baixo e cruel - E com certeza ele vai ficar louco quando souber que seu assassinato perfeito saiu com um erro drástico que pode lhe custar sua vidinha miserável.

-Você não pode simplesmente rastrear ele e dar-lhe um tiro no meio da testa, por mais que possa parecer sua vontade. – Harry comentou e ela o encarou seriamente, arqueando a sobrancelha. Ele pensou que seria melhor ele ter ficado em silêncio.

-Você certamente já recebeu um Cruciatus, não é? – ele assentiu. Ela fez um barulhinho com a boca. – Como se mil facas entrassem em seu corpo, como se todos os seus ossos estivessem sendo quebrados e moídos. – ela balançou a cabeça negativamente. – Agora eu quero que você imagine, Potter: Imagine você acordando assustado em sua cama, ouvindo o grito de pura dor latejante de seu primeiro neto, com a terna idade de três anos pedindo socorro. Seus filhos gritando de dor e um estranho cheiro de queimado, de pólvora – ele notou que ela estava usando a visão dos pais. – então você corre para abrir a porta do quarto e nota aquele fogo consumindo todos os seus filhos, pedindo alucinadamente que morressem logo de uma vez para não sofrer a dor de sentirem sua pele, sua própria carne sendo desintegrada viva. Você pensa em ajudar – ela riu amargamente. – Mas então finalmente se toca que você está na mesma situação que eles. Gemendo de dor e sofrimento, você chora até o fogo consumir seu corpo realmente por completo, fazendo ali você perder a vida. Mas então o assassino não achou o suficiente e explodiu a casa. – ela molhou os lábios com a pontinha da língua, levantando-se e caminhando até o moreno. Ela inclinou o corpo e deixou que seus rostos ficassem incrivelmente próximos. Mas não havia jogo de sedução ali – Você acha mesmo que eu vou apenas seguir o filha da puta e atirar nele? – ela riu debochada. – Eu vou o fazer perder tudo, Potter. Desde sua supremacia no mundo negro e como um astro, até sua dignidade e só vou matá-lo –havia um brilho diabólico naquelas íris azuis - quando ele estiver humilhado diante dos meus pés, implorando que eu acabe com o sofrimento dele. Este vai ser o único desejo dele que eu vou realizar com todo o prazer.

Ele não respondeu nada, apenas ficou em silêncio, a encarando. Ela continuou daquele mesmo jeito, naquela mesma posição transbordando o ódio acumulado de dez anos que agora ela sabia em quem descontar.

Ele soltou um suspiro cansado, antes de responder:

-Eu vou estar com você.

Ela sentiu um tipo de agradecimento completamente enorme pelas palavras dele, mesmo parecendo tão exausto com tudo. Ela não evitou sorrir; soltou um sorriso agradecido para ele antes de se inclinar levemente sobre ele e beijar entre a bochecha e os lábios do moreno. Depois, se levantou e começou a caminhar até a sala de jantar.

-Obrigada, Harry, mas não.

Ele ficou sentado, observando-a se mover graciosamente. Deus, que mulher e tanto ela havia virado!

Piscou, antes de absorver realmente as palavras que ela dissera. Quando finalmente absorveu, ergueu-se do sofá num pulo e apressou seus passos até ela.

-O quê?

Ela estava apoiando os braços na mesa, observando com um leve sorriso o belo preparo que ele havia feito para fazer a comida e arrumar a mesa; Belas taças de cristal sobre o tecido branco que forrava a mesa de mogno, o cheiro da comida estava fazendo o estomago da ruiva remexer. Desejava que a comida estivesse tão boa quanto o cheiro.

Também, em cima da mesa, tinha duas garrafas de vinho.

Ela ergueu o rosto da mesa, encarando o moreno.

-Agradeço tudo o que você fez por mim até agora, Harry, mas existem coisas que eu tenho que fazer sozinha agora.

Ele sorriu pouco amargo ao ver que ela usara as mesmas palavras que ele usara para com ela uma vez.

-Gina, as coisas mudaram.

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha para ele.

-Mudaram para mim. Harry, eu não te segui quando você disse que tinha coisas para fazer sozinho. – ela pensou um momento. – Ta certo que eu te enchi o saco para fazer você mudar de idéia, mas não te segui. E quero que você faça o mesmo para mim, porque eu quero começar e terminar isso sozinha.

Ele caminhou até ela, próximos um do outro. O perfume de Harry invadiu suas narinas, e imediatamente aquele cheiro lhe trouxe lembranças. Lembranças numa tarde na Toca em que ela pensava ter esquecido. Sentiu as mãos ficarem levemente suadas e passou a mão pelos cabelos, numa tentativa de tirar uma mecha da face.

Maldição, porque diabos seu coração estava acelerando à medida que sentia o calor dele perto dela?

Ele colocou as mãos no bolso da calça do agasalho e encarou o chão.

-Não vou te pressionar. Mas no dia em que eu fui visitar o tumulo dos Weasley, eu prometi a mim mesmo...

-Prometeu o que?

-Que eu não ia te deixar sozinha nessa, Virginia.

Maldição, ela não conseguia apagar aquelas imagens!

-Pois você vai deixar. Eu preciso fazer -.

Ele se aproximou mais um passo dela. Seus corpos só não estavam colados por questão de milímetros.

-Precisa fazer o quê? Continuar sendo orgulhosa? Querer fazer tudo sozinha? Virginia, aqui não é o mundo bruxo e pode ter certeza que eu o conheço muito melhor que você. – ele a encarou nos olhos. Será que ela havia visto um rápido olhar de preocupação? – Eu não vou deixar.

O que diabos estava acontecendo com ela que ela não conseguia encontrar uma resposta coerente ao que ele estava falando?

Ela decidiu se afastar um pouco dele pensando que talvez pudesse parar de pensar nele e no amor que fizeram anos atrás e pudesse voltar a ser indiferente com ele, mas ele não deixou que ela se afastasse. Ele a segurou pelo pulso, e a fez que o encarasse.

Estranhamente, ela se sentiu idiota como quando era nova; Ela havia perdido, mais uma vez, todas as barreiras perante ele.

Ele a puxou para perto dele, e ela não se segurou ou hesitou. Deixou que ele a envolvesse em seus braços quentes e inspirou profundamente aquele perfume delicioso que ele exalava.

-Eu não preciso da sua opinião se você deixa ou não. – ela murmurou, fechando os olhos para evitar que começassem a brotar lagrimas dos seus olhos.

-Eu já pensei que havia te perdido uma vez. – ele murmurou, a apertando mais contra si. – E eu não vou deixar que isso aconteça mais uma vez.

Aquilo foi o suficiente para que ela sentisse uma lágrima escorrer pelo rosto. Agarrou-se contra ele. Ela, que em dez anos pensava estar sozinha naquilo tudo... Que em dez anos se achava agora imune a qualquer coisa... Não tinha lembrado de uma coisa.

Ela nunca fora imune a Harry Potter.

-Cale a boca, idiota. – ela choramingou, enquanto ele passava a mão pelos cabelos da ruiva, lentamente.

-Eu passei dez anos tentando entender porque diabos você me deixou, ruiva. – ele murmurou. – E até hoje eu não consigo entender, você me deixou sem chão.

-Eu já estava sem chão. Eu achava que podia enfrentar tudo isso sozinha. – ela ficou em silencio por um tempo. – E eu tenho que enfrentar tudo isso sozinha. Eu não vou colocar você em risco porque eu tenho que resolver assuntos de família.

Ele se afastou dela, a encarando nos olhos. Estava sério.

-Gina, me escuta, por favor. Eles eram a i minha /i família também, então você querendo ou não, ruiva, eu vou estar nessa jogada. Você me entendeu?

Ela se afastou mais um passo dele, para tentar colocar a cabeça em ordem.

Apoiou as mãos nas costas da cadeira e suspirou.

-Mesmo em dez anos, você me deixa louca, sabia? – murmurou, mal-humorada. – Estou, neste exato momento, incrivelmente puta da vida com você. Seu teimoso do cacete.

Ele sorriu irônico.

-Nascemos um para o outro então, _Vivi_ - frisou o apelido de que ela menos gostava no colégio. – Porque a sua teimosia é de levar até um monge a querer te dar um tiro.

-Escuta, você é imprevisível. – ela caminhou até ele, batendo em seu peito com a ponta dos dedos. – Uma hora está todo _gay_dizendo que sentia minha falta, que não quer me abandonar de novo, e agora já está dizendo que quer me dar um tiro, se fazendo de mafioso gostosão. – ele cruzou os braços na altura do peito nu e ergueu uma sobrancelha. Ela o achou terrivelmente sexy. – Definitivamente, você continua o mesmo palerma que eu conheci. Não aprendeu nada em dez anos de mercado negro.

Ele soltou um sorriso de canto; um sorriso diabólico.

-E você não aprendeu nada em dez anos de cana; Ainda tem a falta de paciência e os nervos à flor da pele. Não é uma combinação boa se você quiser atingir um bom patamar, Vivi.

Ela soltou um grunhido de nervoso ao ouvir o apelido de novo.

-Esqueça isso, eu estou com fome! – disse num tom alto, sentando-se na mesa.

Ele soltou um riso baixo e irônico, acompanhando-a e sentando-se à mesa também.

O jantar se seguiu em silêncio, com Harry lhe lançando olhares rápidos, mas, graças a sua facilidade de memorização, suficientemente precisos para que ele pudesse estudar cada detalhe da ruiva que estava a sua frente.

Apoiando a cabeça em um dos braços, ela usava o outro para mexer com os talheres. O cabelo ainda úmido caia, como uma cascata agora brilhante e com vida, até abaixo do busto. Ele estava jogado para trás, mas tinha algumas madeixas rubras que teimavam em cair até que roçassem levemente contra seus seios, tentadoramente aparecidos em um pequeno decote na blusa negra que deixava claro suas linhas mais perfeitas.

Harry olhou para o liquido vermelho do vinho em seu cálice. Sentiu seus lábios ficarem ligeiramente secos. Definitivamente, ele não sabia no que haviam transformado a doce ruivinha que parecia mais uma garotinha que uma mulher.

Na verdade, ele sabia sim. Pelo menos na aparência, Virginia havia se despido de sua imagem infantil dando lugar a uma mulher de se fazer perder o ar.

Suspirou, levantando-se ao terminar seu jantar. Se ele não tomasse cuidado, perderia sua capacidade de disciplina de ferro para a disciplina de uma mula.

Ao que parecia, a ruiva também havia terminado sua refeição. Afastou a cadeira delicadamente e levantou-se, passando a mão calmamente pelos cabelos.

Harry a encarou de soslaio. Seus olhos azuis estavam perdidos olhando algum lugar vago. Estava pensando em algo e parecia bastante aturdida, não importava o que fosse. Mas ele não ia lhe perguntar o que se passava pela sua cabeça. Não, não iria admitir que passasse por ele um pouco de preocupação.

Ela molhou os lábios lentamente com a pontinha da língua e soltava a mão do cabelo, ainda pensativa. Então, numa forma decidida, ela se voltou para Harry. Ele pensou que veria confusão em seus olhos, mas não o viu. Contemplou-se com um olhar determinado a fazer o que quer que fosse.

-Você disse que podíamos conversar a noite toda, se fosse preciso, para me colocar a par de tudo o que aconteceu. – Ela comentou calmamente, voltando-se ao moreno. – Ainda temos este trato?

Ele tentou afastar de sua mente o quão tentador ela estava, o encarando daquele jeito. Mas não desviou seu olhar do dela.

-Claro. Sou um homem de palavra, Virginia.

Eles caminharam até a sala novamente, e desta vez sentaram um ao lado do outro. Harry se aconchegou e Gina colocou uma almofada em seu colo.

-Tem mais alguma informação sobre Benchley?

Ele ficou pensativo um momento.

-Não muito. Eu sei que não se pode aceitar o humor dele, ou confiar nele plenamente. Ele é pior que uma cobra. Apunhalaria até seu pai se fosse para conquistar mais alguns milhões de dólares.

-E como diabos os federais não rastreiam o dinheiro que aparece nas contas dele?

Ele soltou um sorrisinho nervoso.

-Ele já ganha milhões por dia só em aparecer em uma cena em um filme. E depois disso, ele não seria tão burro de colocar todo o dinheiro que ele ganha em sua conta. Ele distribuiu seus milhões em varias contas espalhadas em paraísos fiscais. Ninguém rastreia o dinheiro de paraísos fiscais, já que o dinheiro sujo é o que ajuda muitas empresas com nome e respeito. Além de outras coisas – ela arqueou a sobrancelha. – Coisas que eu não sei – acrescentou sério. – São coisas que as pessoas comentam.

Ela segurou-se para não bufar.

-E como chamar a atenção dele?

Harry pareceu pensativo por um momento.

-Duas opções – ele foi enfático – Roube muito bem, a ponto da perfeição, ou, vire o melhor matador do ramo. Ele vai de alguma forma querer alguma coisa.

Ela molhou os lábios com a pontinha da língua, sua mente vagando nas palavras que ele disse. Roube ou Mate. Oh, ela não tinha boas experiências com a parte de roubo.

Lembrou-se imediatamente das palavras do irmão naquela carta_ "Mate, se for preciso. Mas encontre a verdade e não deixe que eles saiam impunes." _

Suspirou. Bem... Alguém tinha que fazer o trabalho sujo.

-E você já chamou a atenção dele alguma vez? – ele deu os ombros.

-Não ao ponto de que ele ficasse completamente impressionado ao ponto de me infiltrar em algumas de suas grandes jogadas, mas ficou surpreso por eu ser um dos mais novos no mercado e já ser líder.

Ele sempre teve instinto para comandar situações, Gina lembrou-se muito bem. Não era uma coisa muito difícil, então.

Mas ela não poderia ficar escondida sob a sombra dele. Tinha que se movimentar, fazer com que aquele verme também notasse a presença dela. Notasse que ela era perigosa e fazia um trabalho minucioso e perfeito.

E começaria a partir do momento em que saísse daquela casa.

Suspirou. Bem, ela teria muito trabalho pela frente, então, que se comece o show.

Sentindo-se estranhamente suja, ela aproximou-se de Harry com uma linguagem corporal que o surpreendeu. Encostou-se a ele e deixou que seu braço caísse sobre seu ombro, instintivamente. Girou o pescoço, a ponto que pudesse encarar cada gesto que seu rosto demonstrava.

Seus rostos estavam separados minimamente.

Ela encostou seu rosto mais ao corpo dele, fazendo com que a ponta de seu nariz roçasse levemente em seu pescoço. Ela ronronou baixinho como um gato e segurou-se para não sorrir ao ver que ele tinha as mandíbulas apertadas.

-Como eu senti falta disso todo esse tempo. – sussurrou, deixando que sua voz saísse num tom que era impossível não acreditar que ela realmente sentia o que falava.

Harry não disse nada. Gina virou-se um pouco e deixou suas mãos correrem pelos cabelos negros do moreno. Ela teve que afastar o pensamento de como era gostoso fazer aquilo.

-Todo esse tempo – uma madeixa rubra caiu em seu rosto, enquanto ela se colocava numa posição que ficasse sobre ele e de frente para ele. – Eu pensava como teria sido as coisas se nada disso tivesse acontecido.

Ele puxou o rosto dela e colou suas testas.

-Provavelmente seriamos tios de uma penca de cabeças ruivas graças ao Rony e a Hermione.

Gina soltou um risinho baixo.

-Talvez estivéssemos em alguma casinha tranqüila, sem nenhuma preocupação como esta, e juntos.

Ele estava sério quando disse:

-Talvez é probabilidade. O que realmente aconteceria, é um fato, Gina.

Aquela resposta não a ajudou em nada com seu plano de sair dali sem que Harry interferisse. Ela se sentiu ainda mais suja.

Ela suspirou e decidiu não demorar mais com o que tinha que fazer; Mesmo que fosse para se foder bonito, assim ela o faria; sozinha.

Foi quando ela segurou o vaso de cristal nas mãos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo Dois. **

Aquele seria o pior dia da vida de Eddie Milan.

Ele sabia disso. Desde que colocara os pés para fora da cama, ele sabia. Tudo estava contribuindo para ser um dia cheio de azar.

Mas, se ele fosse relevar, perceberia que toda sua vida estava azarada desde que entrara no mundo dos jogos e devia uma grana preta a Philip Benchley.

Desde que sua esposa Jenny o abandonara, há exatamente onze meses, ele decidira afogar completamente sua mágoa nas bebidas e em jogos. Então, em um cassino de Las Vegas ele, em um momento de embriagues, conhecera Benchley, a celebridade, em pessoa.

Se ele não estivesse tão bêbado no dia, talvez hoje ele soubesse por que o homem esteve tão interessado nele. Infelizmente, ele não se lembrava. Lembrava somente que a partir disso, Benchley lhe enfiava grana pela garganta, onde ele gastava cada vez mais em jogos e bebidas.

Ele estava achando que Benchley era realmente o homem bom de quem todos falavam... Até que ele lhe pedisse todo o dinheiro emprestado de volta. Como diabos ele faria isso? Ele era um pé rapado, que tinha pelo menos o pequeno bom senso de guardar um pouco de dinheiro para pagar o aluguel de um apartamento nojento de um dormitório, que caia aos pedaços.

Em auge do seu desespero, ele bebia uma garrafa de uísque puro para conseguir cair no sono, pelo menos era o que ele achava que fazia. De certa forma, ele não parecia mais se importar em acordar todos os dias com dor de cabeça e uma ressaca horrível.

Uma noite, enquanto cambaleava até o apartamento alugado, ele parou em um bar, e nele encontrou Benchley. Pensando em lhe pedir mais tempo para conseguir pagar a divida - mesmo ele não sabendo como faria isso – ele começou a caminhar em direção ao milionário, mas deteve-se em tempo. Ele estava sentado na mesa, rodeado de três homens - todos com seus charutos cubanos – e uma única mulher, de cabelos longos e ruivos, segurando um copo de Martini.

Ele não entendeu porque hesitou, talvez fosse pela aparência marcante da mulher sentada ao lado oposto de Benchley, onde não tirava os olhos do homem, que falava animadamente.

Eddie sentou-se no balcão e pediu uma pura, com gelo. De soslaio, ele observava a reação dos homens, e sentiu-se feliz de que Benchley não houvesse notado sua presença, mas ele se arrepiou duas vezes quando pensou ter sentido os olhos azuis da mulher sobre ele.

E então ele começou a ouvir a conversa... E parecia que seu sangue havia parado de circular. Eles estavam planejando a morte de uma pessoa, que parecia estar deixando os nervos de Benchley à flor da pele. Ele falava exclusivamente com a mulher ruiva e com mais um homem, um homem com seus quarenta anos e cabelos grisalhos.

Mas seu desespero não parou. Ele pensou em sair daquele lugar naquele exato minuto, mas reteve-se quando ouviu Benchley comentando:

-Não é nada que eu deva me preocupar. Eu poderia usar meus homens nisso, mas digamos que eu já quero começar meu teste com vocês dois. O que conseguir completar o trabalho de uma forma que seja o crime perfeito, que faça a policia dar o caso por encerrado, estará dentro. Mais tarde, conversarei com mais dois homens. Veremos quem é o melhor.

Eddie estava com os olhos arregalados. Eles estavam planejando acabar com a vida de uma pessoa e comentavam aquilo com a maior casualidade, como se fosse algo normal! Ele sentiu vontade de vomitar.

Levantou-se e começou a caminhar silenciosamente até a porta, deixando o dinheiro da bebida sobre o balcão. Deus do céu, ele tinha que fazer alguma coisa.

E torcia para que essa pessoa não fosse ele.

Ao meio dia do dia seguinte, Benchley ligara em sua casa e disse que era o dia do acerto de contas. Disse que eles deviam se encontrar num bar perto do porto, às três. Ele não sabia se aquilo era ou não uma emboscada, mas tudo parecia ser. Ele pegou uma garrafa vazia de vinho e colocou na calça rasgada.

Ele teve sorte quando percebeu que não era o marcado para morrer. E percebeu que tinha uma carta na manga para não pagar o homem: ele sabia o assassinato que ele promovera e, talvez abrindo a boca para a polícia, eles conseguissem impedir aquele homem e aquela mulher do dia do bar.

E ele soltara a língua para Benchley. Ele sorria maldoso quando Eddie terminou.

-Você acha que vão acreditar em um bêbado moribundo que não sabe nem como chegou em casa?

Ele agora parecia cheio de coragem quando respondeu – Pelo menos eu vou tentar.

Benchley sorriu, enquanto levantava-se. – Pois bem, nós veremos.

E sem dizer mais nada, saiu pela porta do bar.

Depois daquele dia, Eddie não conseguia mais distinguir se seu medo era causado pelo álcool ou pelo fato de que talvez ele fosse o próximo a morrer.

E não estava enganado.

No dia sete de abril, quando ele estava caminhando pelo beco fedorento que o levava até o apartamento mais rápido, ele estava sóbrio o suficiente para saber que estava sendo seguido. Porém, todas as vezes que olhava para trás e para os lados, ele não via nada nem ninguém.

Então ele começou a se desesperar ao perceber que sua respiração começava a ofegar. Começou a tatear nos bolsos a procura de uma moeda e correu ao orelhão, em sua ultima esperança.

Os passos pareciam calmos, mas ecoavam nos ouvidos de Eddie como tiros de canhão. Ele não sabia se estava delirando, mas o desespero de pensar em ser o próximo da lista de assassinatos de Benchley fazia com que seu coração saltasse pela boca.

Discando o numero, ele olhava desesperado por todos os lados. A mulher do outro lado da linha atendeu, com uma voz aparentemente sonolenta.

-Alô?

-Jenny, amor, pelo amor de Deus, eu preciso de sua ajuda.

A mulher pareceu ter acordado, mas absurdamente furiosa.

-Eddie, eu já disse para você sumir da minha vida, seu miserável! Por que você não me deixa em paz, huh? Deixa-me em paz! – ela gritou a ultima frase.

-Jenny, por favor, Jenny, querem me matar! – ele gritou a ultima frase em vão, ouvindo somente o telefone mudo. Ela desligara.

E agora? Ele não sabia o que fazer. Correu para o apartamento e o trancou. Sentou-se em sua cama que rangia e começou a esfregar o rosto, em puro desespero.

Ele precisava se acalmar... Ele precisava de uma bebida. Correu até a geladeira e pegou uma garrafa enorme, e, no gargalo começou a beber.

Mais calmo, sentou-se na cama e começou a passar a mão pelos cabelos. Ele não percebeu a porta sendo aberta. Deitou na cama e deixou a mente vagar, o que era normal depois de uma longa tragada de alguma bebida forte.

Ele fechou os olhos por um tempo quando se sentiu zonzo, e só os abriu novamente quando se sentia melhor. Olhou no relógio e viu que metade da noite já havia se passado. Quando olhou para o lado oposto da cama, ele sentiu um grito formando-se em sua garganta, que não conseguia sair.

Ao pé da cama dele, a morte estava esperando por ele.

Ela retirou o capuz da negra capa e, a ultima imagem da vida dele foi um olhar frio, sem algum tipo de piedade e longos cabelos ruivos.

* * *

Aquela noite estava absolutamente perfeita, Harry Potter pensou. A Lua estava parada majestosamente sobre o céu negro, deixando que sua luz iluminasse os corpos ao ar livre, todos segurando suas taças de alguma bebida, se fazendo pessoas de classe e pose.

Mas Harry sabia o quanto todos ali presentes eram sanguinários e assassinos. Outros, por sua vez, eram seqüestradores ou calculistas de roubos.

Todos estavam vestidos com roupas de festa e, em pequenos grupos, se reuniam para conversar e contar façanhas realizadas. Ele nunca havia imaginado que a 'elite' do mercado negro se reunia em festinhas. Mas ele não estava surpreso; não, porque aquilo vinha de Philip Benchley, e tudo que fosse para aparecer e mostrar quem mandava, ele faria com toda a certeza.

Sorriu de canto, enquanto colocava uma das mãos no bolso do terno negro e dava uma tragada de seu uísque. Ele sabia que, metade daqueles ladrões não fazia a mínima idéia do pouco que Benchley fazia sob o panos.

Ele se interrompeu com seus pensamentos quando sentiu alguém enlaçar seu braço com o dele e o apertava com certo nervosismo. Ele chacoalhou a cabeça por um tempo, enquanto abaixava o rosto e encarava a mulher pendurada no braço dele. Megan, uma mulher com cabelos loiros e lisos e olhos acinzentados, que era uma de suas comparsas, estava naquele momento o fuzilando com o olhar.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, enquanto curvava-se sobre ela.

-Alguma coisa de errado, Meg?

Ela soltou um risinho baixo e debochado.

-Não, claro que não. Eu só estou me sentindo como um frango assado rodeado por cães famintos. – murmurou, num tom rápido e furioso. - Era por isso justamente que eu não queria vir. Eles não podem ver uma mulher usando vestido que já ficam encarando com aquele olhar de 'espero você na minha cama.'.

Ele não pode evitar de sorrir. Era um pouco óbvio que os homens estavam encarando Megan como se quisessem arrastá-la para a moita mais próxima. A mulher, assim como suas três irmãs que também trabalhavam para ele, tinha uma beleza incrível. E um corpo pecaminoso.

E, das quatro, ela era a mais arisca e debochada.

-E você iria me deixar na mão? – ele se aproximou, murmurando para ela. – Qual é, você sabe o quanto suas irmãs e os homens estão ocupados neste momento.

Ela rolou os olhos.

-E por que eu ao invés da Carolyn? Eu sou muito melhor em manusear uma arma do que ela, e você sabe disso. E ela sabe lidar muito melhor com machos pervertidos do que eu.

Ele sabia por que havia feito isso; Além de ter as quatro como grandes amigas para ele, além de comparsas, ele adorava ver Megan nervosa, o que não era muito difícil.

Mas ela estava tão louca que ele achou melhor não comentar isso.

-Porque eu precisava de você essa noite para me ajudar a tomar as decisões certas.

Ela arqueou a sobrancelha antes de lançar um olhar fulminante ao homem perto do ponche, que a encarava quase que obscenamente. Harry a segurou pela cintura e a puxou para perto de si, antes que ela estragasse tudo e atirasse no homem. Lançou um olhar mediador para o homem, que ao perceber que Harry a segurava contra si, saiu de perto.

-A melhor para aconselhar é a Nathalie, não eu. Vamos Harry, desembuche: Por que diabos você me fez usar esse vestido vermelho e me arrastar até aqui?

Ele suspirou.

-Você também aconselha bem, Megan. Você não tem medo de me fazer ficar puto com você, ou com qualquer outro. Precisava disso hoje. E... – ele sorriu maldoso. – Nunca ouviu dizer que loiras de vermelho ficam absurdamente estonteantes? – ela abriu a boca para responder mas ele continuou – Achei que seria muito divertido ver sua reação com um monte de homens caindo sobre você hoje.

Ela piscou. Seus olhos acinzentados ficaram mais escuros.

-Me lembre de te dar um tiro quando voltarmos para casa.

Ele riu, segurando a loira pela cintura e caminhando com ela pelo salão.

-Se eu disser que estou saindo com você, eles param.

Ela riu baixinho.

-É claro que eles param. O queridinho de Benchley e um assassino a sangue frio, além de calculista e o melhor saqueador... Você não acha motivo suficiente para que eles borrem as calças? – ela o encarou zombeteira. – E não, obrigada. Eu sei muito bem me defender, Harry.

Ele deu os ombros.

-Você que sabe. Só não tente assassinar ninguém essa noite.

Ela sorriu.

-Sou uma pessoa muito calma e controlada.

Ele engasgou com o uísque, e a encarou com uma cara de quem não acreditava no que havia ouvido.

-Ahnm...Meg?

Ela piscou.

-Sim?

-Você não quer que eu comente sobre isso que você acabou de dizer, quer?

Ela fez uma careta, mas resolveu ficar em silêncio antes que seus nervos subissem. Mas logo mudou de assunto, enquanto caminhavam para o jardim, para que tivessem mais privacidade.

-Você ainda não me disse: o que Benchley queria quando marcou aquela reunião com você no restaurante? Não era apenas para um papinho amigável, certo?

Ele sacudiu a cabeça.

-Não. Ele disse que agora seus planos começariam a entrar em ação e ele estava em busca pelo mercado pelos melhores. Todos os seqüestradores, saqueadores e mafiosos em geral estavam lá – ele comentou em tom baixo. – Não era apenas eu. Mas ninguém ouviu, obviamente. Ficamos em uma sala exclusiva, reservada por ele.

Ela suspirou.

-Era de se esperar. Mas que planos eram esses?

-Eu não sei. Disse que cada um de nós aquela noite iria passar por um tipo de teste, fazendo saques entre outras coisas e lhe entregando o maior premio para ele, o que quer que fosse que ele havia pedido. Quem fizesse o – ele pigarreou e comentou num tom pouco sarcástico – "Crime Perfeito", sem nenhum sinal que desse para os Federais caçar, estaria dentro do 'time'.

Ela cruzou os braços enquanto observava o moreno caçar o celular no bolso do paletó. Parecia preocupada e nervosa.

-E você quer ganhar isso.

-Claro que eu quero Megan! Você sabe que sim.

-E é por isso que eu não estou com os outros na tarefa que você deu. Porque eles já estão a realizando.

Ele assentiu.

-Exatamente. É exatamente por isso. Assim, sabendo que uma das pessoas mais importantes do meu grupo está comigo, ainda devem estar pensando que não comecei absolutamente nada. Eles sempre me subestimam muito. – sorriu aparentemente arrogante. - E sempre batem à cara.

-O diabo é que eu estou preocupada com as minhas irmãs. Tanto elas quanto os rapazes também estão no campo? – ele percebeu que ela estava começando a ficar esquentada. Seu pé direito batia freneticamente no chão.

Ele suspirou. Pediu que ela não explodisse. –Exatamente.

Ela grunhiu.

-Maldição, Potter! Você botou até a Carolyn pra empenhar uma arma? A criatura nunca conseguiu manter nem a faca de cozinha na mão sem que cortasse o dedo e começasse a chorar. – bufou. – Ela só é boa com o sistema de alarmes e coisas do tipo, droga. Rede, internet, hackers, que seja!

-Eu não a coloquei em linha de fogo, Megan e, por favor, fale mais baixo. – ele sabia que, em poucos minutos seu sotaque português ia se destacar e logo ela estaria xingando toda sua arvore genealógica em português. – Ela está justamente cuidando da segurança.

-Espero que esteja. –ela cerrou os olhos. – Ou eu nunca te perdoaria.

Ele realmente amava as quatro como se fosse o irmão mais velho, mas uma coisa ele tinha que concordar com Carolyn: Quando a loira começava a fazer chantagem emocional, ela era quase insuportável.

-E quando diabos Benchley vai parar de ser o anfitrião bonzinho e chamar logo quem ele tem que chamar? – ela agora estava de braços cruzados, batendo um dos pés no chão. Ele girou os olhos, enquanto tirava o celular do bolso e começava a discar os números.

-Talvez quando todas as pessoas que ele chamou cheguem. Pelo que eu ouvi, os únicos que faltam chegar são os mercenários.

Ela estremeceu. A realidade era que até mesmo ela e Harry eram mercenários; aqueles que fazem qualquer coisa para ganhar dinheiro e conforto, mas Harry sempre gostava de se dirigir aos matadores profissionais como 'Os mercenários'. Ela já havia se deparado uma ou duas vezes com homens desse tipo e sempre se sentia um pouco assustada com eles; criaturas de hábitos solitários, que matam um ser humano como se fosse uma pomba. E sentem prazer no que fazem.

-Ele fez o teste com os matadores também?

-Bem provável. Muita gente quer-se ver livre dele, Meg, e com certeza ele quer-se ver livre delas também.

Ela assentiu.

-E quantos vão vir, você sabe?

-É provável que quatro. E todos eles já devem ter feito seu trabalho.

Ela assentiu mais uma vez. Ela sabia por que; todos queriam aquilo, e, trabalhar ao lado de um bilionário aumentava a ganância de qualquer homem.

O outro lado da linha finalmente atendeu. Uma voz de quem parecia concentrada invadiu a audição do moreno.

-O que você quer?

-Grande recepção. – ele comentou sarcástico, sorrindo. Megan o observava curiosamente. – Como vão os preparativos?

-Vamos atrasar dois minutos, Harry.

Ele cerrou os olhos.

-Por quê?

-Houve um imprevisto. Você nos passou informação errada – a voz feminina do outro lado se engasgou por um momento. – Não... Na verdade o que aconteceu foi ausência de informações.

-Quer dizer logo o que aconteceu, Carolyn? – ele bufou.

-Não se atreva a me ditar ordens, Harry Potter. – Carolyn trovejou do outro lado da linha. – Você pode ser meu chefe, mas eu não sou sua escrava. E a culpa é sua se você não havia descoberto todos os sistemas de alarmes.

-Quer parar de ficar reclamando no meu ouvido e dizer logo o que aconteceu? – Ele não sabia o que era pior; Carolyn reclamando na linha dizendo o quanto ele podia ser desligado quando queria ou o olhar de 'eu realmente vou acabar com a sua vida hoje' que Megan estava lançando para ele.

-Melissa levou um tiro no traseiro.

Ele piscou.

-O que?

-Foi quase um tiro. Pegou de raspão. Mas ainda sim foi um tiro no traseiro. Os rapazes tiveram que trazê-la de volta para a van. Ela disse que quando te ver, vai afogar sua cabeça na privada. – ela o interrompeu antes mesmo que começasse a falar. – Havia um homem na segurança das jóias, mas não se preocupe, Thomas cuidou dele. Nicholas está ajudando Nathalie a pegar os micro chips enquanto Thomas está terminando de pegar todas as jóias junto com Jonathan. – agora ela parecia orgulhosa quando disse. – E ninguém suspeita de nada disso, porque essa parte eu fiz impecavelmente, como sempre.

Carolyn resumiu rapidamente o que cada um estava fazendo, e disse que estava correndo tudo bem. Ao desligarem, Harry voltou para Megan.

-Está tudo indo bem, mas eles vão atrasar dois minutos.

-E minhas irmãs? – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha, duvidando dele.

-Melissa levou um tiro. Mas está tudo bem! – ele acrescentou, quando a viu abrir a boca para começar a berrar. – O tiro foi de raspão e atingiu a nádega dela.

Ela começou a rir.

-O que diabos têm de tão engraçado, Megan?

Ela sorriu, recuperando-se do seu ataque repentino.

-Nem eu, que já fui presa passei uma situação ridícula dessas. Tudo bem levar um tiro, mas... Na bunda? É desmotivador.

Ele sorriu ao perceber que ela não iria explodir com ele.

-Com licença? – Megan foi a primeira a olhar. Era uma mulher vestida como todos os garçons da festa, mas usava o uniforme feminino. Ela trazia uma bandeja com bebidas e um sorriso nos lábios vermelhos. – O senhor Benchley aguarda você e sua acompanhante no jardim dos fundos da mansão, perto do lago.

Harry sorriu e a mulher momentaneamente ficou com as maças do rosto rosadas. Megan teve pena dela. Era realmente difícil não ficar sem graças com aquele homem. Ela o tinha como irmão, mas admitia: ele era terrivelmente lindo como o diabo.

-Obrigado. – Ele disse e com um aceno a garçonete saiu em passos apressados dali. Megan o encarou por um momento.

-Você deve adorar quando elas fazem isso. – ela comentou finalmente quando eles começaram a caminhar.

Ele fez que não havia entendido.

-Isso o quê?

Ela enlaçou seu braço com o dele.

-De saírem apressadas e atrapalhadas apenas com um sorriso seu. – Ele sorriu.

-Não tenho culpa de ser irresistível.

Ela girou os olhos.

-Isso é se fazer pra cima de garotas inexperientes.

-Huh. Então você era inexperiente, Meg?

Ela o encarou incrédula.

-Porque diabos você ta dizendo isso?

-Porque logo que eu chamei você e suas irmãs, qualquer coisa que eu tentava te mostrar que estava errado você se xingava e se atrapalhava mais ainda. Sem contar que ficava vermelha com a maior facilidade quando eu te elogiava.

Ela bufou.

-Eu tinha dezenove anos, Harry.

-E eu vinte e três. E eu não era inexperiente.

-Porque você é um galinha. – Ela bufou. – Não quero falar disso. Não tenho mais vegonha de você, o que significa que não tenho vergonha de te xingar em publico.

Ele tinha que concordar com o Johny, afinal; era divertido colocar a 'senhora-não-preciso-de-ajuda' na defensiva.

-Tudo bem.

Caminharam e conversaram sobre algum assunto mundano até que chegassem ao jardim dos fundos, no lago.

Megan soltou-se de Harry, mas continuou ao seu lado.

Havia uma roda larga, mas com poucos integrantes. Benchley estava no centro, onde de um lado havia quatro homens com quatro mulheres e do outro, apenas duas pessoas. Ele sabia quem eram aqueles dois; Mercenários, com toda a certeza, para estarem isolados. Um deles era um homem trajando um Armani impecavelmente limpo, com cabelo arrumado e ar polido. Seu queixo estava erguido e demonstrava certo ar de superioridade. Levava consigo uma pasta negra.

Ao lado dele, só que mais afastado, havia outro mercenário, mas Harry não o conseguiu distinguir; estava com uma capa longa e negra, e seu rosto estava oculto pelo capuz. Aquilo lhe trouxe repentinamente a imagem de um Comensal da Morte; sorriu, assim como Benchley, ao vê-lo.

-Bom, eis o rapaz que eu estava lhes falando agora pouco. Tão novo, e já conseguiu tanto!

Os homens que tinham suas acompanhantes olharam para Harry, com profundo desgosto. As acompanhantes, por sua vez, estavam fuzilando Megan com os olhos, que retribuiu e molhou os lábios.

-Saberemos se ele é tão bom. Se ele realmente for, ele trabalhará com você, Philip. – O mercenário de terno disse calmamente. – Agora por favor, vamos logo com isso.

-Com toda a certeza, ainda temos uma noite para aproveitar após isso. Vamos começar. Quero que cada um me apresente as conquistas e todos os detalhes do planejamento do roubo. E depois perguntarei aos assassinos. – ele sorriu de canto. Depois franziu o cenho. – Ainda faltam Matteo e Michael, como assassinos. Onde eles estão?

-Se eles realmente quisessem participar, estariam aqui. – o homem do Armani respondeu. Os outros concordaram. O único que ficou exatamente da mesma forma que entrara havia sido o homem da capa negra.

Benchley suspirou.

-Pareciam com tanta vontade quando lhes disse o que queria no bar. Que seja, não vale a pena se importar com quem pensa tão pequeno. Que comece.

E começou, um por um. Todos contanto, mostrando fotos e arquivos de seus planos perfeitos. No fim, entregavam o premio a Benchley.

Quando foi a vez de Harry, estava claro como água que aquela vitória era dele. Com calma e confiança, ele explicava cada passo de sua trapaça, com a ajuda de Megan. Ela havia sido a única acompanhante que não se intimidou em ajudar seu chefe. No fim, com um sorriso e olhando no relógio ele disse:

-Houve um pequeno atraso de dois minutos, mas foram os suficientes para que eu explicasse mais detalhadamente o que eu havia feito, o que significa que toda a pilha de dinheiro e jóias está agora sendo entregue a um de seus homens, nesse exato minuto.

Um dos criminosos riu.

-Isso é ridículo, Benchley seria avisado caso chegasse algo para...

O celular de Benchley começou a tocar, Harry sorriu arrogantemente satisfeito para o homem que havia duvidado dele.

Benchley desligou o celular.

-Realmente. As jóias acabaram de chegar. Assombroso rapaz, como você sabe comandar um ataque muito bem e liderar a sua 'equipe' com tempo cronometrado. Em suma, você é perfeito para tudo o que eu estou planejando neste ano. – ele olhou para os homens. – Vocês podem sair. O que tinham para fazer aqui já foi feito e, de certa forma, fracassado. Agora quero aqui apenas os assassinos profissionais e o senhor Potter e a senhorita Delaney.

Houve certos protestos, mas nenhum deles se fez disposto a discutir com o homem. Todos sabiam que até mesmo ali ele estava sendo vigiado até os dentes pelos seus inúmeros homens contratados.

Quando só sobrou ali quem Benchley queria, ele sorriu e disse:

-Pois bem, agora é a vez dos matadores.

O homem do Armani, chamado de Carl Houston, começou num tom frio e calmo, como quem já dissesse que aquele emprego era dele. Entregou fotos e documentos ao homem, enquanto dava detalhes sangrentos sobre as mortes que havia feito. Todas elas ou pareciam ser de morte natural ou fazia a culpa cair sobre quem menos esperavam. Disse que a policia ainda nem havia dado conta que um de seus detetives havia desaparecido misteriosamente.

Acenando com aprovação, Benchley entregou os papeis a Houston e voltou-se para o segundo assassino.

-Eu ouvi falar muito ao seu respeito. O quanto cresceu em menos de um ano. Espero que faça jus ao que falam de você esta noite, Wyler.

Wyler? Harry arqueou a sobrancelha. Ele definitivamente já havia ouvido falar naquele sobrenome, mas não se lembrava exatamente onde.

Quando o mercenário tirou o capuz, Harry havia finalmente se lembrado onde tinha ouvido falar no sobrenome.

E naquele momento era como se houvessem lhe roubado o ar. Harry tentou esconder a surpresa, mas não conseguiu. Seus olhos arregalaram e seu queixo ficou entreaberto. Puta que o pariu!

Na sua frente estava o homem que havia tirado a vida de sua segunda família. E ao lado dele estava ninguém menos que Virginia Weasley.

Megan cutucou seu braço e sussurrou ao seu ouvido:- Eu não sabia que existiam mulheres mercenárias. Ainda mais uma que se sobressaísse sobre os homens.

Ele ouviu o que ela disse, mas não conseguia encontrar sua voz para responder. Virginia, por sua vez, sequer fez que havia notado sua presença. Ela retirou uma mecha rubra que estava em sua face e observou Benchley por um momento.

-Você não precisa esperar, Philip. Apenas assista.

Ela deu um passou para trás e levantou dois malões grandes e pretos e os jogou aos pés do homem.

-O que diabos é isso? – ele a encarou com um olhar indignado. Ela por sua vez, parecia muito tranqüila.

-Abra.

Ele levantou um dos malões com dificuldade e o abriu. Soltando um grunhido, derrubou o malão, que se abriu ainda mais. Agora já era possível ver um homem onde nele já era claro que a mascara da morte repousava a pelo menos dois dias.

-Posso me orgulhar e dizer que fiz um bem para a humanidade e para ele tirando a vida desse dele. Vida destruída, se afogando em bebida. Se eu não o matasse, a cirrose provavelmente faria meu serviço. Eddie Milan. – ela andou calmamente até Benchley e entregou-lhe uma pasta incolor. – Dentro dessa pasta existem os dados das atividades dele em uma semana antes de morrer. O infeliz levava uma vida miserável. – ela colocou as mãos no bolso. – E não foi difícil assassina-lo. Ele estava tão embriagado que sequer notou-me invadir sua casa. Pode ser que ele tenha achado que eu era algum tipo de alucinação, quando acordou no meio da madrugada. As pessoas ainda não notaram sua falta e mesmo que notem, existe uma pista que os fará andar em círculos um bom tempo, se você quiser ficar com o corpo. Se não, posso levá-lo e sumir com ele.

Ele estava examinando o rosto de Eddie.

-Um trabalho excepcional. Não se existem marcas. Como você fez o ato?

Ela sorriu com o canto dos lábios e comentou num tom baixo e lento, como o de uma cobra:

-São segredos da minha técnica, Philip. Não quero estragá-la. Agora com o senador Enerst eu tive que fazer com que a culpa caísse na própria esposa, como uma tentativa frustrada de conseguir algum dinheiro com o seguro de vida e a herança. Não é muito difícil, quando no meio dos ricos eles só pensam em si mesmo e encher seus rabos com ouro e mais ouro. A velha já estava meio louca, então foi fácil confundi-la e confessar o crime dizendo-se culpada.

Ela falava como uma matadora profissional, como uma mercenária. Maldição, ela_ era_ uma mercenária, Harry se corrigiu. E também era tão fria e calculista quanto eles.

E impecavelmente bem vestida.

Tudo bem. Comparado com o almofadinha do Houston, ela parecia uma daquelas roqueiras malucas que se vestem completamente de preto e com sobretudos. Mas não era verdade. Ela estava elegantemente bem vestida. E exatamente da forma como um matador parece.

Ele reparou também que os cabelos antes sem vida que ele havia visto a ultima vez que se encontraram havia dado lugar a um ruivo sedoso, que caia como uma cascata até a cintura da ruiva. Nas pontas, eles formavam cachos perfeitos.

Ela parecia bem tranqüila sobre seu trabalho, enquanto esperava o assassino de sua família observar todos os papéis que ela havia entregado. As mãos no bolso do sobretudo e o olhar não desviava do homem, nem sequer para mostrar que reconhecera Harry.

Benchley finalmente terminou de ler.

-Absolutamente fascinante, Wyler. – o tom mostrava puro entusiasmo e empolgação quando ele lhe entregou os papéis. Harry percebeu que Benchley também a considerava uma mulher muito mais do que atraente, e não ficou nenhum pouco satisfeito com aquilo. Cerrou os olhos e colocou as mãos no bolso. – Estou surpreso com o seu trabalho.

Ela não agradeceu, apenas acenou com a cabeça.

-Mas, devo perguntar...

-Sim?

-E aqueles dois outros malões atrás da senhorita?

Ela molhou os lábios antes de sorrir. Não era um sorriso doce; era algo diabólico.

-Eram os outros matadores que deveriam estar aqui essa noite. Só achei que um dos três era realmente alguém que pudesse competir comigo. Os outros dois... Pois bem, são os homens do malão.

Benchley lançou um olhar furtivo aos malões.

-Você não liga para quantas pessoas vai matar, nem a quem vai fazer isso.

Ela não deixou transparecer nenhum tipo de reação quando respondeu. – Não.

Ele a encarou por um tempo, antes de voltar-se para Harry. – Pois bem, vou participar de algumas propagandas para aliviar a minha imagem publica e depois discutir o que eu quero com os meus homens. Quando tudo estiver decidido, vocês entrarão como as peças principais do meu jogo. Entendido?

Sem problemas. – Harry respondeu. Gina apenas deu de ombros.

* * *

-É o tipo de pessoa que eu não arriscaria em xingar. – Megan comentou num tom baixo, enquanto usava o paletó de Harry para aquecer os ombros e caminhava com ele em direção ao carro. – É o que Noah me ensinou quando morei com ele. Eu só mexo com o que é perigoso depois de saber como enfrenta-lo.

-Ele te ensinou isso?

-Claro. More desde os três anos sem suas irmãs mas com um primo assassino e imprevisível como ele. Você aprende que tem que ter uma tática sempre.

Ele sorriu.

-Você deve ter tido uma infância bem infernal.

-O pior foi minha formatura. Ele desmontou meu par achando que ele estava valsando muito colado comigo. – ela bufou. – Ele é um hipócrita nojento. Ele ama a própria prima e não esconde o fato.

Ele arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Apaixonado pela própria prima?

-Ora por favor! Você não viu como ele come Nathalie com os olhos toda vez que a vê? Mesmo ela sendo minha meia-irmã, é para ser considerada como prima dele.

Ele sorriu.

-Esqueça isso. Os dois são apaixonados.

Megan riu achando que era muito engraçado o que ele disse. Depois, mudou o assunto para algo que achava muito mais interessante.

-Pensei que você não gostasse de mercenários, mas depois de vi como você babava por aquela ruiva, vou chegar à conclusão de Melissa e dizer que todos vocês homens não resistem a qualquer rabo de saia.

Ele não estava mais prestando atenção. Ela o beslicou.

-Estou falando com você!

-Desculpe. O que disse?

Ele não estava brincando quando perguntou. Ela parou de andar e o encarou.

-O que há de errado com você? Nunca foi distraído assim.

-Apenas algumas surpresas, Megan. Sabe o que eu lhe ensinei uma vez de esperar o inesperado? Pois bem, hoje foi um dia bastante inesperado e não segui meu próprio conselho.

-Está se referindo a mercenária que Benchley contratou?

-Sim, exatamente.

-Por que ela lhe chamou tanta atenção? – a loira arqueou a sobrancelha quando eles começaram a andar.

-Porque eu já a conheço.

Megan estranhou.

-Ela não mostrou nenhum sinal que te conhecia.

Ele suspirou. Ficou imaginando como a loira reagiria se ele dissesse que ela é a mesma mulher que ele já fora apaixonado uma vez, e que agora não a conhecia mais. Não pessoalmente. Ela ficaria boquiaberta.

-Tanto eu quanto ela mudamos. Mas eu deixo o passado interferir quando se trata dela, mas ela não faz à mesma coisa. É por isso que ela me trata como um desconhecido.

A loira ficou em silêncio por um tempo.

-Ela é muito bonita. Você já foi apaixonado por ela, certo?

Ele deixou escapar um sorriso com as lembranças. – Já fui sim. E como fui. Fui para a guerra pensando nela, sobrevivi na esperança de viver com ela. – suspirou. – Infelizmente o destino conspirou contra nós.

Ela ficou um breve momento refletindo.

-Não houve nenhuma noticia de guerra, nem ao menos civil na Inglaterra pelo menos nos últimos dez anos. – ela comentou baixinho. – Quando você diz guerra... Você diz brigas de gangues ou algo do tipo?

Ele tinha que parar de usar a piada sobre loiras, pensou. De burra ela não tinha nada.

-Há muitas coisas que a Inglaterra esconde da mídia, para não desesperar geral. Houve uma guerra civil, mas nada que interferisse mundialmente, então não houve mídia.

Ele sabia que ela ainda tinha duvidas, mas deu os ombros. Caminharam em silêncio até que chegassem ao carro.

-Foi muita sorte terem conseguido trazer o que Benchley queria no horário certo, os rapazes e minhas irmãs. – ela disse enquanto ele caçava o alarme do automóvel no bolso do paletó.

-É, eu sei. Temos que dar os parabéns a todos eles. E você também foi brilhante me ajudando. A única acompanhante a fazer isso. – ele a encarou e sorriu. – Obrigado, Megan.

Ela sorriu, mas deu os ombros.

-Você é meu chefe. Tenho que salvar seu lindo rabinho às vezes.

Ele riu, enquanto olhava para o chão. Megan chamou sua atenção.

-Harry...

-Huh?

Ela falou num tom baixo. – Acho que alguém quer falar com você.

Ele ergueu o rosto para perguntar sobre qual maluquice ela estava falando. Ela indicou o carro com a cabeça. Nele, Virginia Weasley estava encostada, com os braços cruzados e o rosto virado para ele. Ela estava a sua espera.

Megan parecia surpresa com a reação de Harry. Ela não o conhecia há décadas, mas o conhecia o suficiente para saber o quanto ele era seguro em tudo o que fazia. Agora, ele encarava a mercenária parada em seu carro sem saber o que fazer. A expressão dele, nas palavras de seu primo, Noah, seria... Hilária. Era mesclado de nervosismo e tensão. Além de incredulidade. Seu corpo inteiro estava tenso.

Ela abriu um sorriso lento, para não cair na gargalhada. Ele não parecia um adolescente?

Então, da mesma forma como ficara daquele jeito de uma hora para outra, ele voltara a ser quem ela conhecia. Colocou as mãos no bolso e sussurrou para ela "Espere no portão, eu pego você lá", e começou a caminhar até o carro. Ela ficou um tempo o encarando, antes de dar os ombros e tirar o salto de seus pés e caminhar descalça até os portões.

Harry parou em frente à ruiva, e comentou num tom de voz baixo, indo direto ao assunto:

-O que você tem para dizer, Samantha?

Ela aproximou-se dele e comentou num tom de voz baixo:

-Pensei que você seria burro o suficiente para dizer meu nome verdadeiro.

Ele a encarou nos olhos. Gina sentiu um repentino frio na espinha, mas não deu valor àquilo; Os olhos de Harry eram penetrantes e frios.

-Estamos na toca do inimigo. Acha mesmo que eu correria o risco? – ele sorriu debochado. – Pensei que fosse boa o suficiente para já saber a meu respeito.

Ela deu os ombros. Não parecia afetada com o que ele dissera.

-E sou boa. Acho que você vai perceber isso agora que vamos trabalhar juntos. Apenas disse isso porque você baixou a guarda da ultima vez que se encontrou comigo.

Ele ergueu o queixo.

-Depois que acordei no chão de minha própria sala e com uma escoriação em minha cabeça, além de um vaso quebrado, eu decidi andar com um pé atrás quando se trata de você.

Ela não sorriu. Apenas fitou-o e não parecia nem um pouco arrependida.

-Fiz o que achava ser certo. Não queria ficar atrás de sua sombra.

-O que você quer Samantha? – ele repetiu a pergunta.

-Agora que mudei de estado graças ao trabalho que vou ter de realizar, preciso de uma moradia para ficar.

-Existem hotéis. – ele chicoteou. Ela lançou-lhe um sorriso de canto.

-Você vai negar moradia a uma velha conhecida?

Fora a vez de ele sorrir de canto, debochado.

-Eu não a conheço mais.

-O que você acha que meu irmão diria se estivesse vivo e soubesse que você negou um lugar de descanso à irmã mais nova dele? A irmã do seu melhor amigo?

Ele cerrou os olhos. Ela não entendeu até que ele a puxasse pela cintura. Seus corpos colaram, mas aquilo não foi nada sensual para nenhum dos dois. Os olhos de Harry queimavam como duas fendas enquanto seus rostos estavam próximos. Aproximou-se do ouvido da ruiva e sussurrou; sua voz, áspera:

-Você pode ter mudado, Virginia, mas eu acho bom você ainda manter o bom senso e saber honrar a memória de seu irmão. Então trate de parar de ficar me perguntando o que ele diria, porque nem ao menos você sabe mais. Nunca mais use esse tipo de chantagem comigo.

Ele a soltou antes que tivesse a oportunidade de dizer algo para ele. Definitivamente, ela não gostara do tom que ele usara com ela, muito menos _do que_ ele havia dito. Era como se ela fosse uma garotinha mimada querendo dar uma de rebelde.

Ele acionou o alarme do carro, enquanto se dirigia ao banco do motorista.

-E você pode ficar na minha casa, Samantha. Até encontrar um hotel descente para você.

Ele pensou que ela, orgulhosa como era, fosse lhe dar as costas e dizer que ele enfiasse a casa em seu rabo, mas surpreendeu-se quando ela abriu a porta do passageiro e sentou-se.

-Vou ficar na sua casa até eu terminar o que eu vim fazer aqui. Depois que matar Benchley, você nunca mais precisará me ver, se quiser.

Ele não mostrou nenhuma reação ao responder. – É o que veremos.

O carro parou no portão e Megan estava encostada em uma das enormes colunas, com as sandálias de santo em uma das mãos. A outra agarrava o paletó de Harry para se manter aquecida. Sorriu aliviada quando viu que o chefe havia finalmente aparecido.

E viu que iam existir visitas em casa, notou ao ver que a mercenária estava no banco do passageiro. Colocou uma mecha loira atrás da orelha e sorriu; ela não ia nem mais precisar contar as irmãs a cena hilária de Harry Potter caindo de quatro por uma assassina que não lhe dava bola. Elas veriam com os próprios olhos.

E provavelmente, ririam tanto quanto ela estava querendo rir.

Ela abriu a porta traseira e ali se jogou, sem cuidado algum. Ouviu Harry resmungar algo como 'cuidado com o meu carro', mas nem ao menos se importou.

Foi naquele momento que começou a chover.

-A única coisa que eu não gosto de Chicago é isso. – ela comentou, enquanto se esparramava no banco. – É raro uma noite sem chuva. No Brasil não era assim. – lamentou-se. – Quando ia para o sitio da família, podia deitar no gramado e ver as estrelas. Calor, estrelas e sem chuva. Aquilo era o paraíso disfarçado.

Harry não respondeu. Parecia bastante nervoso com alguma coisa que Megan sabia estar relacionado à Samantha, porque em cada dois minutos e meio ele lhe lançava um olhar furtivo e furioso. Para a surpresa da loira, a ruiva olhou pelo retrovisor e perguntou num tom muito calmo:

-Você já morou no Brasil?

Megan soltou um belo sorriso, de puro orgulho.

-Eu sou brasileira. Morei até os dezesseis anos, então me mudei para os Estados Unidos e morei com meu primo de primeiro grau. Depois, adquiri minha vida própria aqui e só voltei ao Brasil para visitar minha mãe e minha avó.

Megan sabia que provavelmente a mulher já sabia disso; nenhum mercenário tomava uma atitude sem antes pesquisar a vida toda de alguém e, mesmo conhecendo Harry, ela sabia que a mulher não ia fazer algo as cegas; queria ver se todos na casa eram confiáveis o suficiente para se dormir sob o mesmo teto.

Samantha não perguntou mais nada e Megan também não disse mais nada sobre sua vida. Quando ela ajeitara o paletó do chefe sobre o corpo para se aquecer, o celular no bolso do paletó começou a tocar. Sem perguntar a Harry se ela poderia atender, ela atendeu.

-O que foi? – ela perguntou.

-Meg, você tem que aprender a atender um telefone. – uma voz feminina disse num tom calmo e divertido, fazendo a loira abrir um largo sorriso.

-Eu já sabia quem era. Então não vale a pena perder o tempo com coisas do tipo "Alô?", "Quem é?", ou seja lá o que for. – ela molhou os lábios. – Mas o que aconteceu para você ligar, Nath?

-Eu é quem pergunto. Onde diabos vocês dois se meteram, huh? – ela ficou em silêncio por um momento. – Você não esta se agarrando com nosso chefinho em algum lugar, está?

Megan soltou uma gargalhada, fazendo Harry se assustar ao volante e lançar a loira um olhar fuzilante. Ela lhe mandou um beijinho. Gina deu um discreto sorriso de canto ao ver o susto dele.

-Você parece muito empolgada.

-Claro que eu estou empolgada. Conseguimos fazer mais uma tarefa com sucesso. E você sabe o que isso significa? – a loira grunhiu.

-Estou com medo de saber...

-Significa comemoração! E juntamente a isso, significa muito vinho, uísque e acima de tudo – ela gritou em plenos pulmões – PIZZA!

-Eu disse que estava com medo de saber. – ela sorriu.

-E é por isso que eu liguei. Não me deixaram abrir a pizza porque vocês ainda não chegaram. – ela agora parecia desapontada – A pizza vai esfriar.

Megan passou a mão pelos cabelos.

-Obrigado com sua preocupação conosco ser maior que com a da pizza, maninha. – ironizou.

-Mande-a desligar o telefone e parar de gastar conta, Megan. – Harry resmungou mal-humorado. – Diga a elas que estamos pegando o retorno para casa.

Ela lançou um olhar de quem não o conhecia enquanto a irmã do outro lado da linha tagarelava sem parar sobre as pizzas que ela pedira.

O que diabos estava acontecendo com seu chefe? Ele parecia pior que mulher em TPM.

Ela deu os ombros e molhou os lábios. E sorriu maldosa. Se uma coisa ela aprendera muito bem com o primo, essa era como deixar alguém irritado.

--Hey, Nath...

-... E a borda a gente pediu recheada porque você gosta de borda recheada. Mas se você não chegar logo... Ah, sim, sim. O que foi?

-Harry está mandando desligar. Não que gastar a conta.

Ela ficou um tempo em silêncio.

-Você está dizendo pra mim alguma coisa como 'Vamos irritá-lo'?

-Exatamente. Chame a Carol.

Nathalie ria enquanto passava o telefone para Carolyn.

-Harry, Nathalie quer falar com você. – ela sorria, enquanto passava o aparelho nas mãos do moreno, que bufou.

-Mas que diabos... Alô?

-HARRY! – Carolyn gritou no outro lado da linha, fazendo-o afastar o aparelho do ouvido.

-Ah, mas que droga Carolyn, sua escandalosa. – ele retornou a linha, enquanto bufava mais uma vez.

-Escandalosa? O QUÊ! Eu deveria era estar te passando um sermão por uma de minhas irmãs estar com a bunda enfaixada! E você ainda vem me chamando de escandalosa! – ela gritava no telefone, como sempre.

Harry olhava para o retrovisor todo minuto, furioso com Megan. Esta apenas sorriu marota enquanto lançava um olhar furtivo a ruiva ao lado de Harry; ela estava confortavelmente encostada ao banco, de cabeça baixa.

Mas ela pode ver claramente um sorriso, como quem se sentia em casa.

* * *

Meia noite e meia.

Nathalie Delaney passou a mão pelos cabelos, enquanto sentia seu estomago roncar. Por que diabos concordara com a irmã de que esperaria até que ela, seu chefe e mais uma convidada – que ela não fazia idéia de quem ser – chegarem, para que ela finalmente desfrutasse de sua maravilhosa, gloriosa e estupenda pizza? Oh, sim. Porque sabia que a irmã caçula lhe passaria um sermão dos grandes, como sempre fazia quando as coisas não saiam do jeito que ela queria. Suspirou. Aquela loira sabia ser um tremendo pé no saco quando queria.

Esticou as pernas no largo sofá da casa, enquanto observava os que também estavam presentes no cômodo: Carolyn, uma de suas irmãs, estava sentada no bar junto com Nicholas Stoltz - um amigo de infância e agora parceiros no crime organizado - onde ambos conversavam animadamente sobre festas, bebidas e o que havia de melhor no mundo. Johny Sullivan parecia entretido em um livro policial, usando seus óculos de grau e esparramado ao lado da lareira, deitado entre as almofadas. Sua outra irmã, Melissa, e Thomas, o mais novo da 'equipe', estavam no quarto, onde Thomas estava cuidando do ferimento da irmã.

Há! Ela duvidava que o ex-enfermeiro estava apenas 'cuidando' da nádega esquerda de sua linda irmãzinha ruiva.

Mas sua preocupação não era com nenhum deles. Não. Seus olhos estavam na perdição de sua vida.

A _perdição, _com seu cabelo loiro, seus olhos azuis terrivelmente lindos e sedutores e seu corpo absolutamente perfeito. Simplesmente o cara que virava sua cabeça desde que a doida varrida de sua irmã voltara para o Brasil. O cara que era um tremendo de um galinha, arrogante, egocêntrico, idiota, irônico, sarcástico e maravilhoso. Também conhecido como o primo de sua meia-irmã: Noah Hochman.

Noah estava com as mangas da camisa branca arregaçada e também estava aberta, deixando à vista de quem quisesse ver aquele corpo maravilhoso. Nathalie molhou os lábios com a pontinha da língua. E toda aquela visão... Estava no sofá oposto, exatamente a sua frente.

Seus cabelos estavam bagunçados do tanto que o loiro correra na missão e parecia bastante relaxado agora, deitado no sofá. Ele arrumou-se no sofá e soltou um longo bocejo.

-Hey, Nath... - ele começou.

-Que foi?

-Que horas são?

-Da ultima vez que eu olhei, meia noite e meia.

Johny desviou a atenção do livro pela primeira vez, com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

-Puta merda, meia noite? Eu to achando que daqui a pouco vou é tomar café da manhã, não jantar.

Nathalie sorriu enquanto Noah deva os ombros.

-A noite é uma criança, dura muito tempo. Assim como meu estomago e minha fome. – ele se levantou. Olhou para os presentes e comentou na maior calma – Quem quer um _cheesburguer?_

Carolyn, que estava tomando seu quinto copo de Perrier, acompanhada por Nicholas, encarou o loiro.

-Não vamos mais comer pizza? – ela perguntou, encarando Nathalie confusa. Noah sorriu.

-É claro que vamos. Eu só estou propondo isto como _aperitivo. _

Nathalie sorriu desdenhosa. Ela não conseguia evitar.

-Quando estiver mais velho, vai estar tão gordo quanto um botijão de gás.

Ele se virou para a morena e sorriu; um sorriso de predador.

-É claro que você ainda vai ficar caidinha por mim, mesmo que eu tenha a ter uma pança de chopp algum dia.

Ela riu debochada.

-Ah, com toda a certeza. Primeiro de tudo, o dia em que eu te olhar com outros olhos, você será o ultimo homem da Terra e eu ainda exclamarei aos céus "Você só pode estar brincando". – Ela deu os ombros e comentou informalmente – E segundo, quando você tiver uma pança de chopp, me lembre de te aloprar o resto da minha vida.

Noah abriu um sorriso ainda maior; Ele adorava o jeito arisca que a meia-irmã de Megan tinha. Ela respondia com segurança, mesmo que seus olhos negassem; aqueles olhos de felina o comiam vivo, e ele já havia reparado naquilo mais de uma vez.

Mas ele não adorava só aquilo. A morena – com cabelos longos e castanhos, com sedosos cachos nas pontas – tinha um corpo de tirar o fôlego.

Okay, ele tinha de admitir. Ela era realmente boa. _Muito boa. _

-É uma pena que seus olhos a contradigam, Nath, porque se não fosse por isso, você seria uma ótima mentirosa para comigo. – antes que ela pudesse esbravejar sobre ele, ele caminhou rindo até a cozinha.

-Ah, sim com certeza. – ela resmungou, jogando-se no sofá e cobrindo o rosto com um travesseiro. – Seu galinha egocêntrico.

-Hey! – uma voz ecoou do topo da escadaria. Thomas estava com um pano ensangüentado na mão. – Vocês por acaso já jantaram e não chamaram a gente ou que demora é essa?

A morena tirou a almofada do rosto, encarando o ex-enfermeiro com o cabelo desgrenhado e o colarinho da camisa aberta. Camisa, a mesma que estava amarrotada.

Ela sorriu. Os dois não conseguiam engana-la nem que tentassem fazer isso.

-Estamos esperando o Harry e a Megan. – Carolyn comentou numa voz um pouco mole, antes de dar mais uma tragada na bebida. Nicholas a encarou por um tempo.

-Você não acha melhor parar sua cota por hoje? – ela riu bobamente.

-Você está brincando? Isso não é nem um pouco do que eu posso beber. – ela ergueu um dedo, enquanto falava. Johny molhou os lábios com a pontinha da língua, antes de comentar debochado, sem tirar os olhos do livro:

-O máximo dela é quando ela está disposta a subir em cima do que for e fazer um strip completo. – Carolyn o fuzilou com um olhar. Nicholas, Nathalie e Thomas o encararam divertido. – Você tinha que ver a vez que nós saímos juntos, mais o Noah e a Melissa. Foi hilário.

-Pois saiba que eu era fraca de bebida, Johny. – ela resmungou. – E cadê a minha irmã, Tom?

-Descansando. – ele respondeu distraidamente.

-Você deve ter dado uma canseira e tanto nela. – Nathalie comentou sem pensar no que realmente dizia.

-O que disse? – ele perguntou arregalando os olhos para a morena.

-Eu? Nada, nada. – ela arregalou os olhos também, notando a besteira que dissera em voz alta.

-Ela disse que você deve ter dado uma canseira e tanto nela. – Johny repetiu para o amigo, que arregalou os olhos para ela, numa expressão fingida indignada.

-Sullivan, você é um incrível filha da puta. – Nathalie murmurou furiosa.

Ele olhou para a morena e sorriu abertamente.

-Acho que é o que acontece quando se convive muito com a família Delaney e Hochman.

-Ah... Carol... – Nicholas começou. Ela o encarou e ele tirou o copo que a mestiça segurava.

-Pelo amor de Deus, Nicholas! – ela soluçou em seguida. Ele girou os olhos.

-Você já está fedendo a cachaça, mestiça.

Os olhos da mulher, como os de uma índia, cerraram ao ouvir o que ele havia dito.

-Eu não sou mestiça! – esbravejou. Ele a encarou confuso, antes de encarar Nathalie.

-Ela ainda continua com essa de que não é mestiça, sendo que ela é?

Carolyn deu um tapa na cabeça de Nicholas.

-Hei!

Johny tirou os óculos enquanto observava Noah voltar, com três _cheesburguers _num prato. Ele tinha um enorme sorriso de quem mataria a fome em pouco tempo.

-Servidos? – ele perguntou estendendo o prato.

-Noah – Johny começou. – Tudo bem. Eu conheço essa sua fome inacabável desde os onze anos de idade, mas... Você vai _realmente _comer tudo isso? E depois, a pizza?

O loiro o encarou confuso.

-É claro que vou! Ainda mais depois do tanto que tive que suar para conseguir o que o Harry queria que nós pegássemos. Estou morto de fome, e já que nosso chefinho é muito lerdo para dirigir, eu vou enganar o estomago.

_-Enganar _o estomago? – Nathalie riu. – Francamente!

Ele dirigiu um olhar a morena. Seus olhos brilharam em malicia.

-Existe uma atividade muito melhor que matar a fome, Nath. Se você quiser que eu pare de comer, é só dizer que eu começo a praticar a segunda opção de passar o tempo. E seria _com você._

Ela cruzou os braços, enquanto arqueava uma sobrancelha. Ela sabia o que viria pela frente, mas não resistiu:

-Ah, é mesmo? E o que seria?

Agora ele sorria maliciosamente.

-Você quer realmente saber?

-Sim, eu quero.

Ele passou a mão desocupada pelos cabelos.

-Então acho melhor você subir lá comigo, para que eu possa te mostrar...

A morena abriu a boca para responder, enquanto Carolyn ria bebadamente. Mas uma voz no topo da escada novamente se sobressaiu:

-Rele um dedinho sequer nela, primo, e você vira canja.

Ele começou a gargalhar, antes de encarar a mais baixa do clã Delaney, com cabelos ruivos que iam até um pouco abaixo do busto e uma calça de moletom velha. A blusa que ela estava usando estava um pouco manchada de sangue. E ela sorria marota ao homem.

-Olá, Melissa. – o homem cumprimentou a ruiva com um beijo carinhoso no rosto quando esta desceu as escadas. Ela retribuiu o gesto. – Sua nádega ainda dói?

Ela revirou os olhos. – Me lembre de matar o Harry por isso.

-Ah, puxa vida. – lamentou-se Johny. – Por que você tinha que acabar com a festa, Mel? Estava bastante divertido assistir a cena do 'entre tapas e beijos' dos dois.

Nathalie cerrou os olhos e o encarou. Depois, seu semblante transformou-se em algo maldoso, enquanto Melissa sentava-se no sofá cuidadosamente ao lado do primo.

-É uma pena que eu não tenha mais como dizer sobre a minha irmãzinha caçula e você, não é? – ela sorriu ao perceber que ele parara de sorrir.

-Como se tivesse algo para que você pudesse dizer antes sobre algo que exista entre mim e sua meia-irmã que não seja amizade.

Ela riu.

-Claro que não. A primeira vez que você foi ao Brasil com Noah para visitar Megan e Melissa. – ela fez uma careta fingida pensativa. – Quantos anos você devia ter mesmo? Onze ou doze?

-Nathalie. – seu tom de voz saiu entediado, porque ela sempre usava aquela historia para atormentar tanto ele quanto Megan, quando esta provocava sobre Noah.

-Mas eu lembro muito bem a idade da minha irmãzinha querida. – ela agora sorria. – E também o quanto ficou empolgada por você. _"Nossa, quem é o ruivo com Noah? Será que ele pinta os cabelos de castanho avermelhado ou é daquela cor mesmo?"_ e depois mais tarde, no mesmo dia: _"Acho que estou apaixonada por ele. Ele é tão bonito, tão simpático, mas é mais velho. Eu só tenho oito anos"._ – ela riu.

-Será que dá pra trocar o disco? Ela era uma criança. – ele resmungou.

-Uh. Você está defendendo ela, é?

-Ah, meu Deus. – ele olhou para o teto, como quem suplicava a Deus algo.

-Eu lembro também quando ela tentou se afogar na praia para que você a salvasse. – ela comentou irônica.

Carolyn começou a rir.

-Aquilo foi realmente engraçado!

Melissa colocou uma mecha atrás da orelha, enquanto observava aquilo tudo.

-Não foi divertido. Papai ficou desesperado. E também passou um sermão dos diabos para a coitada quando ela acordou.

-Eu continuo achando engraçado! – Carolyn comentou ao fundo.

-E como a coitadinha chorou depois de ouvir você dizendo "Sua prima é uma maluca desorientada!". – Nathalie finalizou.

Ele piscou.

-Ela me escutou falando isso? – tudo bem. Agora ele entendia porque ela sempre o cortava quando ele tentava fazer algum tipo de brincadeira maldosa com ela sempre que ele ia com Noah ao Brasil. A morena concordou com um aceno com a cabeça. Ele deu os ombros. – Bom, mas que seja. Isso foi um passado em que nenhum de nós pensava direito, principalmente ela por ser a mais nova. Agora você já tem vinte e seis anos, e Noah tem vinte e nove, então vocês dois já têm idade o suficiente para saber o que estão fazendo. E o que querem. – ele sorriu fingido doce. – Então, _mon amour, desista. _

Thomas sentou-se ao lado de Melissa, pedindo o ultimo _cheesburguer _a Noah. Com dificuldade, ele entregou o lanche ao amigo.

Nathalie ia responder a Johny quando a porta de entrada se abriu e dela entrou Megan, com os olhos cerrados. Logo atrás vinha um Harry muito mal humorado e uma mulher ruiva desconhecida.

Noah arregalou os olhos quando notou a visitante. Seus olhos brilharam. Meu Santo Joaquim Ribeiro das causas perdidas! Aquela mulher era simplesmente deslumbrante!

Nathalie percebeu a reação dele e com isso, olhou com o cenho franzido para a convidada. E com isso não percebeu que Megan parara em sua frente com o dedo na cara da morena.

-Nathalie Ruiz Delaney. Acho bom você parar com essa coisa de ficar relembrando a todo mundo as idiotices que eu fazia na minha infância, e principalmente quando eu não estou presente para me defender, ou da próxima vez eu deixo escapar que você rolou um morro inteiro de patins só para chamar a atenção de um garoto da rua, para que ele viesse socorrer você! – ela parou um tempo e depois sorriu. – Nossa, deixei escapar!

Johny abriu um largo sorriso. Ele não sabia com quem ela havia aprendido a ser tão debochada, já que ela já era antes de ir para os Estados Unidos morar com Noah, mas sentia-se abertamente grato.

Nathalie a encarou confusa.

-Você me escutou falar sobre seu afogamento?

-Claro que escutei maninha, você estava berrando!

-Eu não estava gritando... E, eu rolei o morro porque tropecei. – ela se defendeu.

-Sei. Você tropeçou nos próprios pés, uh? Sua pata. – ela resmungou, cruzando os braços. A morena levantou.

-Megan Hochman Delaney! – ela esbravejou, mas antes que pudesse passar um sermão à irmã caçula, a voz de Harry sobressaiu-se.

-Nathalie, ainda tem pizza?

Estava mais do que na cara que ele dissera aquilo só para que as duas não começassem uma discussão. As duas irmãs se amavam muito, mas como toda irmã, para começar uma briga eram dois minutos.

Falar sobre pizza com Nathalie era o mesmo que lhe dar um calmante. A morena abriu um amplo sorriso, esquecendo-se momentaneamente da irmã, de Noah e da visitante. Todo seu estresse sumiu de repente.

-Claro que tem. Estávamos esperando vocês! Carolyn vai arrumando a mesa enquanto eu corto as pizzas.

E saiu alegremente para a cozinha, com direito a cantoria. Carolyn levantou e foi caminhando – e cambaleando um pouco – para a sala de jantar, para arrumar a mesa. Melissa suspirou.

-Ai, que família eu fui me meter. – ela comentou divertida. Noah levantou-se, espreguiçando-se.

-Eu vou colocar uma roupa mais confortável, e já desço para jantar. – anunciou. – Não comam todas as pizzas!

-Eu vou me deitar. – Melissa comentou. – Tom, será que você poderia levar um pedaço de pizza para mim? Acho que minha nádega não vai agüentar ficar numa cadeira – seus olhos cerraram-se para Harry. – Porque eu tomei um tiro.

Ele suspirou. Teria que, além de pedir desculpas, ter uma conversa com Mel.

Aos poucos, cada membro dirigiu-se para cada cômodo, comentando alegres sobre alguma coisa ou seguindo alguém, até que ficassem somente Harry e Gina na sala de estar.

Ela estava com uma mala em cada mão e seus olhos estavam fixos nas chamas da lareira. Harry estava com as mãos no bolso do terno e o olhar sobre ela.

Puta que o pariu, ele pensou. Puta que o pariu. Ele não esperava vê-la novamente. Ele não esperava vê-la na sua própria casa, pelo menos.

Desde a ingratidão que ela fizera para com ele há pouco mais de um ano e meio, ele havia desistido de procurá-la. Talvez houvesse feito isso por raiva e egoísmo, mas não podia evitar. Ele havia baixado a guarda com ela por perto e, como recompensa, sua cabeça doera uma semana graças a certo vaso. Fora horrível no dia seguinte, ter de explicar aos seus oito empregados e amigos o que havia acontecido que ele estava desmaiado no chão da própria sala.

-Onde eu vou dormir? – ela perguntou subitamente.

-Sozinha. – ele chicoteou. Ah, minha nossa. Ele parecia incrivelmente pior que um garotinho de doze anos. Ah, minha nossa, ele repetiu.

Ela o encarou pela primeira vez. Seus olhos azuis brilharam num certo contentamento que ele não gostou.

-Isso eu já sabia. – ela molhou os lábios com a pontinha da língua, antes de sorrir maldosa. – Por que você está se sentindo tão acuado, Harry?

Porque você é uma louca. Pura e simplesmente. Não tinha como esconder a verdade. Virginia Weasley era uma matadora de aluguel, era óbvio para ele que ela fosse uma louca desvairada, certo?

Quando finalmente tudo acabasse, ele ia precisar de terapia, pensou. Terapia _séria, _porque antes ele já odiava matadores por causa de certos problemas do passado, quando ele começara no crime. Agora, então, com sua ex-namorada, irmã de seu falecido melhor amigo, e uma mulher gostosa, irritante e imprevisível, ele se imaginou correndo pela casa agitando as mãos no alto, exatamente como Carolyn fazia quando Megan ou alguma de suas irmãs a irritava.

-O quarto em que você ficou a ultima vez que esteve aqui continua desocupado. – ele comentou, decidindo que não iria responder a pergunta maldosa dela. – Pode usá-lo e ainda existem as roupas que eu havia comprado para você, caso precise de alguma coisa. – deu os ombros. Depois, sua antiga calmaria de um homem já experiente na vida que vivia parecia ter voltado. Seus ombros pareceram ter relaxado e ele comentou casualmente. – E acho bom que desça para jantar e conheça os outros. Seria muita falta de educação você recusar um pedido a um anfitrião, imagine a nove. Mas digamos que, vindo de você, eu não me surpreenderia. – ele sorriu de canto. – Vou para a cozinha.

Ela o observou caminhar até a cozinha, e mordeu o lábio antes de dizer: - Potter.

Ele parou em tempo de colocar uma das mãos no batente e virar apenas o rosto.

-Sim?

-Preciso conversar com você, a sós. Se possível, mais à tarde.

Ele soltou um sorriso diabólico antes de responder:

-Claro. Contanto que você não tente me matar novamente, serei todos ouvidos.

* * *

No fim das contas, quem decidira não jantar fora Harry. Ele estava tão enfurecido com a folga de Virginia Weasley ao ter a audácia de _dizer _que dormiria sob o mesmo teto até que terminasse o que tinha que fazer, e tão nervoso e confuso com sua atitude de criança que pensou que, se comesse alguma coisa, passaria a noite com uma indigestão nojenta.

Ele não sabia se, no fim, Virginia fora jantar, mas pouco se importou. Era só pensar no nome dela que seu estomago revirava.

Era uma cena inédita: ele estava vivendo uma situação de amor e ódio, mas mais voltada para o ódio. Amor por tudo o que passaram antes – _Mais uma vez o maldito passado, _ele pensou mal humorado. -, e ódio... Bom, não era muito difícil entender o porque de ódio, depois de tudo.

Assim como um rio revolto, sua mente funcionava em todos os fatos ligados não a Benchley, como ele sempre fazia todas as noites para ver se estava fazendo tudo certo para pegar o assino dos Weasleys, mas estava ligada aquela maldita matadora de aluguel e tudo o que ele sabia sobre ela, depois que ela fora para Chicago.

Quando percebeu que estava ficando um pouco paranóico, decidiu que já estava na hora de abrir a boca para Melissa.

Melissa era a mais velha das quatro irmãs, e a única irmã de sangue de Megan. Não havia muita diferença de idade entre as quatro, tanto que quando perguntavam como Megan podia ser meia-irmã de Carolyn, que tinham a mesma idade – com alguns meses para mais -, ela dizia como quem não se importava "_Digamos que papai sentiu saudade da mamãe e decidiu pular a cerca_.". A realidade que nenhuma das irmãs se importava com o fato, e se tratavam com o mesmo amor que tinham uma pela outra. Assim que a mãe de Megan e Melissa faleceu no parto da loira, o pai delas assumiu a guarda, e a madrasta cuidou delas como se fossem suas próprias filhas.

Melissa também fora a primeira a começar a ajudar Harry com o mercado negro. Ela ainda estava cursando a faculdade quando se conheceram, em um bar próximo ao Campus. A ruiva se sentiu bastante atraída pelo misterioso moreno dos olhos verdes, e ao conhecê-lo melhor, viu que ele tinha as mesmas aspirações que ela. Ou pensava que tinha, até entender os verdadeiros motivos dele.

Ele confiava em todos os integrantes, mas com toda a certeza, a sua maior fonte de confiança era para com Mel. Tanto, que ela era a única que sabia que ele não era uma pessoa comum; a única que sabia a verdadeira historia, de um ponto ao outro.

Ele bateu na terceira porta ao lado da escada e escutou, sem surpresa alguma, uma voz masculina perguntar:

-Já vai.

A porta se abriu, revelando a silhueta de Thomas. Harry sorriu.

-Vocês estão dando muita brecha. – ele comentou calmamente, ainda sorrindo.

Thomas coçou a nuca.

-Eu queria já abrir a historia, mas ela quer esperar mais um tempo.

-Parece que todo mundo já sabe, Tom.

-Não, ainda não. Noah e Johny parecem ter percebido, e eles me encurralaram uma vez para que eu desembuchasse, mas eu não disse nada. Nicholas fica na dele, assim como os outros dois. Nathalie me encara com aquele olhar pretensioso toda vez que eu falo com Mel. A Megan eu não faço idéia, ela é imprevisível demais. – Ele deu os ombros. – Agora Carolyn tem um tipo de confiança cega em mim. Ou pelo menos finge muito bem ter.

A silhueta de Melissa apareceu ao lado de Thomas, segurando um pedaço de pizza na mão. Ao fundo, parecia que a TV estava ligada.

-Veio para que eu pudesse brigar com você? – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha, divertida. Ele colocou as mãos no bolso.

-Desculpe, Mel. Eu, pela primeira vez, esqueci de programar os imprevistos. – ele se desculpou. – Posso conversar com você um minuto?

Ela o encarou desconfiada por um tempo.

-Claro.

Thomas abriu um pouco a porta e, enquanto Harry o passava comentou:

-Acho que vou descer e comer alguma pizza, caso ainda tenha. Estou com fome.

Melissa fechou a porta e o encarou. Depois, caminhou até a sacada de seu dormitório enquanto falava:

-Pois bem, desembuche.

Ele sorriu.

-Você reparou que temos uma visita conosco?

Quando eles chegaram à sacada, ela se apoiou no parapeito e o fitou; a noite estava num lindo tom negro e dava-se para escutar os grilos.

-Sim, eu percebi. Quem é ela?

Ela percebeu a mudança na fisionomia dele. Ele parecia... Frustrado?

-Virginia Weasley. – ele murmurou o nome com um som desgostoso. Melissa o encarou um tempo, tentando se recordar do nome.

-Virginia Weasley – ela sussurrou a si mesma. Depois ela fez um barulhinho com a boca, como quem se lembrava. – Sim, sim, eu sei! A tal caçula dos Weasleys, sua ex-namorada e a tal que falsificou identidades, certo?

-A mesma. – resmungou.

-A mesma também que te passou a perna, certo?

Por que ele havia começado aquela conversa com Melissa mesmo, ele pensou.

-A própria.

-Huh. – ela comentou divertida. – Você a obrigou a voltar ou o que?

-Muito engraçado, Mel. - ele resmungou. – Ela simplesmente disse que ia voltar e só iria embora quando acabasse o que veio fazer.

Ela arqueou a sobrancelha.

-E você simplesmente balançou a cabeça e disse "sim, querida"? – ela riu. – Ah, Harry, como você é frouxo!

-Quer parar de me gozar, por favor? – ele gemeu. – Isso é humilhante já quando eu me xingo, imagina quando tem a minha e a sua voz para completar meu desgosto.

Ela parou de sorrir.

-Desculpa, Harry. Mas por que diabos você deixou que ela voltasse? E, espera um pouco, por que diabos _ela _voltou? – ela pensou por um momento. – Oh, céus, não me diga que Benchley a contratou no seu lugar!

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Não seja estúpida. Ninguém é melhor do que eu para conseguir aquele cargo. – ela murmurou algo como 'Sua modéstia me mata'. – Ela é – ele cuspiu a palavra. – uma matadora de aluguel. E Benchley a contratou.

Uh. A coisa seria bem mais complicada, Melissa pensou. Desde que Harry teve certos contratempos com matadores de alugueis, ele tinha certo tipo de ódio por todos os que trabalhavam nisso. E como se já não bastasse à ruiva não ser mais tão doce e perfeita quando ele gostaria que ela fosse ela era uma assassina.

Esse fato também não a fez ficar muito bem. Jesus Cristo tem uma assassina morando debaixo do meu teto!

-E Benchley a contratou? – ele assentiu. – Mas, Harry... Ele não percebeu a pequena semelhança dela com a caçula dos Weasley? Ele não pode ser tão burro, o cara é o maior do nosso mercado. Ele deve ter percebido.

-Virginia mudou muito, tanto fisicamente quando internamente. Às vezes nem eu mesmo a conheço. A fisionomia dela também mudou muito.

-Mas ela é ruiva. Ruiva natural. Isso é característica marcante, e isso era predominante em todos os da tal família, não era? Oh meu Deus. Ela pode correr perigo e você sabe disso.

-Se ele descobriu que Samantha Wyler e Virginia Weasley é a mesma pessoa, Mel, ele vai ter vasculhado o passado dela e descoberto que Harry Potter a conhecia. E então ele vai associar tudo. – ele olhou para o céu, encarando a enorme Lua Cheia. – E então eu também estarei em perigo. Mas – ele encarou a ruiva. – Se ele tivesse percebido quem ela era, ele sequer a teria deixado escapar daquela festa.

-Ou ele quer que ela faça o que quer que ele tenha a contratado para fazer, para não sujar o próprio rabo. – ela observou. Harry sorriu debochado.

-Eu duvido. Mas não era sobre isso que eu queria conversar. Okay, talvez um pouco. Mas eu não estou pensando muito em Benchley e nada disso hoje.

-E sobre o que está pensando? – ela perguntou, mas era como se já soubesse a resposta.

-Como é que eu vou deixar o meu passado com ela fora de tudo isso? Quer dizer, eu sei que ela mudou, que ela é quase uma desconhecida pra mim, mas... Maldição, Melissa! Eu não mudei meu jeito de vê-la, e eu não só estou em tudo isso porque eu considerava os Weasley minha segunda família, mas eu também entrei nesse jogo todo por causa dela.

Ela o encarou por um tempo. Ele continuou.

-Não sinto mais amor. – ele explicou. – Mas ainda sinto aquele lance...

-Uh. Que lance?

-De vê-la como a mesma garota de dezesseis anos que eu conhecia. Que quando eu a abraçava, ela se sentia protegida. – _A mesma garota que se entregou para mim..._

-Você sente como se ainda tivesse que protegê-la?

-Talvez um pouco.

Ela o fitou pensativo, depois disse:

-Então pense o seguinte...

-O quê?

-Ela é uma matadora de aluguel. E você já provou uma vez como é o 'estilo' deles. Então não se esqueça. A garota que você conheceu pode não ser a mesma que habita o corpo da mulher que esta naquele quarto. Mas você tem que mostrar uma coisa a ela, Harry...

-E o que seria? – ele indagou descrente.

-Que você não é também o mesmo Harry Potter que ela conheceu.

* * *

Quatro e meia da manhã.

Todos os membros da casa já havia se recolhido aos seus aposentos, com a exceção de Johny e Megan, sentados em frente à lareira com um saco de pipocas para microondas, e Harry, parado em frente a uma enorme janela esperando por Gina, para que pudessem ter a tal conversa.

Harry já estava com seu sexto copo de Martini na mão e ao perceber tal fato bufou. Era só o que faltava, além de estar ficando louco, podia muito bem ficar viciado em bebida alcoólica por causa dela, também.

As vozes dos dois integrantes da gangue ecoavam em seus ouvidos, mas ele não conseguia ouvir direito no que eles estavam realmente falando. Sua mente estava girando em torno da ruiva; aquela ruiva desorientada que estava sob seu teto.

-Estávamos eu, Nick e Noah comentando sobre essa jogada com Benchley. – Johny comentou, enchendo a mão de pipoca. Megan estava de meias e moletom, com os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo. – Todos nós concordamos que dependendo do que for pode ser a nossa jogada de sorte.

Ela esticou as pernas e mexeu os dedos do pé sob as meias e o encarou.

-Jogada de sorte?

-Uh-huh. Eu digo isso no sentido de podermos até nos aposentar mais cedo disso tudo.

Ela pegou uma pipoca, mas não comeu imediatamente; apenas fitou o homem com certa curiosidade.

-E porque a gente iria se aposentar justo agora? Quer dizer, Johny, nós ainda sequer chegamos aos trinta anos. Nós ainda podemos acumular uma boa bolada, mesmo depois do golpe de Benchley.

Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos e encarou a lareira.

-Eu não sei. Talvez porque a nossa cota já esteja cheia. Quer dizer, somos quase tão milionários quanto Benchley já foi um dia, antes de se tornar bilionário. E somando com esta ultima bolada – pensando que ela será promissora -, será que já não está na hora de nos aconchegarmos em nossos cantos e curtir tudo o que juntamos ao longo da vida? – ela não disse nada e ele continuou. – Você nunca pensou em desistir de tudo isso e juntar o que conseguiu e viver bem?

-É óbvio que eu pensei. – ela deitou em uma das almofadas e o encarou. – Seria maravilhoso até, dormir sem o peso de saber que você pode ser procurada pela justiça a qualquer momento. Poder trabalhar em alguma coisa digna... Descansar disso, se aconchegar em algum canto. Até ter filhos, talvez. E por que não? Seria muito bom ter uma vida normal, afinal de contas. Não que eu reclame da vida que eu levo – ela sorriu. – Eu adoro passar a perna nos federais, mas uma vidinha normal seria maravilhosa.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por um tempo.

-Será que – Johny começou. – Quando tudo isso acabar, vamos todos nos separar?

Ela fechou os olhos.

-Eu duvido muito. Crescemos juntos, quase. Você e Noah, nós víamos quase toda vez ao ano, já que iam visitar a mim e Melissa. Nicholas é nosso amigo de infância, e Thomas... Bem, ele está com a minha irmã. E nós não deixaríamos que Harry se afastasse. Ele acabou virando da família e deixa-lo sumir seria inadmissível.

-Não queria que nos afastássemos. Acho que esse é um dos únicos motivos que me deixam nessa vida.

Harry pode ouvir a voz zombeteira de Megan:

-O-ho! Não me diga que o senhor Sullivan está com seu lado _doce _aflorado? Juro que em tantos anos, seria a primeira vez que eu presenciaria tal cena.

Johny riu.

-Faça-me o favor. Vocês todos acabaram se tornando a minha família, depois de tanto tempo correndo atrás de dinheiro sujo. É normal que eu não gostaria de me afastar. – ele a encarou. – E você acabou se tornando a minha irmãzinha caçula pé no saco.

Megan soltou uma risada.

-Não diria que você é meu irmão, mas você é um chato pé no saco do mesmo jeito.

Ele sorriu, mas ficou um tempo em silêncio. Depois, sua voz saíra um pouco preocupada.

-Hey, Meg...

-Sim?

-Sabe quando Nathalie estava usando a mesma historia do seu afogamento?

Ela gemeu.

-Oh, por favor. Não diga que agora até _você _vai ficar me enchendo o saco com essa historia.

Ele se interrompeu; depois sorriu.

-Não é isso. Eu queria lhe perguntar uma coisa.

-Pois bem, desembuche.

-Nathalie comentou que você me escutou falando sobre você naquele dia.

Ela o encarou, mas não disse nada.

-Você sabe – ele parecia sem graça. – Quando eu disse que você era uma louca...

-Desvairada – ela completou sem sorrir, mas parecia absurdamente calma com isso. – Além dos outros adjetivos que você me deu. U-huh, eu ouvi sim, mas por que quer saber disso? – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Na verdade – ele suspirou. – Eu não sei. Apenas me senti mal sabendo que você ficou sabendo disso. Quer dizer – ela o encarou surpresa: Johny Sullivan, o cara que ela conhecia desde os oito anos de idade estava se atrapalhando para falar? Realmente, o destino era incrível e imprevisível. – Você era apenas uma menininha. Eu não devia ter falado aquilo.

Ele se surpreendeu quando ela começou a rir.

-Eu era uma menina, mas você também era um pivete, Johny. Até onde eu saiba você só tinha doze anos. E eu me considero hoje uma louca desvairada por ter feito o que eu fiz; foi atitude de criança, justamente o que eu ainda era. Então – ela sorriu para ele. – Se você está tão preocupado em saber se eu ainda tenho alguma magoa do passado com relação a isso, você pode ficar sossegado que você vai conseguir dormir essa noite sem peso algum na consciência.

Ele riu.

-Mas bem que quando você chegou aos Estados Unidos, logo depois de ter terminado o colegial, você não era uma das melhores para se conversar sem que se leve um corte.

Ela deu os ombros.

-Há uma diferença. Naquela época, quem te achava idiota era _eu. _

Ele ficou um tempo em silêncio.

-Eu não era um idiota! – defendeu-se.

-Noah era um galinha depravado e pervertido. – ela comentou com calma. – E você era o melhor amigo dele. Em suma, fazia as mesmas coisas que ele. – ela suspirou. – Enquanto eu estava me esforçando para terminar minha faculdade de direito. E vocês só pensavam em festas, sexos e mulheres. Então, eu te achava um idiota. – ela sorriu.

Ele balançou a cabeça.

-Eu não acredito nisso.

-Pois pode acreditar. É a verdade.

Eles ficaram novamente em silêncio. Harry estava encostado na parede, com os olhos fechados e o copo vazio de Martini sobre o bar. Era como se eles não se importassem que o moreno estava ali.

-Megan – Johny começou.

-Huh?

-Tudo o que eu fui contra você e vice-e-versa no passado não afeta a gente no hoje, certo?

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Se afetasse, você acha que eu estaria comendo pipoca com você? – ela sorriu. – Eu disse só que não te considerava meu irmão, mas isso não significa que é um bom amigo. Se quer saber, eu estou começando achar que estou com sono. – ela se aproximou e lhe deu um beijo no rosto. – Boa noite.

Sem dizer mais nada ou olhar para trás, ela subiu as escadas. O ruivo ficou um tempo encarando o vazio, antes de sair murmurando algo, revoltado.

-Ela me trás um problema dos grandes. A maluca. Oh, sim, com toda a certeza. Eu vou precisar de terapia séria quando não tiver que morar no mesmo teto que ela, ah se vou. – ele caminhou até o bar e encarou o chefe. – Não me diga que você acabou com o Martini!

Harry abriu os olhos e o encarou.

-É claro que não. E qual o seu problema? Você só decide beber quando está nervoso?

O ruivo riu.

-Eu _estou _revoltado comigo mesmo. Acho que isso vale bastante.

-E por que diabos você está revoltado? – ele o encarou.

-Delaney! – ele exclamou, como se aquilo já explicasse tudo.

-Oh. Delaney. Muito bem, Johny, qual delas?

Johny colocou uma boa quantidade de Martini no copo e virou de uma só vez.

-Megan Delaney. Imagine só você: eu a conheço desde os oito anos de idade, e ela foi apaixonada por mim quando era uma menina. Pelo menos foi assim até os dez anos dela. Depois, ela cresce, vai para os Estados Unidos como uma mulher quase feita. E agora... – ele suspirou e decidiu encher mais um pouco de bebida. – Maldição! Agora ela é simplesmente incrível! E que está me virando a droga da cabeça!

Harry piscou e esqueceu-se momentaneamente que estava a quase meia hora esperando Gina. Sorriu.

-Não me diga que você, o cara quase tão galinha e aproveitador quanto Noah está se apaixonando por uma das Delaney? Ainda mais a caçula delas? – ele sorriu com gosto.

-Com todos os diabos, é claro que não! – Mas tanto Harry quando ele mesmo percebeu que ele não estava tão certo do que dizia. – Ela é uma louca tão imprevisível quanto o próprio primo, senão pior. Mas – ele se interrompeu. – Eu simplesmente... Não consigo mais evitar...

-Uh. E o que seria isso?

-Ela estava na cozinha, na hora da janta, contando furiosa como os caras naquela maldita festa a encaravam. É claro que Nathalie disse que já estava mais do que na hora que ela começasse a se arrumar mais, e que aquilo era uma prova do quanto ela era bonita. Mas eu não gostei. E quer saber? – ele bufou. – Eu odiei. Odiei o fato de saber que tinha um monte de... De... De vermes a encarando como se quisessem arrastá-la para a próxima moita.

Harry sorriu. Ora essa, e essa não fora à mesma expressão que a própria Megan usara enquanto estavam na festa?

-E, puta merda, eu pensei que ia ter uma crise de asma ao vê-la chegar. Por que diabos você tinha que dar a ela justo um vestido vermelho para ir no tal lugar com você?

Harry sorriu. Ele não ia ter que explicar novamente a historia, teria?

E provavelmente, no auge de estresse que Johny estava, o ruivo o esfolaria vivo.

-Eu gostei do vestido. E Nathalie havia me contado que ela não gosta de gastar o dinheiro comprando bons vestidos. E – ele arqueou a sobrancelha. – Você parece estar em uma corda bamba, huh? – ele riu com gosto. – Você esta cercado pelo próprio destino, amigo.

E então ele percebeu o que ele havia acabado de dizer. Puta merda, ele pensou. Gina fora apaixonada por ele desde o momento que o vira. Tudo bem, ela não tentou se afogar, mas fez um gnomo horrível e mal-humorado persegui-lo por quase todo o colégio com aquele poema estranho. Depois no fim, a ruiva de um jeito que até hoje ele não conseguia entender, reverteu o tabuleiro, fazendo com que _ele _caísse em seus encantos. _Ele _quem ficara apaixonado. E mesmo depois, ele ainda parecia abalado com a maldita ruiva.

Não era a mesma coisa que estava acontecendo com seu amigo? A única diferença era que ele havia reparado isso mais tarde.

Colocou a mão no ombro de Johny e solidário, disse:

-Cara. Como eu te entendo. – ele o encarou por um tempo, antes de dizer. – Pegue mais um copo; vou beber junto com você.

* * *

Cinco para as cinco da manhã.

Quando Johny havia despejado seus nervos em cima da bebida, ele decidira que seria bom subir e descansar, já que amanhã ele e os oito companheiros não teriam nada para fazer. Subiu cantarolando, sua voz engrolada. Harry sabia que ele só havia se esquecido de seus nervos por causa da bebida.

Quando o lugar ficou completamente vazio e silencioso, o moreno sentou-se em uma das cadeiras do bar e pensou em tomar mais um drinque, mas ao perceber o quanto já havia tragado só de pensar no nome _Virginia, _ele decidiu que isso lhe garantiria uma cirrose, se continuasse assim até que o dia raiasse.

Tudo bem; Ele já havia conversado com Melissa, e estava bem mais calmo, quase isento de preocupação sobre seu passado com a ruiva dos olhos azuis, mas não podia negar a si mesmo que a mulher era simplesmente incrível. E irresistivelmente deliciosa.

Ora, o quê mais ele queria? Ele era um homem!

Maldição, ele pensou depois de um tempo, e ela era uma assassina! Uma mercenária!

Ele estava elogiando uma mercenária!

-Fico realmente satisfeita que você ainda cumpra com os seus compromissos. – uma voz ecoou do topo da escadaria, fazendo com que o olhar de Harry imediatamente encontrasse com a figura de Virginia, que não sorria, apenas o encarava.

-Já lhe disse isso uma vez, caso não se lembre. – ele comentou calmamente, levantando-se da cadeira e indo de encontro à ruiva.

Okay, ele pensou. Um ótimo inicio. Você não está caindo de quatro por ela.

O que parecia ser um ato impossível a qualquer homem. Ela estava vestida com um jeans azul-marinho colado, evidenciando suas pernas e uma bata negra, com um decote em V. Os cabelos ruivos estavam presos em uma trança, onde as madeixas de sua franja caiam em frente ao rosto.

Muito bem, Potter, ele pensou. _Deixe de pensar na pele macia que está por debaixo daquela roupa!_

-Pois bem. – ele começou, sentando no sofá oposto, ficando separados pela mesinha de centro. – O que você queria conversar?

Não restava duvidas que ela agora sabia com o que estava lidando; ela não parecia a mulher pronta a dar patada por qualquer palavra. Parecia mais calma e controlada, e sabia o que queria. Não tinha ar doce, e sim o sanguinário, como de todos os matadores de aluguel. Mas pelo menos agora ela era alguém mais propicio a se ter uma conversa sobre negócios.

E esperta. Tão espera que o convenceu sem muita dificuldade que ficaria em sua casa.

Ela cruzou as pernas e o encarou calmamente.

-Queria deixar algumas coisas claras entre nós, já que o destino e Benchley decidiram que vamos trabalhar juntos. – ela deu de ombros. – Acho que devemos estabelecer algumas coisas e, talvez, juntarmos o que sabemos sobre ele. Afinal – ela o encarou nos olhos. Ele não desviou o contato. – Eu sei que você ainda continua nisso para vingar minha família, tanto quanto eu.

Ele não sorria. Também não parecia nem um pouco hospitaleiro.

-Eu já disse isso a você, Virginia, a primeira vez que colocou os pés nesta casa. Estou nisso tudo por dois motivos. A realidade – ele deu de ombros. – Que com o passar dos tempos, eu acabei fazendo com que meu ideal se tornasse em uma única coisa, já que a segunda eu desisti.

Ela não perguntou o que seria a segunda coisa; ela sabia muito bem do que ele estava falando: _dela. _

De certo modo, ela não se importou se ele estava com seu ego ferido. Dane-se.

Será que ela não se importava mesmo?

-Pois bem. Ao menos você ainda segue o rastro de Benchley para liquidá-lo. Isso já me basta o fato de que você pode me dar informações sobre o que descobriu dele no ano em que passou.

Ele a encarou um tempo, antes de sorrir ironicamente.

-Explique-me isto, Virginia: Você quer que eu lhe entregue de _bandeja _as informações que eu consegui, enquanto você vai me deixar no escuro sobre o que você descobriu?

Ela não parecia envergonhada quando respondeu:

-Sou uma matadora de aluguel, Potter. Eu trabalho sozinha. E já lhe disse a ultima vez que estive aqui que irei vingar a minha família _sozinha. _

Harry Potter se deixava levar pelo passado. Ela percebera que ele não mudara isso quando percebeu sua reação ao vê-la encostada em seu carro. É óbvio que ele lhe encheria de broncas, antes de lhe dar a informação.

Ela evitou sorrir orgulhosa: ela sabia lidar com ele, e sempre soube.

Mas logo percebeu o quanto estava enganada a respeito dele, como ele já estivera a respeito dela uma vez.

Harry levantou-se e, relaxadamente começou a caminhar em direção as escadas, sem dizer uma palavra sequer. Ela, esquecendo-se de sua posição de uma matadora silenciosa, levantou-se e perguntou em voz alta:

-Onde é que você está indo?

Ele voltou-se e a encarou. Seu sorriso era como quem zombava da posição da ruiva.

-Muito simples, _Vivi. _Enquanto você não aprender que, enquanto estiver na minha casa e trabalhando comigo em _sociedade _e não comigo sendo seu _garoto de recados, _creio que não teremos nada a conversar. Agora, quando você perceber que eu estou aqui pelo mesmo motivo que você e, me ajudar o tanto que eu lhe ajudarei, você pode falar comigo.

E deixando Gina com os olhos arregalados, Harry Potter desejou-lhe boa noite educadamente e subiu as escadas.

Ela estava olhando abobada para a escadaria. Pensara que conseguiria o que Harry sabia de um modo bem mais fácil, para que conseguisse por fim tapear Benchley.

Virginia Weasley suspirou.

-Vai ser bem complicado. – murmurou, antes de subir a escadaria, a fim de tomar uma ducha e cair na cama.

**Continua. **

**N/A: **_O que eu tenho para dizer? ... Minha nossa! _

_Obrigada MESMO por todos os cometários. Não pensei em receber elogios sendo a segunda fic minha D _

_Espero que vocês estejam gostando -_

_E resolvendo uma questão... Sim, o que a Hermione fazia antes de morrer conta e MUITO para a trama. _

_Obrigado a Nathalia, Raquel e Karine, que fazem meu dia ser mais feliz ao saber que tenho irmãs tão especiais com quem posso contar. Não vou dizer que essa fic é dedicada a elas, mas como a minha vida toda. _

_E aos meu pais, course. Por que eles me apoiam em todas as decisões. _

_Espero que estejam gostando da fic D _

_Beijos _


	3. Chapter 3

_A noite do dia trinta e um de julho estava tempestuosa. A chuva já havia se transformado em granizo e batia com ferocidade nas janelas de Nicholas Stoltz, que estava sentado em sua espaçosa cama – completamente bagunçada – com alguns livros de vestibular sobre a mesma. Seus olhos iam e vinham a cada leitura, e era cada vez mais clara as noites em que ele não dormira, graças as profundas olheiras sob seus olhos. _

_Bufou, passando a mão pelos cabelos castanhos, bagunçando-os ainda mais. _

_-Como eu odeio física! – ele gemeu, atirando o corpo para o lado e encarando o teto. Maldito vestibular, que ele já não passava em dois anos! _

_Sua mente começou então a vaguear, como quem já não agüentava mais pensar somente em estudos. Estava tão desesperado em passar que não conseguia sequer ver sua namorada, Jéssica, tanto quanto ele gostaria de vê-la. Na verdade, sequer ele a via direito. _

_Ele suspirou. Ela era mais velha do que ele, mas mesmo assim isso não mudava o amor que um sentia pelo o outro. _

_Jéssica tinha longos cabelos negros e lisos, assim como seus olhos. Oh, como ele adorava segura-la em seus braços, fazendo-a sorrir e deixando aquela adorável covinha na bochecha proeminente. _

_Suspirou satisfeito, lembrando-se de noites gloriosas. Há quanto tempo estavam juntos? Três anos? Ele não sabia ao certo. Era como se fosse à eternidade, e como se ela não fizesse tanto tempo assim. _

_Carolyn Delaney, sua melhor amiga e desde a infância, brincava dizendo-lhe que era culpa desse romance que até agora ele não conseguira passar no vestibular. _

_Ele sorriu. Se fosse por isso, ele ia desistir, porque nunca conseguia parar de pensar na amada. _

_A porta do quarto do moreno abriu-se num estrondo, tirando-o de seus devaneios ao mesmo tempo em que seu celular começara a tocar. Nele, revelara-se a imagem de Carolyn, ensopada como se tivesse caído em uma piscina e os olhos esbugalhados. _

_-Carol? – ele a encarou preocupado, mas ela parecia mais atenta ao celular dele. _

_-Atenda! – ela disse. Carolyn já tinha o costume de ser escandalosa, e quando assustada, isso se acentuava. – Atenda logo! É urgente! _

_-O que diabos é isso tudo? –ele perguntou, enquanto atendia o telefonema. – Alô? _

_-Nick? – era Jéssica. Ele sorriu._

_-Amor, onde você está? Carolyn acabou de entrar aqui como uma doida e você liga o quê -. _

_-Bebê, eu não posso demorar. Tem uns caras atrás de mim. Eles estão tentando me matar. – ela ofegava, ele percebeu. Sua voz parecia estar a beira de lágrimas. Imediatamente, seu corpo endureceu. _

_-Jéssica, quem é que está atrás de você? _

_-Preciso que vocês chamem a policia. Eu não consegui ligar as duas vezes que tentei. – ela agora chorava no telefone. – Eu queria te contar bebê, eu queria... _

_-Jéssica – ele murmurava. Agora era claro que ele estava desesperado. – Jéssica, você queria contar o que? Maldição! Você está me desesperando! – ele olhou para Carolyn. – Pegue meu telefone, em cima do criado mudo e comece a ligar para a policia, Carolyn! _

_-Escute bem! – era como se ela tivesse se recuperado, e sua voz agora estava carregada com um pouco de coragem. – Tenho que ser breve. Envolvi-me com duas amigas para tentar descobrir uma rede de corrupção que estavam fazendo. Não posso falar detalhes, não tenho tempo! – ela quase gritou ao perceber que ele iria cortá-la. – Existe uma carta no estrato da minha cama, e é para você. Ela explica o que eu fiz. Quero que você entregue uma carta anexada a ela para a policia. Vai ajudar na investigação deles. _

_Ela ficou em silêncio. Ele estava simplesmente desesperado na outra linha. _

_-Em que rodovia você está, Jé? Pelo amor de Deus, o que é que está acontecendo que -. _

_-Eles estão atirando por todos os lados. Não entendi porque eles pararam. Não tenho mais escapatória, Nick. Eles vão me apagar. _

_Carolyn estava tão desesperada quanto o melhor amigo. _

_-A droga do telefone está ocupada! – ela gritou para Nicholas. – O que é que a gente vai fazer? _

_-Nick. – Jéssica murmurou do outro lado da linha. – Nunca se esqueça que eu amo você, por favor. Nunca se esqueça de mim..._

_-Maldição, Jéssica, pare de falar como se você fosse... Como se... Você não vai me deixar me entendeu? Não vai! _

_Mas a realidade tomou conta do rapaz. Dois estampidos, como tiros de canhão, ecoaram em seus ouvidos, antes de escutar a moça ficar em silêncio e o os pneus do carro saírem derrapando a pista._

_A cena havia mudado. Sua visão parecia desfocada, mas ele conseguia ver claramente o quanto havia de pessoas chorando. Em uma sala reservada, no meio de coroas de flores, o corpo de três mulheres, três jornalistas novas e promissoras. _

_Ele caminhou, ainda que vendo tudo embaçado e tocou na mão da mulher inerte deitada ao meio. Seu rosto estava amarelo e não se podia ver o tiro que ela recebera no peito graças a roupa negra que estava usando. _

_Sua garganta queimava e seus olhos derramavam rios de lágrimas. _

_-Maldição. – ele murmurou. – Maldição... _

_Em uma das mãos livres, estava a carta que ela havia escrito para ele. Carta que ele jurara a si mesmo nunca abandonar. _

_Uma mão menor envolveu seu braço, mas ele não encarou a dona dele. Ele amava Carolyn como sua irmã, mas nem ao menos ela conseguiria apaziguar a dor que ele sentia no peito. _

_-Nick. – ela começou. – Vamos embora. _

_-Eu não vou embora. – ele sussurrou e a encarou, fazendo-a se arrepiar. – Eu não vou embora. Meu corpo vai deixar esse lugar, mas eu não vou embora. A partir do momento em que enterrarem Jéssica, eu vou ser enterrado junto. _

_Os olhos da linda mestiça embargaram. Ela murmurou. _

_-Não diz isso, seu idiota. Ela não ia querer isso. _

_-Eu não quero vê-la morta, e tenho meu desejo atendido, Carolyn? Tenho? – Mais lagrimas escorreram. A mestiça o abraçou e ele se entregou aquele abraço. Chorou silenciosamente no ombro da melhor amiga por vários minutos, antes que murmurasse num tom para que somente ela ouvisse. – Eu vou matá-los. Um por um. Os filhos da puta. Eu vou matar todos eles, tão cruelmente quanto eles a mataram. _

Nicholas não soube se caiu da cama pelo susto da lembrança que sonhara ou se fora por culpa de certa mestiça que fechara sua porta num estrondo.

Ela encarou o moreno, que estava estirado no chão soltando grunhidos, antes de cair na gargalhada.

-Muito engraçado, Carol. – ele resmungou, sentando-se no chão enquanto ela ainda sorria as lágrimas brilhando em seus olhos de tanto rir.

-Eu achei terrivelmente engraçado! – ela ainda tinha a voz de quem queria gargalhar, mas conteve-se. – Desde quando você se assusta quando entro no seu quarto, huh? Eu faço isso desde que você me conhece.

Ele sorriu. A mestiça estava com os longos cabelos negros presos em um rabo de cavalo e uma leve camada de lápis nos olhos indianos. Os lábios estavam cobertos por uma camada de gloss e vestia jeans e uma blusa que deixava um dos ombros à mostra.

Ele percebeu o quanto ele era lerdo; Desde crianças, e ele só fora reparar o quanto sua pequena e doce Carolyn virara uma mulher estonteante apenas no ano passado.

-Eu cai da cama porque tive um pesadelo. – ele disse por fim, sentando-se na cama. Percebeu que a melhor amiga trazia consigo o café da manhã do moreno. Ele sorriu agradecido. – O que você quer? Você só me mima quando quer alguma coisa.

Ela riu. – Hoje quis mimar alguém fazendo o café, mas parece que quase todo mundo já está acordado. A exceção é Johny – que sequer acordou quando eu chutei a porta. -, Megan – que sempre me joga a primeira coisa que vê quando eu entro e a acordo. –, Harry e sua convidada. O resto parece que decidiu ir tomar café na padaria, e me deixaram aqui chupando o dedo.

Ele pegou um pedaço de pão e pediu para que a mestiça senta-se ao seu lado. Ela assim o fez e logo estava pegando um pedaço de torrada para ela também.

-E sobre o pesadelo, você deve ter comido demais ontem. Sempre acontece com a Megan quando ela come demais. Ela fica depois chorando ou gritando a noite inteira. – ela deu os ombros.

Ele assentiu, mas ficou um tempo em silêncio.

-Eu sonhei com Jéssica.

Carolyn levantou a cabeça e o encarou.

-Ah, Nick... – ela não sabia bem o que falar, então ficou em silêncio.

-Eu me assustei com a lembrança, mas você quer saber? – ele não estava com os olhos nublados, como sempre ficava quando sonhava com ela. Parecia calmo. – Eu não acordei revoltado, ou chorando de saudades dela. É como se o tempo tivesse apaziguado a situação.

Ela molhou os lábios com a pontinha da língua.

-E também o fato de que você já fez o que tinha que fazer sobre isso. Você matou os caras e, se não fosse por Harry você iria continuar preso.

Ele não sorriu.

-Se eu pudesse, eu faria de novo. Mas não ia resolver em nada. Ela continuaria morta.

Ela ficou em silêncio. Nicholas a encarou.

-Jéssica disse na carta que era grata por eu ter uma amiga como você para me confortar na hora em que ela partisse.

Carolyn sorriu.

-Ela devia ser louca. Ser grata por ter uma amiga que nem eu? – ela riu. – Isso não é lá grande coisa.

Nicholas sorriu e observou o dia maravilhoso que fazia pelas janelas.

-Ou talvez seja. – ele se levantou, tocou no ombro da melhor amiga antes de passar a mão pelos cabelos sedosos da mestiça. Depois, inclinou-se e beijou-lhe ao lado dos lábios. Carolyn sentiu o sangue parar de circular. Okay... O cara era seu melhor amigo, mas ela era uma mulher, e ela podia muito bem ver que ele era maravilhoso, e todas suas irmãs concordavam com ela. – Obrigada, Carol.

Ela sorriu. Ele murmurou algo dizendo que iria tomar banho e fechou a porta da suíte. Mas ela continuava encarando a porta.

-Eu é quem agradeço. – murmurou.

* * *

Os raios de sol finalmente bateram na cama, banhando a figura loira que dormia esparramada em sua cama _king size, _com a camisola de seda azul marinho enrolada até metade da cintura e um braço caído para fora da cama. Metade do lençol estava na cama e, a outra metade estava no chão.

Ela franziu o cenho e resmungou alguma coisa contra os raios de sol, antes de finalmente abrir os olhos. Espreguiçou-se como uma gata e soltou um longo bocejo, pouco se importando em parecer ou não feminina.

Olhou para o relógio de pulso: Três e meia da tarde. Okay, ela não havia acordado tão tarde, afinal.

Ela soltou um suspiro e colocou a mão na barriga. Ficou encarando o teto um tempo, perdida em pensamentos.

Por que diabos ela fora dormir tão tarde mesmo? Ah, sim, ela ficara conversando com Johny.

Ela sorriu ao se lembrar das perguntas dele. Mudar-se-ia alguma coisa... Ah! E por que mudaria? Ela já tinha vinte e cinco anos. Tudo bem, ela era a mais nova dali, mas que diferença fazia? Fazia bem mais de dez anos a tal historia, e ela era uma menina na época.

Riu baixinho. O primeiro amor platônico dela: Johny Sullivan, o galinha depravado. Soltou uma gostosa gargalhada ao pensar nisso.

Espreguiçou-se mais uma vez antes de se levantar.

Foi quando tropeçou em alguma coisa que berrou e caiu de cara no chão.

-Mas que merda é essa? – ela gritou assustada, arrastando-se até a porta e encarando a 'coisa', amontoada sobre os lençóis, resmungar e tirar o lençol. E para a surpresa de Megan – que arregalou os olhos e deixou cair o queixo – A 'coisa' era Johny, o cara que ela estava pensando poucos minutos atrás.

Johny, no entanto, parecia surpreso.

Ele tentou desesperadamente tirar os lençóis da cabeça e tentar não encarar a cena tentadora como um doce pecado a sua frente.

-Megan Delaney! – ele comentou como um irmão mais velho tentando dar uma dura na irmã caçula – O que diabos você esta fazendo no meu quarto e me jogando pra fora da minha cama e... O que diabos você está fazendo _seminua _na minha frente?

O rosto da loira tingiu de vermelho, enquanto ela puxava a camisola tentando cobrir as pernas. Maldição, ela pensou, nunca mais iria deixar que as irmãs comprassem coisas daquele tipo para ela. A partir de agora, seria moletom!

-Eu tenho direito de vestir o que eu quero e Johny, este é _o meu quarto! _

O ruivo a encarou confuso.

-Claro que não. Quer dizer... – ele arregalou os olhos. – O que diabos eu estou fazendo aqui?

-Quem deveria estar fazendo essa pergunta sou eu. – ela resmungou, levantando-se e fingiu não notar o olhar dele em suas pernas. Caminhou até a cama, jogou-se nela e se cobriu com o lençol. – O que é que você está fazendo aqui, Sullivan?

-Eu, eu – ele parecia aturdido. Ao levantar-se, reparou que ele estava apenas vestido com a samba canção. – Ai, maldição. – ele encarou a loira. – Diga pelo amor de Deus que a gente não fez nada.

-Não seja idiota, é claro que a gente não fez nada. – ela o repreendeu.

-Eu estava bêbado ontem! – ele choramingou, parecendo não ouvir o que ela disse. – Eu sou fraco para bebida, você sabe! – ele cobriu as mãos. – Puta merda, que ressaca! Minha cabeça parece que vai explodir! – sua voz saia engrolada ainda. – Eu não sei o que deu em mim. Eu só me lembro de subir as escadas, entrar no seu quarto e deitar do seu lado. – ele balançava a cabeça negativamente. – O que eu fiz? O Noah vai me perseguir a vida toda quando souber! Eu vou morrer nas mãos do meu melhor amigo.

Ele sentiu Megan colocando a mão no ombro dele e quando ele a encarou, havia um brilho zombeteiro em seus olhos.

-Não me olhe como se quisesse rir de mim, Megan! – ele parecia desesperado. – Eu te levei para a cama!

Ela arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Eu já estava na cama quando você chegou. Ninguém precisou me levar. – ela sorria da mesma forma marota que Noah sorria. E como o primo, ela tinha covinhas.

-Mas, mas... Ah meu Deus! A gente mal conversou e eu já ataquei você! – ele parecia desconsolado. Ela pensou em parar com a brincadeira, mas... Por que acabar com o que ela acabara de descobrir sua fonte de diversão?

-Huh. Pois eu achei muito bom. Você não? – ela sentou-se ao lado dele.

-Maldição, Megan! Como você pode estar tão calma com isso? Você deveria estar furiosa! Acabei de transar com você e nem sequer lembro do que eu fiz! – ele a encarava incrédulo, depois seu olhar desceu para o corpo dela coberto sob aquela camisola... O peito dela que subia e descia vagarosamente... a pele macia... Aquelas coxas magníficas descobertas... – Maldição! Eu nem consigo lembrar se eu fiz alguma coisa! – choramingou. Tinha transado com Megan. E tinha perdido o espetáculo de vê-la em seus braços.

-A gente pode repetir a dose, se você quiser. – ela piscou e levantou-se. – Mas você sabe você teria que fazer o que você me disse ontem.

Ele arregalou os olhos.

-Meg... Eu estava bêbado...

-Não interessa. Você me disse que teria que assumir que arrumou um compromisso comigo, e é o que vai fazer.

Ele choramingou.

-É por isso que eu não bebo nunca mais na minha vida! – depois ele começou a resmungar coisas que Megan não conseguiu nem tentar entender. Ele a encarou, com os olhinhos brilhando. – Eu sou muito novo para um compromisso.

Foi quando ela não se agüentou mais e caiu na gargalhada.

-Ah, Johny! – ela ria. – Eu sou a mais nova, mas, como você é ingênuo!

E sem dizer mais nada, às gargalhadas ela saiu do próprio quarto. Ele piscou por um tempo e a seguiu.

-O que você quer dizer com isso, loira?

-Que você é inocente. – ela sorria ao descer as escadas, de camisola e descalça. - E um pouco tonto, também. Ou seria muito tonto?

Ele ficou observando-a sorrir inocentemente para ele, antes de prendê-la contra a parede em um piscar de olhos. Ela o encarou por um momento, antes de sorrir marota.

-Você acha mesmo que eu sou inocente, Delaney? – ele sorriu, aproximando seu rosto do da loira. Maldição, o que ele estava fazendo? Tentando se engraçar com a prima do seu melhor amigo?

Noah ia matá-lo, com toda a certeza. Mas quem se importava?

Ela riu debochada.

-Pelo menos comigo você ainda é inocente, Sullivan. – ela arqueou a sobrancelha. – Você pode ficar sossegado. Mas se for relevar o fato de você ser inocente no geral... – ela riu. – com certeza não. Eu já disse que já te considerei um idiota, não se esqueça disso.

Ela tentou sair dali, mas ele não permitiu. Ai, ai, ai, ela pensou. Isso não seria bom. Ela não devia ter provocado o ruivo.

Ele ficou parado, dividido entre aproveitar a oportunidade que o destino lhe dera de ter Megan Delaney de camisola presa na parede e morrer cruelmente nas mãos de Noah ou, ser chamado de frouxo e continuar vivo e feliz.

Ah, droga!

-Você me deixa numa roda viva, loira. – ele murmurou. Ela arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Nesse caso, arrisque a sorte então. – ela sorriu de canto.

Ele lembrou-se do dia da formatura de Megan. Ela, deslumbrante naquele vestido tomara-que-caia preto com alguns detalhes em dourado, olhando pasma seu padrinho de formatura desmontado no chão e Noah rugindo como um leão da montanha. Lembrou-se que tudo isso apenas porque o rapaz a segurara pela cintura e a puxara para perto de si. Ele sorriu nervoso. Imagina então se o loiro soubesse que havia dormido no quarto da prima, bêbado, tendo chances de ter feito algo mais... E que agora, estava quase prestes a beijá-la e provavelmente, que não seria apenas um beijinho...

Puta que o pariu, ele pensou. Mas era o que ela havia dito. Ah, e por que não? Ela estava ali, numa visão tentadora a sua frente esperando por um ato.

Ele aproximou seu corpo do dela. Ele, de samba canção e ela, de camisola. Segurou-a pela cintura e aproximou seu rosto de seu ouvido, murmurando:

-É bom que você lembre, loira, que você provocou isso.

Ela sorriu.

-É bom que você lembre Johny, que quem começou com tudo isto fui _eu._

Aquilo foi o auge para ele. Não agüentando mais, ele a puxou para perto de si de modo que seus corpos colassem. Ela o enlaçou pelo pescoço e ele a beijou.

Maravilhoso. Fenomenal. Deslumbrante, foram as primeiras palavras que ecoaram em suas mentes, enquanto eles se entregavam a tal desejo. Era engraçado, ali os dois, ela contra a parede e ambos no meio da escada.

A boca dela tinha um gosto doce, e era morna. Ah, sim. Era muito bom beija-la, ainda mais quando as mãos dela o provocavam, descendo em suas costas, indo para seu peito... Se ele soubesse que era tão bom beijar aquela doida, ele com certeza tinha tentado algo mais cedo, talvez.

Mas não durou muito tempo, já que a porta principal se abrira num estrondo, revelando Noah, Nathalie, Thomas e Melissa. Noah era o primeiro e seus olhos estavam arregalados, até que cerraram em duas fendas azuis.

Johny imediatamente soltou a loira, mas esta não fez o mesmo. Ela continuou com os braços ao redor do pescoço do ruivo e seu olhar estava sério, dirigido ao primo.

-Eu não acredito. – Noah murmurou lívido. – Podia duvidar de qualquer um, Johny, mas não do meu melhor amigo! Não que o meu melhor amigo ia ser canalha o suficiente para tentar se roçar para cima da minha prima caçula!

Nathalie estava com um sorriso de orelha a orelha para os dois e Melissa lançava olhares de entendimento.

-Quem diria, Megan e Johny. – Thomas comentou com um sorriso de aprovação, mas calou-se imediatamente quando Noah o fuzilou com um olhar.

-Não! Não, não, não e não! – ele encarou os dois, ainda parados na escada. As bochechas de Megan estavam vermelhas e os lábios finos. – Delaney, largue-o agora mesmo.

Ela arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Desde quando você virou minha figura paterna, Noah?

-Desde o momento que você ainda é muito bobinha e não sabe quanto os homens podem ser galinhas e depravados. – ele fuzilou o melhor amigo. – principalmente esse daí!

Ela o soltou, mas colocara as duas mãos na cintura e fuzilava o primo com um olhar.

-E você é o que Noah? A Virgem Maria? Madre Teresade Calcutá?– ela riu debochada. – Você era pior que ele. Transou com todas as amigas de Melissa da faculdade, e ainda esta falando dele? – ela sorriu maldosa. – Olha só: o sujo falando do mal lavado!

Nathalie tinha os olhos arregalados.

-Você transou com TODAS as amigas dela?

Noah não respondeu. Ainda encarava a prima com o sangue fervendo.

-Você se aproveitou da minha prima, Sullivan! Olha só, os dois. – ele olhou da prima para o ruivo. – Ainda numa casa sabendo que não mora só você, e mesmo assim, pouco se importam de estar quase sem roupa no meio de uma escada!

A loira molhou os lábios com a pontinha da língua, antes de dar de ombros. Se ele queria que ela apelasse... Assim ela o faria!

-O que já tivemos para fazer, _primo querido, _nós já o fizemos. – ela sorriu. – ele só estava me dando bom dia depois da noite em que passamos juntos e _bêbados! _

Melissa caiu na gargalhada. Nathalie olhou-a boquiaberta, antes de sorrir. Thomas parecia atônito.

A melhor reação que Johny pode definir a Noah era a mesma do dia da formatura de Megan.

Ele parecia rugir como um leão da montanha.

Deus do céu. Ele era um homem morto!

Ele tentou avançar até a escadaria, mas Nathalie o impediu.

-Fique fora disso, Nathalie! – ele murmurou furioso.

-Não vou ficar fora disso! – ela o empurrou e lhe deu um tapa na cara, como quem o obrigasse a acordar. – Isto te transforma num hipócrita, Hochman. E veja que atitude infantil: Ambos são maduros e adultos o suficiente para saberem o que querem da vida. Você não precisa ficar sendo a babá de ninguém!

Ele resmungou alguma coisa em português que Johny não entendeu, mas notou que tanto o olhar de Melissa quando o de Megan e Nathalie arregalaram, antes de soltarem faíscas.

E em poucos segundos, estavam os quatro gritando em português.

-O que diabos está acontecendo aqui? – o quarteto se silenciou, observando Harry no topo da escada. Ele estava vestido apenas com uma calça velha e verde e tinha a barba por fazer. E dava-se para notar as olheiras.

E com toda a certeza; Que ele não gostara nem um pouco de ser acordado.

Logo depois apareceu Carolyn e Nicholas – com uma toalha enrolada na cintura e os salpicos de água ainda sobre os ombros – olhando preocupados, a tal discussão.

Mas ninguém imaginava aparecer ali era Gina, o que também acabou acontecendo.

-Muito bem. – Harry olhou para os quatro, frustrado. – Vocês quatro conseguiram a proeza de acordarem a casa toda. Agora, se conseguirem me dar um motivo plausível, talvez eu não fique tão nervoso e consiga voltar a dormir.

Megan colocou as mãos na cintura e encarou o moreno, sem medo algum.

-Existe um problema que eu espero sinceramente que você resolva: Noah. – ela não gritava o que definitivamente era um sinal de perigo. – Está aí o maior problema. Será que você pode dizer a ele que ele não é meu pai, e não manda na minha vida? – ela olhou para o primo. – E olha só, Noah, se tem alguém que pode reclamar com quem trepa e deixa de trepar dentro desta casa, é o Harry porque além dele ser o líder, ele que pagou a maior quantia nessa casa. – ela bufou. – Eu estou cansada. Desde os meus dezesseis anos você não larga do meu pé, enquanto você pode destruir o mundo por causa disso. Sabe o que é isso? – ela sorriu perversa. – Falta de sexo.

Noah arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Falta de sexo? Você só pode estar brincando, Megan. Você sabe -.

-Que você é um galinha? – ela o cortou. – Disso todo mundo sabe. A questão que seu problema é falta de sexo com quem você gosta. Falta de amor – e dizendo isso, lançou um olhar para Nathalie. – Porque você não tem capacidade o suficiente de conquistá-la. Então, primo, se você não consegue cuidar da sua vida, _não tente cuidar da minha! _

E dando as costas para todos os presentes, ela rumou da escadaria para o quarto, fechando-a num estrondo.

Noah sem dizer nada rumou para a cozinha. Thomas e Melissa se encaram e Nathalie encarou Johny.

-Aconteceu mesmo? – ela perguntou. O ruivo deu de ombros.

-A menos que agora eu faça as coisas e perca a memória em seguida, aconteceu. – e olhando para o chefe, comentou sem graça. – Eu extrapolei. Abusei da sorte, foi o que aconteceu. Desculpe acordar você, Harry. – ele olhou para Carolyn e Nicholas. Depois, para Virginia. – E vocês também. – ele suspirou. – Vou tomar uma ducha fria e ir para a cama. _Minha cama_ – ele frisou. – Antes que mais alguém tente me matar por algo que eu ainda não tentei fazer.

E dizendo isso, também foi para o quarto.

* * *

-Eu não posso acreditar, simplesmente! – Noah estava com uma caneca de café na mão. – Parece ontem ainda que ela corria com baldes para brincar na areia da praia e agora... Ela já está...

-Decidindo a vida? – Melissa perguntou com um sorriso, sentando-se ao lado de Noah. – Deixa de ser idiota, Noah. Ela já tem bem mais de dezoito para saber o que quer da vida. E ninguém aqui é certinho, Uh? Ou você esqueceu o que fazemos?

-Não esqueci. – ele resmungou. – Só não gosto da idéia de saber que a minha loirinha está se engraçando com aquele idiota.

-Idiota vulgo seu melhor amigo? – Nathalie sorriu presunçosa.

-O traíra! – o loiro choramingou. – Minha priminha pura e inocente.

Harry deu uma risadinha.

-Megan deixou de ser pura e inocente há um bom tempo já, Noah.

-Mas eu ainda vejo como pura e inocente. Não descabelada numa cama com um homem. Principalmente aquela cabeça de abóbora. – ele resmungou.

Nathalie suspirou.

-Dane-se. Ela tem idade. E você tem que parar de tentar mandar na vida dela.

Ele resmungou alguma coisa. Harry suspirou.

-Vou à padaria. – ele anunciou calmamente.

Gina, que estava sentada com os comparsas de Harry o encarou. Essa era a vida normal de Harry Potter quando ele não planejava grandes roubos ou coisas do tipo? Sair para beber, apartar brigas entre os companheiros e ir à padaria?

Vida normal, ela pensou.

-Vou com você. – ela comentou levantando-se de onde estava sentada.

Ele deu de ombros, antes de esticar os braços e soltar um bocejo.

-Você que sabe. Vou buscar uma camisa e colocar uma calça.

Ela observou discretamente o físico de Harry e não pode deixar de se admirar. O que ele fazia?Passava o dia todo cuidando do fisicoou o quê? Mas não, isso não seria do feitio dele, ela notou, vendo que a barba estava por fazer e ele andava pela casa como quem havia acabado de fazer uma limpeza na garagem.

Ele tinha o corpo que deixaria qualquer mulher trançando as pernas.

-Hey, Noah. – Nathalie começou após Harry sair da cozinha.

-Que foi?

-Você comeu o ultimo pedaço da minha pizza? – ela perguntou. O loiro a encarou estupefato.

-Eu estou aqui, preocupado com o social da _sua _irmã e você vêm me perguntar de pedaços de pizza?

Ela deu de ombros.

-É mais importante. Agora, você comeu? – ela arqueou a sobrancelha para ele, que não pode evitar sorrir.

-Você é louca, Nath.

Ela fez uma careta indignada.

-Não sou louca! É... – ela parecia resignada quando disse – _Pizza!_

-Samantha, se você ainda quer ir à padaria, acho bom levantar-se e andar logo, porque eu já estou de saída. – Harry anunciou minutos depois, com a mão na maçaneta da porta principal. A ruiva revirou os olhos e saiu silenciosamente.

-Hey. – Noah murmurou depois que a ruiva saiu. – Temos que admitir uma coisa.

-E o que seria? –Nathalie perguntou.

-Ela é definitivamente uma delicia.

O pano que a morena estava enxugando as mãos foi parar com força no rosto do loiro.

* * *

Harry havia acabado de fechar a porta principal antes de olhar para o belo tempo que estava fazendo e colocar os óculos escuros.Gina estava bem ao seu lado.

-Vamos a pé. – ele anunciou. Ela deu de ombros e nada disse.

Caminharam lado a lado em silêncio em torno de vinte minutos. Gina murmurou numa voz entediada:

-Estamos realmente indo a uma padaria? Vinte minutos andando e nada.

Ela o encarou de soslaio e percebeu que havia um leve sorriso de canto.

-Não disse que era perto o suficiente para andarmos a pé. Apenas disse que queria ir até a padaria a pé. E nós moramos escondidos, o que você queria? – ele deu de ombros. – Tudo para não ficar se aparecendo demais.

Ela girou os olhos e pensou em revidar alguma coisa, mas ficou em silencio. Harry percebeu aquilo.

-É de todo matador ser silencioso ao extremo e não se abrir com ninguém? – ele perguntou calmamente, enquanto colocava as mãos no bolso do jeans. Ela colocou uma mecha atrás da orelha.

-Passamos grande parte do nosso tempo em silêncio. O costume da nisso. A gente não acha necessário ficar falando todo o momento o que pensa.

Uh. Ela havia mesmo crescido dentro do mercado negro. Agora ela parecia segura de si, e não a mulher acuada que ele salvara da prisão. Era alguém que sabia o que fazia.

Ele não comentou nada e continuou apenas caminhando, com Gina ao seu lado. Mas sua mente já estava perdida em lembranças que ele tivera com a ruiva.

_Gina torcia as mãos com certo nervosismo ao lado de Fred. Este percebeu a ação da irmã e segurou suas mãos gentilmente. _

_-Por que tanto desespero, Gi? – ele soltou um sorriso carinhoso. Ela retribuiu com nervosismo. _

_-Dá pra acreditar? Estou me formando. – ela sussurrou. – E daqui a pouco vão chamar meu nome para aparecer naquele corredor pela ultima vez e me apresentar depois em uma valsa com todos os formandos. _

_Ele soltou um leve riso._

_-Parece que você detesta dança ou formatura, maninha. _

_Ela abriu um largo sorriso para o irmão._

_-Pois ai está a questão: eu detesto dançar. E agora eu vou ter de dançar na frente de todo mundo uma valsa estúpida. Eu... – ela suspirou. – Eu me sinto como uma garotinha idiota, ainda mais usando vestido. _

_Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha._

_-Gina, do que diabos você está reclamando? Você está absolutamente deslumbrante assim. – ele mediu a irmã de cima em baixo. – Juro para você, se você não fosse minha irmã eu tentaria algo mais!_

_Ele recebeu um beslicão da ruiva naquele momento._

_-Hey! – ele reclamou. – Querem um padrinho bem vestido, não um padrinho com marcas roxas! – Fred soltou um fingido grunhido. – Isso é o que dá, além de ser padrinho e te comprar vestes de primeira mão para sua formatura eu ainda recebo beliscões. _

_-Aquilo fez a ruiva rir descontrair-se. Ela riu e abraçou o irmão._

_-Já disse que te amo Fred? _

_Ele fez um barulhinho com a boca._

_-Claro que você me ama. Sou seu irmão mais charmoso. – ela riu com vontade._

_-Não deixe os outros ouvirem você falando isso. _

_-Não deixarei. – ele pensou um tempo. – Ou talvez deixe. É a pura verdade. E, ah! Gina, soube hoje cedo que você vai receber um presente. _

_-Por conseguir passar de ano depois de três Weasley's não conseguir terminar o colégio?_

_Fred riu irônico._

_-Engraçadinha. Mas não vou dizer o que é. Você verá na terceira valsa._

_Ela piscou._

_-Terceira valsa? _

_-Claro. São três valsas, ou você pensa que a tortura dura apenas em um som? – ela riu. – É uma com seu padrinho maravilhoso aqui, outra com papai e outra com um convidado. _

_-Convidado? – ela mostrou a língua. – Vou dançar com quem então? Tio Antony? _

_-Isso não teve graça, Gi. Você sabe que tio Antony é manco. _

_Ela deu de ombros quando finalmente anunciaram seu nome. Seu nervosismo voltara à tona._

_-Ah, meu Deus. _

_-Acalme-se, erga a cabeça e siga reto ao meu lado, Gi, você está deslumbrante e não quero que se esqueça disso._

_-Parece que o vestido apertou três vezes mais de repente. – ela murmurou desesperada. – Parece que eu estou desajeitada. Ah, meu Deus. Ah, meu Deus._

_As portas do salão principal se abriram, fazendo com que Fred e Gina entrassem de braços dados pelo extenso corredor. _

_Todos os olhares caíram sobre a ruiva e do quanto ela estava magnífica. Mas ela não queria isso. "Tirem esses olhares de cima de mim... Ai, ai, ai". _

_Ela se arrumou com o irmão na roda de formandos e quando chamaram o ultimo integrante grifinório, Minerva estalou um dos dedos e os duendes começaram a valsa. _

_-Viu? Você está indo praticamente bem. – Fred sorria ao conduzir a irmã caçula pela pista._

_-Eu pareço uma cenoura coberta de musgo. E desengonçada. _

_-Gina. Cale a boca. _

_O resto seguiu-se bem, até que chegasse sua valsa com o pai até que finalmente a preocupação de chamar um convidado. Maldição, ela pensou. Ela não queria chamar outro de seus irmãos, e tio Antony era manco. O que ela ia fazer? _

_Foi quando uma voz rouca chegou aos seus ouvidos, num sussurro que a fez perder a concentração:_

_-Será que a senhorita Weasley me daria o prazer de ser o convidado a valsar com ela? _

_Ela virou-se abruptadamente. Ah, minha nossa. _

_Ela sentiu suas entranhas se revirarem e virarem novamente. Seu coração parecia ter subido à garganta, impedindo-a de falar. _

_Deus do céu. Harry Potter estava na sua frente. _

_Mas... Ele não estava atrás de Voldemort? O que, em nome de Merlin, aquele ser estava fazendo ali? _

_-Harry? – ela sussurrou ainda pasma, enquanto ele a segurava pela cintura e a trazia para perto de si. Seu sorriso estava de canto, orgulhoso, e seus olhos transbordavam paixão. – O que diabos você está fazendo aqui? _

_-Não é obvio, Vivi? _

_-Não, não é._

_-Eu estou dançando. _

_Ela fez uma careta. _

_-Isso eu percebi. Eu estou perguntando o que você está fazendo aqui, quando deveria estar na guerra, certo? _

_Ele deu de ombros._

_-Eu estava por perto. E Rony, Hermione e eu soubemos que sua formatura seria hoje. Seria realmente de mau gosto não comparecermos._

_-É loucura. – ela murmurou. Ele parecia calmo?_

_-É, eu sei._

_Dançaram em silêncio, ambos se encarando. Gina estava abobada com o que estava lhe acontecendo e, não podia negar, uma onda de felicidade invadia seu peito de uma forma inexplicável. _

_Ela estava simplesmente deslumbrante e Harry teve de admitir, ele perdera o ar quando a viu. Seu vestido longo e verde musgo ajustava-se perfeitamente as suas curvas, marcando justamente onde tinha que marcar. Seu cabelo estava preso e alguns fios caiam propositalmente em seu rosto, que transbordava alegria e beleza. _

_Ele não sabia como explica-la. Só sabia observa-la e sorrir, ao constatar que sua ruiva estava bem e segura. E cada vez mais divina. _

_-Você está linda. – ele sussurrou ao pé do ouvido dela. Ela não conseguiu evitar se arrepiar, ao escutar o mesmo tom de voz que ele usara quando estavam juntos n'A Toca. _

_Quando a valsa terminou, todos os casais pararam. Harry e Gina também pararam, mas não quer dizer que se soltaram. Ambos continuaram juntos e se encarando profundamente. _

_-Gina! – Rony apareceu fazendo tanto Harry quanto Gina se sobressaltarem. O irmão abraçou a caçula demoradamente. – Ah, mas que saudades de você! Você ficou surpresa? _

_Ao lado dele, estava Hermione. Mas Gina reparou que ela era a que mais parecia preocupada por estar ali, dos três. _

_-Fiquei. – ela sussurrou. – É claro, mas -. _

_-Eu vou estar lá fora. – Harry murmurou antes de lhe dar um beijo na bochecha. – Espero você. _

_Gina segurava o vestido para não tropeçar na barra, enquanto corria ao encontro do moreno, sentado a beira do lago. Ao correr, o cabelo da ruiva soltava-se aos poucos._

_Quando finalmente chegou ao lado dele, metade de sua cabeleira estava solta, enquanto a outra metade estava pronta para soltar-se assim que ela decidisse pular novamente. Não se importando, ela soltou o cabelo de uma vez. _

_Harry já havia tirado a longa capa negra e afrouxado a gola da camisa. Havia também tirado a gravata e arregaçado as mangas da camisa. Gina parou ante a cena e sorriu. _

_-Quis sair só para poder se livrar das roupas? _

_Ele a observou, com os cabelos ruivos agora caindo nos ombros nus lhe dando aquele contraditório de angelical e pecadora ao mesmo tempo. Ele demorou-se longo tempo a encarando, antes de soltar aquele sorriso que ela interpretou muito bem dessa vez o que significava. _

_-Você sabe como eu detesto essas roupas, Gina. É quase tão ruim quanto aparatar. – ele deu de ombros. – Mas eu acho que valeu a pena. _

_Ela abriu um largo sorriso e indicou para que ela se sentasse. Ela levantou um pouco o vestido e sentou-se ao lado dele, meio ajoelhada._

_-Você acha mesmo? _

_Ele sorriu irônico, a abraçando pelos ombros e a puxando para perto de si. _

_-Claro que achei. Nunca pensei que você tinha aversão à dança. Ainda mais se sentir desengonçada quando estava brilhando mais do que qualquer uma esta noite. _

_Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha enquanto ele comentava divertido. _

_-E se você se acha uma cenoura coberta de musgo, é bom rever seus conceitos._

_Ela caiu na gargalhada. _

_-Você estava sob a capa de invisibilidade, seu idiota! – ela lhe deu um empurrão, rindo. – Você me escutou falando tudo! E – ela soltou um barulhinho com a boca – Aquele idiota do Fred sabia! _

_-De onde você tirou a idéia da cenoura?_

_-Ah – ela deixou os ombros caírem. – Eu sei lá. Eu penso qualquer tipo de abobrinha quando estou assustada. _

_-Huh. – ele comentou divertido._

_-Huh, o quê? – ela sorria. _

_-É uma cenourinha sexy. _

_-Ah, Harry! – ela riu. – Cale-se! _

_Ele levantou-se e ajudou-a a fazer o mesmo. _

_-Será que a cenoura poderia me oferecer outra dança? _

_-Ora, pare de me chamar de cenoura. – ela levantou-se. – E já dançamos. Essa é a minha cota. _

_-Uma única dança na vida? – ela se afastou dele e o encarou marota._

_-Com toda a certeza. _

_-E se eu dissesse que te ensino qualquer coisa? _

_-Qual é, Harry. Nem você sabe dançar._

_Ele fez uma careta fingida ofendida. _

_-Isso dói, sabia? Minha única falha. _

_Ela ria. _

_-Desculpa então, senhor perfeição. _

_Ele se aproximou dela, puxando-a novamente de encontro a si. _

_-Acho que isso seria egocentrismo demais. – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, enquanto sorria divertido. – Mas eu estou quase perto disso. _

_Ela sorriu, enquanto deitava a cabeça em seu ombro. _

_-Senti falta disso. – ele suspirou, abraçando a ruiva e acariciando suas costas. _

_-É, eu também. É por isso que eu estou aqui. Não era para estar, mas estou. _

_Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha. _

_-Você está perdendo seu tempo para matar Voldemort... Aqui? _

_-Eu estou adiantado – ele justificou. - E eu sou humano, sabia? Eu não sou uma maquina mortífera. Eu não conseguia parar de pensar em você e naquele dia. – ele murmurou depois de um tempo. _

_Ela molhou os lábios enquanto o encarava com os olhos cheios de amor. Os azuis misturando-se aos verdes. _

_-Eu também pensei muito em você. E naquele dia também – ela ficou ligeiramente vermelha. – Fiquei pensando quando a gente se veria novamente. _

_-Bom, o momento é agora. – ambos sorriram, antes que ele segurasse seu rosto e delicadamente a beijasse com paixão. _

_Era como se os dois soubessem o que cada um gostava depois do ultimo encontro deles. Em poucos minutos o simples beijo virou algo que saciava o desejo deles como a de um homem no deserto necessitando de água. Ambos estavam se provocando. _

_Quando finalmente se separaram, estavam ofegantes. Gina apoiou-se nele e começou a beijar o pescoço dele, dando direito a algumas mordiscadas. _

_-Gina – ele alertou. Ela sorriu e parou, olhando para ele antes de beijá-lo mais uma vez.- Gina, estou lhe avisando._

_Ela sorriu provocativa._

_-Você nãogosta?_

_-Você sabe que eu gosto. E você sabe que esse jogo é para duas pessoas. _

_Ela sorriu._

_-Harry? _

_-Huh? _

_-Amo você. _

_Ele colou sua testa com a dela e sorriu. _

_-Eu também amo você_

-Potter. – a voz fria da ruiva chegou aos seus ouvidos, fazendo-o acordar de seu devaneio.

-Sim? – ele parou ao notar que ela parara de andar. A mulher parecia um pouco aborrecida.

-Quero falar com você sobre ontem. – ele deu de ombros, parecendo tranqüilo.

-Decidiu que vai também abrir o jogo comigo?

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha, como se achasse o que ele havia dito algo muito divertido.

-De jeito nenhum. Já disse que trabalho sozinha. Quero saber por que é que você está me atrasando.

Ele colocou as mãos no bolso, molhou os lábios com a pontinha da língua e a encarou de queixo erguido.

-Atrasando você?

-Exatamente. Você sabe que eu quero vingar minha família, tem informações sobre o assassino que talvez eu ainda não tenha e, mesmo assim, não quer me entregar as informações. Diga-me: Por que você quer me atrasar? O que você está ganhando com isso?

Ele tirou os óculos e a encarou nos olhos. Não eram os mesmos olhos. Não era a mesma mulher. Era uma profissional que estava diante dele. Uma matadora.

-Mas ele também era um profissional.

-Não estou atrasando. Eu lhe impus uma condição, Weasley, e quando você a cumprir, eu deixarei aberto todos os arquivos que tenho sobre Philip Benchley. Então, ruiva – ele deu de ombros. – Quem está atrasando você é você mesma.

Ela inspirou profundamente, cruzando os braços, enquanto continuava a caminhar. E percebera o quanto ficara vulnerável quando Harry começara a tratar como uma colega de trabalho e não como uma pessoa em especial.

O idiota sempre sabia como abalar suas estruturas. Mas não deixaria que ele soubesse de qualquer jeito.

-Eu trabalho sozinha, Potter.

Ele não havia se abalado e parecia de muito bom humor quando respondeu: - Bom então você pode começar a pesquisar mais sobre ele se quiser estar por dentro de tudo. E em minha opinião – ele sorriu debochado. – Morar na minha casa não demonstra ser o tipo de pessoa que _trabalha sozinha._

Ela deu os ombros. Não parecia abalada.

-Não quero gastar meu dinheiro.

Fora a vez dele de parar de caminhar. Havia um sorriso malicioso e diabólico em seus lábios. Gina ficou pensando consigo mesma se aqueles lábios ainda estavam tão pecaminosos quanto eles mostravam ser. Percebendo o que havia pensado, afastou imediatamente aqueles pensamentos de sua mente.

-No final das contas, vai ter de gastá-lo do mesmo jeito. Pesquisando sobre ele. – o moreno piscou, retomando a caminhada. Ela inspirou profundamente, girou os olhos e colocou as mãos no bolso.

Harry recolocara os óculos escuros e caminhava como um verdadeiro líder. Caminhava seguro de si, sem medo de tomar um tiro pelas costas... Confiante de que poderia lidar com qualquer coisa que aparecesse em seu caminho.

Ela molhou os lábios. Mordeu o inferior em seguida. Girou os olhos, até que finalmente bufasse.

-Seu eu abrir minha pasta sobre ele, trabalharemos juntos só que do _meu _jeito. – ela resmungou. Ele a encarou e lhe lançou um sorrisinho debochado.

-Vejo que já consegui chegar a algum lugar com você, huh? Não, _Vivi. _Vou esperar até você se irritar comigo e decidir que trabalharemos como equipe. E não comigo sendo seu quebra-galho.

Ela não evitou bufar e ficou encarando chão.

Era incrível que, em um ano ela conseguira controlar sua raiva e, em menos de uma hora Harry Potter havia acabado com toda sua calma.

-Você não vai conseguir avançar mais do que isso, Potter. – ela o avisou seriamente. Ele sorriu enigmático.

-É o que veremos. Faço uma aposta de mil dólares com você, Virginia, de que até encontrarmos Benchley você vai ter aceitado naturalmente minha objeção. - o tom de voz dele sobre a aposta era obviamente exagerado.

Ela soltou uma gargalhada debochada.

-Claro, claro. Potter, eu pensei que sua cicatriz não afetasse seu raciocínio.

Ele não se mostrou afetado.

-Minha mente e meu raciocínio continuam ótimos e em perfeitas condições, obrigado por ser preocupar.

Ele não viu que ela sorria. Um sorriso discreto. Depois, soltou um suspiro de alivio ao ver uma pequena cidade aparecendo em seu campo de visão.

-Já não era sem tempo. – ela disse num tom calmo. – Pensei que teríamos de ir até a cidade grande.

Ele deu de ombros.

-Não me dê mais idéias, ruiva. Estou a fim de caminhar hoje.

Ficaram em silêncio, até que chegasse numa padaria de aparência humilde, próximo a praça da pequena cidade do interior.

Gina lembrou-se do primeiro dia que reencontrou Harry, quando ele havia libertado-a da prisão. Ambos haviam ido para uma lanchonete para que pudessem tomar seu café da manhã.

Ele parecia ter mudado um pouco internamente desde seu ultimo encontro com ela, há um ano atrás. Harry não era tanto de se importar com ela e, não duvidou que se dissesse a ele 'estou indo embora da sua casa', ele aprovaria naturalmente, sem se importar realmente.

Ela não gostou de pensar naquilo.

Gina pensou que, como da vez anterior, ele iria escolher um local discreto para que ambos pudessem conversar, mas se enganou; Harry sentou-se em um dos bancos altos perto do padeiro e de dois ajudantes. Logo em seguida, uma morena de olhos negros aproximou-se, com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios para ele. A ruiva por sua vez não demonstrou ciúmes ou raiva, apenas encarou curiosamente a mulher, se perguntando se ele já havia levado aquela para a cama também.

-Hey, Harry! – o padeiro encaminhou-se até o moreno, com um sorriso enorme nos lábios. – Seus amigos estavam aqui não faz muito tempo. Quer o de sempre?

Harry acenou. Havia um sorriso sincero em seu rosto que Gina ainda não havia visto. Silenciosamente, sentou-se ao lado dele. O padeiro encarou Gina por um momento.

O homem devia ter por volta seus cinqüenta e cinco anos de idade, ela pensou ao estudar o homem por breves segundos. Já não havia quase cabelo em sua cabeça e as marcas do tempo eram evidentes em seu rosto e mãos, ambos castigados. Mas havia um sorriso acolhedor que transformava o velho num senhor doce e encantador.

Ela sentiu o coração ficar mole por um tempo; ele lembrava seu pai.

-E a senhorita? – Gina sorriu.

-Um café estaria de bom tamanho, obrigada.

O homem sorriu e dirigiu-se para a cozinha, a porta balançando de um lado para o outro quando ele passou. Parecia animado com a chegada do homem.

-Uma coisa que eu devo admitir – Harry inclinou-se e sussurrou no ouvido da ruiva – Nunca pensei que você ainda conseguia ser educada com alguém.

Ela molhou os lábios, enquanto fazia o mesmo gesto dele.

-Nunca pensei que você conversasse com alguém que não fosse da sua casa. Ainda mais com um padeiro. – ele afastou-se com um sorriso matreiro.

-Ele é pai de um outro líder, que já trabalhou comigo uma vez. – ele falou tão baixo que ela só conseguiu entender lendo seus lábios. – E eu livrei seu filho de uma enrascada das grandes. Desde então, o homem me tem como seu segundo filho.

Ela fez um aceno com a cabeça. Depois percebeu que a mulher de cabelos castanhos estava debruçada sobre o balcão, de frente para Harry com um sorriso carnal no rosto. Gina reparou que ela havia evidenciado o decote de sua blusa quando se inclinara.

Ela beijou o rosto do moreno, não na bochecha, mas próximo aos seus lábios. Ele sorriu maroto.

E para a clara indignação de Gina, ele a ignorara completamente.

-Hey, Lorena.

Lorena sorriu provocante, enquanto levantava-se. Passou a mão pelos cabelos e seu olhar não desgrudava de Harry.

-Fazia um bom tempo que você não aparecia aqui, Harry.

Mas a mulher era mesmo uma oferecida, Gina pensou enquanto evitava bufar. Estavam em um lugar publico e ela não parecia se importar em fazer gestos e agrados para ele.

E ele, como todo homem, estava deliciando-se com a cena baixa.

Ela sentiu-se idiota ao pensar que ele agora era um homem com cabeça. Oh sim, cabeça... A de baixo, exatamente como na época de colégio.

Ele sorria para a mulher. Um sorriso malicioso.

-Você sabe que eu ando ocupado ultimamente. – ela encostou-se no balcão e cruzou os braços. Gina, de soslaio reparou o quanto ela se aproximara de Harry. Sentiu vontade de grunhir de tédio com a cena patética, mas ficou em silêncio.

O velho voltou, com o copo com café para Gina. Depois, lançou um olhar de repreensão para Lorena.

-Lena, vá buscar o café da manhã de Harry e deixe de ficar brincando de conquistá-lo.

A mulher fez um barulhinho baixo com a boca e andou com a cabeça baixa até a cozinha. O velho sorriu.

-Lorena continua encantadora, Douglas. – Harry comentou divertido.

-Oh – o velho gemeu. – Esta garota está me saindo pior para criar do que os dois moleques. Ela fica jogando charme para os garotos do bairro, e no fim sempre pisa em todos eles. E eu pude entender o porquê. Ela ainda continua louca atrás de você.

Gina tomava seu café em silêncio. Ela não sentiu muita pena da garota; Harry Potter era irresistível, dono de sorrisos e palavras que seduziam as mulheres como uma bela canção, mas ela já parecia entender isso muito bem, assim como sabia também que armas usar.

-Papai, o pedido dele já está pronto. – a morena gritou da cozinha. Douglas apressou-se em correr até o local.

-Ela tinha dezessete anos quando me conheceu. – ele comentou casualmente para Gina. – Ela ficava louca toda vez que eu ia até a casa deles, para tratar alguns comentários com o irmão.

Gina colocou o copo vazio de café sobre o balcão e o encarou.

-E para que está me dizendo isso, Potter?

Ele deu de ombros e murmurou:

-Para que talvez você alivie esse bico que esta fazendo.

Ele comentou isso como se fosse o 'gostosão da vez'. Ela apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Pensei que você era míope, mas não que fosse cego.

Harry sorriu debochado e agradeceu quando Douglas trouxe um prato com ovos mexidos, bacon e _waffles_. Depois, o padeiro sussurrou algumas coisas com ele em português e lhe entregou um papel dobrado. Harry permaneceu em silêncio e colocou o papel no bolso da calça.

-Tenho que servir as outras pessoas ainda, mas se você quiser, Nathan estará em casa esta noite.

O moreno assentiu.

-Estarei lá.

O velho saiu em passos apressados para servir um casal de idosos próximo a uma das janelas. Gina sentia sua garganta queimar de curiosidade, mas ela se recusava a perguntar qualquer coisa a ele. Acima de tudo, ela continuaria com seu silêncio, coisa que aprendera a fazer muito bem.

E depois, ele iria contar a ela do que se tratava.

Harry, porém, parecia ter outros planos em mente, porque sequer abriu a boca para falar. Começou a comer apressadamente seu café da manhã. E sem falar com ela.

Gina cruzou os braços e cruzou as pernas. O pé esquerdo mexia-se freneticamente para cima e para baixo. Uma hora ele vai falar, ela pensou, ele vai ter de abrir a maldita boca... Vamos, ele ainda tem que continuar o mesmo comigo, para que eu possa me aproveitar disso...

Ele terminou de comer e limpou a boca num guardanapo, parecendo satisfeito.

-Já terminou seu café? – ele perguntou sem esperar resposta. – Então vamos andando que eu tenho um dia cheio.

Ela levantou-se e mal-humorada, caminhou com ele em silêncio. Dez minutos já de distancia da padaria, ela não agüentava mais:

-Que diabos de papel é esse em seu bolso?

Ele estava distraído, provavelmente absorto em pensamentos, porque encarou a ruiva por um momento, se perguntando do que ela estava falando, Gina observou. Depois, um brilho maldoso passou-se em seus olhos.

-Huh. Eu pensei que fazia parte de um assassino ser silencioso e analítico. Não pedir respostas.

Ela girou os olhos e colocou as mãos no bolso do jeans.

-Você vai me responder ou vai ficar fazendo joguinhos com cada coisa que eu digo?

Ele deu de ombros.

-O que tem no papel é sobre Benchley. Mas eu disse que não lhe diria nada sobre o que sei ou o que consigo sobre ele, até que você faça o mesmo e trabalhemos juntos, lembra-se?

Ela resmungou alguma coisa, mas ele pareceu não dar atenção.

Maldição, ela pensou.

-E você está disposto a não dizer nada sobre ele até que eu assuma sua idéia idiota, huh?

Harry deu de ombros, num gesto displicente.

-É bem por aí. Que bom que você entendeu a minha posição ante a _minha idéia idiota. _

Ela colocou as mãos no bolso, fazendo o máximo de esforço possível para não parecer furiosa com a atitude dele. Mesmo sabendo que ela era a melhor no ramo dela, ele ainda a tratava como se fosse uma garotinha aprendendo sobre o mundo; como se ele estivesse ensinando a uma menininha mimada como era a vida.

-Por que disto tudo? – ela perguntou de repente.

-Desculpe?

-Estou perguntando por que você me trata como se eu fosse uma estranha. – ela parou e o encarou. – Você mesmo disse que não gostava quando eu fazia isso, e agora faz à mesma coisa.

As palavras saíram de sua boca antes que ela pudesse entender o que estava dizendo. Por Deus, Weasley, ela pensou revoltada. Você está agindo como uma garota boba de quinze anos.

Agindo como dois estranhos, huh. Os dois eram estranhos, ambas as personalidades estavam mudadas. Ela repetiu esse pensamento a si mesma, mentalmente. Ele era um desconhecido. Ele não era o mesmo rapaz de onze anos atrás.

Ele não era _seu _Harry, que ela amava. E certamente ela também não era a Gina _dele. _

Mas sabia ser tão irritante quanto o rapaz que ela conhecia. O rapaz, agora homem, cruzara os braços e arqueara uma sobrancelha. Mas não sorria. Seu rosto estava impassível.

-Foram regras que você estabeleceu e mostrou pra mim no dia em que eu te tirei daquela prisão, há quase um ano exato. – Ele a encarava nos olhos e ela fazia o mesmo. Mas não podia evitar um estranho desconforto que seu corpo sentiu ao ver o rosto dele tão... Comum para ela. – Foi o que você disse para mim. Que não me conhecia. Acho que isso me fez abrir os olhos para entender que você estava certa, afinal.

Ela não gostou de ouvir aquilo. Ele estava certo, mas ela não gostou de ouvir aquilo saindo da boca dele. O que diabos estava acontecendo com ela? Ela não era estupidamente sentimental e confusa quanto sua mente estava se apresentando.

-E não é verdade o que eu disse? – ele fez um gesto com a boca.

-Foi o que eu acabei de dizer. Para mim, você é mais uma mercenária que eu vou ter que trabalhar, com a única diferença que eu sei seu passado e por que está nisso tudo. A única coisa que eu espero é que você coopere, já tanto eu como você estamos em busca de justiça pela mesma família.

_Apenas mais uma mercenária. _

Ela odiava admitir aquilo e se martirizaria pela vida toda, mas, cara, aquilo doeu. Talvez ela achasse que ele ainda estava ligado pelo passado, por isso a tratava bem, mas teve a infelicidade de perceber que havia um pouco nela também.

Caminharam em silêncio de volta para a casa. Quando abriram a porta, Noah estava sentado no sofá apenas bermuda e assistindo TV. O lugar estava bizarramente silencioso.

-Cadê todo mundo? – Harry perguntou. Noah respondeu sem tirar os olhos do resultado final dos esportes.

-As mulheres foram às compras. Nicholas foi se matar no rio aqui do lado, Tommy está servindo de chofer para as maníacas por compras e o hipócrita nojento mentiroso está no quarto.

Harry assentiu com a cabeça e perguntou com uma sobrancelha erguida:

-Você está realmente nervoso com ele?

-Quero matá-lo, chefe. – murmurou com selvageria. Gina lançou um olhar a Harry, e este pensou ter visto um brilho de divertimento em seus olhos. Depois, ela subiu as escadas e foi até seu quarto.

-Escute, ela já é bem grandinha para cuidar da própria vida. – Harry começou sentando-se ao lado do loiro. Havia uma bacia enorme de pipoca entre eles, quase vazia. Harry encheu a mão com um punhado e continuou. – E você é só primo dela; deixe que as irmãs resolvam.

-Aos diabos! Elas não vão fazer nada contra aquele... Salafrário!

-Noah. Você está exagerando. – Harry comentou com uma nota de tédio e divertimento, mesclados. – Nem quando o meu melhor amigo soube que eu estava com a irmã dele, ele fez esse pequeno show que você está fazendo.

O loiro bufou alguma coisa e depois continuou:

-Tem muita coisa envolvida, que você não entenderia! Megan e eu fizemos tratos para que isso não acontecesse, e acredite, só não agarrei Nathalie no dia que a vi saindo de toalha do _meu _banheiro na semana passadapor causa desse maldito trato! Em compensação, ela acha que tem o direito de quebrar o trato e se agarrar com ele _seminua! _

-Ela estava de camisola. – Harry o lembrou.

-Você viu que minúscula era tal objeto? – ele resmungou. Era um... Um... Um 'tapa sexo'!

-Tapa sexo é o que eu vou enfiar por debaixo da sua goela se você continuar com essa historia.

A porta principal se abriu, com a visão das quatro irmãs sorridentes entrando, uma a uma. Por fim, Tommy, carregado de tanta sacola que Harry duvidou que ele estivesse vendo por onde andava.

-As compras parecem que foram boas. – Harry comentou sorrindo enquanto levantava-se. As quatro sorriram para ele.

-E foram. Compramos tudo que tínhamos de direito e aproveitamos para renovar o arsenal. – Carolyn apontou para quatro caixas de veludo, uma maior que a outra que Tommy colocara sobre a mesa. – Armas de ultima geração.

-E roupas novas. – Melissa comentou enquanto levantava duas sacolas lilases.

-E um kit para pizzas! – Nathalie abriu um largo sorriso.

-Ahnm? Eu não vi você comprando isso. – Megan se surpreendeu. Nathalie sorriu e abriu a sacola mostrando o kit; eram pratos que tinham o formato de uma pizza.

-Que bonitinho. – Carolyn riu.

-Que desperdício de grana. – Noah murmurou. Nathalie o fuzilou.

-Então, _amorzinho, _você vai comer suas pizzas na própria caixa!

-Ah, fala sério, Nath. – ele comentou surpreso. – Você não vai fazer isso.

-Vou. – ela bufou e rumou com suas cinco sacolas para a cozinha. Noah a seguiu, reclamando atrás dela.

-Cadê o resto do povo? – Melissa comentou. – Nick, Johny e Samantha não estão aqui.

-Samantha acabou de subir. – Harry comentou com notável displicência. – Nick está no rio e Johny, ao que eu entendi, está trancado no quarto.

Megan pareceu surpresa.

-Trancado no quarto? – ela deu um sorriso torto. – Pensei que garotas fizessem isso em brigas. – ela riu. – Hey, Noah! Você magoou sua garota!

O primo parecia ou muito nervoso com ela ainda, ou muito ocupado em fazer Nathalie deixar de ignorá-lo, porque não respondeu nada.

-Eu vou lá ver se a mocinha não quer almoçar. – Megan comentou divertida. Ela subiu as escadas e parou no meio do caminho. – Já que não temos nada para fazer, podíamos almoçar fora, huh?

-Eu estava a fim de comida caseira. – Tommy comentou. Melissa riu.

-E quem de nós faz comida caseira por aqui? – ele deu de ombros.

-A Nath. Ou Carol.

-Nem vem, não quero fazer comida hoje. – Carolyn agitou as mãos, como se livrasse de um mosquito incômodo.

-Eu posso tentar! – Megan gritou do topo da escada. Tommy arregalou os olhos, assustado.

-Então... Quem queria ir almoçar fora, mesmo?

Os presentes riram. Megan fizera uma careta, resmungara algo como 'eu sei cozinhar, idiota!' E rumou escadaria acima. Cumprimentou Gina, que apareceu ao pé da escada.

-Quero falar com você. – ela disse a Harry, sem rodeios. Ele deu de ombros.

-Aceitou minha proposta, então?

Ele percebeu que ela não responder na frente dos presentes. Colocou as mãos no bolso e resmungou:

-Você vai falar comigo ou não?

Ele permaneceu a encarando por um tempo, antes de assentir e indicar a porta principal.

-Lá fora. Vou em um minuto.

Ela o encarou um tempo, antes de rumar de cabeça erguida e ir para fora da casa.

Tommy encarava aquela situação, confuso.

-Cara, toda vez que vocês estão no mesmo cômodo o ar fica bem mais pesado que o normal.

Carolyn concordou.

-Eu sei que você odeia mercenários, mas não acha que está exagerando um pouco com ela?

-Estou a tratando exatamente como qualquer mercenário.

Noah apareceu juntamente com Nathalie.

-Pois não deveria. Olha, chefe, ia dar um grande caso você e ela. Eu sinceramente já teria feito alguma coisa, se não estivesse comprometido.

-Desde quando você é comprometido? – Nathalie ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Sou comprometido com você, amor.

A morena riu histericamente.

-Só no dia em que Megan cozinhar para o presidente!

-Eu posso arranjar o impossível, quer tentar? – ele a provocou. Ela girou os olhos.

-Cala a boca, Noah.

Sorrindo, o moreno saiu, procurando pela ruiva. Ela estava parada no meio do gramado, com os olhos fechados.

Ele sabia que aquela era uma cena inédita, que na sorte dele, nunca mais veria. Ela estava com o semblante calmo e como se estivesse meditando. Também respirava fundo algumas vezes. E para a incredulidade dele, ela sorriu.

Inevitavelmente, ele também sorriu. Ela mostrara um sorriso sincero, como quem longe de preocupações, como se a mente estivesse vagando num ponto perdido de suas lembranças e que ela estava se deliciando com elas.

Aquele sorriso a fez parecer mais com ela quando mais nova. Gina antes sorria por qualquer besteira.

Num desejo insano, Harry desejou que ela estivesse pensando nele. Depois, com frustração afastou aqueles pensamentos.

Decidiu então voltar à realidade.

-O que queria então, Weasley?

Ela abriu os olhos e o encarou. Comentou com um ar indiferente.

-Pensei que você não ia parar de ficar me espionando.

Ele riu debochado.

-Atitudes raras esperam comentários surpresos. – deu de ombros. – O que você tinha para me dizer?

Ela aproximou-se dele.

-Ouvi dizer que existe um rio por aqui.

Ele achou aquela conversa esquisita demais.

-Existe. E?

-Poderia me mostrar?

Ele a encarou foi um tempo. Tinha de admitir, o mercado negro não fizera bem a ela. Ela era louca. E tinha idéias loucas.

Claro que ela era louca. Ela matava para viver!

-Tudo bem.

Harry começou a andar e ela o seguiu. Contornaram os jardins e logo após apareceu um morro entre eles. Gina podia escutar o som das águas melhor, agora. Harry deslizou no morro e parou na metade dele; estendeu a mão a ela, que recusou e deslizou exatamente como ele e pulou com graça no chão. Ele girou os olhos e também pulou.

Ela olhou aquela visão maravilhosa e sentiu seu coração bater mais tranqüilo.

As águas limpas e cristalinas corriam num rio, às vezes batendo contra algumas pedras ou galhos. Alguns raios solares batiam nas águas, que brilhavam e encantavam os olhos da ruiva.

A natureza intocada, ela pensou.

-O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – uma voz masculina perguntou atraindo a atenção tanto dela quanto a de Harry. Nicholas estava com os ombros e os cabelos molhados, de bermuda e segurando os chinelos nas mãos.

Natureza intocada, ou quase, ela se corrigiu.

-Acertar algumas coisas sobre nosso trabalho com Bencheley. - Harry dissera aquilo com um tom de voz de um verdadeiro chefe. Imediatamente, Nicholas interpretou o que aquilo significava e despediu-se dela e do chefe, apanhando uma toalha no chão e rumando para casa. Gina reparou que o rosto e os ombros do rapaz estavam vermelhos por causa do sol.

Quando não podiam mais escutar os passos de Nicholas, Harry se voltou para Gina.

-Pois bem, o que você tem para me dizer? Ou queria apenas que eu a trouxesse aqui?

-Não. Tenho realmente que conversar com você.

Ele cruzou os braços.

-Okay. Estou esperando.

Ela olhou para o rio e abaixou a cabeça.

-Quero saber o que você fez após receber a minha carta, há onze anos atrás.

Ele a estudou por um tempo. Depois perguntou num tom de voz irreconhecível:

-Por quê?

-Porque começamos errado. E eu reconheço isso. – parecia ser horrível para ela estar admitindo alguma coisa, ele pensou ao observá-la. As mãos no bolso do jeans o olhar para o rio. Ela evitava olha-lo. – Somos as únicas pessoas vivas nessa historia toda, e acho que precisamos confiar um no outro, pelo menos profissionalmente.

Ele assentiu.

-Huh. E o que o fato de ter lido sua carta influencia?

-Nada. Mas eu quero saber.

Ele achou estranho o fato dela querer saber por ele. Harry tinha certeza que ela o investigara, assim como fizera com a gangue toda. Pelo que _ele _sabia sobre ela, ela não daria um passo sem saber com exatidão o que estaria fazendo.

Ele também pensou que ela estivesse tentando conseguir a confiança dele para que pudesse lhe passar a perna de novo. Huh. Ela sabia ser baixa, se fizesse aquilo.

-No geral – ele deu de ombros. – Fiquei perplexo. Depois, sem rumo ou enlouquecido, pegue como quiser. Ao ultimo, decidi que viria atrás de você.

-E você, então está nisto tudo por causa de mim?

-Inicialmente, sim. Depois me lembrei dos momentos com Rony e Hermione. – ela percebeu que seus ombros haviam caído. Parecia ser uma lembrança dolorosa para ele. – E isso foi justo. Eu convenci a eles de que não fossem comigo para a batalha com Voldemort, para que eles não morressem. E no fim, acontece uma desgraça ainda maior.

Ela mordeu o lábio.

-Rony me deixou uma carta. – murmurou, depois de um tempo.

-Você mencionou na carta que deixou para mim.

-Ele havia sido esperto; havia feito uma copia de tudo que havia investigado sobre Benchley se acontecesse alguma coisa com ele ou os documentos originais. A desgraça foi que as copias estavam escondidas na Toca. Sei quase tudo sobre ele – ela tinha um tom de voz obstinado agora. – Só não consigo entender por que diabos ele matou Hermione. Se ela não estivesse morta, nada disso estaria acontecendo.

Ela teve o mesmo pensamento egoísta que teve quando Rony enfurnara-se em quarto, procurando respostas. Sentiu-se mal depois disso, mas não aparentou nada.

-Eu não descobri nada sobre terem assassinado ela. – Harry comentou. Parecia tão absorto em pensamentos quanto ela. – Ele sequer comenta sobre ela. A única pessoa conhecida nossa que ele comentou aquele dia foi sobre Rony. "O rapaz tentou ser esperto, mas ele não sabia realmente com quem estava lidando", ele disse exatamente isso.

Gina ficou um tempo encarando o lago. Seu olhar estava vidrado enquanto ela parecia refletir. Depois, estendeu a mão para ele.

-Vou fazer do jeito que você disse, vamos trabalhar juntos nisso. Sem usar ninguém como quebra galho.

Ele parecia surpreso. Conseguira o consentimento dela tão rápido!

-Vamos?

-Vamos. Você também está há tanto tempo nisso quanto eu. E atrapalhar você nessa busca seria o mesmo que me impedir de matar Benchley.

Ele arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Okay... Mas?

Ela se interrompeu e o encarou. Depois sua expressão se suavizou com a promessa de um sorriso.

-Mas é bom que entenda algumas coisas com isso tudo.

-Pois bem. E o que seria?

-Podemos até nos tratar bem, mas eu tenho uma personalidade mudada. Eu não sou mais a garota de dezesseis anos que você conheceu, tampouco pareço com ela, internamente quanto fisicamente. Assim como você também não é mais o mesmo. Vou tratar você quase exatamente como antes, antes eu digo há um ano atrás, porque isso acabou virando característica minha. E, acima de tudo -.

-Hum?

-Trabalharemos nisso como parceiros. Parceiro em crime, trabalho, decida-se como quiser chamar. Nada mais.

Ela estava na defensiva ou era impressão dele?

-Sim, eu sei. – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha. Ela aproximou-se dele um passo.

-Isso é a única regra que eu peço nessa parceria. Você pode cumprir?

-Apenas trabalho, nada de diversão. Nada de passado, falamos do agora. – Ele sorriu de canto, divertido. –Huh. Será que _você_ consegue?

-Não respondeu a minha pergunta, Potter.

Ele apertou a mão de ruiva, estendida.

-Interprete isto como um sim. – Ele assentiu. – E não se esqueça, sou um homem de palavra.

-É bom que se lembre do me disse. – ela murmurou. – Reuniremos nossas pastar hoje à noite?

Ele aproximou-se dela e deixou que seus rostos ficassem próximos por milímetros. Sentiu o enrome desejo de beijá-la. Ao perceber o que estava pensando, afastou-se.

-Vou levar você para jantar hoje, e discutiremos isso lá.

_Vou levar você para jantar?_ O que diabos significavam isso tudo? Era um encontro... E ele estava _afirmando_ que ia levá-la para jantar?

Será que ele ouvira o que ela dissera quando deixou bem claro que não queria envolver-se com ele?

-Não quero um encontro. – ela resmungou. Ele sorriu debochado.

-E quem disse que é um encontro? É para matar a minha fome e ao mesmo tempo discutir sobre nosso trabalho. Pensei que soubesse que existem jantares de negócios.

Ela entendeu. Ele usara aquelas palavras para fazê-la ficar confusa. O retardado fizera de propósito.

-Isso não vai funcionar comigo, Potter. – Ele deu de ombros.

-Acabou de funcionar. – ele olhou no relógio. – Às dez da noite estarei indo para casa de Nathan ter uma reunião com ele. Então podemos ir jantar as sete.

-Ótimo. – respondeu simplesmente, erguendo o queixo.

Com um sorriso enigmático, Harry caminhou de volta a casa enquanto Gina encarava o rio com uma expressão - que ela só demonstrou ao saber que estava sozinha - aturdida no rosto.

Ele era um homem complexo, ela pensou. E intrigante.

Huh. Seria interessante trabalhar ao lado dele.

**Continua...**

**N/A: **Ainnnnnnnnnnn. Desculpem a demora x.X'

Eu estava viajando pelas lindas praias do Caribe e... Okay okay (acordando) Eu estava na Praia Grande :P

Está aí...Capítulo três! Foi mais enrolação que sei lá o que. Mas inicio é sempre assim xD

Ah! Deixem eu explicar também uma coisa: Já lhes disse que eu estudo num colégio que tem provas todos os dias? Huh. Então... tem provas todos os dias. Meu horario de semana praticamente SOME para fics ou até mesmo o computador. Então eu vou demorar para postar o quatro, já que eu acabei de terminar o terceiro e semana que vem começam as aulas... e as provas.

Então pode ser que eu demore. Mas por favor, não me odeiem! (cara de coitada)

LOL. Espero que vocês tenham tido boas férias (para quem tem férias) E bom descanso :D

Ahhhh... e OBRIGADA PELOS COMENTÁRIOS! MESMO MESMO MESMO (limpa as lagrimas nos cantos dos olhos) FOI LINDO E PERFEITO...BRIGADA:D

Ahh... e sobre a historia de "Virginia"... Taís, eu sei que o nome da Gina é Ginevra, mas fala sério, tia Jô podia ter feito um nome melhorzinho, não podia? Tanto que, antes dela dizer que era Ginevra, as pessoas achavam que era Virginia, ou Genevieve, alguma coisa do tipo :P Corrijam-me se eu estiver errada, o que provavelmente, estou. Mas eu acabo colocando Virginia porque me acostumei com a idéia do nome da Gina ser esse. Vou tentar agradar gregos e troianos e tentar não colocar tanta hora o nome completo dela. Mas obrigada pelo toque :DD

E agora eu me vou zo/


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo Quatro**

_Teimosa, você acha que entende das coisas. _

_Você diz para mim e para qualquer um _

_Que você é dura o suficiente _

Ela sentou-se com as pernas cruzadas enquanto observava as roupas que escolhera, largadas sobre sua cama.

Passou a mão pelos cabelos ruivos e soltos e mordeu o lábio inferior. Por que diabos a mulher sempre tinha que ficar nervosa quando ia sair para um lugar requintado?

Ser homem era muito mais simples; ela podia dizer, convivera dezessete anos com sete homens, contando com seu pai. Era somente colocar uma roupa mais formal e estava ótimo.

Agora, mulher? Oh, não. Tudo tinha que ser mais complicado. Desde cabelos até que blusa usar, para que pareça bonita, sem parecer vulgar. Maquiagem, perfume.

Apoiou a cabeça na mão, enquanto observava cada peça de roupa. Depois olhou pela janela aberta a noite: incrivelmente, fazia uma noite linda e calorosa, um feito inacreditável em Chicago. As estrelas salpicavam o céu, como pequenos pontos brilhantes; era como se uma constelação inteira tivesse perto, do numero de pontos que enfeitavam o céu.

Ela levantou-se e, ainda de robe, caminhou até o banheiro. Deixou o robe cair de modo que deixasse os ombros descobertos e começou a passar um óleo sobre eles e sobre o pescoço.

Ela estava olhando para a pia, com a mente distante enquanto passava o óleo. Ele tinha um cheiro doce delicioso.

Somente reparou que estava sendo observada quando ergueu o rosto e viu a face de Harry no espelho embaçado pelo vapor.

Ela arregalou os olhos e deixou escapar um som de sua boca. Depois, arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Nunca lhe ensinaram o que é privacidade?

Ele sentia a boca seca; saber que ela estava apenas vestida com aquele robe e que a única coisa que os separava eram cinco passos o deixou atônito.

A pele descoberta... E o resto que estava coberto, ele sabia que era apenas por aquele robe.

Mesmo àquela distancia, ele conseguia sentir o cheiro maravilhoso que ela exalava, recém-saída do banho.

E saber que ele havia dito a ela... Nenhum envolvimento. Cara, aquilo era cruel.

Ele se recuperou de sua repentina recaída e deu de ombros. Depois, disse num tom de voz rouco e arrogante:

-Sei bem o que é privacidade, meu bem. Mas eu acho que não precisa ter tanta vergonha comigo, huh? – Ele aproximou-se dela e murmurou com uma voz sensual em seu ouvido. – Eu já vi o que você está escondendo por baixo desse pano.

Ele estava sendo arrogante. Ela sabia que Harry não ia passar das palavras com ela, porque uma coisa que ela sabia é que ele realmente cumpria o que falava, mas o fato dele ter sido arrogante sobre aquele assunto a irritou.

Bom, ele não ia poder passar das palavras, ela sorriu maldosa.

Gina ficou tão próxima dele que o cheiro que ela exalava estava inebriando Harry e o deixando sem respiração. Mas ela não o tocou, como no trato. Aproximou seus lábios de sua orelha e sussurrou: - E você sabe que tudo que está escondido sob esse panos você não pode tocar.

Ele sorriu malicioso. – Sou um mero observador passivo.

Ela fez uma careta fingida pensativa. – É bom que guarde bem o que disse.

Ele não entendeu sobre o que exatamente ela o avisara... Até que ela passou por ele e, parada na porta do banheiro de sua suíte de costas para ele, ela desamarrou o robe e o deixou escorregar pelo seu corpo. Harry sentiu-se prendendo a respiração no exato minuto.

Se ele a achava cruel, ele agora tinha a plena certeza disso.

Ele apertou as mãos e as colocou dentro do bolso da calça do paletó. Ele teria de deixar suas mãos em algum lugar seguro antes que ela alcançasse Gina.

Não, ele disse a si mesmo, ela esta fazendo isso para te provocar. Você tem palavra, Potter.

Ela não estava completamente nua; ela vestia uma calcinha de renda preta.

Renda, ele pensou revoltado. Suas mente já começou a aparecer com pensamentos dele descendo aquela peça rendada com os dentes, cuidadosamente e...

_Maldita_, Ele pensou, cerrando os olhos.

Ele pensou que ela ia parar com o jogo, mas enganou-se. Ela caminhou até sua cama, onde havia algumas roupas na cama. Com um ar fingido inocente no rosto, Gina mexia em suas roupas. Depois, apoiou a mão no pé da cama e o encarou:

-Como é o tal restaurante?

Ela estava virada para ele, com aquela visão fabulosa de seus seios perfeitos e num tamanho proporcional a ela... E a ele.

-Bom. – respondeu com a voz endurecida.

Huh. Ele tinha controle, ela sorriu, enquanto molhava os lábios com a pontinha da língua. Ele era bom, muito bom mesmo quando prometia alguma coisa. Ele não se movia, não piscava. Na verdade, ela duvidava até que ele estivesse respirando.

-E é 'bom' como? O suficiente para usar uma roupa mais social?

_Vista qualquer coisa antes que eu perca a voz da razão, _Ele percebeu que estava ficando desesperado ao ter esse pensamento. Controle-se, homem. Não é a primeira vez que você vê uma mulher assim, tampouco é a primeira vez que você _a vê _assim.

Ele encostou-se no batente da porta e colocou um calcanhar sobre o outro. Tentou relaxar os ombros e a encarou.

-O suficiente para usar uma roupa mais social, sim. – seu tom de voz saiu calmo, mas era tudo fingimento. Sua mão por dentro do bolso estava formigando para agarrá-la e tocar em cada pedacinho daquela pele macia.

Ela então ficou olhando para as roupas, com o sentimento de querer sentar-se na cama e cair na gargalhada. Era muito engraçado – e muito bom para seu ego – vê-lo naquela situação; se fosse outro homem, ela jamais teria feito isso – se não fosse para matá-lo, claro. -, mas, como era com Harry, ela sabia que ele acima de tudo iria querer manter sua palavra.

Macho que é macho, honra à palavra.

Ele estava encostado no batente, com o maxilar endurecido. Havia feito a barba e o cabelo curto estava molhado ainda. A camisa branca que usava estava completamente aberta, relevando aquele peitoral todo.

Ele também não estava completamente pronto.

Gina levantou dos vestidos para ele.

-Vermelho ou preto?

O preto era básico, tomara-que-caia e ia até um pouco acima do joelho. O vermelho era com ponta desordenada, que começava do joelho e ia até o meio da canela, com alças finas.

Ele ficou pensando. Vermelho ou preto?

_Nada, _Seu lado pervertido pensou.

-Preto. – ele respondeu. – É mais fácil para – ele se controlou antes de soltar o que realmente estava pensando. Ela parou e arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Para o que, exatamente?

-Para ficar pronta. – ele remendou.

Ela fingiu que não entendeu. Colocou o vestido com cuidado e caminhou até ele. Depois, virou-se de costas e afastou o cabelo do pescoço.

Ele mordeu o lábio. Aquela visão descoberta de seu pescoço... O vestido estava aberto atrás, deixando metade das costas de fora.

Ela virou o rosto e o encarou com o canto dos olhos. Havia um fingido jeito de que ela estava se passando por aquilo tudo como inocente.

-Pode fechar meu vestido para mim?

Ela estava tentando controlar a situação, ele pensou revoltado. Usando o golpe baixo de mostrar suas curvas sinuosas. E fazer que ele a tocasse apenas para fechar o vestido, como se ele fosse algo intimo dela para fazer isso – coisa que ele já não era mais.

_Tentando _controlar a situação? Huh. Ele repensou o que pensara. Ela já estava controlando.

Ele aproximou-se dela e inalou o perfume inebriante que ela exalava. Seriam rosas? Não... Não era um perfume de flores. Mas ela costumava usar floral, nos tempos de colégio, ele se lembrou. Era um perfume muito gostoso... Mas o de agora era mais delicioso até que o outro, se isso era possível. Era um cheiro de pitanga.

Ele sorriu enquanto subia o zíper do vestido, vagarosamente. Enquanto a maioria das mulheres achava que ficavam mais irresistíveis com um perfume de rosas, Gina quebrava essa regra e a executava com graça.

Quando ele fechou o vestido dela, ela soltou os cabelos, virou-se para ele e sorriu.

-Obrigada. – agradeceu, com um sorriso doce nos lábios. Ele suspirou; ela estava vestida, isso talvez aliviasse um pouco.

Enganou-se, é claro. Ao observá-la pronta, ele imaginou tirando cada peça de roupa: principalmente a maldita calcinha de renda que não saia de sua mente.

Ele deu de ombros, depois que ela agradeceu. Depois, ela começou a abotoar a camisa dele.

Ela estava de cabeça baixa, em silêncio, até que o encarasse.

-É muito bom notar que você cumpre com a sua palavra. – ela sorriu. Ele inspirou profundamente, antes de dizer:

-Weasley...

-Sim?

Ele foi serio ao dizer:

-Nunca mais faça isso. Eu cumpro a minha palavra, mas eu não sou nenhuma bichona para ficar só olhando você se trocar na minha frente. – ela sorriu; um sorriso matreiro em sua face. – Pare de sorrir assim. Eu estou falando sério.

-Tudo bem. – ela disse ao abotoar o ultimo botão, perto do colarinho. Ele desabotoou o tal. Ela deu de ombros e sussurrou num tom sério – Então, nunca mais diga algo que possa dizer como se você pudesse me levar para onde você quisesse no minuto que você quiser. – ela lhe lançou um olhar frio. – Nem mesmo usar o passado, como você usou.

Tudo bem, ele pensou sério. Se isso implicar jogar sem tocar em você, eu nunca mais faço isso, pelo mero fato que eu não vou ficar parado na segunda vez.

Mas ele não respondeu nada. Desviou-se dela e caminhou apressado até a porta.

-Você tem dez minutos para estar pronto, antes que nos atrasemos.

Sem dizer mais nada, fechou a porta. Ela podia jurar que ele resmungara alguma coisa como "enfiar a cabeça no freezer" quando estava um pouco distante.

Ela caiu numa gargalhada.

_Você não tem que resistir_

_Você não tem que estar sempre certa_

_Deixe que eu leve alguns golpes_

_Por você esta noite_

As quatro irmãs estavam sentadas espremidas no sofá, onde as caçulas estavam no centro segurando uma travessa de brigadeiro assistindo filme.

Os rapazes haviam saído – eles não haviam dito para onde-, e Harry sairia com Samantha hoje, antes de ir para uma reunião, pelo que ele dissera.

Sem chegarem numa conclusão do que fazer, Carolyn pegou uma pilha de DVD's e fizeram um estoque de doces para passar a noite, em família.

Elas já haviam assistido em torno de três filmes e agora viam um dos preferidos de Carolyn: Um Amor para Recordar.

Quando o filme terminou, Melissa levantou-se e tirou a travessa vazia do colo de Megan.

-O filme não é mais tão legal quando você vê pela décima vez. – comentou casualmente enquanto colocava a travessa na mesinha de centro.

Carolyn e Megan tinham lágrimas nos olhos ainda.

-É tão lindo. – Carolyn disse emocionada. – Não tem como não chorar.

-Eu não chorei. – Nathalie deu os ombros, levantando-se.

-Você é insensível, você não vale. – retrucou a mestiça, levantando-se também.

Megan dava pancadinhas de leve no canto dos olhos.

-Ela morre. – sussurrou com a voz a um fio.

-Sim, Meg, ela morreu. Morreu como nas nove vezes anteriores que você assistiu ao filme. – Melissa balançou a cabeça, divertida e irônica.

Megan levantou-se, tentando recuperar o pouco de dignidade que lhe restava.

-Mas... É muito triste! – fungou. – Coitadinha.

-Eu achei graça. – Nathalie sorriu inocente ao fazer o comentário. Carolyn riu debochada.

-Faça-me o favor. Claro que você riu, você é sádica.

A morena empertigou-se.

-Eu não sou sádica! – ela ficou um tempo pensativa. – Okay, talvez um pouco.

Megan arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Um pouco? E aquela piada das perninhas? Você acha que aquilo é 'pouco' sádico?

-Que piada das perninhas? – Melissa pareceu curiosa.

-Ela nunca disse a vocês? – Megan deu de ombros. – A piada do que são cem perninhas paradas, ou alguma coisa assim.

Nathalie parou de chofre, antes de cair numa gargalhada histérica.

-Cinqüenta criancinhas mortas! – ela terminou a piada, gargalhando. – Ah, muito boa essa!

Carolyn fez um bico.

-Ai, que assassina.

Melissa soltou um sorrisinho.

-É um pouco engraçado, vai.

Nathalie sentou-se no sofá novamente e pegou uma almofada.

-Vamos ver outro filme?

Havia tédio em sua voz. Megan concordou com o mesmo tom:

-Podíamos fazer alguma outra coisa que não seja comer e ver filme. Eu estou cansada de ver brigadeiro.

Melissa sentou-se na mesinha de centro e encarou as irmãs.

-Faz tanto tempo que _nós _não saímos. Quer dizer... Nós quatro, para se divertir. Sem os rapazes – e digo isso incluindo o nosso chefe.

Carolyn concordou.

-Que tal fazermos isso hoje?

Megan arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Grande. E aonde exatamente nós iríamos?

-Existe uma casa noturna nova que abriu no centro. – Nathalie comentou antes de encarar as três irmãs e sorrir abertamente. Sem dizer mais nada levantou-se e só voltou a falar quando estava no fim da escadaria. – Vou tomar banho e me trocar e às oito a gente sai.

Carolyn quase pulava de alegria.

-Certo. Eu também vou.

E saiu aos pulos gritando.

Megan parecia confusa. Encarou Melissa.

-Nós vamos ao tal lugar, mesmo?

A ruiva deu os ombros.

-Eu ia sugerir um shopping, ou fazer uma viagem de bate-e-volta até algum estado costeiro, mas se elas querem assim, eu estou de acordo. – Ela abriu um largo sorriso. – Vamos poder beber e dançar, além de todo o resto. Por que não?

-Se você diz. – a loira concordou. – Não pode acontecer nada de errado, certo?

Quando Gina desceu as escadas da casa, avistou Harry sentado no sofá conversando no celular. Sua voz estava tão baixa que ela sequer conseguiu entender com quem ele estaria falando. Na mesinha de centro, havia uma pasta negra. Ela imaginou que ali estivesse os papeis da pesquisa dele.

Mas seus olhos se perderam momentaneamente no homem. Ele estava muito confortável no sofá, com um dos braços colocados sobre o braço e o outro esticado nas costas do móvel. Suas pernas estavam cruzadas e ele falava numa conversa casual, pela expressão de seu rosto.

Os cabelos negros ainda estavam úmidos e o paletó dele estava impecavelmente colocado em uma cadeira. Os dois primeiros botões de sua camisa branca estavam abertos e ele não usava gravata. Ele também parecia muito tranqüilo.

Sua mente começou a vaguear, coisa que ela não conseguiu controlar e, em menos de um minuto sua mente estava mostrando ser muito criativa, imaginando ela, ele e um momento muito bom entre os dois.

Ela pareceu bastante confusa com o que havia acabado de pensar e chacoalhou a cabeça.

Quando ele finalmente desligou, seu olhar voltou-se para ela e ele levantou-se.

-Pensei que havia desistido de ir jantar.

Ela havia acabado de descer as escadas e arqueou a sobrancelha, antes de perguntar sem emoção:

-Por quê?

Ele foi até a cadeira e pegou seu paletó e, colocando sobre o ombro caminhou até a porta com Gina em seus calcanhares.

-Está atrasada.

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Não, não estou.

-Eu disse dez minutos. Você desceu quase meia hora depois.

Ele deixou espaço para que ela passasse primeiro, antes de fechar a porta e trancá-la à chave. Havia um sorriso de lado no rosto de Gina.

-Ah, eu esqueci de lhe dizer. Não costumo receber ordens de ninguém.

Eles caminharam até o estacionamento. Havia apenas um carro, a Mercedes preta de Harry. A voz dele saia tão sem emoção quanto à dela:

-Pelo menos entenda que as pessoas ao seu redor não vivem à sua disposição. E quando se marca um encontro, costuma-se ser pontual. Não é educado deixar as pessoas esperando.

Ele acionou o alarme do carro e entrou. Quando Gina sentou-se no banco do passageiro, ela sorriu para ele.

-Então, da próxima vez que não quer ficar esperando por minha pessoa, lembre-se de nunca me dizer algo que soe como uma ordem.

Ele girou os olhos, ligando o carro.

-Uma coisa que você não deixou de ser, Weasley: mimada e infantil.

Aquilo não a atingiu.

-Eu faço as coisas do meu jeito, e foi isso que me fez ser quem eu sou. Não vai ser um líder almofadinha como você que vai mudar meu jeito de ser.

Ele engatou a marcha e deu a partida no carro, resmungando alguma coisa. Ela fez um barulhinho com a boca.

-Você me diz sobre educação, mas nunca lhe ensinaram que é falta de educação xingar outra pessoa em outro língua? – uma das mãos dela estava sobre o rádio, que ela iria ligar, e seus lábios perto do ouvido do moreno. – Ainda mais me xingar de maldita em russo, Harry.

Ele arregalou os olhos, antes de girá-los.

-E você vai me punir por isso?

Ambos notaram o tom que saíra a pergunta. Ela murmurou.

-Se você pedir.

Ele sorriu sarcástico.

-Você vai deixar de cumprir com o que você mesma propôs.

-E você vai me provar o que eu duvidava desde o inicio. – ela molhou os lábios com a pontinha da língua.

-Huh. E o que seria?

-Que você é sem palavra.

Huh, ele pensou. Um a zero.

-Trouxe sua pasta com a pesquisa?

Ela assentiu.

-Muito bem. – ele começou enquanto ela ligava o radio. – Então lemos e comentamos um com o outros sobre o que estará em nossas pastas e quando acabarmos nosso jantar, eu a levo para casa e vou para minha reunião.

Ela concordou. – Tudo bem.

_Ouça o que eu tenho para te dizer agora_

_Eu preciso que você saiba _

_Que você não tem que agüentar tudo isto sozinho_

O restaurante era mesmo um tipo de lugar que exigia uma arrumação um pouco melhor. Havia mesas tanto do lado de dentro – com panos brancos de seda cobrindo cada mesa, com os talheres e pratos divinamente bem arrumados. -, quanto do lado de fora – com mesas ao ar livre em uma paisagem naturalista, e impecável, contando com sua grama bem aparada, o lago um pouco mais adiante e as flores, que exalavam um delicioso perfume. Como a noite estava agradavelmente quente, Harry e Gina decidiram por pegar uma mesa na parte de fora do restaurante.

Havia apenas dois casais, um perto de um arranjo de orquídeas que Gina duvidou que eles prestassem atenção até mesmo se a comida chegasse, e um outro que estava silencioso, comendo sua lagosta.

O ambiente era bem romântico mesmo, Gina pensou, notando que o local era iluminado com poucos postes com modelos antigos de iluminação e as luzes para iluminar o lago. Além disso, a noite estrelada contribuía para os casais.

Mas Harry e Gina não eram um casal, o que a fez se sentir ligeiramente deslocada e pensando seriamente se não podiam ter decidido passar calor lá dentro.

O garçom os orientou até uma mesa, onde logo ao lado existia um dos postes de iluminação. O lugar tinha um cheiro agradável de lírios, e dava-se para ver o lago dali. Além da vista da cidade.

Eles não perderam tempo; pediram logo o que queriam e, quando o garçom afastou-se o suficiente para que estivessem sozinhos, começaram a conversar. Havia uma musica agradável ao fundo; Gina apurou os ouvidos e conseguiu escutar a musica.

Ela achou estranha a cena; estava de frente para Harry - ela era obrigada a admitir, o homem era um caminho de tentação. -, com uma roupa social, num lugar romântico e com musicas românticas invadindo seus ouvidos numa noite de luar e estrelas. No entanto, estava ali para tratar de negócios, que envolviam assassinatos e tudo o mais, e esquecendo-se completamente de que ambos um dia já haviam até compartilhado segredos numa cama, como amantes.

A vida parecia gozar dos dois, ela pensou emburrada.

-Acho que a maioria das coisas que eu sei sobre Benchley, você também sabe. – Harry comentou e agradeceu quando o garçom apareceu com uma garrafa de vinho. Gina atropelou-se em pensamentos. Não havia ouvido uma palavra sequer do que ele havia dito.

Maldição, ela pensou. O que diabos estava acontecendo com ela? Ela não era distraída assim, e nem podia ser.

-Não sei. É por isso que trouxemos nossas pastas pessoais, certo?

Ele assentiu, depois deu um gole no vinho. Ela virou-se e entregou sua pasta a ele, e ele fez à mesma coisa com a dele, para ela.

Cinco segundos mais tarde, havia um sorriso presunçoso no rosto de Harry e um olhar indignado e frustrado no de Gina.

-O que diabos significa isso? – ela sussurrou. Huh, ela estava realmente revoltada, pensou Harry. Isso fez aumentar seu sorriso.

Ele se fez de inocente.

-Pode especificar o que exatamente você está dizendo?

Ela começou a levantar as folhas para ele, uma por uma. Todas as folhas estavam em branco.

-O que você vai ganhar me enrolando, Potter? – ela estava furiosa. – Maldição! – ela teve vontade de gritar, mas deteve-se a um sussurro louco.

Ele deu de ombros. Deu mais um gole no vinho e a encarou. Depois, abriu a pasta dela: todas as folhas dentro da pasta estavam exatamente como as dele: em branco.

Ele fez um aceno e sorriu de canto.

-Eu sabia que estava fácil de mais quando você me disse que queria que trabalhássemos juntos. – Ele estava tão calmo quanto Dumbledore quando queria ensinar algo a alguém. – Mudar de opinião no mesmo dia, quase em diferença de uma hora, somente... – enquanto ele parecia à calmaria em pessoa, Gina parecia o inferno em momentos de fúria.

Ela queria estrangulá-lo vivo.

-Maldição, Potter! Eu tenho que fazer meu trabalho -.

-Sozinha? – ele a interrompeu. – Não me venha com essa, você já me repetiu isso milhares de vezes. – ele balançou a cabeça, impaciente. – Se você acha tanto que tem que fazer seu trabalho sozinha, eu acho que você então tem a capacidade o suficiente de achar um Hotel. E procurar sobre Benchley também. Aliás – ele aproximou-se e encarou-a nos olhos. Gina nunca havia presenciado aquele olhar de Harry antes; era como se uma chama de determinação e raiva brilhasse em seus olhos. – Se você faz tudo sozinha, faça isso também. Não sei por que então está pedindo para mim.

Ela abriu a boca, para logo em seguida fecha-la. Fúria viva circulava em suas veias. Ela queria matá-lo. Ah, se queria.

E seu lado insano lhe dizia que ele estava certo.

-Com todos os diabos. – ela resmungou. – Será que você nunca vai entender?

Ele levantou-se. Ela percebeu que ele perdera a calma, e que fazia esforço para não explodir com ela. Espalmou as mãos na mesa e começou a falar.

Harry falava tão baixo e tão rápido e tão baixo que parecia uma cobra falando.

-Quem não entende aqui é você, Weasley. Você quer se fazer de tão independente, auto-suficiente, com esse seu olhar e sua pose de 'eu não preciso de ninguém' e pratica ações justamente contrárias do que você diz. Se você é tão independente assim, saia da minha casa. Se você é tão auto-suficiente, descubra sobre o maldito você mesma, não venha xeretar o que _eu _descobri. – Ele estava sendo horrivelmente grosseiro e, no momento, pouco se importou. Estava furioso com ela, pensou que fazendo o mesmo jogo dela ela pararia com aquela crise, mas o que apenas conseguiu foi que ela tentasse lhe passar um sermão.

Ela continuou sentada em silêncio. Acomodou-se nas costas da cadeira e cruzou os braços. Quem não a conhecesse e a visse naquele vestido e arrumado como estava, pensariam que ela era uma bela empresária e uma doce mulher, não uma assassina em série.

-Eu cansei dessa sua _infantilidade, _Virginia. – Harry estava com o cenho franzido e o olhar escurecido. Ele também não falava mais baixo, seu tom era claro e alto até demais. Ela não se intimidou.

-Se você não reparou. – ela começou num tom silencioso. – Você está chamando a atenção.

Ele lançou um olhar de soslaio ao redor. O casal que comia em silêncio estava agora parado o encarando e o casal dos beijos ósculos estava o encarando de cara feia pelo pequeno tumulto.

Um dos garçons veio e direção de Harry e Gina, com um olhar de repreensão.

-Com licença, senhores, mas vocês estão atrapalhando a tranqüilidade de outras pessoas. – ele comentou educadamente. – Nós não permitimos tumultos em nosso restaurante.

-Desculpe, acredito que _meu noivo_ já teve seu pequeno acesso de raiva, e não tornará a acontecer. – Gina disse num tom de desculpas, mas fingidas. Harry encarou incrédulo para ela, que não sorria, mas não expressava nenhum tipo de reação.

Contrariado, ele desculpou-se com o garçom e sentou-se novamente à frente da ruiva. Ela ainda estava com os braços e pernas cruzadas.

-Se você não sabe se controlar numa discussão, nunca provoque uma, Potter. – ela disse com a voz baixa. Gina falava como se ensinasse uma criança a se comportar quando saía. – Se você ou seus capangas gostam de tumulto ou escarcéus, faça isso quando eu não estiver por perto, ainda mais como convidada.

Ele fechou o punho por debaixo da mesa. Se ele estivesse em casa, com certeza já teria machucado completamente sua mão surrando a parede para aliviar a tensão.

-Você vai embora da minha casa. E você vai hoje.

Ela sabia o quanto ele era teimoso quando tomava uma decisão, e ela duvidava que ele houvesse perdido esse traço.

Gina não respondeu e tomou um gole de seu vinho.

-Você pode tentar se livrar de mim, mas sabe que vai me ver novamente mais cedo ou mais tarde. – ela disse depois de um tempo. – Vai acabar tendo que me ver.

-Ao menos ponha essa sua cabeça fraca para funcionar e pense: eu sou um estrategista. Eu não trabalho com malditos mercenários, sujos e nojentos, exatamente como você – a expressão dela endureceu, e ele gostou de ver isso. – E Benchley vai propor trabalhos com a mesma finalidade, mas com caminhos diferentes. Eu vou roubar e você vai matar. Não vou precisar vê-la, somente quando tiver reuniões.

Ela molhou os lábios com a pontinha da língua e seus olhos azuis pareciam duas fendas. Ela curvou-se sobre a mesa e deixou que seus lábios ficassem afastados por milímetros. Aos olhos alheios, parecia mais um acerto de um casal apaixonado num belo lugar, mas se chegassem mais perto, veriam a ameaça sendo dita por ela:

-É bom que você fique atento, Harry Potter, ou você vai me ver bem antes do que pretende. E essa vai ser a ultima imagem que você vai ver na sua vida patética.

Ele roçou seus lábios nos dela.

-É uma ameaça, _querida_?

-É um aviso. – ela foi enfática.

Harry apenas colou seus lábios nos dela, de uma forma fria e por um breve segundo e, ao afastar-se, disse:

-Já fui ameaçado por mercenários piores do que você. Não tive medo antes, não vou ter agora, tampouco. Mas se isso é um aviso, eu vou lhe dizer um também – ele chegou ao ouvido dela e sussurrou tão frio que o calor da noite desapareceu naquele momento. – Não me subestime.

Ele afastou-se dela e colocou o paletó. Olhou para o relógio de pulso e depois a encarou.

-Espero que quando eu estiver na minha casa, você já a tenha deixado. E – ele deu de ombros. – A comida ainda não veio. Bom apetite.

Sem dizer mais nada, deu as costas para ela e saiu andando.

_E é você quando eu olho no espelho_

_E é você quando eu não atendo o telefone_

_Você não tem que agüentar tudo isto sozinha_

Elas estavam na metade do caminho para a tal casa noturna quando o telefone de Melissa tocou.

O som do carro estava alto e as três irmãs gritavam ao som da musica. Melissa pediu silêncio – sem sucesso – e atendeu ao telefone, sem olhar quem era.

-Alô?

Era Thomas.

-Mel? – ele pareceu aturdido por um tempo. – Vocês estão fazendo uma festa em casa ou o quê?

Ela riu.

-Estamos saindo esta noite. Sabe... Família. - Ela escutou a voz de Noah do outro lado da linha, falando emburrado. – O que diabos vocês querem?

O homem ficou em silêncio por um tempo.

-Será que vocês não se importam em cancelar? Só hoje.

-Ah... – ela tirou o telefone do ouvido e cutucou Megan. – É o Tommy.

Megan havia parado de gritar a musica e encarou a irmã. – Certo. E daí?

-Ele quer que cancelemos nossa farra em família.

-Mas nem fodendo! – Nathalie gritou ao volante. – Temos direito! Eles não saíram entre eles? A gente também pode!

Ela deu de ombros e voltou a falar com ele. – Conversamos e chegamos na conclusão de que não vamos cancelar nada, hoje.

-Mas – Thomas começou mas interrompeu-se, com alguém tirando o telefone do gancho. Agora era Nick.

-Hey, Mel.

-O que foi desta vez? – ela girou os olhos.

-O que Tommy não disse é que precisamos da ajuda de vocês.

-Ajuda para o quê, exatamente?

-Desliga o telefone na cara! – berrou Carolyn.

Nicholas suspirou e depois passou o telefone para Johny resmungando que não conseguia falar no meio daquela gritaria toda.

-Alô?

-O que diabos vocês querem? – Melissa falou num tom sério e cansado daquela embolação toda.

-Que vocês nos ajudem a decidir onde vamos esconder os carros.

A ruiva piscou.

-Que carros?

Megan agora parecia atenta.

-Do que vocês estão falando?

Melissa balançou a cabeça para a loira, como quem dizia que também não estava entendendo a situação. Johny continuou:

-Uma aposta que fizemos. Vocês vão vir ou não?

Por que ela estava duvidando que era uma aposta de cassino?

-Onde vocês estão?

-Três quarteirões atrás do Hotel Hamilton. E então o que me dizem? Além de sabermos aonde vamos escondê-los, já vamos decidir de quem vai ser cada automóvel. E então?

-Espera. – ela pediu. Afastou o aparelho e ditou a historia para as três irmãs. Nathalie balançou a cabeça.

-Negativo. Vamos sair em família.

-Pergunte a ele que tipo de carro ele está falando. – Megan pediu.

Melissa repetiu a pergunta. Arregalou os olhos. – Na linha de um Porsh esportivo.

A loira soltou um barulho de entusiasmos. Ela era apaixonada por carros esportivos.

-Muito bem. Parem o carro, eu quero ir até lá!

Carolyn arregalou os olhos.

-Nossa, isso que é uma família unida! – ela tirou o celular da mão de Melissa. – Hey, Johny, tem alguma Ferrari ou moto com vocês?

Nathalie parecia exasperada.

-Nós não íamos sair?

-Nós ainda vamos sair. – Megan interpôs. – Com carros próprios.

-Vamos, Nath, dê o retorno e vamos até lá. – Pediu Carolyn com os olhos brilhantes. Megan afirmou com a cabeça rapidamente e Melissa parecia pensativa.

-Não gosto de dirigir. – ela comentou.

-Ótimo, você dá seu carro para mim, sem problemas. – Disse Carolyn. Megan revirou os olhos.

-Claro que não, eu sou a caçula. Eu mereço o carro. Hey Nathalie, eles disseram que tem um conversível prata lá.

Os olhos da morena brilharam. Imediatamente, ela fez o retorno.

-Okay. Vamos para o tal lugar.

Megan e Carolyn deram gritos de euforia.

-Carro novo! Carro novo!

-Você quer dizer: Finalmente um carro novo! – Megan comentou.

-Dane-se! Vou ter um carro próprio! – A mestiça sorria abertamente.

Nathalie revirou os olhos.

A noite parecia que ia ser bem mais longa do que elas planejaram.

Gina estava parada próximo ao lago Michigan, com o olhar perdido assim como sua mente, que vagueava. Ela podia sequer ter demonstrado, mas sua mente ainda estava tentando processar o acontecimento.

Ela sentou-se em um banco próximo e tirou as sandálias. Colocou uma mecha atrás da orelha e soltou um suspiro. Sua mente ainda repetia toda hora cada palavra que ele dissera.

"_Eu não trabalho com malditos mercenários, sujos e nojentos, exatamente como você.", _cara, aquela fora forte.

Ela passou a mão pelo rosto, num gesto nervoso. O que diabos estava acontecendo com ela? Ela passara quase uma década sem sentir nada do que estava sentindo e, era só trocar meia dúzia de palavras com Harry Idiota Potter que ela já estava começando a pensar o tipo de coisas insanas. Como admitir que esteja errada quanto a sua atitude.

Ela não estava entendo sua atitude inusitada. Ela não era descontrolada daquele jeito. Ainda mais ficar pensando as asneiras que ficava pensando.

Ela tentou recolocar sua mente em ordem, se fixando apenas porque estava ali e o que viera fazer, mas fora em vão. Sua mente estava tomada por imagens e mais imagens daquela anta que um dia, como em uma vida distante, ela namorou.

Muito bem, ela pensou. Se você não pode tentar achar seu cérebro, ruiva, você vai fazer uma comparação.

Harry Potter com dezessete, dezoito anos. Pois bem.

Ele jamais iria me deixar para pagar a maldita conta de um restaurante. – ela resmungou deixou chacoalhou a cabeça. – Sem comentários idiotas.

Era uma situação inédita. Nunca, em onze anos, ela estivera tão confusa como estava naquele momento. E tão vulnerável.

Coçou a nuca. Não. Harry não era sério.

Ela riu. É claro que ele era sério, ele tinha o peso de salvar um mundo inteiro!

De repente ela notou o quanto ela havia esquecido do Harry Potter com dezessete anos. Ela não se lembrava exatamente como ele era. Apenas alguns gestos ou coisas sem muita importância.

Não. Não era exatamente tudo sem importância. Ela se lembrava perfeitamente de algumas coisas... Como ela ter ido para a cama com ele.

Oh, como fora bom aquilo. Ele fora gentil, sabendo que seria a primeira vez dela e ao mesmo tempo ele deixou aquela marca nela. De que ela queria mais.

As outras duas vezes antes de vê-lo pela ultima vez foram melhores ainda. Fora algo carnal, quente... Pecaminoso.

Ela começou a relembrar as cenas, em que o calor dos dois misturava-se aos gemidos de desejo. Interrompeu-se em pensamentos.

Deus do céu, ela pensou. Ela parecia uma ninfomaníaca. Ela passou a mão pelos cabelos, com certo nervosismo. Ela estava se referindo ao mesmo homem que no momento, ela odiava.

Ela odiava o homem de agora, mas a sua garota interior amava ainda o garoto dele. Mas toda vez que ela olhava para Harry, ela queria lhe descer uma bala na cara.

Gina arqueou uma sobrancelha. Aquilo tudo não fazia o menor sentido.

Harry Potter era arrogante, prepotente, idiota, todos os tipos de qualidades negativas possíveis.

Mas tudo bem, ela tinha de admitir, afinal, ela era uma mulher. Ele tinha um ar e um corpo irresistíveis.

E também era seguro de si. Seguro demais, ela pensou.

Ela ficou um tempo sem pensar em nada, antes de resmungar:

-Por que diabos eu estou pensando em você? – ela murmurou escondendo o rosto entre as mãos.

_Nós brigamos o tempo todo_

_Eu e você... Está tudo bem_

_Nós somos a mesma alma_

_Não preciso, Não preciso ouvir você dizer._

_Que se não fossemos tão parecidos você gostaria de mim um pouco mais_

Ela levantou-se e começou a andar na calçada, com a cabeça baixa e pensativa. Pela primeira vez ela não estava pensando com a razão, e agradecia por estar sozinha. Porque sua voz da emoção parecia aterrorizada com tudo o que estava acontecendo com ela, desde o inicio.

Ela percebeu o pesadelo que estava vivendo. O ódio a consumia tanto que ela havia esquecido de como realmente era a dor de ter perdido a família. De não ter aproveitado a vida. De nunca ter se formado, ou que seus irmãos e pais a tivessem visto se formar na faculdade. De ter visto seu irmão se casar... De segurar uma criança no colo.

Harry também estava metido nisso. E ele disse para ela que inicialmente, era mais por conta dela do que por conta de achar o assassino.

Ele estava naquilo tudo por ela. Seu lado sentimental aflorou mais ainda.

Ele era um retardado prepotente, mas aquele pensamento a fez ficar mal. Era por ela, e ela o pisou desde o inicio.

Suspirou. Não podia se arrepender, pensou. O que tinha que fazer estava feito. Ela não tinha como voltar atrás.

Ou pelo menos com ele, admitir que havia errado. Maldição era horrível pensar que ela estava errada. Era quase que inadmissível.

Mas ela sabia que tinha que fazer. Infelizmente.

Bufou.

-Eu preciso de terapia. Terapia séria. – murmurou desgostosa. Permaneceu um minuto parada, sem saber o que fazer.

Quando seu lado sentimental falou mais alto, ela resmungou alguma coisa e aparatou. Fosse o que fosse ela não iria voltar atrás.

Aparatara para a casa de Harry. Falaria com ele quando ele voltasse. E, se ele dissesse para que ela fosse embora, assim ela o faria.

Pelo menos ela teria sua paz de espírito de volta.

_Ouça o que eu tenho para te dizer agora _

_Eu preciso que você saiba_

_Que você não tem que agüentar tudo isto sozinha _

-Onde diabos eles disseram que iam estar? – perguntou uma Nathalie bastante mal humorada; ela odiava ter que ficar procurando as pessoas.

-Três quarteirões depois do Hotel Hamilton. – disse Melissa, arqueando uma sobrancelha. – Não é difícil.

-Será que você não percebeu que não existe _só _o lugar em que eles estão há três quarteirões do Hotel?

Carolyn olhou de uma irmã para a outra.

-Calma gente. Estresse não vai ajudar a gente achar aqueles quatro.

Megan parecia estranhamente quieta. Seus olhos estavam vidrados em algum ponto do estofado do carro. Carolyn arqueou uma sobrancelha para ela e colocou a mão em sua testa.

-Você está bem?

A loira fez uma careta de nojo.

-Nath, você reparou nessa mancha no banco do motorista quando comprou o carro?

Carolyn apoiou-se no ombro da irmã e começou a analisar o que a loira estava vendo. Arregalou os olhos e fez um barulhinho que lembrava um 'ahhhhhhhh'.

-Nathalie... Sua safadona!

-Do que diabos vocês estão falando? – a morena girou os olhos.

-O que diabos você fez, isso é o que eu pergunto. – Carolyn ria e cutucava o ombro dela, com um sorrisinho maldoso no rosto.

-É uma mancha suspeita – Megan comentou com um sorriso maldoso despontando. – Nunca pensei que você iria fazer isso... Okay, eu pensei, mas no seu quarto talvez... Ou em um Motel. Mas dentro de um carro? – ela começou a rir. – Ainda mais nessa lata velha caindo aos pedaços! Que gosto de besouro, huh?

Melissa entendeu o que as caçulas estavam finalmente falando, e caiu na gargalhada. Nathalie pareceu incrédula.

-Eu não fiz nada nesse carro! – ela gaguejou. – Vocês acham mesmo que eu teria esse mal gosto de... De... Disso! – esganiçou.

-Sinceramente? – Megan arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Você está me ofendendo, Megan!

A loira deu os ombros, quando começou a rir.

-Foi com o Noah, foi? – Melissa perguntou cutucando o braço da irmã com o cotovelo.

-Não fui eu que fiz aquela mancha! – ela elevou o tom de voz. – E Deus me livre, com o Noah! Eu não quero imaginar nos braços daquele avestruz loiro!

As três Delaney começaram a rir, enquanto Nathalie bufava ao volante.

-Ih! Falando no diabo – Carolyn gritou. – Achei ele e o Johny! – ela parecia felicíssima, depois soltou um barulhinho com a boca. – Oh, esqueça, eu me confundi. Era um casal de travestidos.

Megan caiu numa gargalhada.

-Vou contar essa a eles.

A mestiça deu de ombros.

-Não precisa me ameaçar, eu mesma vou fazer isso.

-U-hu. Mas eu os achei. – Melissa sorriu e apontou. Pelo vidro, havia um rapaz perto de um estacionamento acenando para eles. Carolyn logo reconheceu que era Nick. Seus olhos brilharam.

-Ih. Será que é impressão minha ou eu vi algo diferente em seu olhar quando você olhou para o Nick? – Megan a cutucou. Os olhos da irmã ainda brilhavam.

-Claro que não. Eu estou pensando na minha Ferrari.

Nathalie riu e estacionou onde Nicholas havia indicado. Em menos de um minuto, três das quatro irmãs já estavam em cima do moreno, enchendo-o de perguntas.

-Hey, esperem! – ele gritou, erguendo as duas mãos. Carolyn lhe deu um peteleco na têmpora.

-Não grite comigo! – ela gritou em resposta. – Eu não sou surda!

Tommy, Noah e Johny apareceram em seguida. Johny tinha um sorriso de certo orgulho na face e Noah girava uma chave entre mãos.

-Sua mestiça folgada. – Nicholas resmungou.

Nathalie desceu e encarou o quarteto masculino.

-Muito bem, desembuchem. Como vocês conseguiram os tais carros que disseram para nós?

Megan estava pulando sobre Johny para tentar enxergar os automóveis.

-Já dissemos, foi numa aposta. – Ela não acreditou em Noah.

-Diga a verdade. – Noah girou os olhos quando viu aquele olhar duvidoso no rosto da morena.

-Estou dizendo a verdade. Ganhamos uma aposta.

-Na verdade. – Johny interpôs. – Nós roubamos os carros. A aposta não era bem essa.

Melissa arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Certo, e qual seria a verdade?

Nick trocou um olhar com o ruivo; ambos pareciam orgulhosos de alguma coisa.

-Trapaceamos.

Nathalie cruzou os braços.

-Já disse que eu odeio quando vocês começam a dar uma de mulher e ficar enrolando para dizer logo o que tem para dizer?

Noah arqueou uma sobrancelha e disse num tom fingido.

-Como você é grossa.

Megan coçou a nuca.

-Dessa vez, eu concordo com ela.

O primo a fuzilou com um olhar.

-E você, sua _miniatura de gente, _quieta!

A loira arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Melissa é completamente menor do que eu, e você não diz isso.

-É porque você é a caçula. – Tommy riu.

-Okay, vamos acabar logo com a palhaçada. Fomos a um Cassino, e lá encontramos dois mauricinhos metidos a alguma coisa, apostando. Eles começaram a provocar o Noah e ao Johny também. Então você conhece os dois até melhor do que eu... Eles, bem...

-A gente desafiou eles a um joguinho, e uma aposta. – Noah deu de ombros. – Eu e Johny. E eles toparam. Em troca, se nós perdêssemos, teríamos de entregar a ele duzentos milhões.

Megan arregalou os olhos.

-Desculpe? – ela perguntou. – Acho que eu não ouvi.

-E em troca, eles me dariam os carros que eles levariam para a desmontadora.

Johny colocou-se ao lado do loiro. Havia um sorriso de orgulho e presunção em seu rosto que Megan não havia presenciado.

-Eu não acho que mencionei isso com vocês, mas já existiu uma época em que eu era viciado em Cassinos, huh? – o ruivo perguntou.

-Não, não disse. – Melissa parecia tão surpresa quanto a irmã. – Você sabe truques de jogos, e tudo o mais?

Noah e Johny caíram na gargalhada.

-Até parece! – Noah riu. – Ele conhece a mulherada das cartas. A gente saiu com algumas de lá. Foi só conversar com elas, jogar um charme... E pronto. O jogo esteve completamente ao nosso favor.

Nathalie encostou-se no carro e ouviu o relato. Jogar um charme... Com certeza isso não era impossível para Noah. O homem era irresistível, ainda mais com aquele seu sorriso lento e sensual. Ele era desleixado e terrivelmente atraente. E galinha. _Muito_ galinha.

Ela sabia da fama dele, desde a época de faculdade. Nick reclamara uma vez, quando fora visitar Noah nos Estados Unidos, que enquanto estava transando com uma loira do time da natação, ela gritara o nome de Noah.

Ela quase riu aquele momento.

-No fim das contas descobrimos que um deles além de ser um mauricinho maldito, é filho de um traficante internacional. O homem é boliviano.

Megan arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Traficante internacional? Do que, folha de coca?

Johny sacudiu a cabeça.

-Pensamos que havia sido isso, de inicio, mas não. O homem é traficante de mulheres.

Os olhos de Nathalie cerraram no mesmo instante.

-Vocês deviam ter matado o filho da puta. – ela disse no minuto seguinte. Megan arqueou uma sobrancelha para ela e deu os ombros.

-Pois bem. E então vocês os trapacearam, ganhando o jogo injustamente?

-Na verdade, o jogo empatou. – Nick deu de ombros. – Mas eu já havia mexido nos carros antes que os caras pensassem nessa possibilidade. Estávamos de olhos nos carros logo que chegamos. Já havia levado dois enquanto eles jogavam.

-Cara, é impressionante. – Melissa comentou.

-Eu sei, foi foda.

-Não, eu digo que é impressionante que mesmo roubando, vocês não conseguem ganhar, apenas empatar.

Johny fez uma careta.

-Eu duvido que vocês façam melhor.

Megan abriu um largo sorriso debochado. Aproximou-se do ruivo e colocou as duas mãos sobre o ombro do homem.

-Um dia, a gente sai e eu mostro que consigo ganhar de qualquer cara em qualquer jogo. – ela piscou. Noah fez uma careta de tédio.

-Não vão sair juntos, não! – A loira girou os olhos.

-Tenho que falar com você mais tarde, Noah.

-Não adianta, você não vai me convencer.

-E se eu disser que quebro o trato para você fazer o que quiser? – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha para ela.

-Você fala sério? – Noah perguntou, cauteloso. – Você me daria o gosto de dizer que eu ganhei a aposta?

-Para você parar de ser esse idiota que está sendo? – ela sorriu debochada. – Com toda a certeza.

-Que aposta? – Melissa e Carolyn perguntaram juntas. Nathalie por sua vez, bufou e gritou:

-Dá para mostrar a droga dos carros!

As três Delaney arregalaram os olhos. Parecia que haviam se esquecido porque estavam ali.

-Ah, é mesmo! – Carolyn fez um barulhinho de alegria e começou a batucar nas costas de Nicholas. – Vai, abre essa porta logo, vai, vai, vai!

Nicholas girou os olhos e agarrou a mão da mestiça, impedindo-a de cutuca-lo. Ela o chutou. Ele gemeu de dor.

-Cara, tu é muito masoquista.

Ela fez uma careta.

-Não sou, não!

Ele ignorou Carolyn e finalmente abriu a porta. Megan e Nathalie soltaram sons de surpresa e de prazer ao ver os automóveis. A loira arrancou o salto dos pés e correu até um Porsh esportivo, prateado. Com a ponta dos dedos, ela alisou o capo do carro com o maior cuidado e carinho.

-Esse carro é meu. – ela murmurou com os olhos cheios de cobiça. Johny suspirou.

_-Eu _tinha pegado esse carro.

-Escolhe outro. – Ela deu de ombros. – Esse é meu.

Melissa caminhou até uma Beemer preta e sorriu.

-Já está escolhido.

Nathalie caminhou até uma Mercedes prata com vidros pretos e fez o mesmo gesto de Megan.

-Eu vou é usar essa belezinha agora mesmo. – Ela olhou para Noah. – Já que vocês estragaram nossa noite, a gente podia sair tudo junto.

Megan sacudiu a cabeça.

-Não mesmo. Eu vou passar a noite testando essa belezinha. – ela tirou as chaves da mão de Johny e acionou o alarme.

-Hey, Carol, a gente podia relembrar os velhos tempos de amizade. – Nick comentou cutucando a mestiça. Ela sorriu.

-'Bora.

Thomas e Melissa já estavam dentro de seus carros, saindo do estacionamento, comentando com a ruiva para onde eles iriam.

Nathalie arregalou os olhos. Cada uma de suas irmãs estava saindo com um dos rapazes.

Oh, não, ela pensou. Tudo menos isso.

Se ficasse ela sozinha, com toda a certeza que iria acontecer a desgraça de...

-Hey, Nath – Noah a chamou. Ela gemeu.

... A desgraça de sair com Noah.

Ela olhou para Megan numa tentativa de socorro, mas a loira parecia bastante interessada num assunto com Johny. Melissa e Tommy sequer estavam mais lá. Carol e Nick acionavam os alarmes de seus carros novos.

Ela voltou-se para Noah.

-O que foi? – arqueou uma sobrancelha, entediada.

Ele deu de ombros.

-Já que todo mundo tem um compromisso marcado...

-Assim como eu. – ela o interrompeu. Ele bufou num gesto debochado.

-Ah, é? E vai fazer o que?

-Dormir.

Ele riu sarcástico.

-Até parece. A gente poderia sair.

-Não poderíamos, não.

-Ah, qual é, Nath. Deixa de frescura e vamos a um lugar.

Ela bufou.

-E onde seria? – Ela já havia saído uma vez com o loiro. Ele era tão louco quanto sua irmã. Na vez em que saíram, Noah havia a arrastado para cada tipo de lugar que ela tinha o horror de lembrar.

Definitivamente, ela tinha que concordar com Megan; Seu primo tinha um péssimo senso de humor.

-Eu vou indo e você vai me seguindo com o carro, que tal?

Ela pareceu pensativa. A idéia de estar sozinha com aquele homem em um lugar desconhecido não era boa... Por outro lado, ela parecia como um convite malicioso para Nathalie.

-Oh, maldição. Vamos logo. – ela resmungou.

Ela era incrivelmente estúpida, Fora esse o primeiro pensamento de Harry ao bater a porta de seu carro, com força. Arrogante, estúpida, mimada e... Estúpida!

Eram pensamentos grosseiros e, talvez até infantis, mas no momento ele não parecia extremamente preocupado com esse detalhe. Estava furioso, e precisava achar algum jeito para extravasar sua raiva.

Ficou com os olhos cerrados por um bom tempo, de olho no trânsito. Mas sua atenção não era exatamente no tal. Ele fazia tudo como que mecanicamente. Sua mente estava em Gina, desde o momento que a vira pela primeira vez, há um ano atrás.

Ele não conseguia entender o que havia acontecido com ela exatamente. O que deram para ela naquela prisão? Algo para gente insana ou com sérios problemas mentais? Será que ela não conseguia notar que ele estava naquilo tudo por culpa única e exclusiva dela e que, inicialmente, ele queria ajudá-la?

_Você é um idiota, _pensou e depois balançou a cabeça negativamente.

-Um completo idiota. – disse em voz alta, fazendo o retorno.

Depois daquela noite ficara claro para ele que tudo o que ele sentia por ela antes havia acabado. Ela não era nem de longe a pessoa com quem ele pensava noites e noites quando estava no meio da guerra no mundo bruxo.

Ela simplesmente não era mais quem ele amou um dia, e estava bem longe disso tudo.

Ora, aos diabos com isso! Ele já havia repetido esta frase quantas vezes desde que à vira novamente, como mercenária, huh? Harry já estava começando a suspeitar que passara de mil.

Ele não queria vê-la, nem que pintada de ouro maciço com pedras preciosas. Aquela nojenta.

Harry bufou e enterrou a mão na buzina quando um casal havia se esquecido do semáforo e começado a trocar um longo beijo. Girou os olhos e resmungou quando eles demoraram ainda até que finalmente formasse uma fila de carros atrás deles.

Ele podia tentar; Na verdade, ele estava _realmente _tentando, mas não conseguia tirar a ruiva da cabeça. Lembrou-se da imagem dela dizendo para ele que não queria mais mentiras entre eles.

Seu cenho ficou ainda mais franzido. Mentirosa, mentirosa, mentirosa!

Ele então notou o que estava fazendo: Estava parecendo uma menininha que teve uma desilusão amorosa.

Sentiu vergonha de si mesmo ao pensar nisso, e sua face contorceu-se em uma careta.

-Eu estou ficando completamente insano. – murmurou a si mesmo. – Louco insano e irrecuperavelmente de coração mole.

Sem que ele quisesse, a imagem dele próprio acordando no St. Mungus veio a sua cabeça. A primeira palavra que ele dissera ao acordar, antes de gemer de dor, fora chamar o nome de Gina. Um rancor inexplicável invadiu seu peito.

Ele sempre pensara nela. Ele sempre quisera o bem dela.

Ela, por sua vez, demonstrou nunca se importar realmente com ele. E só agora Harry parecia perceber isso.

Como ele fora um idiota apaixonado, ele pensou amargurado. Como pudera ele ser tão... Tonto?

Ele fez o retorno, e, em menos de um minuto ele já estava próximo ao rancho do pai de Nathan, que era em divisa com Chicago e Iowa.

Não deixe o passado interferir no que você é hoje, ele havia dito no dia em que acordara com um galo na cabeça, graças a ela... Mas ele percebeu que havia deixado até o presente momento.

Maldição, ele pensou. Ele ainda era louco por ela... Quando nova. Agora, se ele a visse como mercenária mais uma vez, ele não seria responsável por seus atos.

Como aquilo era possível?

Sacudiu a cabeça e tentou pensar em outra coisa que não fosse ela. Ele começou a cantarolar a musica do radio e começou a se concentrar na reunião que teria com Nathan em menos de vinte minutos.

Mas não fora tão bem sucedido assim. Quando percebeu, já estava com a cabeça no dia em que deitara com Gina.

Ela parecia continuar tão macia quanto antes. Ele percebeu isso quando a viu apenas com a calcinha no quarto.

Antes que percebesse, sua mente já estava imaginando fantasias com aquela cena.

_Não-pense-nisso, _Sua mente gritou.

Ele olhou de relance e viu que estava já na estrada de terra do rancho de Douglas.

_E é você quando eu olho no espelho_

_E é você quando eu não atendo o telefone_

_Às vezes você não consegue fazer tudo sozinho_

Lorena o aguardava apoiada no muro.

Os cabelos castanhos estavam em duas tranças e ela usava um vestido de um fino tecido de flores amarelas.

Ela indicou um lugar para que ele estacionasse o carro e o abraçou quando ele saiu do mesmo.

-Nathan está na sala de estar junto com papai. – ela o encarou, mas isso não significava que ela o tinha soltado. – Pensei que você iria vir só mais tarde.

Ele fez uma careta.

-Eu também. – resmungou. Ela sorriu.

-Estava em mais alguma reunião?

-Fui jantar fora. – Harry deu de ombros, como se aquilo não fizesse mais diferença. – Seu pai vai participar da reunião, Lorena?

-Oh, não. A conversa é só entre você e meu irmão. – ela acenou uma das mãos. – Ah, tenho que lhe perguntar uma coisa.

-E o que seria? – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e Lorena se colocou à sua frente, impedindo-o de andar mais algum passo.

-Quem era aquela ruiva de hoje de manha? Não era Melissa, certo?

Ele havia se esquecido momentaneamente de Gina, e agora Lorena fizera questão de lembrá-lo.

-Ninguém de muita importância. – resmungou mais uma vez, aborrecido.

Ela pareceu chateada com a resposta e o levou até onde Nathan estava.

Nathan estava numa animada conversa com seu pai, em frente a uma lareira acesa. Ambos riam e tomavam cerveja. Lorena pigarreou.

-Nathe... Harry chegou.

Nathan era um homem alto, mais ou menos com a idade de Harry e olhos negros como os da irmã. Ele era bronzeado e havia algumas sardas em seu nariz. Quando sorria, parecia ser dez anos mais novo. Ele vestia um jeans surrado e uma camiseta cinza, parecendo bem à vontade.

Ele aproximou-se frenético de Harry e apertou a mão do moreno.

-Puxa vida, quanto tempo! Como andam as coisas, cara?

O moreno suspirou.

-Tranqüilas, ou pelo menos na medida do possível. – Harry olhou para os lados. – Mas parece que você tem alguma novidade, huh?

-Ah, é claro. – ele pareceu em silêncio por um tempo. – Pai, posso ter um dedo de prosa com Harry em particular?

O velho levantou-se e sacudiu as calças.

-Claro, claro... Quer uma cerveja, Harry?

-Não, obrigada. – ele sorriu agradecido para o velho, que mancou até a cozinha com Lorena em seus calcanhares.

Imediatamente o sorriso do rosto de Nathan desapareceu e ele indicou a Harry que se sentasse. Harry assim o fez e esperou que o amigo fizesse o mesmo para perguntar:

-O que aconteceu?

Nathan fez um gesto com a mão que lembrava displicência.

-Soube que você vai trabalhar para Benchley. – Harry coçou o queixo em silêncio.

-Sim, eu vou. O acordo diz que eu vou ganhar muito com isso, além dos outros motivos, como você sabe. – Nathan assentiu.

-Sei. Ele contratou seu serviço e contratou um matador profissional, não foi?

Harry assentiu, mas havia curiosidade em seu olhar. Ele já sabia disso, então para quê falar sobre aquilo.

-O matador é uma mulher. – Harry o corrigiu. Nathan deu de ombros.

-Me falaram que ela é linda.

Harry deu de ombros. Não queria falar sobre ela.

-Mas o que você tinha para me dizer, afinal de contas?

-Consegui fazer um levantamento dos gastos bancários de Benchley há onze anos atrás. – ele comentou ao mesmo tempo em que começava a fuçar em umas papeladas ao seu lado esquerdo. – Não me pergunte quem foi, sabe que eu não posso dizer. – ele disse quando viu que Harry ia abrir a boca para perguntar.

-E o que isso tem de surpreendente?

-A papelada é mais ou menos da época em que ele assassinou a família Weasley. – ele comentou lendo alguns papéis agora em suas mãos. – Pode ter alguma coisa que lhe interesse.

-Huh. – ele murmurou não acreditando que existiria algo ali que ele já não tivesse visto. – Era só isso?

-Oh, não. – Nathan sacudiu a cabeça. – Queria lhe dizer para tomar cuidado. Benchley é uma caixinha de surpresas. Não confie nele.

Harry soltou um riso debochado.

-Ele terminou por acabar com a minha vida, que já não era das melhores antes. Você acha mesmo que eu vou confiar nele?

Nathan fez um gesto com as mãos.

-Não estou falando nesse sentido. Digo para você não vacilar com ele. Ele pode muito bem fazer tudo o que tem que fazer usando você e no fim descarta-lo, entende? – ele fez um gesto com o dedo indicador cortando a garganta. Harry arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Ele disse alguma coisa para vocês sobre matar a mim e a matadora depois que completarmos o que ele quer?

Nathan suspirou desgostoso.

-Não. Não perto de mim, ou de algum de seus homens, pelo menos. Se ele tem isso em mente, guardou para ele, apenas. – ele encarou o moreno. – Mas achei que você gostaria de ver os papéis... Talvez você ache alguma coisa de importante aí. Lorena pare de escutar atrás da porta! – ralhou Nathan olhando para a porta que separava a sala da cozinha. Harry escutou um bufo seguido de uma porta batendo com força. Nathan bufou – Juro que não entendo qual é a obsessão dela por você.

Harry apenas riu; um sorriso simples e fácil. Depois ele pareceu pensativo.

-Você conseguiu descobrir alguma coisa sobre aquilo que eu te disse?

Nathan pareceu aturdido por um tempo.

-Aquilo o quê?

Harry abaixou o tom de voz.

-Alguma coisa sobre uma tal de Hermione Granger. – ele olhou novamente para os lados. – A morte dela é o motivo para que eu esteja nisto tudo, desde o inicio.

Nathan suspirou e deixou os ombros caídos.

-Desculpe, Harry. Não consegui achar nada sobre ela. Nem sequer o que fazia antes de ser morta.

-Deve estar em alguma manchete de jornal, não é possível – ele murmurou.

-Não está, e você sabe disso. Parece que eles abafaram o caso.

Harry não perguntou o porquê de o caso ter sido abafado. Era obvio que o Ministério da Magia estava envolvido em abafar mortes suspeitas de bruxos por trouxas. Não tinha pensado nisso antes.

Suspirou. Teria de voltar ao mundo bruxo, afinal, apenas para descobrir o essencial sobre Hermione.

Ele torceu para que ainda tivesse tempo de fazer isso.

-Afinal de contas – Nathan arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Quem diabos é essa tal de Hermione Granger?

Harry sorriu.

-Era a minha melhor amiga e noiva do meu melhor amigo. Mas a história é bem longa. Conheci Hermione no colégio...

_Sei que não conversamos_

_Já estou cheio de tudo isto_

_Você pode ouvir quando eu canto_

_Você é a razão de eu cantar_

_Você é o motivo pela ópera estar em mim_

O som do carro de Nathalie estava terrivelmente alto. A radio estava tocando apenas _black music_, um de seus estilos favoritos. Havia um sorriso enorme em seu rosto; a sensação de dirigir um carro poderoso como aquele era maravilhoso.

Ela parou o carro quando viu que o sinal estava vermelho e em seguida, ao seu lado, Noah fez o mesmo gesto.

-Hey, aonde nós vamos?

Ela fez uma careta; sequer havia pensado nisso. Estava tão entretida com sua maquina nova que nem lembrava que na verdade estava indo para algum lugar.

-Não tenho idéia. E você?

Ele deu de ombros.

-Estava esperando que você escolhesse. Então – ele sorriu debochado. – Vamos ficar dando voltas num quarteirão até que o dia amanheça?

Ela riu.

-Não, claro que não. – Ela pareceu pensativa. – Estou agitada.

-Eu conheço um bom lugar para uma agitação dessas. – ele piscou. Nathalie girou os olhos.

-Não, Noah. Eu não quero ir para um motel com você.

Noah gargalhou.

-E quem está falando de Motel? Eu dizendo para sairmos para dançar.

Fora a vez de Nathalie gargalhar.

-Você, dançar? – ela assentiu, ainda rindo. – Com toda a certeza. Vai ser uma piada.

Ele pareceu ofendido. – O quê? Você acha que eu não danço?

-Na verdade, eu estou afirmando.

Noah sorriu; aquela fantástica covinha apareceu perto da boca e Nathalie segurou-se para não soltar nenhum tipo de barulho. Ela era fascinada por covinhas, em especial a de Noah.

-Então vai ser muito bom provar para você o quanto você está errada, Delaney.

O sinal abriu e Noah saiu cantando pneus. Nathalie sorriu de canto; seria um jogo interessante aquele.

E ele não a estava levando para nenhum lugar doido, como da ultima vez.

Ela seguiu o gesto e o acompanhou, achando que estava transgredindo umas vinte regras de transito, mas não se importou. Sem que quisesse, sua mente já estava imaginando o impossível que ela poderia fazer numa dança com ele.

_Não pense nisso, _ela repreendeu-se, mas até parece. Isso só fez que ela imaginasse ainda mais.

Oh meu Deus, ela pensou. Estava fantasiando com o cara que ela mais achava idiota na face da Terra.

_Mas com uma covinha fantástica... _

-Não pense nisso! – repreendeu-se novamente.

Ela permaneceu a maior parte do caminho tentando evitar todo o pensamento sobre ele e, quando finalmente chegaram, ela estava rouca de tanto cantar alto para espantar os desejos.

Era um lugar grande, que lembrava uma mansão contemporânea reformada apenas para festas, com o ambiente extremamente escuro, com luzes azuis. O som estava terrivelmente alto; alto o suficiente para que eles pudessem escutar do lado de fora. O som começou a mexer com a morena, que começou a balançar o corpo levemente.

-Uma festa fechada? – Noah confirmou com a cabeça. – Huh. E você tem convite?

Ele deu de ombros e piscou.

-Eu não preciso de convite; sou a pessoa mais importante que elas poderiam ter naquele local, elas não vão me rejeitar um lugar.

Ela sorriu com aquela arrogância sem sentido dele.

Nathalie caminhou ao lado de Noah até ficarem frente a frente com um dos seguranças. O homem parecia o muro de Berlim, ela pensou.

O homem parecia ter dois metros de altura, e Megan com certeza diria que ele parecia àqueles caras dos Homens de Preto. Ela quase riu abertamente com aquela comparação.

-Bilhetes? – o homem olhou ameaçadoramente para Noah, sem reparar em Nathalie.

Noah deu de ombros.

-Eu sou o convidado principal, não preciso convite.

Ela ficou pasma que ele tivesse usado aquela resposta. Agora sim, eles não entrariam de jeito nenhum.

O homem riu debochado.

-Ah, é mesmo? Para mim você não passar de um intrometido. Fora daqui. – ele trovejou. Noah permaneceu parado.

-Sabe, você não me assusta. – ele comentou casualmente. Nathalie girou os olhos. Eles não iam conseguir nada daquela maneira.

Okay, ela pensou. Ela estava doida para dançar e não ia ser aquele armário que a iria impedir.

Hora do plano B!

Ela colocou Noah para o lado e ficou em frente ao homem, separada por milímetros. O homem ainda era quatro cabeças maior que ela, mas Nathalie não se intimidou. Deslizou a mão pela lapela do paletó do homem e sorriu.

-Nem se eu fizer nada por você?

Noah arregalou os olhos e já ia começar a gritar quando a morena colocou uma das mãos atrás de seu próprio corpo e insinuou que ele tomasse alguma providência. Ele assentiu brevemente, enquanto a morena tentava enrolá-lo.

-Desculpe, Dona, mas eu tenho ordens a cumprir. – ele disse, mas não tão certo do que realmente queria. Ela molhou os lábios com a pontinha da língua, provocante.

-Você – ela fez uma pausa proposital. – Tem realmente certeza?

-Tenho. – ele disse rouco e desesperado. No minuto seguinte ouviu-se um barulho forte e o homem caiu inconsciente no chão. Noah estava parado com um cano de metal ainda erguido.

-Puta merda – praguejou. – Pensei que nem ia conseguir alcançar o maldito na cabeça.

Nathalie parecia abobada, mas satisfeita. Logo depois, substituiu a expressão incrédula de seu rosto por um largo sorriso.

-Vamos logo, antes que a miniatura de gorila acorde.

_Onde estamos agora?_

_Eu tenho que deixar você saber_

_Uma casa não é necessariamente um lar_

_Não me deixe aqui sozinha_

A casa estava incrivelmente silenciosa. Nenhum dos membros parecia estar presente. Harry arqueou uma sobrancelha e estranhou aquilo. Geralmente um deles pelo menos estaria ali, dormindo no sofá.

Jogou o paletó sem jeito em cima do sofá e arregaçou as mangas da camisa. Abriu mais alguns botões também, sentindo-se bem à vontade daquela maneira.

Olhou para o relógio e não se surpreendeu com o horário tão tardio.

Podia ser quase quatro horas da manhã, mas mesmo assim, não sentia sono. Era incrível o que uma mulher poderia fazer com a cabeça de um homem, ele pensou mal humorado.

Mas geralmente a maior parte da população masculina ficava assim quando uma mulher o virava do avesso, sempre com aquela sensação de 'quero mais'.

A ironia era que, em seu caso, toda vez que sua mente vinha com a imagem de Gina Weasley, o primeiro desejo que vinha a sua cabeça era de enforcar aquela infeliz ou faze-la sofrer até a morte.

Ela podia ser a mulher mais linda do mundo, podia ter a historia mais linda com ele quando adolescentes, mas ele não conseguia mais esconder o que estava obvio: o passado estava morto.

E desta vez, ele não sentia nenhum aperto no peito por pensar aquilo, como chegara a sentir no carro. Era um fato, que ele não podia mais evitar.

O sentimento era tanto recíproco do lado dela, quanto do dele.

Deu de ombros, enquanto subia as escadas e tirava a camisa ao mesmo tempo. Não podia fazer mais nada para reverter isso. Ela estava furiosa, assim como ele. E ambos esperavam somente se encontrarem agora, quando Benchley os reunisse, dali a alguns poucos dias.

Poucos dias milagrosos, Harry pensou. Seria bem rápido esquece-la e sequer pensar nela com raiva, talvez.

Ele soltou um bocejo e surpreendeu-se de como estava cansado, já que antes não estava. Passou a mão pelos cabelos e esfregou os olhos, mas ele parou imediatamente de se mover quando escutou um barulho na casa. Vindo do seu quarto.

A primeira reação foi escorregar a mão para dentro do paletó em seus braços e puxar um revolver, para depois começar a caminhar tão silenciosamente que sequer podiam-se ouvir seus passos.

Ao fazer isso, sua mente voltou-se para as palavras de ameaça de Gina. Cerrou os olhos, zangando-se. Se fosse ela, Gina teria motivos de sobra para sair de sua casa rapidinho, com o rabo entre as pernas.

Molhou os lábios com a pontinha da língua e seu coração começou a bater mais rápido quando ele estava prestes a colocar a mão na maçaneta.

Ele não a tocou, entretanto. Foi para trás bruscamente e chutou a porta com o pé direito.

A porta, que estava encostada, abriu-se num estrondo e bateu com força na parede. Ao momento seguinte, Harry saltava para o interior de seu dormitório.

Com a arma apontada exatamente para o coração de Gina.

-Por que será que eu não estou surpreso por ver quem é que está no meu quarto? – murmurou friamente.

Gina por sua vez sequer havia levantado as mãos, coladas junto ao corpo. Estava apoiada na escrivaninha de Harry e nem havia demonstrado susto ao vê-lo quase derrubar a porta.

-Você tem que aprender a ser mais silencioso. – ela comentou casualmente. – A partir do momento em que você estacionou o carro, eu posso escutar seus passos e resmungos.

Ele a ignorou e não abaixou a arma.

-Será que você não entendeu quando eu disse que não queria mais você dentro da minha casa, huh?

-Eu ouvi e ainda entendo perfeitamente.

-Pois não parece. – ele ironizou. – Porque quando eu disse que não queria mais você aqui nem por um segundo, eu disse sério. – ele cerrou mais ainda os olhos. – O que você quer Weasley?

_Weasley?_ Huh. A coisa ficara séria.

Ela deu de ombros.

-Posso começar a dizer quando você abaixar essa arma. Estou desarmada e não vou fazer nada.

Ele não a obedeceu. Continuou na mesma posição, a encarando da mesma forma.

-Diga logo o que você quer. – sua voz saiu num resmungo nervoso e rápido.

-Abaixe essa arma.

-Fale logo o que diabos você quer, Weasley. – ele repetiu a frase pausadamente dessa vez. Ela suportou o deboche em silêncio.

-Harry, por favor, abaixe essa arma. – não havia desespero ou medo em sua voz, apenas cansaço e uma nota de calmaria.

Ele pensou que suas defesas iriam amolecê-lo quando ela o chamou de Harry, mas ficou agradavelmente surpreso ao ver que continuava furioso com ela.

Na verdade, ele ficou ainda mais nervoso com o que ela havia feito. Estava dando uma de santa para que ele caísse na laia dela pela segunda vez? Não mesmo!

Seus lábios comprimiram-se e ele pareceu resmungar algo. Afastou a arma e tirou quatro das cinco balas na própria. Jogou as cinco balas no chão e recolocou a única e tornou a apontar para Gina.

-Muito bem. – ele disse. – Vou atirar cinco vezes, onde quatro não vão sair nada. Você tem a chance de me dizer o que tem logo para dizer e ir embora, antes que eu perca a paciência e use a única bala. – ele foi enfático ao dizer: - E eu não vou falhar.

Ela permaneceu em silêncio por um tempo. Seu olhar arregalou por um tempo e ela mirou seus olhos azuis nos verdes dele. Ela estava lá para estender a bandeira branca... E ele estava pronto para uma guerrilha.

Gina sentiu o pescoço ficar estranhamente e ela sabia o que aquilo significava: provavelmente estava começando a ficar vermelho de raiva comprimida e vergonha.

Ela podia muito bem tomar a decisão de mandá-lo ir à merda e fazer as coisas do seu jeito, sem ele e, com certeza, ela teria feito isso... Se não tivesse jurado a si mesma que iria contar a ele antes de aparatar para a casa dele.

Molhou os lábios com a pontinha da língua. Parecia mais difícil pensar do que fazer, com ele colocando a arma cada vez mais perto dela.

-Admito que minha atitude foi errada. – ela murmurou desgostosa, mas sem abaixar a cabeça. – E admito que em parte você tenha razão.

Ele apertou o gatilho uma vez. A arma fez apenas um barulho, oferecendo nenhum risco. Ela suspirou.

-Faltam quatro. – ele avisou em um tom de voz baixo. Ela bufou.

-Quando você saiu do restaurante, eu fiquei refletindo sobre nossas conversas e sobre o que eu sei sobre você. E também sobre o que você disse.

Ele apertou mais uma vez. Ela girou os olhos.

-Quer parar com isso? – resmungou. – É covardia se atirar em mim, quando eu vim aqui completamente desarmada.

Ele não respondeu.

-Era tudo o que tinha a dizer, Weasley?

Ela cruzou os braços na altura do peito.

-Não. Você esta nisso por minha causa e, mesmo que não admita mais que trabalhemos juntos, acho que você tem por direito saber o que exatamente eu fiz nesse ultimo tempo e, algumas coisas a mais.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e perguntou num tom frio:

-Que coisas, exatamente?

Ela virou-se de costas para ele e escutou que ele apertara o gatilho mais uma vez. Suspirou cansada daquilo.

Gina pareceu pegar alguma coisa e estendeu para ele.

-Você vai ter que abaixar a sua arma para conseguir pegar. – ela o avisou num tom levemente irônico. Ele apertou mais uma vez o gatilho. – Agora parece que falta só um, huh? Com a bala, desta vez.

Harry pegou a pasta das mãos de Gina, mas sem deixar de encará-la.

-E vou obedecer a sua ordem, já que a casa é sua. – ela deu de ombros. – Você tem o direito de mandar nela. Esses papéis contêm coisas que eu descobri, mas provavelmente você também já descobriu. E, além de tudo isto, tem algo que acho que você tem o direito de ler.

Ela aproximou-se dele e ele recuou um passo.

-Nos vemos na reunião, Harry.

Sem que ele pudesse dizer mais nada, ela aparatou.

Harry ficou parado observando o vazio de sua parede. Os olhos vagando e a mente vazia. O que diabos fora tudo aquilo?

Ela estava dando uma trégua naquela briga estúpida? Ou aquilo era uma maneira de triturar seu cérebro para fazê-lo ficar com remorso?

Bufou e olhou para a pasta em suas mãos. Caminhou até sua cama e abriu a pasta ali, sentando-se ao lado.

O primeiro conteúdo que tinha na pasta já o fez arregalar os olhos e soltar uma exclamação de surpresa. Um arrepio percorreu seu corpo e suas mãos tremeram momentaneamente.

Acima de todas as folhas, havia uma carta muito bem dobrada. A folha já estava amarelada e notava-se muito bem que era um pergaminho.

Havia duas grossas machas na mesma, que lembravam lágrimas.

Harry tomou a folha entre as mãos e passou a mão pelos cabelos, distraído de seu gesto. Seu coração começou a bater novamente depressa.

Ela mencionara sobre aquela carta, na ultima carta que ela escrevera a ele antes que ele acordasse no St. Mungus. Mas nunca imaginou que chegaria a ler, ou que ela ainda guardasse a tal.

Era impossível não reconhecer a letra de Rony Weasley, mesmo depois de tanto tempo.

_E é você quando eu me olho no espelho_

_E é você que faz isso ser difícil de passar_

_Às vezes você não consegue fazer isso sozinha_

_O melhor que você consegue fazer é fingir_

_Às vezes você não consegue fazer isso tudo sozinha_

**Continua... **

**N/A**_: Simmmmm! Eu consegui postar o quarto capítulo antes do fim de agosto :D (Faltando dois dias, mas tudo bem x.x). Poxa vida, obrigada MESMO, pela paciência que vocês estão tendo com a minha demora, tá sendo bem complicado conciliar prova todo santo dia e fan fic, mas as vontades pessoais (LOL)._

_A música: Sometimes You can't make it on your own. U2. Não é a única vez que eu vou fazer isso, eu acho. É... U2 é a minha paixão, e foi graças a essa música que eu consegui me inspirar pra como exatamente escrever o tal capitulo :D _

_E hoje como eu tenho tempo (Sim, um fato raro xD) Eu vou responder os comentários um por um. _

**Miaka**_: Hhsauheushaue que confusão familiar! XD. Mas entãoooo, claro que eu desejo ser sua fiotinha :D É, Quel é a mais velha... na verdade, ela é até a mais velha de nós quatro xD. Huh. A voz da experiencia. Verdade, eu ia postar o capitulo ontem, até... só que saiu trocentos erros e não saiu o maldito travessão das falas, e eu só cheguei a ver quando eu já tinha publicado. E como era 11 e meia da noite e eu já tinha virado o fim de semana sem dormir ( e no dia seguinte ter que aturar o colégio :P) eu deletei e resolvi arrumar hoje. Mas okay, Mommy (:D), fico muito feliz que você esteja gostando da fic -_

**Thais Black: **_Preferida? oo minha nossa! Obrigada mesmo (olhinhos cintilantes), é muito bom ver isso, sério mesmo o.o. Assassina Sanguinária? HSAUSHAUSHAUSHA XD... já me falaram isso :P. Não, eu sou apenas uma entusiasta de suspense, e como eu sou muito de ler romance policial com serial killer atrás dos mocinhos e todo o resto, eu acabo...ahnm... me empolgando um poquinho xD. HSAUHSAUHAS o Kit pizzas é uma longa história em que eu estava passeando na Kennedy (Praia Grande) com a minha irmã (pseudo Nani Potter) e ela, viciada por pizza, viu um jogo de pratos exatamente como eu descrevi. Aí eu usei o acontecido. A Nathalie é exatamente como ela, a viciada. Obrigada por comentar, e por estar gostando tanto da fic (juro, ri muito quando li 'assassina sanguinária') _

**Lisa Black: **_Siiiiim! Noah acha que é o irmão mais velho da Megan! kkkkk, acho que é por quê ele é filho único, e como sua prima é a mais nova dali, ele acha que tem o direito de protegê-la, mesmo com ela não querendo. O trat? Huh... deu pra ver que ela já tah doidinha pra quebrar o trato ;D. E Ginevra é feio :P. Mas obrigada mesmo pela paciência pelas minhas demoras -_

**Sweet Lie: **_Sinceramente... eu também duvido que eles vão resistir muito tempo ;D Mas eu acho que vai ter que ambos cederem muito os seus lados para que eles consigam ficar juntos. Dois cabeças duras, Harry e Gina. Mas talvez as coisas a partir dessa trégua da Gina, aliviem um pouco. UM POUCO, eu disse. shaushaush xD Bjos :x_

**Kah: **_Pra você ver...minha propria irmã demora pra colocar um comentário pra caçula aqui u.u. Mas tudo bem, eu te perdôo :P. E você não sabe quem é a mestiça, Kah? TEM CERTEZA DISSO? Tah... eu te digo. A mestiça é você, sua indiana. HSAUSHAUHSAUHSA (foge para não apanhar x.x) Te amo batatuda :x_

**Cristina Melx: **_Pelo-Amor-De-Jesus-Cristinho! Não comenta suicidio! oo""" Nossa, sem o que dizer até, que medom xD. Obrigada MESMO por você estar gostando tanto da fic assim. Continue passando por aqui ;D_

**Serena Bluemoon (Queeeel): **_Ai que ogulho, a mais velha me dando o ar de sua graça consagrada aqui_ (chora de alegria) _Foi MUUUUUUUUITO bom o fds heim? Nuss, você me fez pisar no xixi do cão u.u. Mas não adianta (joga os cabelos para trás) mesmo com uma baita olhiera por ter virado a noite acordada, eu ainda sou uma DIVA! E é...eu duvido que ele fique escondido muito tempo com elas quatro berrando. E, a arte da enrolação eu aprendi com você, velhota do meu viver xD. Te amo :x_

**Nani:**_ Amooooor. Sim, sim. Pizza forever, eu sei xD. Não muito o que dizer, brigada por você tar gostando, você sabe que, para o karteto, é muito importante que vocês estejam aprovando. E Espero, MESMO que vc tenha ido bem no ENEM, ontem. Te amo._

_Como sempre: Fic dedicada à Nathalia, Raquel e Karine. Mulheres que fazem meu mundo ser mais feliz, completo, e cheio de risadas, mesmo quando o momento não é apropriado, mesmo de madrugada, mesmo morrendo de sono. Amo vocês, manas. _


	5. Chapter 5

Havia um bar de estrada a vinte minutos de onde Johny e Megan estavam correndo com os carros. Quando ela disse para ele, por celular, que estava morrendo de vontade de parar e tomar alguma coisa, eles chegaram ao acordo de irem até o tal lugar, para esticarem as pernas e tomarem uma cerveja.

Eles estacionaram os possantes em um estacionamento de pedrinhas e areia e caminharam juntos até o lugar.

Era um pequeno aposento, onde Willie Nelson cantava ao fundo, em um_ juke box_. O lugar estava abafado como o inferno e imediatamente Johny arregaçou as mangas da camisa, enquanto Megan prendia o cabelo com um bico de pato. Metade de sua franja, que era repicada, caiu em seu rosto, o que com impaciência ela colocou atrás de sua orelha.

Eles acharam uma mesinha de costas para a parede, onde se acomodaram; dali conseguiriam ver todo o local sem sofrerem algum tipo de interrupção na qual não pudessem notar antes.

Quando um homem chegou, com um bloco de anotações na mão, ambos pediram cerveja e uma porção de batata fritas e, quando o garçom retirou-se, Megan percebeu que Johny a estudava minuciosamente.

-Algum problema? – ele sorriu e afirmou com a cabeça.

-Quem diria, huh? – a loira arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Aquela _nerd_ quieta e paranóica com os testes finais ia virar a vida de um jeito como esse.

Ela não estava entendendo por que diabos ele estava dizendo aquilo.

-Que jeito?

-Ladra, assassina, estrategista e cachaceira. – Megan gargalhou ao ouvir o ultimo adjetivo.

-Eu não era nerd, nem nunca fui. – ele sacudiu a cabeça.

-Era sim. Metade de suas notas eram as notas máximas – Noah me mostrou seu boletim de desempenho – e você sempre preferia ficar em casa nas sextas, quando todo mundo saia para festas na casa de alguém. Você chama isso de o quê?

Megan sorriu; um sorriso simples e maroto.

-Uma pessoa caseira.

Johny caiu na gargalhada. Megan sorriu sem perceber. Ela adorava quando ele ria daquele jeito quando estavam juntos em algum lugar.

-E também a maioria das mulheres que iam às tais _festinhas _eram todas um bando de dadas – ela deu de ombros. – Não queria pegar fama de nenhuma delas. E, também, não era só porque eu ficava no apartamento que significava que eu estudava como uma tonta. Sabe, eram sextas feiras.

-Sei. – Ele riu descrente.

-Já me afoguei em _margueritas_ com minhas amigas quando você e Noah saiam. – ele sorriu.

-Desse dia eu me lembro. – era um sorriso malicioso. Ela lembrou-se por quê.

-Não, não, não. – ela negou com a cabeça. – Aquele dia foi um exagero. Eu havia bebido demais, e não tinha reparado. E também não eram _só_ minhas amigas que estavam lá, então...

-U-hu. – ele ainda sorria. – Foi uma noite engraçada aquela. Aquele cara era seu namorado? – Megan arqueou uma sobrancelha. – O moreno italiano.

-Eu estava saindo com ele. – ela resmungou. – Estava ele e todos os rapazes que as meninas também estavam saindo. E – ela apressou-se em dizer. – Eu não ia fazer nada com ele.

Johny arqueou uma sobrancelha: - Está brincando? Você estava querendo entrar na banheira com ele, quando chegamos.

As bochechas de Megan ficaram levemente rosadas.

-E você estava quase rasgando as roupas do rapaz, também. – ele lembrou-se e ficou realmente satisfeito quando viu que a loira estava tão vermelha quanto sua blusa.

-Não lembro de muita coisa. – mentiu. Ele sorriu debochado.

-Lembra que Noah quase matou o cara com uma faca de cortar carne?

Megan soltou um muxoxo quase inaudível.

-Ele só não _me _matou por que você interferiu. – Ela colocou uma mecha atrás da orelha e agradeceu quando um homem chegou com as cervejas. – Nunca mais vi Matteo depois daquele dia, que vergonha.

Um lado que Johny até agora desconhecia sentiu-se literalmente satisfeito que ela nunca mais o tivesse visto.

-Você me deixou com o rosto e os ombros completamente arranhados quando coloquei você debaixo do chuveiro.

Com aquilo ela não se envergonhou.

-Odeio água fria. E de qualquer forma ninguém pereceu surpreso que você, depois de um fim de semana com festas e mulheres, aparecesse arranhado e cansado.

Ele deu um gole em sua cerveja e balançou a cabeça.

-Claro que eu estava cansado. Tinha acabado de sair de uma festa e fui obrigado a ficar com você a noite inteira, até que você dormisse.

Ah, ele se lembrava perfeitamente daquela cena: fora quando percebera o quanto a garotinha que ele conhecera estava mudando. Johny reparou nas curvas de seu corpo quando ela se recostou nele e descansou, vestida com um pijama de flanela.

Mas ela não era sequer um terço do que era hoje, ele pensou.

Megan riu, despertando-o de seu devaneio repentino.

-Ainda bem que Noah conseguiu abafar o caso, senão eu conseguiria a fama exatamente de quem eu sempre reclamava. – ela virou o rosto e encarou uma cena, que a deixou aturdida. – O que é isso?

Ela indicou com a cabeça e Johny seguiu seu olhar.

Um homem alto e gordo rindo tolamente enquanto retirava o dinheiro de algum grupo de _nerds, _que ela nunca chegou a imaginar que estariam num local como aquele. Megan não pareceu se importar até que o homem começasse a humilhar os garotos, que não podiam passar dos dezessete, dezoito anos. Um deles parecia estar reduzido às lágrimas.

Ela bufou e sentiu o sangue ferver. Claro, era muito fácil ganhar de gente nova e inocente, pensou. Como aquele idiota era aproveitador. Cerrou os olhos. Alguém tinha que fazer algo por eles...

E por que não ela?

-Megan? Megan, onde diabos você está indo? – Johny murmurou enérgico quando a viu se levantar, decidida. Ela virou o rosto e encarou o ruivo e piscou.

-Venho em um minuto. – sussurrou. Depois, ergueu o queixo num gesto desafiador e disse num tom incrivelmente audível: - Hey, _rolha de poço! _

O homem parou de sorrir para os garotos e encarou a loira. Megan tinha as duas mãos na cintura e o queixo erguido.

-Você está falando comigo? – gritou. Megan arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Não estou vendo outra rolha de poço além de você, não é mesmo? – desdenhou. Ele a fuzilou com um olhar. Johny a encarava boquiaberto.

E claro, como ele pode constatar, o gordo já estava bem _alto..._

O mesmo avançou contra a loira, que não se moveu, apenas sorriu com desdém. Era algo que ela esperava que ele fizesse.

-Se você relar um dedo em mim, vou ter que tomar medidas mais drásticas, e claro, não dar direito de você conseguir manter esse dinheiro sujo sem que _eu_ suje as minhas mãos.

O homem se interrompeu e a encarou tolamente; Johny imaginou que ele começasse a babar de pura idiotice. Reprimiu um riso.

-O que está dizendo? – arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Estou dizendo que quero que você devolva o dinheiro dos garotos. – ela caminhou até a mesa de sinuca e apoiou-se nela.

Ele riu estridentemente.

-Até parece! Eu ganhei, eles perderam! Esse foi o trato!

-Então eu quero fazer uma aposta com você. – Megan deu de ombros. – E também para curtir com a cara de um idiota.

Johny estava silenciosamente encostado em sua cadeira e, mesmo que parecesse estar completamente tranqüilo, seus olhos corriam por cada canto do aposento, como quem esperava uma reação. Deus do céu, Megan havia perdido a cabeça!

-Dobre sua língua ao falar comigo, mulher! – esbravejou o gordo.

-Deveria? – a loira debochou. – Vamos deixar de conversa. – deu de ombros, displicente. – Quero que você deixe de ser aproveitador e ao menos uma vez na vida seja descente, devolvendo o dinheiro para esses garotos.

Um dos garotos, com óculos e uma quantidade lastimável de espinhas a encarava como se ela fosse algum tipo de salvadora da pátria.

O gordo, por sua vez gargalhou.

-Pois bem, _boneca. – _Megan cerrou os olhos e Johny entendia por que. Ela odiava aquele tipo de palavreado com ela. – Aceito sua aposta ridícula. E qual será nosso jogo?

Megan sorriu. – Por que não o jogo que você acabou de vencer deles?

O homem agora vibrava.

-Perfeitamente, vai ser ridículo então. E o que eu vou ganhar se você perder?

Um sorriso diabólico e malicioso cortou os lábios da loira.

-O que você quiser.

Ele arregalou os olhos enquanto Johny saltava da cadeira e engasgava com a cerveja.

-O quê! – gritou e imediatamente fez menção de arrancar aquela maluca dali.

-Não se intrometa, Sullivan. – ela o repreendeu. Antes que ele pensasse em retrucar, o homem estendeu a mão e Megan a apertou. Depois, ele se voltou para Johny.

-Acho que você não tem o que reclamar mais, rapaz. – ele riu. – _Sua garota _terá de cumprir com a palavra.

-Mas nem fodendo! – ele ergueu um dedo.

-Jonathan Sullivan. – Megan sibilou furiosa e ele arregalou os olhos. Nem quando ela o detestava, ela nunca usara seu nome completo. Ele engoliu em seco e limitou-se a resmungar algo como "Faça o que quiser então, louca.".

-Então vamos começar! – o homem riu; um sorriso de quem já imaginava o que aconteceria após aquilo. – Isso vai fazer minha noite bem melhor. Boa dose de grana e uma loira gostosa. E vai ser bem fácil e rápido, para que possamos _aproveitar nossa noite. _

O rosto da loira estava inexpressivo quando respondeu: - Vamos ver, então.

Todos os presentes estavam em silêncio olhando abismados para a cena, quase sem respirar. Era óbvio que o gordo era alguém conhecido ali, já que o barman gritara "Vai lá, Anthony!". Johny parecia que iria desmaiar: seu rosto estava branco como de um fantasma.

Megan observou o homem arrumar as bolas de sinuca. Estava numa calma impressionante. "Não pode ser", o ruivo pensou, "Ela tem que saber o que estar fazendo... Ela tem que saber jogar..."

-Pois bem, você começa. – ele riu. – Quero dar a chance de você tentar fazer algum ponto, sem que eu massacre você.

A loira molhou os lábios com a pontinha da língua e fez um aceno, como quem agradecia. Inclinou-se sobre a mesa vagarosamente e os homens ali se inclinaram e entreabriram suas bocas para ver a cena dela em melhor ângulo.

Ela demorou menos de cinco segundos antes de dar uma tacada certeira na bolinha branca.

Para o aborrecimento de Anthony, Megan encaçapara três bolas em uma única tacada.

Ela abriu um largo sorriso e disse com fingida meiguice para o homem: - Acho que ainda sou eu, huh?

O homem cerrou os olhos e percebeu que fora um engano horrível deixar que a loira começasse; ela só parou quando encaçapou mais três bolas. Johny tinha os olhos arregalados, como quem se perguntava se realmente conhecia aquela mulher.

Quando finalmente fora a vez dele, ele estava vermelho de raiva e, quando se inclinou, deparou-se com a imagem de Megan inclinada sobre a mesa e, deixou à distração de observar o decote dela tomar conta, impedindo-o e o fazendo encaçapar a bola branca.

Johny sorriu com a cena. Ela estava jogando sujo quando era a vez dele.

Em suma, o jogo fora bem rápido. A ultima bola encaçapada fora por Megan e ela sorriu ao fazer isso.

-Bom – ela começou. – Creio que temos um trato.

Os nerds sorriam para ela como se não acreditassem no que estavam vendo. O homem parecia enlouquecido enquanto empurrava o dinheiro na mão dela. Exultante, Megan virou-se e começou a entregar o dinheiro na mão de cada um deles.

-E nunca mais tentem fazer alguma merda dessas de novo. – ela resmungou. Quando se virou para Anthony, deparou-se com um revolver apontado diretamente para sua testa. Sentiu o sangue gelar e se ela própria não trabalhasse quase vinte e quatro horas com armas, suas pernas teriam virado pastas de amendoim.

O homem parecia enlouquecido, e ela o achou parecido com algum demônio. Sua cara estava vermelha e assustadora.

-Eu não vou deixar que você vá embora sem me dar nada, e levando minha grana! – vociferou. – Sua vaca, você vai embora comigo e vai agora! Vai cumprir o que falou! – ele engatilhou a arma. – Pegue o dinheiro de volta.

Ela sentia a garganta seca; Não tinha pensado nessa possibilidade, e escutou a voz de Harry martelando sua cabeça "Sempre pense em todas as possibilidades antes de agir!".

Huh. Ela tinha esquecido desse detalhe.

-Eu ganhei justamente. Foi uma aposta, eu _venci, você perdeu._ Não devo nada a você. – ela retrucou. – Abaixe essa arma.

-Sua puta desgraçada! – quando ele gritava, ele salpicava cuspe para os lados. Ninguém parecia se mover. – Você ainda quer me dar ordens, quando eu estou para atirar em você!

-Acho que você ouviu a moça, sabe. – Anthony escutou uma voz às suas costas ao mesmo tempo em que sentiu o cano frio do revolver em sua nuca. Johny empunhava a arma para ele, e seus olhos estavam cerrados. – Ela disse para que você abaixasse a arma.

Ele ficou um tempo sem reação, até que o ruivo pressionasse o revolver contra sua nuca e repetisse a informação em um tom mais alto. Um dos companheiros do gordo pareceu se levantar, mas Johny o obrigou que se sentasse se não quisesse ser o próximo.

Anthony abaixou a arma, mesmo que furioso. Johny sequer piscava. – Descarregue e jogue a arma no chão. Depois, encoste-se na parede.

Ele o obedeceu; parecia amedrontado demais por estar com uma arma em sua nuca para argumentar contra.

Quando o homem estava encostado na parede, com a arma dele agora nas mãos de Megan, Johny pode sentir os ombros menos tensos. Mas isso não significava que não estivesse furioso com ela.

-Vamos embora. – murmurou. – Eu disse para não se mexer, cara! – ele disse exasperado ao mesmo homem anterior.

Sem dizer nada e sem demorar, a loira saiu apressadamente do estabelecimento e quando estavam próximos de seus carros, caiu na gargalhada.

Johny, no entanto estava bem carrancudo.

-Você baixou a guarda e quase acabou de ser morta, e ainda está rindo?

-Você não reparou que o homem tinha urinado em suas próprias calças? – ela riu. – Isso que é diversão de madrugada. Vou ter o que contar quando chegarmos em casa.

Ele entreabriu os lábios.

-Megan, você foi impulsiva...

-Não podia deixar que ele se aproveitasse dos garotos! – ela se defendeu. – E de qualquer modo, eu ganhei, não foi?

Isso o lembrou de uma coisa.

-Na verdade... Você jogou melhor que muito cara que eu já vi. Noah quem te ensinou?

Ela riu com aquilo.

-Claro que não! Noah sequer me deixou chegar perto de uma mesa de sinuca na vida, disse que era uma coisa muito vulgar para uma mulher – ela fez uma careta.

-Então – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Como você aprendeu a jogar tão bem?

Um enorme sorriso apareceu nos lábios dela, enquanto acionava o alarme.

-Eu não sei jogar. Foi pura sorte do momento.

-O QUÊ!

-E de qualquer forma. – ela fez um gesto displicente com uma das mãos. – Eu sabia que você não ia permitir que o homem me levasse para qualquer lugar longe de você, ainda mais para fazer algo indecente.

Deixando um ruivo pasmo ao lado de seu carro, ela ligou o motor e perguntou se ele não iria entrar logo em seu próprio carro. Logo depois, estava cantando os pneus.

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

Noah realmente nunca prestara atenção quando lhe disseram que a brasileira é a que melhor dança, a que melhor anda, a que melhor provoca. Na verdade, ele achou aquilo a maior besteira, visto que sua prima quando adolescente era um pouco cheia e muitas vezes desengonçada.

Mas, definitivamente, ele percebera o quanto estava enganado, e o quanto era miseravelmente ignorante sobre a população feminina daquele país.

Nathalie havia parado a pista de dança, estava realmente quase a ponto disso. Ela estava no centro da pista e quase oitenta por cento da população masculina havia parado de dançar e a engolia com os olhos e os lábios entreabertos.

Ela se movia como uma cobra, ele pensou quando ela começou a mover-se lenta e sensualmente para os lados, seguindo o ritmo da musica. De tempos em tempos, passava a mão pelos cabelos encaracolados e sorria provocante, como quem estava deliciando cada momento, cada gesto, cada movimento.

Eles estavam dançando um perto do outro, mas até então não estavam dançando juntos.

Há! Se daquela forma ele já estava arfando, não queria nem imaginar como seria quando ela colasse aquele corpo perfeito no dele. Estremeceu mas no mesmo minuto que fizera o gesto, ele a puxara pela mão de modo que ela colasse o corpo no dele. Ele fizera aquilo precipitadamente apenas por que vira um homem vindo à direção dela, com os olhos cobiçosos.

Ela sorriu e molhou os lábios com a pontinha da língua ao ver o quanto estava próximo dele.

Deus do céu, há quanto tempo ela não sentia uma sensação tão boa quanto àquela? Tão desinibida e solta, leve como uma pluma. A sensação de que podia realizar o que quisesse; se quisesse.

Para ela, dançar era uma terapia. Ela sentia-se livre.

E, naquele momento, ela estava livre.

-Decidiu que vai dançar? – ela sorriu para ele. Noah segurou sua mão e a rodopiou.

-É o que eu estou começando a fazer, não é?

Nathalie ergueu os braços e os desceu ao passo que seu corpo rebolava ao som.

-Ou está tentando, pelo menos. – ela murmurou maldosa.

Havia um sorriso nos lábios do loiro; um sorriso lascivo.

-Está dizendo que não consigo dançar tão bem ao ponto que eu lhe acompanhe? – ela assentiu e aproximou seus lábios dos dele, mas sem os tocar.

-Estou afirmando.

Ele sussurrou ao pé do ouvido dela: - Vai ser gratificante provar a você o contrário, Delaney.

Ele desceu suas mãos até a cintura dela e a apertou, antes de trazê-la para si. Seus corpos estavam perfeitamente encaixados um no outro, e tanto Noah quanto Nathalie pareciam querer provocar; mas não eram apenas os olhos do loiro – nem de longe seria. – que expressavam desejos, desta vez.

A morena pode ver claramente os olhos das mulheres sobre eles, cobiçando Noah e ele por sua vez pode ver os olhos dos homens sobre Nathalie. Mas o engraçado que, naquele momento, um apenas vivia pelo outro. Pelo próximo passo, pelo próximo gesto.

Ela colocou-se de costas a ele e ele ainda a segurava pela cintura. As mãos dela pararam em seu pescoço e ela começou a descer vagarosamente, indo de um lado para o outro. Um dos homens que assistia soltou um assovio audível quando a fenda da saia de Nathalie subiu, revelando pernas grossas e torneadas.

Quando ela subiu, ele a girou e a soltou, antes que ambos voltassem a se grudar.

-Eu disse a você que era o principal desta festa – ele sussurrou ao ouvido dela, com uma voz maliciosa. – Estão todos nos olhando.

Ela sorriu enquanto deixou que sua mão acariciasse a nuca dele. Sentiu sua coxa roçando na perna dele, mas não ligou.

-E você, egocêntrico como sempre.

Ele não riu.

-Sabe por que estão olhando?

-Por que não fomos convidados e, mesmo assim, estamos aqui! – ele sorriu.

-Talvez por isso também. Mas a realidade – ele aproximou seu rosto do dela. – Eles estão morrendo de inveja. – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha, divertida. – Inveja, porque eu estou acompanhando a mulher mais perfeita da festa.

Aquilo a pegou desprevenida. Nathalie havia pensado certamente que Noah iria continuar aumentando o ego dele, mas nunca pensou que ele fosse elogiá-la. Não, de jeito nenhum. Ele sempre a provocara, mas nunca a elogiara como um homem para uma mulher. Claro, ele já havia elogiado suas notas, no colegial, e sua inteligência por ter passado em primeiro lugar na faculdade mais concorrida em medicina, no Brasil. Mas como uma _mulher_... De jeito maneira. Tudo bem, não contando quando ele a elogiada descaradamente como um galinha idiota.

Ela até pensou que havia parado de dançar, mas ele não permitiu. Continuaram juntos e dançando, da mesma forma que antes.

-Vou admitir – ela sussurrou. – Você não é _tão horrível _em dança quanto eu pensei. Mas, eu aposto que você diz isso à todas as mulheres com quem sai.

Havia um sorriso predador cortando os lábios do loiro.

-Nathalie...

-Sim?

-Eu não falo isso para todas.

-Oh, sim.

-E...

-Huh?

-Aposto que em dez segundos você vai estar me beijando.

Ela riu com aquela afirmação, mesmo que seu interior não estivesse completamente seguro de que não faria o que ele havia dito. Ela não tinha reparado que sua mão estava dentro da camisa dele e que sua pele estava literalmente em contato com a dele. Puta merda, ele parecia um concreto ambulante e quente. Ai, Deus do céu. Não faça que ele esteja certo...

Mas nem Nathalie nem Noah puderam dizer depois disso quem foi que iniciara o beijo.

Ah, minha nossa. Nathalie sentia como se estivesse no paraíso e no inferno ao mesmo tempo, tudo isso com um simples beijo. Huh. Okay, não era _simples. _Noah poderia até dar aulas sobre aquilo; o homem era fenomenal.

Ele era primo dela, por consideração, não era? Afinal... Era parente de sua irmã caçula. Ao mesmo tempo, ela queria tocá-lo cada vez mais e seus sentidos pareciam que iam se destruindo aos poucos... Como aquilo tudo era possível? Como aquela onda de sentimentos iguais e diferentes ao mesmo tempo poderia ser tão racional e irracional quando se passava por sua cabeça?

E por que diabos ela ainda não havia se afastado dele?

Oh. Ela sabia por que. Porque estava sendo bom demais. Noah era gentil e exigente ao mesmo tempo, e tinha um beijo que enlouquecia... Que a deixava afobada por querer mais e mais daquele momento...

Ela sentiu que estava andando, mesmo que ainda estivesse beijando ele. Mas aquilo não fazia sentido. Ela não podia...

Quando eles se afastaram para recuperar o ar, Nathalie percebeu que nem ao menos na pista da dança estava mais.

Ela inspirou profundamente, ainda tentando compreender aquele momento, mas a única coisa que conseguia pensar era no gosto da boca dele.

Noah não parecia atordoado, entretanto. Parecia saber exatamente como eles haviam chegado ali.

-Vi o gorila que se nomeia segurança rondando a pista, à nossa procura. – ela percebeu que sua voz também parecia cansada, e uma onda de arrogância invadiu seu interior. – É melhor irmos embora.

-Não quero ir embora. – ela disse num tom baixinho. Noah sorriu provocante.

-Não quer, huh?

-Não. Não quero ir para casa.

-Não precisamos ir para casa. – ele deu de ombros. – Nem que tenhamos que passar mais de três horas dentro de um carro para não precisar voltar, assim nós faremos.

Em silêncio, eles caminharam até o carro e deram a partida em seus próprios. Quando estavam longe do local e num lugar que dava vista a um grande campo verde, próximo a montanhas, eles pararam e desceram de seus carros. Nathalie observou a noite estrelada com um sorriso, mas não era por causa da vista. Ela ainda estava pensando no momento que estivera com ele...

A morena escutou uma musica ao fundo. Virou-se. Vinha do carro de Noah.

-O que diabos é isso?

Ele aproximou-se dela e a enlaçou.

-Você não quer ir para casa. Eu não quero deixar de dançar com você.

Na verdade, ele não queria deixar de beijá-la.

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

Harry Potter ficou encarando a carta de Rony em suas mãos, mas não a abriu. Era como se estivesse invadindo algo profundo e intocado, e ele tinha medo de descobrir ou ler seja lá o que tivesse naquele envelope.

Suas mãos estavam tremendo, e ele entendia o porquê. Havia sido como um choque para ele, reconhecer a letra de seu falecido melhor amigo, depois de tanto tempo. Era como se ele estivesse se dando conta do verdadeiro motivo de estar ali, o que lhe era muito estranho. Ele sempre pensou estar bem claro, até o presente momento. Mas nunca reparara que mesmo que inconscientemente, suas metas haviam mudado talvez um pouco o rumo. Sua explosão com Gina lhe mostrou isso. Não, ele não era daquele jeito, nunca foi.

Ele inspirou profundamente a passou a mão pelos cabelos. Fechou os olhos e contou até cinco. Sua cabeça parecia ter sido invadida por alguém.

-Vou ver isso depois. – disse a si mesmo, mas não o fez. Na verdade, ele continuou parado sem fazer absolutamente nada.

Era estranho. Ele olhava para a carta como se nela pudesse existir algum encantamento em que ele visse a imagem do amigo, dizendo para ele o que acontecera, mas ele duvidava.

Desesperado, ele notou. Não sabia exatamente em quê pensar sobre aquela situação.

Sua mente estava cheia de informações, cheia de tremores e ele não parava de pensar em Gina. Se ela não quisesse realmente dar uma trégua em suas brigas, ela jamais teria lhe dado àquela carta, para que ele lesse. Ele sabia que aquilo era algo muito intimo para a caçula dos Weasley. Talvez ela também tivesse finalmente entendido que eles não podiam se tratar como dois inimigos desconhecidos.

Harry estava se sentindo tão perdido como no dia em que descobrira que era bruxo.

_Abra a carta, _uma vozinha ecoou em sua mente. _Descubra a verdade... A verdade que Gina lhe deve... Talvez haja algo que você não sabe. _

Engolindo em seco, ele abriu o envelope e arrancou de lá um pergaminho velho e ligeiramente amassado. Ele não sabia se havia sido provocado pela própria Gina ou pelo remetente da carta.

Harry esfregou os olhos e segurou a carta entre as mãos, e começou a ler.

_Minha doce irmãzinha, _

_Se você receber esta carta, provavelmente eu estarei morto. Este é o encantamento dela. Apenas se eu tiver morrido e sem concretizar o que eu tanto me sacrifiquei para realizar. Esta carta não apenas lhe dará explicação de muita coisa (principalmente minha obsessão pelos assassinos de Hermione), como será minha despedida para você; minha despedida será rápida. _

_Queria lhe agradecer Gina, pela sua preocupação para comigo por todo esse tempo; Deus sabe o quanto eu te admiro, porque mesmo com tantas obrigações com o curso de curandeiros no Canadá, você sempre tentou estar presente, tanto para nossa família quanto para mim. Eu sinto orgulho de você, maninha._

_Antes que eu lhe conte a historia e lhe dê os passos para que me vingue e vingue minha noiva, quero lhe dizer algumas coisas que eu nunca consegui dizer a você, em vista aos acontecimentos: Harry escrevia carta todos os dias para você, mesmo que nunca tenha mandado uma carta sequer. Quando ele voltar (Se um dia ele voltar), pergunte a ele sobre elas. _

_Outra coisa também, é que eu queria deixar explicito nesta carta o quanto eu amo você, o quanto eu te admiro e o quanto eu sinto orgulho de ter uma irmã como você, de ter crescido ao seu lado. Você é incrível Gina, por mais que nunca perceba isso, você é. Você passou pelo que passou, foi quase morta pelas mãos de Voldemort, suportou a separação de um grande amor, e muitas outras coisas... Mas você nunca deixou de ser forte, de apoiar quem precisava de sustentação. Aposto que se o Harry estivesse aqui, ele também lhe diria isso. Na verdade, nunca vi alguém que não fosse da nossa família morrer de orgulho de você como ele. Você o fisgou de jeito, huh? _

_Bom, agora eu vou lhe dizer o que eu estive fazendo, e o que você vai ter que fazer, se o feitiço dessa carta não falhar e eu realmente estiver morto. _

_Passei quase um ano e meio procurando pistas e evidencias que me mostrassem porque minha futura esposa havia sido assassinada. Gina foi tudo horrível. Todas as noites eu não conseguia dormir; era como se o fantasma de Hermione entrasse em minha cabeça e mostrasse exatamente como ela morrera. Mas eu nunca via nada além de borrões. _

_Essa foi a pior época da minha vida: a que eu estive atrás de respostas, incansavelmente. _

_Eu tive que aprender a conciliar o mundo bruxo com as minhas pesquisas, mas não me sai tão bem, não foi? Eu via sua tristeza toda vez que você me via, isolado, sozinho. Por mais que doesse... Eu precisava fazer. Aquilo queimava dentro de mim como labaredas. Hermione estava morta. Hermione, a mulher que eu vi crescer... A mulher que eu amei, havia me deixado para sempre. _

_Então começou. A busca incansável por respostas e, à medida que eu ia descobrindo mais horrorizado eu ficava. E furioso. Aquele maldito devia pagar por aquela atrocidade. Hermione não merecera nada do que lhe acontecera. _

Havia mais algumas frases, mas estas estavam borradas e impossíveis de ler. Harry até colocou os antigos óculos na esperança de algum fragmento, mas não o conseguiu. Foi então para o fim.

_Quando você receber esta carta, não quero que chore. Você é uma mulher forte, e quero guardar esta imagem de você. _

_Mas eu quero que você termine o que eu fiz. Se eu fui morto antes de levar a verdade à tona, quero que você faça isto por mim. Existe uma copia debaixo do assoalho do meu quarto, na Toca. Todas as informações estão lá, tudo nos mínimos detalhes. Mostre às autoridades bruxas e trouxas. Honre a minha palavra e a de minha noiva, sua amiga. Não deixe que esses malditos saiam impunes. _

_Gina, não tenha medo se te ameaçarem. Não demonstre fraquezas. Você não sabe com o que vai lidar ao assumir essa responsabilidade, por isso recomendo-lhe que faça o mais rápido possível, para não sofrer nenhum perigo._

_Mate se for preciso. Mas não deixe minha morte em vão. Não deixe que Hermione morra com origem de morte desconhecida. _

_E não se esqueça, jamais, que eu estarei ao seu lado, lhe dando forças e velando por você. _

_Seu irmão,_

_Ronald Weasley, futuro marido de Hermione Granger._

_P.S: Ele está em Chicago, no presente momento. Mostre as autoridades sobre o mercado em que ele trabalha. O farsante que é. _

Gina havia lhe explicado o que Rony havia dito exatamente na carta em que ela própria lhe enviara. Mas Harry nunca soube que Rony havia conseguido descobrir exatamente tudo sobre os assassinos de sua noiva.

Era um traço que ele nunca havia visto no melhor amigo. Determinação obsessiva. Rony sempre fora preguiçoso e desleixado.

Olhou pela janela: o tempo começava a se fechar e logo começaria a chover. Suspirou. Ele havia sido inconseqüente em algumas coisas, analisou. Uma fora dizer para Gina que ela deveria matar, se necessário.

Ela realmente estava levando às tais palavras a sério.

Harry bocejou e voltou novamente à cama, onde começou a folhear os sacos plásticos. Eram sacos e mais sacos, cheios de papeis e informações sobre Benchley, coisas que ele também tinha. Transações, gastos bancários, últimas mortes. Gina tinha feito um plano detalhadíssimo sobre ele, com apenas uma única coisa em branco: a morte de Hermione. O motivo primordial para tudo aquilo ter começado.

Bufou. Literalmente, ele seria obrigado a voltar para o mundo bruxo para saber o que Hermione fazia para ser morta.

O problema seria encarar um velho amigo de seu pai, que volta e meia insistia para que ele voltasse para o mundo bruxo e esquecesse essa historia toda.

Mas uma coisa lhe chamou a atenção, novamente. Era um papel mais sujo do que qualquer outra coisa, uma folha de fichário. Harry arqueou uma sobrancelha e alcançou a folha. Era obvio a letra feminina, mas a caligrafia lhe era desconhecida, até que ele aproximasse muito bem a folha de seu rosto e reconhecesse a letra da própria Gina. Ele começou a ler.

_Trinta e Um de Julho de 2003_

_Nunca pensei que minha vida pudesse ficar mais decadente desde a morte de minha família. Nunca imaginei que ela pudesse ficar mais decadente ainda, mas cada dia que passa eu chego a conclusão de que estive enganada com relação à isso. _

_Eu estou viva, mas é como se uma linha me separasse do mundo. É como se eu não estivesse realmente aqui, no momento presente, vivendo. Mas vivendo o quê? Não se tem o que viver. _

_Desonrei meu irmão mais velho, jurando-lhe sobre o tumulo que eu iria vingá-lo, mas eu sequer tenho capacidade o suficiente para descobrir as coisas sobre os assassinos por conta própria. Entretanto, estou aqui confinada em uma cela, temendo ser condena a mais anos ainda de prisão por ter tentado inultimente assassinar a carcereira. Foi um plano pouco planejado e bolado, o que resultou que eu não conseguisse fugir. _

_A maioria das presas olha para mim como se estivessem esperando o momento certo para me matarem. Ou apenas me humilharem na frente de todas. Ando com medo quando temos banho de sol, não me importaria se não tivesse. Nunca estive tão sozinha e perdida na minha vida. _

_Eu não consigo mais dormir à noite. Toda a vez que fecho meus olhos eu sonho com gritos de Hermione pedindo socorro em um lugar sombrio... Rony sendo morto covardemente... Cicatrizes em minha vida que se recusam a sair, e mesmo que tentassem minha pele não iria permitir._

_Eu queria que os vira-tempos não tivessem sido destruídos. Eu poderia ter evitado a morte de Hermione, e nada disso estaria acontecendo, talvez. _

_Eu sou uma idiota. Eu não sei o que tinha na cabeça quando achei que poderia roubar e ingressar nesse mundo para poder achar o assassino de Hermione aqui, em Chicago. Eu nunca fui disso. _

_Não consigo mais chorar. Não existem mais lágrimas para isso. Estou seca por dentro. Seca e sozinha._

_A única pessoa que eu pensei que eu veria um dia, talvez nem saiba mais da minha existência. Ou sequer tenha recebido minha carta. Ou talvez jamais tenha acordado. _

_Não sei se eu vou conseguir suportar por muito tempo. Eu preciso sair daqui. _

Espremido em um canto da folha, estava escrito _"Hoje seria o aniversário do Harry. Sinto sua falta. " _. Ele suspirou pesadamente e atirou as costas sobre o cobertor.

Ela não se esquecera dele enquanto esteve presa, mas pensara que ele não estava atrás dela. Por que diabos ela pensou isso? Será que ela nunca levou a sério quando ele disse que realmente a amava? Quer dizer, ela _realmente _achou que ele ia ficar de braços cruzados esperando que ela se matasse naquela busca insana?

Ela era uma cabeçuda mesmo, sua mente resmungou.

Ele sabia que hoje não a amava mais, mas isso não mudava o fato de que ele era o único conhecido dela vivo, e ela era a irmã de seu melhor amigo. E ele não pode deixar de admitir, havia um peso enorme sobre ele ao ler aquilo.

-Não pense nisso. – disse a si mesmo.

Mas ele simplesmente não conseguiu. Imaginou Gina de noite, olhando para o teto, com as lágrimas escorrendo e o desespero de não conseguir dormir. De ficar confinada em um lugar vinte e quatro horas...

Se ele tivesse a encontrado antes, ela talvez não tivesse passado pelo trauma ainda maior que ela chegou a passar.

O sentimento de culpa. Este invadiu Harry como fogo em brasa.

-Maldição. – ele resmungou e levantou-se da cama.

Harry procurou a varinha na gaveta do criado mudo e a encarou por um breve momento. Ele estava agindo como um trouxa, nos dois sentidos.

Todos aqueles anos, ele deixou que a raiva e a obsessão tomassem conta dele, que ele chegasse ao fundo e descobrisse logo a verdade, que o fez se esquecer quem ele realmente era. E, por tabela, jogou esse fato a Gina.

Ele entendeu, ou pelo menos achou isso. Gina não tinha culpa por tudo que passara. Ela estava daquele jeito por tudo o que aconteceu com ela. Não é porque _ele _conseguiu ser uma pessoa calma quando os pais dele morreram, que Gina faria a mesma coisa.

E era isso que ele tanto admirou nela um dia. O jeito de ela ser tão diferente das outras pessoas.

Harry inspirou profundamente e passou a mão pelos cabelos, já ciente do que teria que fazer e do que teria que enfrentar. Gina deveria estar furiosa com ele, mas desta vez, ele iria suportar tudo o que tinha que suportar calado; Ele merecia o que quer que fosse.

_Ela jogou um vaso na sua cabeça! Ela mesma disse que não precisa de sua ajuda, _sua mente gritou.

-Foda-se. – ele resmungou para si mesmo. – Ela não quer minha ajuda, mas eu estou disposto a fazer isso, nem que eu tenha que enfiar por debaixo da goela dela.

Harry caminhou até o espelho de sua suíte e ficou contemplando sua face por um momento. Estava com um ar cansado e irritadiço, mas bastante satisfeito com as conclusões que chegara. Antes tarde do que nunca.

Mas logo depois houve a incerteza. Ele nunca havia tentado fazer isso antes, e não sabia se daria certo. Vira Hermione realizar o feitiço para manter contato com ele próprio, quando estava à procura das horcruxes, mas Hermione era uma excelente bruxa. Harry sequer sabia há quanto tempo tocara em sua varinha pela ultima vez.

Inspirou e coçou o queixo. Não custava nada tentar.

Concentrou-se o maximo que pode e só pensava em encontrar algo que refletisse sua imagem em qualquer lugar onde Gina estivesse. Pigarreou e, sem falar nada, fez um gesto com a varinha da esquerda para a direita, em horizontal. Um brilho lilás escapou e revestiu todo o espelho do banheiro de sua suíte.

Nada aconteceu por um minuto.

Enraivecido, Harry disse um alto palavrão, mas no momento em que ele ia das as costas para sua lastimável tentativa, o espelho fez um ruído e com um estampido, apareceu a imagem de Gina, de frente para um espelho.

Era óbvia a reação dela. Gina estava pronta para ir para a cama, com um robe azul e os cabelos soltos, que ela os penteava. Ao ver a imagem de Harry ao invés da sua, Gina deixou um som de susto escapar de sua garganta e jogar a escova de cabelo para algum lugar bem longe dela. Levando uma mão ao peito, ela inspirou duas vezes e lançou um olhar de quem analisa para Harry.

-Sabe, você podia achar alguma forma menos assustadora de chamar a minha atenção. – Ela não parecia nervosa, o que deixou Harry surpreso.

O que, para ele, aquilo foi um tapa na cara. Ele esperava que ela fosse grossa e estúpida, mas Gina se mostrou calma e equilibrada. Isso foi mostrar ser mais superior do que ele.

Ele sorriu sem graça. – Desculpe.

-O que você quer? – ela cruzou os braços e o encarou calmamente, enquanto ele passava a mão pelos cabelos.

-Primeiro de tudo – Gina percebeu que ele estava reunindo uma força descomunal para dizer o que precisava dizer. – Eu queria... Pedir -desculpas.

Gina quase abriu um sorriso, quase. Harry sempre fora orgulhoso e cabeçudo demais para pedir desculpas a alguém e de fato, ela nunca o vira fazer isso, mesmo nos tempos de colégio. Agora, ele admitir isso essa surpreendente. E agradável.

-Desculpas por ter feito o que fiz hoje... Quando você ia me entregar os papeis. – ele abaixou a cabeça e a oração saiu cheia de resmungos.

-Desculpas por você ter me colocado uma arma na cabeça, huh? – ela sorriu maldosa, mas deu de ombros. – Tudo bem.

-Estou falando sério – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e a encarou. – Você quis dar trégua e eu agi como uma besta. Desculpe-me, Gina.

Ela assentiu.

-Tudo bem, eu desculpo.

Um silêncio desagradável bateu sobre eles. Gina recuperou sua escova e sentou-se na cama, voltando a pentear os cabelos. Harry observava a cena em silêncio.

-Gina – ele começou num tom de voz baixo. Ela tornou a observar a imagem do moreno no espelho.

-Sim?

-Você não precisa ficar aí neste hotel. – ela percebeu que ele havia colocado as mãos no bolso da calça e sorriu. Ele sempre fazia isso para demonstrar que estava sendo indiferente, mas internamente ele podia estar numa confusão de pensamentos.

-Não tenho para onde ir.

-Você pode ficar aqui. – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Ouvi você dizer que não queria que eu ficasse mais em sua casa. – ele sacudiu a cabeça.

-Não. Sim. – ele se atrapalhou. – Sim, eu disse isso. Maldição, eu estava furioso. – ele bufou. – Não era para você ter ido embora.

-A casa é sua. Acho que eu deveria respeitar isso. – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha, divertida. Era engraçado ver o constrangimento de Harry.

Ele inspirou profundamente e a encarou. – Nós precisamos conversar.

-Sim, eu sei que precisamos.

-Não é apenas sobre Benchley, você me entende. Eu digo sobre tudo. _Tudo _mesmo.

Gina suspirou. Ela sabia que, quando ela e Harry se acertassem, ele iria exigir isso. O que era natural, ela pensou.

-Li sua carta. – ele disse repentino. Gina estranhou.

-Eu não fiz carta alguma.

-Quando você estava na prisão, você escreveu, hum... Algumas coisas. – ele viu o olhar da ruiva se arregalar.

Maldição! Ela havia esquecido de tirar a maldita folha da pasta.

-Entendi do que está falando. – ela limitou-se em dizer.

-Quero conversar sobre isso também. – ela suspirou.

-Imaginei que quisesse.

-Eu não me importaria se você viesse para cá, agora. – Ela o encarou descrente.

-É quase cinco da manhã, Harry.

-Não estou com sono. – ele mentiu e deu de ombros. – E nós _realmente _precisamos conversar.

Ela pensou em dizer para ele a possibilidade de que ela estivesse com sono, e de que não querer falar com ele ainda, mas não conseguiu. Estranhamente, hoje ela não conseguiria mentir para Harry.

Suspirou e passou a mão pelos cabelos.

-Você tem razão. Precisamos conversar e deixar tudo em panos limpos.

Ele sorriu.

-Não aparate na sala. Pode ser que você chegue ao mesmo tempo em que alguém, e é melhor evitar uma confusão.

Gina assentiu.

-Vou para seu quarto então.

Ele ficou um tempo em silêncio, como quem dizia para não levar para o outro lado àquela resposta.

-Tudo bem.

E com um estalo, Gina voltou a ver a própria imagem refletida no espelho. A mesma ficou na mesma posição, como quem esperava ver Harry reaparecer.

O que diabo fora tudo aquilo? Sonho, ilusão, loucura?

Suspirando, ela caminhou até sua mala, onde começou a procurar uma muda de roupas.

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

Quando Gina aparatou no centro do quarto, Harry estava sentado na cama observando a Lua Cheia janela a fora. Ele ainda estava vestido com a roupa do momento em que fora jantar com Gina – a camisa branca que estava completamente aberta e a calça preta do paletó. Harry fitou Gina por um momento breve e levantou-se, caminhando até ela. Quando estava um de frente para o outro, ele ergueu as duas mãos e disse:

-Não estou armado, desta vez.

Gina soltou um sorrisinho de canto e, levantando a perna, ela levantou a barra da calça negra e tirou um revolver muito bem escondido, colocando-o sobre o criado-mudo de Harry. Logo depois, avançou a mão para o cós da calça e tirou a varinha, repetindo o gesto. Cruzando os braços em frente ao peito, ela o fitou.

-Muito bem, estou desarmada, também.

Após isso, um silêncio desagradável bateu sobre os dois.

Gina parecia em silêncio por não saber como conversar com Harry depois de todas as desavenças, e Harry – ela ficou mais uma vez surpresa, por sua vez, parecia completamente embaraçado.

Depois, ele pigarreou e passou a mão pelos cabelos e imediatamente – ou quase. – recuperou a calma.

-Quer alguma coisa enquanto conversamos? – Gina negou com a cabeça brevemente. Harry suspirou. – Okay. – ele caminhou incerto até sua cama e sentou-se. – Okay. – repetiu.

Gina teria gargalhado das incertezas de Harry, se ela própria não estivesse tão confusa quanto ele.

Ela sabia estar furiosa com Harry por causa de que ele quase lhe dera um tiro e fizera com que ela pagasse a conta do restaurante, mas também estava cansada de tantas brigas estúpidas.

E ela _queria_ confiar nele, mesmo que ainda estivesse receosa.

Sem refletir direito sobre sua atitude, ela caminhou até a cama e sentou-se ao lado dele.

-Bom... Então por onde começamos?

Ele deu de ombros.

-Você decide.

Gina suspirou.

-Podemos um fazer perguntas ao outro sobre tudo, assim não existiria nada obscuro sobre nós.

Harry assentiu.

-Tudo bem. – ele a fitou por um momento. – Vamos começar do zero. Por que você se fez de morta para o mundo bruxo?

Ela não pensou que ele fosse começar tão rápido as perguntas. Inspirou profundamente, lembrando a si mesma de que desta vez, não existiria mentiras.

-Eu lhe disse na carta. Não sei por que, apenas segui o que meu instinto disse para fazer. É como se eu soubesse, mesmo que no subconsciente, que Benchley viria atrás de mim se soubesse que eu estava viva.

-Mas você não sabia até então quem tinha feito -.

-Eu imaginei. – Ela deu de ombros. – E como eu disse, foi no subconsciente. Era exatamente como você agia nos tempos de colégio, quando enfrentava Voldemort. Tudo de intuição e um palpite. Sua vez: Por que você abandonou seu mundo perfeito?

-Nunca tive um mundo perfeito, você sabe disso. – ele pareceu indignado. – Nunca tive a oportunidade de dizer que minha vida era perfeita.

-Mas agora seria perfeita. – ela murmurou. – Você estava livre do peso de salvar uma comunidade toda.

-Mas não estaria tranqüilo sabendo que você estava sozinha em um mundo que não conhecia. – Ele a encarou nos olhos. Ela sentiu estremecer. – E também, que talvez eu tenha a horrível mania de tentar dar uma de herói.

Gina sorriu. Nada muito aparente, apenas um sorriso fraco.

-Eu disse isso a você quando terminou comigo no funeral de Dumbledore.

Ambos pareceram sem graça. Ficou um tempo em silêncio, antes de Harry pigarrear.

-Gina, como você foi presa?

Ela suspirou pesarosa.

-Eu era uma menina, ainda. E completamente perdida. Eu poderia já ter arrumado um nome falso ou o que fosse, mas eu ainda não sabia de nada. Pedi referencias para Bart – o homem que falsificou minha identidade. – E ele disse que tinha um grupo que precisava de uma ajuda. Eu não sabia como começar, pensei que se me infiltrasse como um deles poderia achar o assassino. – Ela suspirou. – Eu supus que o assassino de minha família fosse conhecido, por ter elaborado um assassinato tão grande. No fim das contas, estava metida até o pescoço com um grupo medíocre que me abandonou, e deu no que deu.

-A carcerária me disse que você tentou fugir de lá.

Aquela lembrança fez Gina soltar um sorriso maldoso.

-Eu já estava acordando para a vida, aí. Descobri que uma carcerária novata havia entrado lá, e ela era ruiva. Eu, ahnm... Bati a cabeça dela contra as grades e quando vi que a desgraçada não desmaiou eu tirei o porrete dela – Nem eu sei como fiz isso. – e fui com força na cabeça dela. Bom, resolveu. – ela riu com azedume. – Foi com tanta força que ela bateu contra a quina da parede quando caiu e se cortou inteira, antes de cair desmaiada. Depois vesti suas roupas e tentei fugir. Infelizmente meu plano foi um fracasso. – ela balançou a cabeça por fim esperando que Harry risse de sua tola atitude. Mas ele não o fez. Na verdade, ele apenas soltou um grande suspiro.

-Eu não esperaria outra atitude sua. – ele murmurou. – Você nunca tinha feito nada sem magia, e também...

-O quê?

-Você era totalmente diferente do que é hoje, Gina, você sabe disso. Você era o protótipo da menina meiga perfeita. Hoje as pessoas que não conhecem sua historia podem te chamar de Teddy Bundy, mas na versão feminina.

Ela riu.

-Sua vez. – ela disse. – Como você montou sua _equipe_?

-Começou com Melissa. – ele murmurou. – Conversamos e logo nos identificamos. Ela parecia cansada da vida que levava. Estava no ultimo ano da faculdade. Depois veio Noah e Johny – Começou em uma aposta num Cassino, você tem que ver como eles trapaceiam. – em questão de meses. Nathalie e Carolyn entraram quando Melissa contou os planos que tínhamos, para expandir o negocio. Carolyn me pediu um favor, que era libertar Nicholas na prisão. E por fim Megan – o que me surpreende que tenha entrado, aliás.

-E por quê? – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha. Pelo que pesquisara, a melhor em manejo com armas era a caçula Delaney. Também bolava alguns planos com a ajuda das irmãs, mas sempre preferiu se arriscar em campo. E na maior parte das vezes, obtia um êxito que para Gina era surpreendente.

-Megan queria ser uma agente de campo do FBI. – Harry sorriu. – Na verdade, estava bem perto disso. Ela ficou realmente furiosa quando soube no que suas irmãs estavam envolvidas. Mas no fim acabou entrando quase sem perceber. E por fim, Thomas – faz menos de dois anos que ele está nessa. – Harry pareceu em silêncio por um tempo. – Mas apenas Melissa sabe do meu verdadeiro passado.

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Ela sabe que somos bruxos, então?

-Sabe. Mas ninguém mais tem a mínima noção que o 'chefe' tem um passado obscuro. Megan me encurralou uma vez, à luz de nosso encontro na casa de Benchley, quando disse que estava na guerra. Mas deixou quieto.

Nenhum dos dois entendeu como exatamente começou, mas em menos de dez minutos Harry e Gina estavam contando um ao outro seus planos mais enlouquecidos nesses últimos tempos. Um bastante surpreso com as artimanhas do outro.

-Foi talvez a pior morte que eu possa ter realizado. Os federais confundiram o meu estilo como de um _serial killer_ procurado, então foram despistados, mas foi pura sorte.

E então, ambos voltaram as suas perguntas. Mas desta vez, eram mais sobre eles próprios do que sobre o mundo em que estavam, e sobre o que tinham descoberto.

-Não sei se existe uma experiência pior do que a minha. – Gina disse por fim. – Eu não soube o que fazer. Minha casa em chamas, eu sequer escutava mais gritos. Eu vi o corpo de Rony – Harry a estudou por um tempo. – Um dos aurores me mostrou quando pedi. – ela fechou os olhos. Harry não percebeu que ela evitava as lágrimas. – Não é bom ver seu próprio irmão deformado, sabe.

Ele ficou em silêncio. Ela inspirou profundamente.

-E depois veio aquela carta, junto com um monte de perguntas. Eu me senti perdida, sozinha e aparentemente isolada do mundo, como se eu não pertencesse a mesma raça. Foi estranho.

-Você poderia ter me esperado. Poderíamos ter passado por isso juntos.

Ela sorriu amargurada.

-Você havia acabado de ser encontrado. E depois de tudo o que você passou, eu pensei que você merecesse um descanso e uma vida sossegada, afinal.

Ele negou com a cabeça.

-Você me conhece, e sabe que eu não conseguiria ficar sossegado sabendo que você estava enfurnada nisto tudo, sozinha.

Ela olhou para as próprias mãos.

-Eu já fiz coisas horríveis, Harry. Quanta gente inocente que eu matei, para chegar perto dele, durante esse um ano. – ela inspirou profundamente.

Então ele percebeu - e xingou-se por ser tão lento. – e viu o quanto ela parecia cansada. E sozinha. Era como se ela se escondesse atrás de uma mascara imponente em todos os momentos, mas naquele momento era como se ela tivesse despido-a e revelando como ela estava em frangalhos.

-Eu imagino que teve que fazer. – ele murmurou e, sem pensar, segurou a mão dela, entrelaçando-a com a sua. Ela ergueu o rosto e o encarou. Era como se ele soubesse que ela precisava desabafar alguma coisa. Era como se ele conhecesse a mulher a quem chamava de desconhecida. – Mas não importa. Não vamos mais precisar passar por nada disso sozinhos.

Então ele percebeu que os olhos azuis da ruiva estavam embargados.

-Eu disse que não queria me envolver. – ela sussurrou com a voz entrecortada.

-E não vamos, se você quer assim. – ele assentiu. – Mas isso não significa que eu não possa cuidar e me preocupar com você.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça.

-Não pode se preocupar comigo. Imagina a confusão que daria se houvesse alguma falha e Benchley viesse atrás de mim. Você sabe o quanto você pode ser louco quando algum ente seu está em perigo.

Harry suspirou.

-Algumas coisas a gente não pode escolher. Não podemos ficar juntos, mas eu quero você ao meu lado, como nos tempos de colégio, antes de começarmos a namorar. Ou como eu era com Rony e Hermione.

Ela derramou as primeiras lagrimas. Harry não entendeu o porquê, mas sabia que ela falaria, assim que se sentisse preparada.

E percebeu que ela estava, assim que inspirou profundamente e o encarou, mesmo que chorando. Ele nunca a havia visto daquela forma, depois de tanto tempo. Tão... Desprotegida, como uma menina.

Então, ela pareceu tomar coragem, e reunindo forças, ela disparou:

-Eu vejo o Rony, Harry. Todos os dias, todas as noites. Em algum canto, em algum cômodo, eu o vejo parado, com os braços cruzados. Ele não diz nada, não sorri. Tampouco parece ser um fantasma... Meu irmão não é um fantasma, ele nunca temeu a morte. – ela se corrigiu. - Mas então eu não sei... Por que... – ela inspirou tentando se recompor. – Eu apenas o vejo. E sonho com ele também, às vezes. A maioria das vezes, envolvendo os gritos de meus pais no fundo. É horrível, é como se eu vivesse o mesmo pesadelo, repetindo-se cada vez mais, e mais uma vez...

Ela não conseguiu mais falar. Não precisava também. Harry pouco se importou com suas diferenças com ela, quando ela abaixou a cabeça e começou a chorar. Naquele momento, nada mais pareceu ter importância.

Ele simplesmente a tomou nos braços e deixou que ela chorasse abraçada com ele, molhando seu peito e sua camisa. Gina enterrou o rosto em seu peito e chorou como uma criança, enquanto ele em silêncio afagava seus cabelos rubros.

Deus do céu, só podia ser TPM, ela pensou. Já fazia muito tempo desde a ultima vez que ela caíra num choro como aquele. E a humilhação de estar chorando na frente de Harry a cortava como uma lâmina. Ela se sentiu fraca e tola. Começou a chorar ainda mais.

Harry apertou o abraço e fechou os olhos, enquanto deixava à ruiva abraça-lo também. Suspirou e lembrou-se de quando a ameaçara com aquela arma. Sentiu-se um ogro.

-Me desculpe – ela sussurrou em meio a lagrimas, com a voz abafada. – Eu não deveria...

-Deveria, sim. – ele disse. – Não estamos mais em pé de guerra, certo? Então você vai ter que aprender a confiar inteiramente em mim, Gina.

Ela não disse nada, apenas segurou-se nele e fechou os olhos, ainda soluçando.

O silêncio reinou por durante vinte minutos, até que ela estivesse mais calma. Ele sugeriu um copo com água e açúcar, mas ela recusou-se.

-Apenas me abrace. – ela sussurrou.

Ele obedeceu e encostou-se nas almofadas da cama, onde a puxou. Gina ficou entre suas pernas, abraçada a ele. Harry subia e descia a mão pelos seus ombros e ela gostou disso. Encostou a cabeça no peito dele e deixou que ele continuasse com o gesto.

-Nós não vamos ficar juntos. – ela repetiu, quando já estava mais calma.

-Eu sei que não. – ele pareceu pensativo um momento. – Gina...

-O quê?

-Você me mataria mesmo se eu me colocasse em seu caminho?

Ela esfregou o rosto na camisa dele.

-Não. – ela murmurou. Sua voz estava pastosa. – Não depois de hoje.

Aquela sensação era maravilhosa. Era um tipo de segurança que ela jamais havia experimentado. Ele lhe transmitia aquela segurança de uma maneira inimaginável, e ela estava amando isso.

Sem perceber, quando já estava muito calma, adormeceu nos braços dele.

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

O barulho dos pássaros cantando nas árvores ao redor de casa acordou Harry. Ele bocejou e esfregou os olhos, sentindo-os arderem pelas poucas horas de sono. Mas não se importou.

De inicio, ele se lembrou dos momentos antes de adormecer e perguntou-se se aquela cena realmente fora real. Ele percebeu que era, quando se viu abraçado com Gina, que parecia estar dormindo tranquilamente. Por mais que achasse estranho admitir, ele gostava da sensação de tê-la em seus braços como naquele momento.

Mas ainda sim, considerava toda a conversa de ontem uma loucura. Em um minuto estavam os dois falando quase que profissionalmente um com o outro, e no minuto seguinte... Ambos estavam mais falando sentimentalmente do que de outra forma. Era muito bom saber que ambos não tentariam se matar, ou se ameaçariam, mas que fora tudo de uma forma muito confusa, isso fora.

Ele inspirou profundamente e afastou-se de Gina, sentando-se na cama. Bocejou novamente e olhou para o céu: estava mais um dia bonito, caloroso e com sol. Levantou-se da cama e decidiu que iria até o banheiro, mas deteve-se no meio do caminho, encarando a ruiva dormir em sua cama.

Imediatamente ele sentiu seus lábios ficarem secos. Era diferente, mas muito boa a imagem de Gina dormindo em sua cama. Balançou a cabeça.

-Não, Potter. – resmungou a si mesmo e deu as costas decidido para aquela cena, e caminhou até o banheiro.

Ele olhou a imagem refletida no espelho e resmungou novamente. Ótimo, parecia que ele havia acordado de ressaca. Definitivamente ótimo.

Ele fez sua higiene pessoal e levou uma muda de roupas para o banheiro, onde se vestiu. Colocou uma camiseta velha e surrada e um jeans igualmente gasto, sentindo-se à vontade. Depois, calçou os chinelos e caminhou até a porta, evitando ao máximo de olhar para a própria cama.

Abriu a porta com cuidado para não acordar Gina e no mesmo segundo em que a porta se abrira, ele se deparara com a imagem de Melissa, com um ar igualmente cansado, mas decidido.

-Eu ia bater na porta. – ela se justificou. – Mas já que você acordou. – deu de ombros.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Na verdade, aconteceu sim. – Mas ela havia parado de falar instantaneamente. A porta do quarto estava escancarada o suficiente para que Melissa visse a cena. – Meu Deus.

-Que foi?

-Eu juro para você que não tentaria bater na porta de seu quarto se eu soubesse disso.

Harry pareceu momentaneamente sonolento demais para entender o que exatamente sua amiga estava dizendo. Decorrido um longo minuto, ele entendeu.

E bufou.

-Você não está pensando que -.

-É claro que eu estou. – ela sorriu debochada. – Ela esta dormindo na sua cama, e você está com uma cara de quem está passando por uma ressaca. Sua noite parece ter sido muito boa então, huh?

Harry girou os olhos.

-Oh, sim, sim, excelente. – não dava para não notar que ele estava sendo claramente sarcástico. – Fui ameaçado de morte por ela, depois veio o sentimento de culpa, então foi quase a minha vez de matá-la, e por fim, nos acertamos. Apenas como amigos, que seja. Isso é uma noite gloriosa.

Melissa riu.

-Pelo menos, vocês não estão tentando se matar mais. É um ótimo inicio para uma parceria que promete, já que são os melhores do ramo. Agora – ela baixou o tom de voz. – Eu realmente preciso falar com você.

Harry encostou a porta e a encarou.

-Ta, e o que aconteceu?

-Antes, para que você entenda, quem atendeu ao telefone foi Megan, porque ela havia acabado de chegar, isso em torno das oito da manhã. Mas decidiu não te dar o recado porque estava exausta e foi dormir. Deixou o recado para mim, que cheguei junto com ela. Mas eu não sabia desde que horas você estava dormindo e então eu fiquei com dó, quer dizer, já faz dois dias que você não dorme direito e -.

-Melissa. O que diabos aconteceu?

-Oh, sim. – ela inspirou. – Benchley ligou, marcando o seu encontro com ele.

**Continua**

**Notas: **Ah, eu demorei, eu sei. Eu ia atualizar na segunda, mas meu tempo ficou completamente pequeno essa semana, por causa da semana de recuperações (não que eu tenha pegado milhares, peguei apenas três), mas de qualquer forma, foi um porre e quase não consegui entrar no computador. A tendencia é que meu tempo minimize ainda mais nesse fim de ano, com o quarto bimestre e as provas finais se aproximando... droga. Mas eu vou atualizar, hei de ir! XD

Ah, obrigada por todos os comentários, não só nessa fic. É uma delicia saber que eu consigo bolar mais de uma historia, na verdade, é divertido, já que as duas são tão diferentes. E também que isso (escrever) me acalma que é uma beleza xD

Ah, mas fico realmente contente que vocês estejam gostando. Continuem comentando, e acompanhando. :D

Huh... Sim, a atitude do Harry foi horrivel no capitulo passado, mas, hum.. é homem. Mamãe sempre diz para não ficar esperando qe o homem seja um cavalheiro xD. E também, estava na hora dele tomar uma atitude, a Gina só tinha pisado nele até então.

Chega, falei demais e to morrendo de sono. E amanha (sábado) para minha infelicidade, eu tenho prova geral. Então vou me retirar e puxar um ronco :P

Obrigada pelos comentários, e continuem comentando xD


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo Seis**

Gina Weasley abriu os olhos lentamente. Escutou o som dos pássaros e sentiu a cama aquecida pela luz solar. Seus olhos estavam levemente ardentes pelo choro, mas ela não se importou. Pela primeira vez, depois de tanto tempo, ela conseguira dormir e não ter um único sonho com seu irmão ou com Hermione.

Ronronou como uma gata e espreguiçou-se, bocejando. Esfregou os olhos e virou-se para o outro lado da cama, com preguiça de levantar. Talvez, se fechasse os olhos novamente, ela poderia dormir novamente e...

Então se lembrou na noite passada, e exatamente _onde _estava deitada.

Mas também, não era difícil não perceber onde estava. Logo ela conseguiu sentir o cheiro de Harry nos travesseiros e o tal inebriou seus sentidos.

Ficou de barriga para cima, ainda de olhos fechados. Tudo bem, ela caíra no sono enquanto chorava nos braços dele, isso ela conseguia se lembrar.

Mas ela ficou se perguntando onde Harry ficou depois que ela ocupou sua cama. Imaginou ele deitado no sofá da própria casa, acordando com dor nas costas.

Sorriu, abrindo os olhos.

Quase gritou de sustou quando percebeu a presença de Harry, sentado numa cadeira ao pé da cama. Já estava formalmente vestido, com uma camisa verde e calça jeans.

Ele estava tenso, fora a primeira coisa que ela percebeu assim que se sentou. Ele estava curvado na cadeira e os braços estavam sobre as pernas. As mãos entrelaçadas e ele olhava atentamente para Gina. Mas era como se não olhasse; seu olhar estava levemente perdido.

- Bom dia. – ele disse antes de sorrir para a ruiva. – Conseguiu descansar?

- Sim. – ela sentou-se e abraçou um travesseiro. – Por que você está sentado aí?

- Estava esperando você acordar.

Ela achou uma atitude bem estranha para quem havia acabado de se reconciliar. Harry ficar sentado numa cadeira como um cãozinho, esperando obedientemente que ela acordasse.

Bocejou. – Que horas são?

- Duas e meia da tarde, eu acho.

Ela pareceu surpresa.

- Desde que horas está acordado?

- Desde as dez. – ele deu de ombros. – Não importa. Eu deixei que você descansasse porque pensei que você precisasse disso.

Ela o encarou. Não expressou gratidão.

- E por que está aqui?  
Ele sorriu debochado, levantando-se da cadeira.

– Ora, _Vivi _este é o meu quarto.

Ela girou os olhos, e estava pronta para responder quando ele a interferiu.

- Tudo bem. Estava esperando que você acordasse para te dar a noticia. E já aparatei em seu quarto de Hotel e tranquei a conta e trouxe suas roupas.

Ele estava realmente tenso. Gina reparou quando ele cruzou as mãos para atrás do corpo e começou a encarar as arvores balançarem. Ela reparou que sua escrivaninha estava cheia de papeis.

- Que noticia?

- Vamos ter reunião hoje. – ele voltou-se para ela. – Benchley ligou.

Era como se ele tivesse dito algum feitiço para levantar e apontasse para Gina. Ela levantou-se da cama quase que imediatamente e o encarou.

- O que ele disse? – seu tom estava ligeiramente endurecido.

- Que nossos trabalhos vão começar. – ele comentou. – Foi Megan quem atendeu, e Melissa quem me passou o recado. – ele suspirou. – Ele disse que queria que eu a contatasse, e que queria tanto eu quanto você lá em sua casa em torno das cinco horas.

- Ele disse mais alguma coisa? – ele balançou a cabeça.

- Não. – Harry estava visivelmente emburrado.

- Harry?

- O que?!

- Que diabos aconteceu com você?

- Depois que começarmos o que quer que seja para ele, não vamos mais ter tempo de planejar ou descobrir nada. – ele a encarou. – Eu estive fazendo cálculos e probabilidades. Pode ser que ele nos mande para algum outro país, ou que o trabalho seja tão complexo que durem dias ou meses para executá-lo. Vamos ficar parados com as nossas pesquisas.

Gina colocou uma madeixa atrás da orelha e suspirou. Parecia estar completamente calma sobre o assunto.

- Eu já havia pensado nisso antes de vir para Chicago, para aquela festa. É completamente preocupante apenas de inicio. Nós sabemos que podemos descobrir o que precisamos descobrir depois que terminarmos isso tudo.

Ele bufou e passou a mão pelos cabelos.

– Vamos trabalhar para o cara, Gina. Não vamos ter tempo para nada.

- Eu sei. Mas vamos estar ao mesmo tempo dando continuidade aos nossos planos. A idéia, tanto minha quanto sua, pelo que eu pude perceber, era conseguir a confiança profissional dele e engana-lo, achando que ele continua em segurança e que vai continuar enchendo seu rabo gordo de dinheiro e terminando com a vida das pessoas que interferem na dele. Então – ela deu de ombros. – Mesmo que nossas pesquisas fiquem paradas por um tempo, não faz tanta diferença. Talvez, se tivermos sorte, conseguiremos até descobrir algo no meio do caminho, não?

Harry a encarou descrente, mas sabia que o que ela dissera, em essência, estava certo.

- Tudo bem, você tem razão. Mas isso não me impede de ficar aborrecido.

- As coisas geralmente não são do jeito que a gente quer que seja. – Ela caminhou até ele e colocou uma mão em seu ombro. – Porque, se fossem, nada disso estaria acontecendo, acredite em mim. E o que você estava pensando em fazer antes disso?

- Talvez voltar ao mundo bruxo, para procurar algumas coisas.

- E o que seria? – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- A morte de Hermione foi abafada no Jornal trouxa. Não disseram nada sobre acharem uma moça nova num beco escuro, e isso me intrigou. Então imaginei que talvez o Ministério da Magia talvez tenha abafado o caso. E, por sorte, talvez eles saibam o que ela fazia para ser morta por trouxas.

Ela pareceu pensativa por um tempo.

- Nem que nós aparatássemos daqui para Londres neste exato minuto, nós não teríamos tempo. Provavelmente uma pesquisa de arquivos antigos demoraria dias, mesmo para bruxos.

- Era exatamente por isso que eu fiquei aborrecido.

Gina sorriu para ele.

- Nós vamos descobrir. E, com sorte, vamos acabar com esse idiota. E, se tivermos mais sorte ainda, poderíamos arrancar toda a grana dele no fim.

Ele riu.

- Impressão minha ou você adquiriu alguns conceitos do mercado negro, ruiva?

Ela deu de ombros e soltou um sorriso misterioso.

- Quem sabe. – ela pareceu se lembrar de alguma coisa. – Sabe de uma coisa? Não terminamos nossa conversa ontem.

- Acho que não tinha como continuar depois de você mencionar que via meu falecido melhor amigo, não é?

Ela balançou a cabeça.

- Que seja. Mas então, existe algumas coisas ainda que me deixam curiosa.

- Sim?

- Quero saber das trocentas cartas que meu irmão mencionou em sua carta de despedida.

Harry pareceu um tempo pensativo, antes de sorrir de canto.

- Se tivéssemos tempo de ir até Londres, eu lhe mostraria. Estão no Largo Grimmauld. – comentou casualmente. – Quando formos para Londres, podemos nos hospedar lá e eu lhe mostro.

Ela parecia ainda curiosa. – O que exatamente você escrevia naquela carta?

- Oh, muita coisa. Na realidade, tanta coisa que eu não lembro da maior parte delas. A maioria relacionada com o dia e como ia minha busca na guerra, e umas coisinhas mais.

Ela queria perguntar que coisinhas eram essas, mas ficou em silencio. Caminhou até o banheiro dele e antes que fechasse a porta, ele a chamou.

- Gina.

- Sim?

Ele foi direto.

- Você não me disse sobre o que _você _escreveu enquanto esteve presa.

- Huh. – ela grunhiu e encostou-se no batente da porta. – Muito bem, o que você quer saber?

Ele colocou as mãos no bolso do jeans. Gina o estudou brevemente e perguntou-se como podia existir tanta sensualidade em um homem só. Ele estava completamente desalinhado, mas aquilo só fazia dele mais charmoso. Ele era realmente um homem, ela pensou. Desalinhado, seguro de si, escarnecedor, altamente perigoso... Que transmitia segurança e, acima de tudo, terrivelmente sexy.

Ela afastou imediatamente tais pensamentos.

- Não é exatamente sobre a carta. Lembrei-me do dia em que nos encontramos pela primeira vez, e você estava coberta de sangue no uniforme. Mas na carta você se mostrou com medo. Então?

- Eu tive medo quando fiquei os quatro primeiros anos ali. Logo que cheguei aconteceram umas experiências... Não muito boas.

- Grey me disse que você parou logo no primeiro dia na enfermaria, desacordada.

Gina assentiu profundamente desgostosa.

- Sim. É muito fácil se aproveitar de uma bruxa que não sabia se defender sem uma varinha em mãos. A mulher a quem todas temiam ali me considerou seu novo brinquedo e, sendo sincera, foi exatamente o que aconteceu no primeiro dia.

Ele pensou em perguntar o que havia acontecido a ela, mas desistiu ao ver que seu cenho já estava bastante franzido.

- Mas você deu a volta por cima.

- Tive ajuda. Era uma presa mais velha, que me ajudou a entender como funciona o sistema. Fiquei como protegida dela, mas por tempo suficiente até aprender a cuidar de mim mesma. Ficamos amigas depois disso. – ela pareceu pensativa. – Sinto saudades dela, às vezes. Se conseguir, quando tudo isto terminar, pretendo solta-la da prisão. Ela sente falta do filho, que vive com a avó materna.

Ela ia fechar a porta quando ele a chamou mais uma vez.

- Mais alguma pergunta? – ele deu de ombros.

- Eu não disse uma coisa que eu deveria ter dito quando nos encontramos, depois de ter recebido sua carta.

- E o que seria?

Harry deu um sorriso.

- Que eu perdôo você por não estar do meu lado quando eu acordei no St. Mungus.

Ela o encarou por um tempo, antes de arquear uma sobrancelha e sorrir maldosa.

- E eu perdôo você por ter desobedecido meu pedido de não se envolver nesta historia.

- Eu sempre fui de quebrar regras, você sabe. – ela riu, antes de pegar uma muda de roupas na mala e fechar a porta do banheiro.

Talvez ele tivesse razão, ela pensou. As coisas se tornariam mais fáceis que eles trabalhassem como equipe.

Vestiu-se calmamente e quando aprovou a imagem no espelho, ela abriu a porta novamente.

Harry estava colocando a ultima arma em um coldre e o escondeu com cuidado, antes de encostar-se no batente da porta e observar Gina começar a carregar a própria arma. Ela estava de costas para ele, mas desde o momento em que ela saíra de seu banheiro, ele já a estava estudando minuciosamente.

Os cabelos ruivos caiam como uma cascata pelas costas, os cachos rubros que formavam nas pontas dançavam à medida que ela se movia para arrumar as armas em seu corpo. A camisa branca feminina moldava-lhe o corpo, e ela vestia um jeans. Ela escondia muito bem os três revolveres, Harry pensou. Depois que ela estava apenas pronta para pegar a varinha, ele se surpreendeu que, se não a tivesse visto se aprontar, ele não saberia que ela estava armada.

Gina virou-se e o estudou por um momento. Os três primeiros botões da camisa da ruiva estavam desabotoados, ele percebeu imediatamente. Os olhos azuis estavam cobertos por uma camada leve de lápis preto e ela usava uma grossa pulseira de couro no pulso esquerdo. Ele sentiu o ar desaparecer de seus pulmões. Ela podia estar até simples, mas ele a achou extremamente atraente.

E armada até os dentes, com direito até a varinha. Tudo muito bem escondido.

Ele sorriu. – Já pensou se você chamasse a atenção de Benchley, desse modo?

Gina arqueou uma sobrancelha. Não sorria quando disse.

- Provavelmente eu não reclamaria. Mais rápido eu teria a chance de matá-lo mais cedo.

Harry inspirou e deu de ombros. Com toda a certeza _ele _reclamaria. Já se sentiu profundamente aborrecido só de imaginar aquelas mãos gordas do homem sobre a ruiva, e imaginou que sua raiva seria maior ainda se tal cena acontecesse.

Mas, ele tentou ao máximo não demonstrar isso.

Apenas cruzou os braços, mas denunciou-se quando disse:

- Eu agradeço por estarmos fazendo de outra maneira que não seja essa, entretanto.

Gina assistiu o aborrecimento estampado na face do moreno e sorriu arrogantemente satisfeita consigo mesma, mas admitiu em seguida:

- Eu também. Está pronto?

Ele assentiu e se desencostou do batente. Gina o mediu e murmurou enquanto passava por ele:

- Leve a varinha, por precaução. E, Harry, esconda melhor esta arma no tornozelo, está muito aparente.

Um leve sentimento de exasperação caiu quando ela o repreendeu, mas ele a obedeceu. Pegou também a varinha em cima da escrivaninha e a escondeu, colocando a camisa por cima.

Quando desceu as escadas, Gina conversava com Megan.

- Eu transmiti o recado para Melissa, e ela parece que o transmitiu da mesma forma que o homem dissera. Não tivemos muita informação.

Gina assentiu.

- Ele disse que seria em sua casa?

Gina parecia uma mulher de classe, bem arrumada. Megan, naquele momento parecia seu extremo oposto, Harry pensou. Nunca vira a amiga tão descabelada e cansada como naquele momento.

- Pareceu mencionar isso, ou teria dito o lugar. Apenas disse o horário. – Megan comentou antes de dar um longo gole de café. – Somos todos convocados a ir?

A ruiva balançou a cabeça. – Creio que não. Ou ele teria mencionado isso também, não é?

Megan sorriu.

- Nunca tivemos um dia de folga que passe de dois dias. Batemos esse recorde desde que você chegou, se é que me entende. Parece que isso despertou o bom humor de Harry, ou o lado mal dele.

- Ou talvez porque estamos estagnados esperando Benchley nos dar trabalho. – Harry resmungou juntando-se as duas. Megan o mediu.

- Que seja. Mas você tem que admitir, chefe, você nos fez trabalhar como um bando de _camelos _por três meses seguidos e inteiros.

Harry girou os olhos. – Só porque você e Nathalie tiveram que se esconder no esgoto por dois dias para não levantar suspeitas para os federais, isso não significa que -.

- Não significa? Ótimo, da próxima vez, enfie seu rabo no esgoto e passe fome, Potter. – ela bufou e levantou-se. Olhou novamente para Gina. – Mas isso é tudo o que sei Samantha. – ela voltou-se para Harry e ergueu o queixo. – Vamos ter de ir também?

- É claro que não. – Harry resmungou. Gina quase sorriu. Ela não tinha entendido a magnitude da relação dele com os integrantes da gangue, até que visse com os próprios olhos. Ele tratava cada um ali como se fossem irmãos de sangue, e nenhum deles parecia ter medo de Harry, nem Harry deles. Era, ela imaginou, como ela encarava os próprios irmãos, quando vivos. E vice e versa.

- Ótimo, porque ninguém iria, mesmo que você implorasse. – ela rebateu. – Estão todos dormindo. E Nathalie e Noah sequer chegaram. – ela cerrou os olhos. – Juro por Deus que se ele se atreveu a fazer alguma coisa com a minha irmã...

Em suma, o transito estava bem tranqüilo, antes que Harry tomasse um caminho para que pegasse a estrada novamente. Gina baixou o vidro e deixou que o cheiro das folhas das árvores inebriassem seus sentidos e que pudesse contemplar a magnífica visão da natureza.

A musica do radio ecoava em seus ouvidos, mas ela não estava prestando atenção total na letra. Harry cantarolava e mantinha os olhos perdidos na estrada. Ela suspirou e passou a mão pelos cabelos rubros.

Era estranho, ela tinha que admitir. O fato de estar falando com Harry normalmente, até tratando-o com respeito e como se jamais tivessem se separado por um longo período ainda não estava comum e acostumado perante seus olhos. Era maravilhoso, verdade, mas ela não podia evitar de concordar que era estranho.

Uma onda estranha de reações provocava em seu corpo também, ela analisou. Percebeu isso quando ele pediu desculpas a ela. Ela queria ainda morrer de raiva dele... Mas era como se ele havia ultrapassado uma barreira invisível que ela havia criado, tornado o ódio para com ele impossível.

E também quando ele sorria. Mesmo a maioria das vezes sendo um sorriso de canto, zombeteiro, havia um brilho em suas íris verdes que ela não sabia decifrar.

Oh, sim. E como todo ser humano se guia pelo cheiro... Ela não poderia ser exceção. O perfume de Harry era inebriante, e ela chegou a essa conclusão depois de muitos xingamentos internos consigo mesma.

- O que está pensando? – ela o encarou quando ele fez a pergunta. Gina arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Em nada de mais.

Harry pareceu não acreditar.

- Está com o cenho franzido. – ele observou. – Tem certeza de que não é nada?

- Apenas pensativa sobre a reunião de hoje. – ela mentiu descaradamente.

- E o que seria? – Harry pressionou.

- Apenas me imaginei ignorando minha própria advertência e lhe dando um tiro. Imaginei como ocorreriam as coisas após isso. – Ambos sorriram.

- Mas você mesma disse não querer fazer isso.

- Sim. Quero que ele sofra igualmente ou, se possível, o dobro do que ele me fez ou faz sofrer. – ela comentou casualmente. – Mesmo pensando que talvez não seja possível.

- O quê? Fazê-lo sofrer na mesma intensidade?

- É o que eu penso.

Harry balançou a cabeça.

- Acredito que você é cruel o suficiente para achar uma maneira.

Gina pela primeira vez, riu com aquele comentário. Harry simplesmente achou encantador ouvir o som da risada da mulher e sem que percebesse, abriu um sorriso junto.

- Você criou uma imagem de mim que me diverte, Potter.

- Eu sou observador. Apenas estou expondo uma coisa obvia.

- Então, a imagem que você criou de mim é a imagem de uma mulher cruel o suficiente para bolar a pior morte e sofrimento?

- Não. Estou apenas detalhando a imagem que você criou de você mesma.

Gina abraçou a si própria, pela barriga. Havia um sorriso encantador em seus lábios.

- Nem tudo é o que parece.

- Huh. Então você diz que pode hesitar matar Benchley, quando existir a chance?

Ela o encarou nos olhos. Novamente a repentina mudança de humor. Ela parara de sorrir.

- Jamais. Quando minha chance chegar, ele vai morrer impiedosamente.

- E depois?

Ela piscou e o encarou. Novamente, a sensação de que era estranho estar tão... à vontade com ele. Era como se ela fosse um livro aberto para Harry, e que agora ele começava a compreender cada detalhe dela. Ele sabia agora como levar uma conversa com ela, e surpreendeu-se ao perceber como isso era fácil, mesmo depois de anos sem convivência.

- Perguntei o que pensa que vai fazer depois que tudo isso acabar?

Ela desviou o olhar para as arvores.

- Nunca pensei em o que fazer depois que tudo acabar. Talvez volte para o mundo bruxo e alegue que estou viva – ela balançou a cabeça. – Ou talvez viva no mundo trouxa, como uma cidadã comum. Não sei. Estou vivendo apenas o momento de agora.

Ele suspirou.

- Provavelmente eu volte para o mundo bruxo e goze da vida calma que a comunidade tanto me deve. – ele sorriu, como se estivesse imaginando a vida que levaria. – Talvez eu compre uma casa no campo, quando tudo isto terminar. Ou talvez na praia. Seria interessante observar o por do sol com um copo de Martini em uma das mãos e esticado em uma espreguiçadeira.

Gina imaginou aquela cena também.

- Talvez eu não conseguisse voltar a Londres. – ela comentou. – Nem mesmo se fosse para ficar em qualquer outra parte da Inglaterra.

Harry assentiu.

- Eu até entendo por que. Há lembranças demais para você ali.

- Boas e ruins demais. – ela contestou.

- Mas – sua voz se sobressaiu a dela. - Eu acho que nós vamos chegar a um acordo sobre onde morarmos quando tudo isto terminar.

Gina virou o pescoço para que pudesse encará-lo melhor. Uma sobrancelha estava erguida e os lábios entreabertos, numa silenciosa indignação.

- O que você quer dizer _exatamente_ com "nós"?

Harry apenas sorriu; um sorriso amplo, e igualmente misterioso, que só fez que ele parecesse um homem ainda mais atraente, porque ao mesmo tempo ele havia acabado de colocar os óculos escuros estilo Ray-Ban. Mas não respondeu. Em vez disso, mudou de assunto.

- Estamos perto da mansão de Benchley.

- Sim, eu percebi isso pela estrada secundaria em que você acabou de pegar. – ela analisou. – E você não respondeu minha pergunta.

Ele a encarou por trás dos óculos escuros; novamente, aquele sorriso misterioso.

- Acho que você entendeu perfeitamente o que eu quis dizer com isso, _Vivi._

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior ante ao apelido bobo que ele lhe dera desde os tempos de colégio e inspirou.

- Parece que você tem o gosto por me provocar.

Ele fez uma careta fingida afetada por seu comentário.

- E por que acha isso de mim?

- Você gosta que eu fique zangada por você, e juro por Deus que não consigo entender por que, sabendo o tipo de pessoa que hoje sou. E também que você parece jamais me escutar, ou pelo menos, quando nós dois estamos bem.

-U-hu. Continue.

Ele parecia estar se deliciando com aquela situação, em que Gina lhe enumerava os motivos por estar desgostosa com ele. Como se ela tivesse voltado a ser uma menininha boba e ele, o homem experiente.

Então, ela pensou, era assim que um homem se sentia quando achava estar arrogantemente satisfeito consigo mesmo? Porque se fosse, ela teria que admitir; Harry era um idiota.

- Está vendo? Você parece não querer me escutar.

- Desculpe. O que disse? – ele murmurou sarcástico, com um sorriso malicioso.

Ela bufou.

- Será que você ouviu alguma parte sobre 'não ficarmos juntos' que eu disse ontem à noite?

- Claro que ouvi. Até onde sei, sou míope, não surdo. – ele comentou divertido com aquela situação. Gina bufou. Ela havia se esquecido que era irritante quando Harry teimava em tentar a tirar do sério.

- Pois parece que você é incrivelmente surdo, ou não tem capacidade mental o suficiente para interpretar uma frase. – Gina respondeu com azedume.

Ele deu de ombros.

- Escutei o que você disse. Disse que não queria que nos envolvêssemos por que, no fim, poderíamos colocar tudo a perder com esse jogo todo para acabar com o homem, com um se preocupando com o outro.

- E é exatamente por isso -.

- Mas você não pode negar que eu lhe disse que, de qualquer forma, eu me preocuparia com você.

Gina estava exasperada. – Sim, eu escutei, mas -.

- E que você disse _durante _nossa jornada em busca de vingança, nós não estaríamos juntos. Não pensei que isso incluía o depois.

O que ele queria? Leva-la a loucura?

- Com todos os diabos. – ela resmungou. – Ocupo minha vida toda em busca de respostas e vinganças, acha que eu ainda tenho capacidade para lidar com um problema desses? E já disse a você que penso no agora, não no depois.

- Huh. Então por que ficou toda agitada quando eu sugeri que terminássemos juntos? – Harry percebia que Gina estava se colocando na defensiva. Mesmo sabendo que era muito cedo para fazer aquilo, já que haviam recuperado a amizade agora, ele não podia resistir.

- Porque eu posso morrer. Ou você. – ela cruzou os braços ao enfatizar sua informação. – Você acha que tudo é um conto de fadas, é?

- Ah, com certeza não, uma vez que ninguém chegou a me contar um para dormir, quando criança. – ele sorriu divertido. Gina bufou.

- Você está pedindo para que eu brigue com você. – ela o alertou, com os olhos faiscando. Harry inspirou e seu tom saiu decidido ao dizer:

- Podemos estar como amigos agora, mas eu não vou negar a você como me sinto toda vez que observo como você mudou. – ele balançou a cabeça e voltou a prestar atenção na estrada. – Eu ainda misturo muito as coisas, por mais que me doa a consciência e meu orgulho admitir. Há uma reação em mim toda vez que eu te vejo, e eu sei que você tem a mesma coisa.

Ela não disse nada ante a afirmação do moreno.

- Talvez seja questão de tempo até que me acostume, mas não posso negar a atração física. – Harry comentou calmamente. – E juro para você, que se você me provocar como na noite anterior usando seu corpo, não vou ser tão paciente e respeitável como antes.

Ela sorriu arrogante ao perceber que o abalara ontem com aquele gesto ousado.

- Mas é um acordo a qual nos chegamos, por mais que você não goste. Não quero envolvimentos. Isso só vai complicar ainda mais a minha vida.

Ele balançou a cabeça.

- Será que vamos ter nossa primeira briga?

Gina se embaralhou e sorriu debochada.

- Não creio que essa seria nossa _primeira briga, _Potter.

Ele riu, com aquela sua voz rouca que Gina achava maravilhosa.

- Mas com relação ao embaralhar sua vida...

- Sim?

- É você mesma quem a embaralha. Não acho que isso atrapalharia.

Gina girou os olhos.

- Tenho coisas mais importantes para pensar no momento, do que me envolver. Tenho mais de seis pessoas para honrar, além de mim mesma. Como você me disse uma vez sobre Voldemort, eu não descansaria enquanto não visse esse homem acabado.

Ele assentiu, derrotado. Sim, ele lembrava-se disso, e tinha que dar o braço a torcer. Ela estava na mesma situação que ele. Mas de certo modo, não totalmente. Ela não estivera com ele quando estivera em busca de liquidar o maior bruxo das Trevas, ao contrario do presente momento, em que até trabalhariam juntos para acabar com Philip Benchley.

Mas, se ela assim quisesse... Era como o velho ditado, quando um não quer, dois não faz.

- E você não gosta de mim, Harry.

Ele piscou surpreso.

- Não?

Ela balançou a cabeça.

- Não. O que você sente por mim é atração, e mistura o passado, porque já tivemos uma historia. Não somos mais os mesmos. Para que você ao menos sentisse um pouco de 'gostar' em mim, você teria que me conhecer melhor. E, sinceramente falando, essa tarefa já não é tão mais fácil.

Harry suspirou. Uma coisa ela não havia mudado, com toda a certeza: sua teimosia continuava claramente aparente. Ele imaginou que aquilo seria um triste problema para ambos quando começassem a trabalhar juntos, já que ele era da mesma maneira.

Mas talvez, ele devesse dar o braço a torcer e admitir que estivesse certa. Afinal, era verdade que ele misturava as coisas, já que ele próprio admitira tal falha. E atração... Com todos os diabos! Como não poderia sentir atração por ela? Gina era simplesmente fabulosa, com todas aquelas curvas e... Somente se ele fosse _gay _para não sentir suas calças ficarem apertadas com aquela visão estonteante.

- Tudo bem, nisso eu tenho que concordar. Talvez esteja certa. Ou talvez – Deus do céu, o que o fazia ser tão sentimental? Ele sempre achou nojentos aqueles homens excessivos românticos, no entanto parecia se comportar como um – O que tivemos um dia foi forte demais para ser esquecido facilmente.

Gina suspirou claramente cansada daquela conversa.

- O que tivemos um dia foi forte o suficiente para que eu jamais esqueça. De todos os momentos. – ela enfatizou. – Mas passou-se o tempo, Harry. Temos que nos acostumar com isso. Talvez, se nada disso estivesse acontecendo, deixaríamos esse sentimento continuar, mas não podemos. – Gina balançou a cabeça. – Temos outras prioridades na cabeça no momento presente, e eu não quero... Eu não posso deixar essa parte particularmente doce na minha vida interferir em meus planos.

Harry não percebeu que era igualmente doloroso falar disso para com Gina, e nem ela percebeu que os nós dos dedos de Harry estavam esbranquiçados sobre o volante.

Então ele com a velocidade da luz resolveu mudar de assunto.

- Eu ainda não consigo deixar de ficar abismado com uma coisa.

- O que seria?

- Quando você mencionou na carta que os aurores deram seu corpo como desaparecido, me surpreendi que tivesse dado você como morta. Poderiam ter colocado-a como principal suspeita do homicídio.

Ela pareceu pensativa por um momento, antes de responder vagarosamente.

- Talvez porque eu vim de uma família bruxa inteiramente pura, mesmo sendo traidora do sangue. Nunca conseguiriam conciliar o fato de ser bruxa pura, e saber usar e manusear muito bem explosivos trouxas.

- Seu pai adorava artefatos trouxas. – ele observou.

- Sim, eu sei. Mas era óbvio o fato de que todos os seus filhos eram lamentavelmente ignorantes sobre artefatos trouxas.

Ele assentiu.

- Faz sentido.

- Você ainda mantém contato com o mundo bruxo? – ela perguntou. Harry pareceu pensativo por um momento, como quem analisava a pergunta antes de responder num tom de voz endurecido:

- Não.

Eles permaneceram uns momentos em silêncio até que Gina avistasse a maravilhosa mansão de Philip Benchley.

Projetada em estilo contemporâneo, as paredes brancas da casa competiam espaço com as paredes de vidro, colocadas na sala de visitas, que dava a vista para seu maravilhoso jardim de flores e sua piscina com cascata, na sala de musica, onde deixava a mostra seu glorioso piano branco com detalhes em ouro e caríssimas pinturas, e em alguns dos outros cômodos.

Lugares onde ele não se importava em mostrar, desde claro, que não tivesse nada que não mostrasse seu lado ladrão.

Harry parou o carro em frente aos enormes portões da casa do homem e apertou o interfone colocado ao lado do muro branco, impecavelmente limpo.

Uma voz feminina irrompeu. Uma voz etérea e velha:

- Sim?

- Harry Potter e Samantha Wyler. – Harry informou. – Temos horario.

O interfone pareceu momentaneamente em silencio até que os portões da mansão de abriram. Harry avançou com o carro pelo belo campo verde e estacionou exatamente onde um dos criados do homem lhe acenava para fazer.

Quando desceu, cumprimentou o homem com um aceno de cabeça e jogou as chaves para ele, que deixou que as batessem em sua cabeça ao ver a mulher ruiva saindo do carro do homem. Harry girou os olhos.

Gina por sua vez, não se importou com a cena ridícula. Caminhou como uma rainha e passou pelo homem, que não desatou a virar a cabeça e olhar o traseiro da mulher.

- Eu não faria isso se fosse você. – Harry comentou casualmente quando viu o brilho perigoso nos olhos da ruiva. – Eu não sou o matador de aluguel aqui, sabe, caso você tenha pensado isso.

Harry viu o homem sair cantando os pneus de seu lindo carro para estacionar o carro o mais rápido, e possivelmente, o mais longe de Gina.

- Juro que Benchley irá pagar meu carro se esse imprestável fizer alguma coisa com ele. – Harry resmungou aborrecido. Gina arqueou uma sobrancelha e suspirou.

- Vocês homens são todos iguais. Mesmo sendo um homem respeitado num Mercado Negro, você não deixa de ser igual. – ela afirmou com a cabeça. – Tão viciado em carro quanto os outros.

- Um dia, compre uma BMW conversível e perfeita como essa, com direção elétrica e todo o conforto que uma pessoa poderia sonhar, e você vai ver como pode se tornar super protetor com algo assim.

Gina apenas deu um sorrisinho de canto e caminhou até onde uma jovem, com um uniforme de empregada, os aguardava na soleira da porta da mansão. Ao ver Harry, imediatamente ela se enrubesceu.

Gina não demonstrou nenhuma reação ante aquela cena. Harry por sua vez abriu um largo sorriso para a jovem, que ficou parecida com um pimentão.

- O Senhor Benchley os aguarda no primeiro andar do subsolo. – ela murmurou, com a voz entrecortada ao ver o sorriso de Harry. – Eu os acompanharei, se precisarem.

- Não é necessário, obrigada. – Harry assentiu com a cabeça. – Conheço o local.

A jovem assentiu e tropeçou nos próprios pés para sair dali o mais rápido possível. Gina girou os olhos ante a cena, e quando a garota estava longe o suficiente para que não a escutasse, comentou:

- Você se deitou com ela, para ela estar tão abobada e envergonhada com você?

Harry segurou uma gargalhada, limitando-se a sorrir.

- Não. Ela deve ser uma das acompanhantes de Benchley, pelo corpo e idade – ele comentou casualmente, observando o traseiro da garota. – Tem um belo corpo e é nova, tenho que admitir, ele adoraria estar acompanhado de uma jovem assim. Mas parece ser bem inexperiente por estar tão vermelha. De qualquer modo, não me deitei com ela. – ele sorriu.

- Então por que diabos ela age como se fosse a primeira vez que vocês se encontram depois de uma noite de loucuras? – Harry parou de andar e encarou a ruiva.

- Por acaso está com ciúmes, Samantha?

- Não seja retardado, é claro que não. – ela pareceu indignada com o comentário. – Quero apenas entender porque ela age tão miseravelmente quando se está perto de você.

- Não sei. No dia em que Benchley nos chamou, ela agiu da mesma forma. – ele deu de ombros e ambos continuaram andando no corredor, até que estivessem de frente para uma parede. Gina arqueou uma sobrancelha, mas logo entendeu porque o elevador que levava para o subsolo era escondido; devia ser ali tudo o que ele guardava de ilegal.

Harry deslizou a mão pela parede e encontrou um sensor magnético. Logo depois ficou momentaneamente parado, antes da parede na verdade mostrar a porta de um elevador. A porta se abriu e ele deu espaço para Gina.

- Primeiro você.

Ela entrou em silencio, seguida por Harry. Este apertou o botão e logo o elevador deslizava graciosamente.

- Não imaginava que ele faria sua reunião em um lugar bem escondido na própria casa. – ela comentou casualmente.

- Aposto que ele não gostaria que os _paparazzi _espionassem e descobrissem que ele estaria tendo uma reunião com um líder de gangue e uma matadora de aluguel. – ele resmungou e a porta do elevador se abriu, dando vista para um enorme corredor, com duas portas em lados opostos e uma única porta do fim do corredor.

Harry caminhou, com Gina em seus calcanhares. Ela estava calma, ele pensou, _muito calma_, para quem ia se encontrar com o assassino da família.

Gina tinha as mãos no bolso do _jeans _e observava curiosamente as pinturas na parede.

- Ele tem um ótimo gosto para pintura. – ela comentou jovialmente, como se estivessem em um encontro social e dentro da lei. – Isso eu tenho de admitir. São obras renascentistas, estas – ela apontou para dois quadros, ao lado esquerdo dela. – Você consegue perceber pelo traço das formas, são quase perfeitas, com o homem como objeto principal e a natureza como plano de fundo, para expressar que o homem é o ser mais importante.

Harry arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Você estudou tudo sobre o mundo trouxa, não foi? – sussurrou. Gina abriu um largo sorriso, misteriosa.

A porta do fim do corredor foi aberta pelo moreno, revelando uma sala espaçosa e absolutamente requintada. O homem era culto; existiam várias estantes de livros espalhados pelos cantos. Também havia um pequeno bar e, no centro, uma mesa de mogno com uma cadeira de couro branco. Gina molhou os lábios com a pontinha da língua, com a vista presa fixamente na cadeira, e no ocupante da mesma.

Philip Benchley estava sentado, numa pose de superioridade. Os cabelos castanhos, amarrados em um rabinho e pouco ralos muito bem arrumados. Vestia um terno risca-de-giz e segurava um copo com alguma bebida alcoólico cara na mão.

- Pontuais. – Benchley fez um gesto aprovador com a cabeça. Não sorria exultante, como da ultima vez que se encontraram. Ao contrário, estava sério e compenetrado, como alguém que realmente está se tratando de negócios. – Me agrada isso.

Seu olhar pousou em Harry e ele fez um breve aceno com a cabeça. Logo depois, seu olhar pousou em Gina, e este ficou longa e demoradamente.

Harry era fascinante em ocultar suas emoções, Gina percebeu quando o viu molhar os lábios com a pontinha da língua em um simples gesto de distração, quando percebeu que o homem estudava todas as curvas da mulher minuciosamente. Mas, afora isso, Harry estava ali como se a mulher ao seu lado fosse apenas uma matadora de aluguel e, acima de tudo, uma desconhecida.

Ele dizia dela, mas Harry havia se transformado em um perfeito mafioso. Ele sabia quais eram as regras e como ditá-las, também. Naquele momento ele não era o Harry com quem ela conversara no carro... Ele era o estrategista de quem tanto se gabara ser. Ela imaginou que fosse ver mais dessa veia nele, ainda, com toda a certeza.

Mas ela não podia negar o quanto sentiu o peito arder em brasa ao ver o olhar nojento daquele homem sobre si. Ele a estudou minuciosamente... As coxas no _jeans _e os seios generosos sob a camisa branca. Deteve-se quando seus olhos castanhos depararam-se com os azuis dela; o ambiente ficara levemente mais frio ao ver o olhar de repreensão dela sobre aquela atitude.

Ele indicou as duas poltronas a frente.

- Sentem-se.

Não era um tom de pedido, mas mesmo assim, Harry e Gina sentaram-se, em silêncio.

- Devo-lhes oferecer algo para beber?

- Seria de bom grado. – Gina comentou calmamente, com um repentino olhar superior. As íris azuis não demonstravam nada além de uma nevoa opaca. Misteriosos e frios, o homem concluiu.

Benchley levantou-se e caminhou até o bar, servindo duas taças de vinho, ao qual entregou para Harry e Gina. Logo depois, serviu a si mesmo e tornou a se sentar em frente de ambos.

- Como lhes disse em nossa breve reunião antes que eu escolhesse os melhores, eu os contrataria para que me ajudassem em uma pequena, mas importante, série de roubos e assassinatos e que, para isso, eu necessitaria dos mais capacitados.

Não disseram nada, esperando que Benchley continuasse. Nenhum dos dois havia sequer tocado no vinho, entretanto.

O homem pigarreou e continuou:  
- Então é por isso que estão aqui hoje. Nosso _pequeno _jogo irá se iniciar.

_Assim como o nosso, não que ele já não tenha começado. _Harry pensou. _Apenas vamos entrar em uma nova fase... Enquanto você acha que está muito seguro, homem. É patético. Nem ao menos deve imaginar que a mulher que você achou ter destruído está na sua frente, huh?  
_Mas a voz de Gina interrompeu seus pensamentos.

- Imagino que isso seja uma introdução ao seu plano – ela comentou casualmente. – Mas temo que por isso já esperávamos – ela sorriu maliciosamente e, pela primeira vez pegou a taça de vinho, onde levou aos lábios. – Ou por qual outra razão estaríamos aqui, não é mesmo?

O homem a estudou por um momento, antes do mesmo sorriso de Gina desapontar em seus lábios.

- É uma mulher extraordinária, Samantha, admito. Seus feitos são os melhores de seu ramo, mas – ele substituiu a expressão maliciosa pela maldosa. – isso não significa que, por ventura eu a substituísse ou algo do gênero, se achasse necessário.

Gina pousou a taça na mesa e voltou-se para ele.

- Creio que não. A menos que, talvez, o senhor fosse lamentavelmente ignorante e decidisse me trocar, mas, pelo que o senhor aparenta ser, não é parvo, nem ignorante a fazer tal ato de me substituir. – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha e comentou com um leve deboche. – A menos, é claro, que queira falhar miseravelmente em suas pequenas _jogadas. _

Harry tomou um longo gole de vinho, para não demonstrar que estava quase sorrindo com a resposta da ruiva.

Benchley, por sua vez, pareceu fascinado com a resposta da mulher ruiva, o que fez que o sorriso contido de Harry desaparecesse na mesma hora. Ele imaginou na mesma hora o homem chamando Gina para algum lugar escuro e a tocasse...

Nem fodendo que ele iria fazer alguma coisa do tipo com ela, mesmo que ele concordasse que seria mais rápido mata-lo!, Ele pensou enraivecido.

- Tenho de admitir que jamais vi um humor tão refinado em um matador de aluguel. – Benchley sorriu para a mulher. – Estou certo em admitir que você é uma mulher de muitos detalhes.

_U-hu. E você nem imagina o quanto, _Harry pensou, evitando ao máximo cerrar o cenho.

- Fico satisfeita que tenha reparado nisso, Philip. – Gina sorriu com uma sobrancelha erguida. – Creio também que o senhor tenha percebido que gosto de saber logo o que tenho que fazer, para me aprontar e fazer meu trabalho o mais rapidamente.

Harry, se ainda fosse adolescente, com certeza teria apontado o dedo no nariz do homem e gargalhado histericamente. Mas limitou-se a abrir um pequeno sorriso de canto, e complementar:

- Creio que é um motivo valido para todos os presentes, não é mesmo? Benchley almeja o que quer que seja – que irá nos dizer -, e nós almejamos enriquecer um pouco mais nossas contas bancarias, além de talvez aumentar minha arrogância.

Benchley sorriu para Harry.

- Calmo e disposto a se enfurnar no trabalho, como sempre. – o homem bebeu calmamente seu vinho. – Talvez você precise de um descanso, rapaz.

Harry sorriu debochado.

- Iria a loucura se fizesse o tal. Mas então – ele pigarreou. – O que tinha a nos dizer? Creio que nos daria detalhes do que queria que fizéssemos, não?

O homem voltou a sua postura séria e abriu a gaveta de sua escrivaninha, tirando da mesma uma pasta amarelada, lacrada.

- O que tenho em mente, por enquanto, é um pequeno jogo de três roubos e, se existir algum contratempo, seguidos de assassinatos. Todos vão se existir um prazo de dois meses para serem realizados, tendo em vista a dificuldade dos mesmos. Mas acredito que serão dificuldades contornadas facilmente. – ele agitou uma das mãos displicentemente. As unhas estavam limpas e cortadas, e ele havia tirado as cutículas, em prol da vaidade masculina própria. – E não pretendo dar os três roubos logo de uma vez. Vou marcar reuniões à medida que vocês me entregarem os prêmios, com dias marcados e tudo muito bem programado, para não chamar atenção de mídia ou dos próprios federais.

- Isso é facilmente arranjado. – Gina comentou simplesmente, encarando o homem.

- Imagino que seja, já que são os _melhores. – _A ruiva pareceu não se abalar.

- Fico feliz que tenha notado, Philip. – ela cruzou as pernas e Harry viu o homem não esconder o olhar. Segurou-se para não bufar. – O senhor nos fornecerá detalhes sobre o roubo ou nós mesmos iremos ler o conteúdo na pasta?

- Presumo que terão que ler o conteúdo. Tenho informações também de que está hospedada na casa de Potter, Samantha.

- Sim. – ela comentou como se o assunto não fosse grande coisa.

- Então não precisará existir o comentário de que quero ambos trabalhando juntos em todos os roubos. Acho que fica subentendido. – ele agitou uma das mãos. – Posso então afirmar que já fico satisfeito que estejam se conhecendo e conhecendo o trabalho de ambos.

Harry assentiu com a cabeça. Gina não.

- Creio que esse será o nosso encontro mais breve. – ele sorriu. – Mas entendam: não posso dar muita brecha para aqueles repórteres nojentos. – ele fez uma careta que representava puro nojo e uma repentina raiva comprimida. Gina o encarou minuciosamente quando percebeu tal reação. - Então nossos encontros serão breves. Ou talvez, dependendo do dia, não. – ele deu o ultimo gole em seu vinho. – Estarei muito interessado em conhecê-los melhor quando me trouxerem o primeiro prêmio.

E, como ultima frase, ambos entenderam que estavam livres da breve conversa com o homem. Harry levantou-se e apertou a mão do homem, enquanto este falava calorosamente o quanto estava satisfeito de que o moreno tivesse conquistado o direito de provar seu potencial. Seu aperto de mão durou um tempo maior quando foi para com Gina. Ele segurou a mão da ruiva com firmeza e a encarou nos olhos. Gina não se intimidou e agiu da mesma maneira. Ao soltarem, a ruiva colocou as mãos no bolso do _jeans _num gesto displicente.

- Creio que tem dinheiro suficiente em sua conta bancaria para pagar as passagens e suportar todo este projeto trabalhoso. – o homem acenou. – Entenderá quando olharem com calma as pastas em sua casa. E acredite talvez você precise de todos os seus homens.

Harry assentiu e saiu da sala, acompanhado pelo silêncio de Gina.

- Com toda a certeza nós vamos sair do país. – Gina comentou quando ambos já estavam no carro a dez minutos já da casa de Philip Benchley. – _'Dinheiro suficiente em sua conta bancaria para pagar as passagens'. _Huh. Com certeza, vamos sair do país para essa jogada.

Ela falava mais para si mesma do que para ele.

- Também percebi isso. E o que deu a entender, não seremos apenas nós dois nessa historia.

Gina estava tão pensativa que Harry se esqueceu que estava dirigindo e a encarou.

- Algum problema?

Ela se voltou para ele.

- De certo modo, fico agradecida que não sejamos apenas nós dois. – ela comentou casualmente. – Benchley não é burro, mas eu não sou tampouco. Iria suspeitar de que ele soubesse de alguma coisa se mandasse apenas eu e você. Começaria a achar que ele soubesse de algo, até mesmo quem eu realmente sou, e juro, essa é a ultima coisa que eu quero. Aquele alucinado pervertido atrás do ultimo membro da família de seu _'assassinato perfeito'._

Ele assentiu.

- E é por isso que você está tão fechada em seu mundo?

Ela não respondeu. Sua mente vagava na expressão de puro nojo ao tocar nos repórteres.

Muito bem, ela já imaginava que por trás da fachada 'Eu adoro aparecer' do homem existisse aquele desgosto para publicidade exagerada que ele mesmo formara, mas aquela expressão _excessiva _lhe fora muito curiosa.

- Não. – ela balançou a cabeça. – Mas é apenas uma coisa sem importância.

Harry não desistiu.

- Então presumo que você possa me dizer.

Ela inspirou.

- Claro que posso. _Poderia. _– ela frisou. – Mas não vou. É sem importância e é apenas uma observação.

- Muito bem, e qual seria?

Gina bufou.

- Você não desiste.

- Não. – ele confirmou, balançando a cabeça com veemência. – Pequenos detalhes podem ser cruciais, aprendi isso quando estive atrás de Voldemort e seus pedaços inúteis de alma quebrada.

Ela passou a mão pelos cabelos.

- Muito bem. Reparou na reação que ele fizera ao mencionar os repórteres?

Harry franziu o cenho.

- Sim. Totalmente frio e desgostoso. E daí?

- Nada. – ela respondeu sinceramente. – Apenas senti certa curiosidade. Fim da historia. Era por isso que não queria dizer nada. Não tem sentido.

Harry assentiu.

- É normal isso. Geralmente a maior parte dos grandes astros – os preocupados apenas com sua fama, como ele. – são assim.

- Eu disse que não tinha sentido.

Harry sorriu debochado. As íris verdes brilharam em malícia.

- Da próxima vez, eu escuto você.

Ela sorriu e observou a própria imagem no retrovisor.

- Benchley olhava para você como se pudesse devorá-la viva.

Ela inclinou a cabeça para ele.

- E o que tem isso?

Harry inspirou.

- Estou apenas expressando um comentário. – resmungou carrancudo. – Foi patético. Ele a encarava como se fosse capaz lhe imaginar desnuda na frente dele.

Gina sorriu provocante.

- E preocupa-se com o fato do assassino de minha família estar delirando pensamentos sobre minha pessoa?

- Ora, maldição. – ele resmungou. – Esqueça.

Gina soltou um estranho sorrisinho e aconchegou-se mais no banco do passageiro. Ficaram um momento em silêncio, escutando apenas a musica que tocava no radio. Diferente das outras vezes, o silêncio que reinava em ambos era agradável.

Cinco minutos mais tarde, Harry o quebrou.

- Se você quiser já dar uma lida na pasta...

- Leremos juntos quando chegarmos à sua casa. – ela disse num tom de voz baixo. – Acho mais justo, e eu sou pateticamente horrível em organização de papeis dentro de um carro.

Ele deu um sorrisinho de canto.

- Me admira escutar isso vindo de uma matadora de aluguel profissional. Geralmente vocês sempre são organizados _demais. _

Gina deu de ombros.

- Presumo que eu precisaria ter algum defeito para não me achar perfeita. – ele pareceu incrédulo com a atitude arrogante de Gina.

- Você precisa de terapia. – ele recomendou, fazendo a ruiva gargalhar.

- Com toda a certeza. Seria maravilhoso observar a reação do psicólogo ao escutar minha historia: minha família foi morta, e hoje sou uma assassina em série, já que conseguem definir um padrão para meu trabalho.

Ele pensou no assunto.

- Quando for fazer isso, então, me avise. Quero ver a reação do pobre coitado.

A ruiva balançou a cabeça e sorriu. Estava realmente começando a se acostumar com o fato de manter a bandeira branca erguida entre ela e Harry. Ele tinha um humor inteligente, com uma ligeira acidez, o que deixava ligeiramente engraçado, na opinião de Gina. Ele era um pouco sádico e sarcástico também.

E sem que ela pudesse evitar, ela admitiu a si mesma amar o sorriso de canto que ele dava, irônico.

Oh, meu Deus. Ela estava enlouquecendo!

O resto do tempo seguiu-se em silêncio, até que Harry entrou na conhecida estradinha que os levava para sua casa.

- Esqueci de comentar uma coisa. – Harry comentou enquanto inclinava-se no painel do carro e olhava para uma das arvores.

- E o que seria?

- Me senti incrivelmente surpreso quando li em sua carta você dizer 'medicina'.

Ela piscou.

- Qual o problema com isso?

- Você precisaria ter no mínimo um boletim tão bom como o de Hermione. – ele avaliou. – É quase tão difícil quanto ser auror, senão mais.

- A diferença que para se tornar Auror eles avaliam seu caráter, não apenas o numero de NOM's que você adquire. – ela comentou displicente. – Mas ainda não entendo porque ficou surpreso. Sabe, eu não sou uma imprestável. – alfinetou. Harry sorriu.

- Mas era agitada demais para ser uma curandeira.

- E você tinha um nervo incrível com estresse, e mesmo assim, queria ser Auror. – Gina sorriu ao rebater. – Mesmo tendo nossos defeitos, isso não nos impede de querer seguir nossos sonhos. Pensando bem – ela suspirou. – Isso não impede, mas uma mudança no destino...

- Achava que você seria Auror. Você levaria jeito. – ele bocejou quando estacionou o carro. Depois ficou momentaneamente em silêncio e arregalou os olhos. – Mas o que diabos significa isso?

Gina arqueou uma sobrancelha e olhou na direção em que Harry estava boquiaberto: havia oito carros parados em frente à casa. Todos eles bem acima de um carro popular, ela pensou.

- Já estavam aqui antes de sairmos. – ela analisou. – Você não percebeu?

Ele grunhiu. Gina presumiu que aquilo fosse um 'não'. Ela sorriu debochada.

- Eu não comentei nada porque pensei que fosse sua coleção, não sei.

Ele lançou a ela um olhar azedo, como quem _dizia 'sim, Gina, sou completamente excêntrico e coleciono carros, caso não tenha percebido'_; simplesmente sarcástico.

- Ora, mas eu vou acabar com eles. – resmungou ao sair do carro.

Gina caminhou logo atrás dele, com uma expressão zombeteira no rosto. O deboche brilhava em suas íris azuis.

Quando Harry abriu a porta, deparou-se imediatamente com a voz de Noah e Johny em uníssono:

- Xeque-mate.

- Isso não é justo. Dois contra um! – reclamou Tommy cruzando os braços. O gesto lhe rendeu uma aparência de um garotinho. – É muito fácil assim.

- Tem razão. – bocejou Johny, arrogante. – Da próxima vez, deixaremos você jogar xadrez com a ajuda de todos.

Noah riu.

- Ah! Isso que foi um belo trabalho em equipe!

- Da mesma forma como roubaram os carros, rapazes? – Harry perguntou, cruzando os braços e arqueando uma sobrancelha.

Tommy deu um sobressalto assustado e encarou o dono da voz. Johny estudou Harry por um momento e Noah caiu numa gargalhada.

- Ah, você viu? – ele perguntou, passando a mão pelos cabelos louros. – Não couberam todos na garagem, mas de qualquer jeito, esse lugar é completamente perdido, então – deu de ombros. – Damos graças a Deus por não termos vizinhos xeretas.

Uma cabeça loura se ergueu do sofá e encarou Harry.

- Ele não parece nada feliz com isso, rapazes. – Megan comentou casualmente. – Eu lhe disse Noah. Harry também iria querer um daqueles carros.

- Inveja à dele. Ele já tem uma bela de uma Mercedes. – replicou o primo indiferente. – E detalhe, nunca me deixou dirigir.

- Claro que não. Você dirige como uma velha bêbada e cega. – ironizou Johny.

- Ora maldição. Não quero saber de mais carros. Quero saber se isso não vai me trazer dores de cabeça mais tarde. – Harry bufou. – Meu jardim parece uma feira de automóveis.

- _Seu _jardim? – Melissa perguntou, levantando-se do sofá e quase derrubando Megan ao fazer o gesto. – Até onde sei Harry, ajudamos você a pagar esta casa.

Ele suspirou ao ver os olhos cerrados da mulher. Ele havia se esquecido que Melissa era incrivelmente orgulhosa quando se tratava de assuntos como aquele.

- Oh, muito bem. Eu me expressei mal, certo?

- Está bem melhor assim. – Melissa sorriu. – E procure não gritar, sim? Carol e Nath ainda estão dormindo, e mesmo sendo no andar de cima, seus gritos sempre as acordam.

- Eu não grito. – Harry resmungou aborrecido.

Gina abaixou o rosto e sorriu abertamente ao ver a carranca que Harry fizera. Oh, ele continuava o mesmo: ainda detestava que lhe corrigissem.

- Vou até a sala de reuniões com Samantha, e se estivermos certos, nossas férias acabam hoje.

- Estava bom demais para ser verdade. – Nicholas suspirou, tirando os olhos da TV pela primeira vez.

- Provavelmente iremos viajar. – Harry colocou as mãos no bolso do jeans e suspirou num gesto desleixado.

Megan sorriu.

- Tomara que seja como no caso Las Vegas.

Harry sorriu maldoso para ela.

- Provavelmente vamos de avião.

O sorriso da loira morreu no exato minuto. Em compensação, todos os homens presentes sorriram debochados para Megan. Gina arqueou uma sobrancelha. Melissa não expressou nenhuma reação.

- Outro país? – Megan arriscou. Harry assentiu. – Oh. – suspirou. – Tenho chance de não ir?

- De jeito nenhum. – Harry balançou a cabeça. – De qualquer modo, temos de ler a pasta e ver o que _realmente _temos que fazer.

- Avião. – Megan sussurrou a si mesma. – Carolyn também não vai gostar nem um pouco disso.

- Carol pode se agarrar no Nick, se estiver com muito medo. – Noah deu de ombros. – Mas eu duvido que ela vá somente se agarrar, do jeito que ela é...

Uma almofada bateu com força contra o rosto de Noah.

- Nick não é um safado pervertido como você! – ralhou Megan. – E ele é o melhor amigo de Carol! E se conhecem desde crianças!

- E daí? Nath é quase minha prima e isso não me impediu de beijá-la.

Fora um minuto de silêncio. Melissa arregalou os olhos e Megan ficou com um ar aparvalhado, como quem tentava absorver tais comentários. Johny, Nick e Thomas caíram na gargalhada.

- Ah, eu sabia que cedo ou tarde isso iria acontecer. – Comentou Tommy alegremente.

- Quando você teve que embebeda-la, homem? – disse Nick às gargalhadas.

Noah sorriu, mas engoliu em seco no exato momento em que as duas Delaney estavam paradas com os dedos erguidos para ele e gritando em um português claro e com o inegável sotaque brasileiro:

- Como diabos você se atreve a se aproveitar da minha irmã? – gritou Megan.

- Ela não é o tipo de garota para ficar com você! – ralhou Melissa.

- Onde já se viu? Um galinha como você!

- Nath não é tudo o que aparenta ser.

- ELA NÃO É GAROTA PARA SUAS BRINCADEIRAS ESTUPIDAS!

- Ai meu Deus! – Johny comentou, arregalando os olhos. – Cara, essa foi forte.

- CALE A BOCA, SULLIVAN! – gritou Megan e Melissa em uníssono.

- É melhor irmos para a sala de reuniões. – Harry sussurrou para Gina. Seu rosto estava inexpressivo, mas seus olhos brilhavam em divertimento perante a cena, ele percebeu. Gina assentiu e saiu aos calcanhares de Harry.

Ficou em frente de uma tapeçaria a extrema direita da televisão e, se Harry não tivesse a puxado, ela jamais perceberia que aquilo ocultava uma escadaria que levava para o andar abaixo.

- Você também tem seu submundo escondido, huh? – ela perguntou com um sorriso. Harry deu de ombros.

- E se você não percebeu, é um leão na tapeçaria.

- Grifinório uma vez, grifinório sempre.

- OH SIM. E VOCÊ ACHA QUE ELA É O QUE? QUE ELA SAIA COM TRINTA GAROTOS POR MÊS E QUE DORMIA COM TODOS ELES? – gritou Melissa.

- SE VOCÊ RELOU UM DEDO NELA A MAIS QUE UM SIMPLES BEIJO, EU VOU ACABAR COM A SUA CAPACIDADE DE GERAR DESCENDENTES, HOCHAMAN! – berrou Megan. Gina riu para si mesma quando começou a descer as escadas.

- Isso me lembra meus irmãos. Nunca pensei que mulheres teriam essa mesma reação.

- Elas cuidam de Nathalie como se ela fosse uma menina inocente, eu nunca entendi isso. – Harry deu de ombros enquanto descia com Gina.

- Ela não parece ser o tipo de menina inocente, Harry. – o moreno riu.

- Eu disse que é assim que elas a tratam. Não que ela seja.

Eles desceram até que entraram em mais um corredor. Mas este não era tão comprido; em compensação, era cheio de portas. Harry abriu a segunda delas, ao lado esquerdo.

O lugar não era iluminado pela luz solar e sim por três longas lâmpadas brancas; havia uma persiana sobre uma janela fechada e uma longa mesa de aço ao centro. Nove cadeiras faziam jogo com a tal e, na parede em frente à mesa e dando de cara com a visão, havia uma evidente abertura para sabe-se lá o que.

E Gina decidiu perguntar sobre o que poderia ser.

- _Smart Board_ de Carolyn. – Harry deu de ombros. – Ela é bastante excêntrica quando se fala de internet. Em vez de pegar algo prático, pegou esse monitor, que por ironia é maior do que ela.

Gina fez um gesto de entendimento e sentou-se em uma das cadeiras. Harry sentou-se ao lado dela e jogou a pasta em sua frente.

- Lá vamos nós. – ela sussurrou abrindo o lacre da pasta.

Não havia muita coisa, mas simplesmente era o necessário para que eles pudessem fazer um planejamento sem gastar mais do que um mês, Harry pensou quando viu Gina girar folhas e mais folhas.

- Não tem fotos. – ela balançou a cabeça, com os olhos fixos na pasta.

- Imaginei que não tivesse. – Harry resmungou.

- Por outro lado, existe uma carta. – Gina ergueu uma carta em direção à luz branca, como quem a avaliasse.

- Benchley? – ele perguntou. Gina assentiu. – Huh. O que diz?

- Não é bem uma carta, é como um bilhete – ela pigarreou e leu:

"_Todo o material deve ser entregue a Igor Brücke em meu nome. Avisei-o de que o material estaria em suas mãos em uma reunião marcada com vocês, o que provavelmente seria em junho ou meados de julho, o que completaria dois meses. Deixando claro que dois meses é o prazo máximo para voltarem e marcarem uma reunião com a minha pessoa; Então, procurem ser metódicos com tempo. _

_Não aceito de maneira alguma defeitos, falhas e principalmente atrasos em datas: isso gera conseqüências. _

_E acima de tudo: façam o crime perfeito. E se falharem, estará por total conta e risco, e além de provavelmente serem presos, receberiam uma visita nada agradável de algum companheiro meu. _

_Até julho." _

- Que gentil da parte dele deixar um bilhete assim. – retrucou Harry sarcástico. – E de qualquer modo, estamos por conta e risco. Estaremos bancando tudo, certo? Ou ele está desperdiçando seu precioso dinheiro nisso tudo?  
- É claro que não. Isso me lembra a primeira vez que tive que roubar algo; também estava por conta e risco. – respondeu Gina maneando com a cabeça. Ela ergueu um papel de revista para ele enquanto pegava um outro para si mesma. – Leia isso.

Ele puxou o papel e leu,

'_O jornal britânico _The Guardian _anunciou um novo produto que a empresa BAE Systems vem estudando há meses. Trata-se de um velcro molecular, uma substancia que reproduz a adesão natural de que são dotados os répteis, como os lagartos. _

_O produto batizado de _Gecko_, de acordo com os seus criadores, caracteriza-se pela grande resistência. Uma folha de um metro quadrado será capaz de segurar um carro pequeno. Isso equivaleria como criar as condições para que o Homem-Aranha pudesse existir. _

_Um dos pesquisadores da BAE declarou que a equipe 'dispões de pedaços pequenos da matéria, que agem como uma lagartixa.'.O principio desse animal, que sobe pelas paredes graças a pêlos microscópicos que mantêm suas quatro patas bem próximas à superfície, é a base das pesquisas. Para obtê-lo, a equipe trabalha com um grande numero de camadas sobrepostas de tecido denominado poliméricos, dotado de grande concentração de moléculas."_

Harry ficou encarando o papel por mero segundo antes de reler e encarar Gina.

- O que diabos significa isso? Quem se importa que possa existir um homem com capacidade de um lagarto?

Gina, que estava apoiada na cadeira com apenas as pernas traseiras, ergueu os olhos do papel que estava lendo e sorriu com o sarcasmo dele.

- Benchley se importa. – ela deu de ombros. – Você reparou em que ano está a data do artigo?

- Não. – ele voltou a atenção para o papel. Suspirou. – Muito bem. 2006. – ele inclinou-se e começou a fuçar na pasta. – Ainda não consigo -.

- Analise Harry. – Gina comentou. – Passaram-se quatro anos depois dessa reportagem.

Harry parou a meio caminho de ler um papel e fitou Gina, que já estava com os olhos fixos em uma outra tira de reportagem.

Quatro anos não eram muitos para conseguir criar uma roupa tendo em base que pesquisas de tal calibre são complexas e completamente cheias de falhas e detalhes minuciosos.

- Não se pode criar uma roupa, ou até mesmo a folha mencionada em apenas quatro anos. – ele comentou. Gina o encarou e sorriu, estendendo a folha que ela própria estava lendo.

Ele leu o conteúdo e certificou-se do ano em que era a reportagem, antes de arquear uma sobrancelha e comentar:  
- Muito bem, estava equivocado. – ele passou a mão no queixo, distraído. – Eles não devem ter tido vida, para criar uma coisa dessas.

- Eles poderiam gastar seu tempo fazendo coisas realmente importantes. – Gina resmungou enquanto molhava os lábios com a pontinha de língua.

- Importantes como o quê? – ele perguntou.

- Como ter vida.– ela sacudiu uma das mãos displicente. – Não criar um tecido em que a pessoa possa se pendurar nas paredes. E que desse interesse ao pessoal não muito direito.

Harry sorriu.

- Benchley quer a tal roupa, então.

- Não creio que seja apenas a roupa. – Gina analisou. – Veja bem: a roupa poderia rasgar ou por infelicidade ser tão destruída sem mínimas chances de concerto.

- Em compensação – Harry completou o pensamento. – Com a pesquisa em mãos seria fácil desenvolver outras roupas e até comerciar as tais no mercado negro. Entendi.

Eles ficaram em silêncio lendo alguns papeis. Gina foi a primeira a quebrá-lo.

- Hum. Bem excêntricos.

Harry ergueu os olhos para a ruiva.

- O que foi?

- Vão planejar uma festa para comemorar o sucesso. Há um Banco envolvido na historia... E o que está escrito é que a festa é em Paris.

- Paris? –ele suspirou. – Tudo bem, agora é certo quando Benchley disse sobre o dinheiro das passagens, indiretamente.

Ele se imaginou tendo que mexer em sua conta bancaria e suspirou desolado. Gina, percebendo sua atitude, sorriu. Mas ambos não disseram nada sobre isso.

Harry molhou os lábios com a pontinha da língua e a encarou.

- Eles vão levar a roupa?

Ela franziu o cenho.

- É o que dizia o artigo.

- Então teríamos que nos dividir. Metade iria para Paris e a outra metade ficaria aqui para pegar as pesquisas.

- Precisamos saber se não vão levar as pesquisas. – ela interpôs.

- Há! Eu realmente duvido que eles dariam o luxo de levarem a pesquisa, com medo de serem roubados. – Harry debochou. – De qualquer modo, você disse que há um Banco envolvido nessa tal comemoração. Então os funcionários envolvidos devem saber.

- Huh. Então teríamos essa semana apenas para descobrirmos, porque de acordo com o artigo, a festa irá se realizar daqui há duas semanas exatas.

- Correto. Dia seis de junho. A gente não pode se esquecer também que dia dez de junho completa um mês que estaremos com esse caso. E temos que entregar tudo para Brücke antes do prazo de dois meses.

- Sim, dois meses já devemos estar numa segunda reunião com Benchley.

Harry levantou-se.

- Bom, se não levarem a pesquisa, talvez Megan poderá agradecer de não ir. – Gina comentou. Harry sorriu maldoso.

- E quem disse que ela vai ficar, se a pesquisa não for para Paris?

Gina arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Você tem um senso de humor bastante cruel com o medo das pessoas, sabia?

Harry riu.

- Ah, então você percebeu que ela morre de medo de viajar de avião? Não a culpo, a madrinha dela morreu assim. – ele deu de ombros. – Ela devia ter seis anos quando isso aconteceu, mas ficou traumatizada.

- E Carolyn também tem medo?

- Exatamente. Mas ela, eu não sei o motivo.

Eles ficaram um tempo em silêncio, enquanto Harry se decidia se já devia convocar o grupo para avisá-os e começarem a planejar os detalhes. Enquanto isso, olhou para Gina e a observou bem.

- Vai ser interessante irmos para Paris.

Ela o estudou por um momento.

- Por que vamos roubar algo na cidade do glamour?

- Ah. Isso também.

Gina resolveu ignorar o brilho malicioso que aquelas maravilhosas íris verdes adquiriram.

**Continua...**

**Notas: **_Sim...depois de um bom tempo, consegui finalmente atualizar:D_

_Só para deixa-los a par... Eu estou no meio da praia (com chuva...humf)...longe de Sampa e do meu pc :P Mas eu tive a esperteza de mandar a fic pro meu e-mail e ir escrevendo na lan. _

_Desculpem a demora, eu já dei os motivos quando postei a Minha Doce Noiva, e eles continuam sendo os mesmos. Aquele colégio consome todas as minhas energias...e sim, minha paciencia tbm_

_Espero que vocês tenham gostado dessa enorme interação Harry e Gina :D Porque foi o que simplesmente foi esse capitulo... só os dois xD Espero MESMO que tenham gostado :DD_

_E hoje como eu to mofando, vou responder os coments :D :_

**Miaka: **Sim... Johny é o salvador da Megan XD. Fico feliz que você tenha gostado da interação do Noah e a Nath, eu adoro escrever eles dois juntos, assim como Harry e Gina. Vai ser interessante quando começar a escrever os outros também (sorrisao). E sobre o Harry se desculpar...bem, eu admito que considero a maior parte da população masculina se levar sempre pela cabeça de baixo... mas nem sempre xD Fco feliz que você gostou do modo como ele se desculpou...por que eu reescrevi esse trecho duas vzes, insatisfeita e só fiquei calma quando olhei e disse 'bom, essa ficou boa.'

**Cristina Melx: **Ah, eu concordo... foi o capitulo mais meloso até agora. Mas quem sabe não tenha mais pela frente ;D Ou... não (ri). Isso só com o tempo. Hum... reconciliação só de amigos não me convence também, se quer que eu seja sincera. Ma será que convence só eles? Oh meu Deus, não sei o.o Whatever... espero que você goste desse cap novo e que continue gostando e comentando na fic :D

**Sweet Lie: **Todo mundo dizendo 'fnalmente eles se acertaram'. Era tão ruim o pé de guerra deles? Eu achava divertidissimo XD (ah... eu não valho...sou meio, ahnm... humor negro i.i) Obrigada pelo carinho :D

**Annabelle Potter: **Ah... eles são os tipicos cabeçudos. Mas não dá para não concordar, depois de tanto tempo... mas a questão é ter fé que eles abram os olhos...um dia. Brincadeira i.i Obrigada pelo coment :D

**Andy Ferreira Potter: **Nossa, meus olhos brilharam com tantos elogios, obrigada mesmo. Espero que você goste desse cap novo. Bjão :x

**Sil17: **Aiiiin obrigada mesmo pelo comentario e dizer que ela tá bem desenvolvida (inspira alegre) e que ela é diferente (sei lá...eu to muito na fase de querer inovar tudo) . É muito legal ver gente que não é do Brasil comentando aqui...eu realment fico admirada. Ah... e devo dizer,eu acompanho sua fic, a que a Gina vai para a Sicilia. É emocionante. Um beijo :x

**Andy Black: **Obrigada por ter gostado da aparecendo por aqui ;D

**MarciaM: **Ahhhhhhh... eu fiquei muito alegre que você descobriu como comentar aqui. Você vem me acompanhando desde a minha primeira fic Marcia, eu fico muito muito muito fliz de ver seus comentários enormes aqui. É uma motivação. E sobre a Gina chorar... eu concordo completamente com você. tem que ser muito forte pra admitir o que sente. Eu sincerament não acho que conseguiria xD Obrigada MESMO por estar lendo essa fic também (olhos brilham)

**Lany Pride**: Nossa que legal saber que você gosta não só de Harry e Gina, mas que tambem gosta das dos Noah e da Nath. É interessante, eu escrevo as meninas baseadas nas minhas três irmãs.Então essa parte, msmo tendo contexto para a fic, era também como uma diversão para a gente. É legal saber que o pessoal tá gostando. Cntinue passando por aqui, se vc gosta de Noah e Nath, as coisas vão melhorar...eu acho ;D

**Bia**: Ah... eu não ligo nem um pouco para review gigante, na verdade eu adoro! (ri) Mas sério, quase chorei de alegria de tantos elogios... porque eu sou do tipo muito pessimista e perfeccionista, então eu acho que eu sou pessima na maior parte das coisas que eu faço. Então quando me elogiam...nossa. Fiquei abobada Amei, amei mesmo. Ah... e é gostoso escrever duas fics completamente diferentes...é como uma terapia, é muito bm. Espero que continue gostando da fic.

Agora é isso pessoal. Só esperar pelo proximo :D

Obrigado por tantos comentários e pelo carinho de vocês ;x


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo Sete**

**Notas: **_Primeiro seria corrigir o erro nojento do carro. O Harry tem uma Mercedes, não uma BMW. Eu só fui reparar isso depois que eu postei, desculpem, é o fogo da praia que gera isso i.i. Segundo seria corrigir o fato da semana: Eles não têm duas semanas para descobrir sobre a festa e roubar tudo, eles têm três semanas (Supondo que eles estão descobrindo isso dia 23 de maio, e em 13 de junho se completaria um mês), já que a festa há de se realizar dia seis de junho. Desculpem tais erros crassos i.i_

_E em terceiro, a reportagem de 2006 realmente existe, e você pode encontrá-la na revista Ciência Criminal do mês de setembro. A revista é MUITO boa e eu recomendo. A palavra_ Gecko_, atribuída para o pedaço de material significa lagarto. Esqueci de dar os créditos no dia que eu postei, então o faço agora. _

_Pronto, tudo avisado :D_

* * *

Peter Dutton nunca acreditou em amor à primeira vista, até que a vida lhe provasse o contrário.

Seu coração ficou preso à garganta e sentiu que os dedos pararam de tamborilar ferozmente contra o teclado quando tirou os olhos da tela do computador e deparou-se com a imagem daquela mulher que ele julgou nunca ter visto mais bela.

Senhor! Ele sentia até que havia perdido a cor!

A mulher havia acabado de pegar sua bolsa com o policial após a inspeção e sorria para ele em agradecimento. Era o sorriso mais lindo que ele já poderia ter visto em toda a sua vida. Ela pareceu se informar com o policial, que indicou a mesa dele com a cabeça.

E então ela veio em direção a ele... Os longos cabelos negros e lisos balançando em suas costas à medida que ela dava cada passo e um sorriso tão lindo preso em seus lábios cereja que ele pensou que derreteria assim que ela dissesse a primeira palavra para ele.

Ela estava vestida como uma executiva de sucesso e imediatamente Dutton a julgou como uma mulher de respeito.

Ela apoiou as mãos nas costas da cadeira e sorriu para ele. Ele sentiu que havia perdido o ar, mas retribuiu. Ela estendeu a mão e ambos se apresentaram. Dutton não pode deixar de perceber como a pele da mulher era macia.

Ele não conseguia entender porque estava tão fascinado por aquela mulher.

Dutton indicou a cadeira para que a cliente se sentasse e ela assim o fez. Ainda havia o sorriso estampado na face e ele ficou imaginando se os lábios da mulher eram tão macios quanto parecia ser.

Eles conversaram por durante vinte minutos, tudo profissionalmente. A mulher era inteligente e perguntava se estaria fazendo um negocio certo ao abrir uma conta naquele banco. Dutton imediatamente dissera que sim.

- Espero que seja. – ela comentou com a voz delicada. – Não gosto de desperdiçar meu tempo com negócios que vão me gerar dor de cabeça ao invés de lucro.

Ele sorriu para ela.

- Não mentiria para uma cliente jamais, ainda que isso signifique meu emprego.

A mulher riu e ele se sentiu ainda mais encantado por ela.

- Então eu pretendo abrir a minha conta aqui.

- Qual o seu nome, senhora?

- Oh, por favor. – ela balançou a cabeça sorrindo. – Não sou casada para que me chame de senhora. E meu nome é Emily Morris.

Eles continuaram conversando, até que ele finalizasse o cadastro e pedisse para que ela voltasse amanhã para os últimos acertos. Eles novamente apertaram suas mãos e ela deu as costas para ele, indo à direção a porta. Dutton ficou paralisado, com o convite para jantar preso em sua garganta.

Fora estranha e maravilhosa as sensações que tivera de noite. Não conseguira dormir sequer tirar aquela fantástica mulher de sua cabeça. Queria saber do que ela gostava, onde ela morava... Queria descobrir sobre sua vida.

Adormeceu com um sorriso na face ao saber que a encontraria no dia seguinte.

-----

Todos ficaram se perguntando por que Peter Dutton estava tão animado no dia que se seguiu. Ele cantarolava e cumprimentava todos que sorriam para ele. Tudo bem, existia motivos de sobra por estar tão feliz, tendo em vista que ganhara a promoção do Banco e iria para Paris para a festa em homenagem aos cientistas que conseguiram finalmente criar um material com características de um lagarto de se pendurar em paredes e tetos, mas às vezes sua alegria chegava até mesmo ser obscena. De fato, as pessoas que não venceram o concurso ficaram muito desapontadas com ele, pensando que ele fazia tal coisa de propósito.

Ninguém conseguia perceber que Dutton havia se apaixonado à primeira vista.

Quando Emily apareceu, em torno das três da tarde, Dutton empertigou-se como um pavão e observou sua imagem na tela do computador. Razoável, ele pensou. Mas não estava nada desajeitado. Talvez conseguisse chamar a atenção dela.

Eles novamente se cumprimentaram e como se fosse possível, ele a considerou ainda mais bela que o dia anterior. A mulher radiava beleza e encanto.

Conversaram por quase uma hora, arrumando os detalhes de sua conta bancaria, quando finalmente Dutton tomou coragem e a convidou para jantar.

Emily arregalou os olhos para ele, razoavelmente surpresa, para logo depois sorrir.

- Isso não é ético, senhor Dutton.

Oh, ele sabia, mas não conseguia resistir. Já estava para se desculpar com a mulher quando ela disse radiante:

- Mas ninguém é preso por jantar com a cliente.

Com o coração preso à garganta, ele abriu um largo sorriso para ela e combinou todos os detalhes. Ele estava internamente surpreso de como era fácil manter um dialogo com ela, e de como fora fácil convida-la. Emily lhe passou os detalhes de onde ele deveria pega-la para jantarem e, quando finalmente deu as costas para ele, não percebeu que o homem quase estava pulando de sua cadeira de tamanha felicidade.

Acreditava ter encontrado a mulher de sua vida.

* * *

Ele não sabia o que estava mais quente: o clima... Ou ele.

Dutton estava com dificuldades de abrir a porta de seu apartamento e deixar de beijar Emily. Seu coração estava na garganta e seu corpo queimava de desejo.

Era a terceira noite que saia com ela, e a cada momento que desperdiçava com aquela mestiça maravilhosa, ele chegava à conclusão que ela era a mulher de sua vida, a quem gostaria de passar o resto da vida junto.

Emily era criativa, sorridente, doce, sincera... E perfeita. Perfeita para ele.

Colocando-a contra a porta de seu apartamento, ele pressionou seu corpo contra o dela enquanto tentava colocar a chave e beija-la ao mesmo tempo. Ele deixou de girar a chave quando a escutou gemer baixinho em seu ouvido.

Dutton estava enlouquecido. Abriu a porta e a carregou aos beijos para o quarto.

Ela estava revelando o lado selvagem dela. Empurrou-o para que caísse em sua própria cama e ela deitou sobre ele. Ambos estavam ofegantes, e ele imaginou que estivesse levemente bêbado.

Eles se beijavam loucamente e Emily não permitia que ele tentasse tirar alguma peça de roupa dela, sempre o distraindo de alguma forma.

Quando ela deixou de beijá-lo, ela estava ofegante.

- Isso é uma loucura. – ela sussurrou. Ele assentiu, voltando a beijá-la.

- Oh sim, com certeza... Mas não quero parar.

Ele finalmente se livrou da blusa da mulher, e ele viu os seios cobertos apenas pelo sutiã branco. Inclinou-se em direção a ela, beijando seu pescoço.

Ela o empurrou novamente.

- Estamos bêbados. – ela comentou em um tom quase tão louco quanto o dele.

- Não me importo. Quero passar minha eternidade assim, se eu o passar com você.

Ela riu graciosamente enquanto ele tentava se livrar da calça dela. Enquanto isso, perguntou:

- Estou indo para a França para uma festa do Banco. Quero que você vá comigo.

- É muito gentil de sua parte, mas não quero que gaste dinheiro comigo.

Ele riu, finalmente abrindo o zíper da calça dela.

- Não irei. Tenho dois passaportes. E as reservas no Hotel.

- Reservas? – ela parou de beijá-lo, o encarando. Ele sorriu.

- É o melhor Hotel da França. Precisa de reserva para se conseguir passar uma semana ao menos. E lá estará lotado na semana da festa. Mas eu consegui. – ele voltou a beijá-la. – Mas quero que você vá comigo.

Emily ponderou por um tempo, enquanto Dutton a agarrava para que se colasse ainda mais nele.

- Irei. – ela disse apaixonadamente, agarrando-o.

Um minuto mais tarde, Dutton estava desmaiado em sua cama e a mestiça estava colocando a blusa, caminhando em passos rápidos até a porta.

Ao abri-la, topou-se com Nicholas Stoltz.

Ele estava irresistível. Os olhos azuis tinham um brilho diferente, com os cabelos castanhos caindo sobre os tais. Não sorria e tinha as mãos no bolso, como quem esperava que a mestiça aparecesse logo.

- Desculpe a demora. – ela sussurrou enquanto dava espaço para que ele passasse. – Mexeu com as câmeras de segurança, como eu lhe ensinei?

- Claro que sim. Foi moleza. – ele sorriu debochado. – E também foi muito fácil passar pela guarita. O homem é um policial aposentado de setenta anos e está dormindo sobre a bancada depois de tudo que bebeu.

Ambos sorriram agradecidos à Nathalie, que havia investigado a rotina dos porteiros. O do ultimo horário, o que eles estavam, era idoso e sempre dormia. Tudo viria apenas agora com uma questão de sorte.

Carolyn deu de costas ao moreno e começou a caminhar até o dormitório novamente.

- Vou deixar um bilhete a ele. Vai acordar amanhã cedo com uma puta dor de cabeça, pela bebida e pela porrada na cabeça. Graças a Deus ele não vai se lembrar dessa parte, ou estaríamos na fossa. – ela virou-se para ele. – Ele tem duas reservas para o Hotel. Acho que isso interessaria ao Harry mais do que sobre a festa.

Nicholas suspirou.

- Pegue a reserva, o Banco não cobriu isso, agora ficaria realmente aborrecido se seu empregado tivesse perdido uma coisa importante como passagens para a França. E então talvez contratasse até gente para investigar isso.

- Acha que Dutton vai descobrir que surrupiei?

- Ele disse a você onde estão as coisas?

- Não.

- Então – ele disse, a guisa de explicação. – E também, sabemos que ele é um isolado e em partes, tímido. – Nicholas arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Vai até seu suposto apartamento e saber que você o vendeu, então estaremos livres dele.

- E ele com o coração partido. – ela murmurou sem emoção e se assustou quando Nicholas a puxou pelo jeans.

Ela arregalou os olhos para ele e quase lhe deu um tapa e riu, mas ele foi mais rápido. Seu olhar penetrante atraiu toda a sua atenção.

- E você está preocupada com isso, Carol?

Eles ficaram em silêncio por um momento. Havia certo brilho de irritação e aborrecimento naquelas íris azuis... Para não dizer, ciúmes?

- Não.

Sua expressão se aliviou. Ele correu as mãos até o jeans da mestiça e subiu o zíper da calça que ela havia esquecido de fechar. Ela gelou, sentindo um frio terrível no estomago e quase lhe deu um tapa, mas sentiu-se desarmada quando viu o brilho malicioso naquelas íris azuis.

Da mesma forma que começou a provocação, ela terminou. Ele se afastou e começou a procurar pelas reservas. Ela piscou e, tentando concentrar-se ao máximo em sua tarefa, começou a procurar pelas reservas.

Não demorou nem vinte minutos. Nicholas logo as encontrou e sacudiu para a mulher, colocando-as no bolso. Carolyn escreveu um bilhete rápido para Dutton, dizendo que amara a noite e que precisou sair, já que havia recebido uma ligação do hospital dizendo que seu pai estava prestes a ser operado. Deixou claro que isso era em outro país, e disse que assim que retornasse ela o ligaria. Pediu desculpas pela despedida horrível. Colocou-a com cuidado sobre a cabeceira dele e o arrumou na cama.

Nicholas estava parado na porta do dormitório com expressão desgostosa.

- Para quê tudo isso?

- Se por acaso ele perceber que eu o nocauteei, vai levantar suspeita. Quando acordar, vai perceber como está deitado e vai pensar que dormimos juntos. É bom que pense isso, o homem é fantasioso. E assim não se levantam suspeitas.

Saíram do prédio com a mesma facilidade. O porteiro continuava dormindo profundamente que sequer escutou Nicholas entrar na guarita para abrir a porta.

Caminharam dois quarteirões até que chegasse ao carro dele. Após isso, seguiram para casa.

Ele colocou as reservas sobre o painel e ligou o som.

- Descobriu mais coisas também?

Carolyn estava confortável no banco e fechou os olhos.

- Sim, vou repassar ao Harry quando chegarmos.

Eles seguiram em silêncio até que ele entrasse na estrada.

- Como você consegue, Carol?

- Consigo o quê?

- Passar uma noite do jeito que você passou. Vamos ser sinceros – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha. – você dormiria com o homem se não conseguisse faze-lo desmaiar?

- Você acha que eu iria fazer o que? – ele bufou.

- Por que diabos responder uma pergunta com outra pergunta?

Carolyn sorriu.

- É meu trabalho, Nick. Seduzir e enganar, além de mexer com câmeras e toda a parte virtual. – ela piscou. – Mas sua resposta é não, eu não iria dormir com Dutton, por mais que essa fosse a vontade dele.

Ele suspirou, não podendo evitar ao admitir que se sentiu tranqüilo quando ela lhe dera aquela resposta.

Deus do céu, pensou. Sua mente estava uma confusão total.

* * *

Carolyn Delaney cruzou os braços ao jogar as reservas do Hotel sobre a mesa. Ao outro lado, estava Harry.

Ela então começou a explicar. A festa seria realmente em um Hotel, e o Banco estava completamente exultante com uma festa tão cheia de glamour como teria aquela. Realmente, o Banco havia feito um concurso interno entre seus melhores empregados e, quem ganhasse, ganharia duas passagens para Paris, para participar da tal festa.

O prêmio não era muito lucrativo para quem não tinha grana, já que teria que arcar com as próprias economias sobre onde ficar.

- Os cientistas estarão lá. – ela assentiu. – Não consegui descobrir nada sobre como ficará a segurança aqui sobre as pesquisas, mas lá toda a segurança está nas costas do Hotel, que tem bons seguranças.

Ele coçou o queixo.

- E as tais reservas?

Carolyn sorriu.

- É como o SPA em Aspen, conhece? Você tem que fazer reservas com semanas, até mesmo meses de antecedência. É como funciona em este Hotel, e como Dutton tem grana o suficiente... Ele reservou duas entradas lá. Só não sei por que justamente duas, já que até então ele é solteiro, o que facilitou o nosso trabalho.

Gina retirou sem pedir às reservas que estavam na mão de Harry e sentou-se na mesa, encarando-as.

- Mas quando se reserva, reserva-se com o nome, além do dinheiro. – ela comentou casualmente. – Se Dutton reclamar, saberá que foi furtado e que por coincidência outra pessoa pegou sua reserva, então estaríamos arruinados, já que ele ajuntaria uma peça a outra. E então não seria nada interessante. – as íris azuis da ruiva brilharam e se voltaram para Harry, satisfeita ao perceber que ele havia pensado a mesma coisa. – Mas por outro lado...

- Ele não conseguiria reclamar se a pessoa que roubou suas reservas cancelasse sua perfeita estadia no Hotel...

- E que outra pessoa o reservasse. – Gina completou com um sorriso de canto. Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas e sorriu. Retirou as reservas da mão da ruiva e as estudou por um momento.

- Ligaremos logo de manhã.

Ela assentiu.

- Ligo para Bart agora?

Carolyn estudou o chefe: parecia considerar a opinião por algum motivo. Por fim, suspirou.

- Diga-o para vir aqui ainda hoje.

Gina concordou e estava caminhando rumo à escadaria quando se voltou e o chamou:

- Harry?

- Sim?

- Ele é de confiança. – ela lhe assegurou.

Ele sorriu, sem perceber que o fazia. Podiam ser diferentes e estarem completamente mudados, mas percebeu que isso não a impedia de entender o que se passava em sua mente, algumas vezes.

* * *

Bart Johnson, na opinião de Harry, era um garoto. Se não o fosse, ele jamais diria que ele poderia já ser considerado um homem.

Até mesmo o modo de se vestir; Johnson usava calças _jeans_ talvez três vezes maior que o seu numero normal e uma camiseta de seu time de futebol americano favorito. Havia três _piercings _em seu rosto e todo seu cabelo era espetado para os lados com gel, e era verde. Havia uma tatuagem que começava em seu pescoço e Harry imaginou que ele fosse até metade das costas, ou talvez mais do que isso. E para completar a estranha cena, ele mascava chicletes ruidosamente.

Megan ficou quase dois minutos parada na porta encarando o rapaz, com os olhos transtornados e os lábios entreabertos. Johny teve que segura-la com delicadeza em sua cintura e arrasta-la para fora da porta, para que parasse de bloquear a entrada de Bart quando o atendeu.

Noah segurou uma risada ao vê-lo. Melissa arqueou uma sobrancelha e Harry cruzou os braços, cético. Gina por sua vez, sorriu e caminhou-se até o rapaz, o abraçando com força.

Atitude inesperada para todos os presentes, tendo em vista que um matador profissional jamais deixaria mostrar uma atitude dessas na frente de ninguém.

Bart ficou muito satisfeito de vê-la. Abriu um largo sorriso logo depois que estourou a enorme bola que fizera com o chiclete.

- Sabia que eu a encontraria mais uma vez. – ele olhou ao redor. – Bela casa, aposto que tem uma piscina enorme, daquelas que passam na casa de famosos. É sua?

- Não. – ela balançou a cabeça. – Não temos muito tempo para conversas, Bart. Será que...?

Ela encarou Harry, que assentiu e indicou que Bart e Gina o seguissem. Ao fazer isso, chamou Thomas e Melissa. Caminharam pelo caminho escondido para o submundo particular de Harry e instalaram-se na mesma sala com quem Gina analisara a pasta que Benchley os entregara.

Harry deixou que todos entrassem e trancou a porta em seguida. Logo após isso, sentou-se em uma das cadeiras, onde todos os outros fizeram o mesmo. Bart estourou mais uma bola de chiclete, e Melissa crispou os lábios, encarando qualquer lugar que não fosse o rapaz.

Gina pousou as mãos sobre a mesa e o encarou calmamente. Ele estalou o pescoço e a encarou, ficando pela primeira vez, sério.

- Muito bem. Qual é o perfil desta vez?

Gina suspirou e encarou Harry. Este assumiu.

- Um casal de recém-casados. Moradores ingleses onde o esposo ganhou uma herança, que é recém-descoberta. Usando certa parte do dinheiro, eles se casam e decidem fazer a lua-de-mel em Paris para agradar a esposa. – ele coçou o queixo, aparentemente distraído. – Nós teríamos que mudar nossas aparências.

- Eu poderia fazê-los baseados em pessoas reais. – Bart sugeriu. – Vocês seriam como 'clones'.

- Isso não seria interessante. – Gina balançou a cabeça. – Porque depois eu seria obrigada a matá-los, já que a justiça iria atrás do casal verdadeiro achando que eram esses que estavam no Hotel no dia do roubo.

Thomas arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Você se preocupa em matar? Mas você é uma matadora profissional!

Gina deu de ombros.

- Detesto interferir na vida de recém-casados. – ela comentou calmamente. Harry sorriu debochado.

- Em minha opinião, é perfeito clorarmos tal casal com tais aspectos.

Gina o estudou por um momento.

- Não estou disposta a matar casais felizes desta vez. Então já deixo avisado: se for para matar alguém, faça você mesmo.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, divertido.

- Não precisamos realmente assassina-los. Poderíamos usar sua identidade e após isso, quando a justiça caísse em cima desse roubo, fazer com que eles _acreditem _que estavam lá. Há uma vantagem usar o Eurotúnel para irmos aos lugares. Nathalie já tratou pormenores com Brücke, e conseguimos fazer com que ele se deslocasse silenciosamente a Paris, para que lhe entregássemos o objeto. Após isso, nós visitaríamos o casal verdadeiro e então -.

- Precisaríamos de duas identidades, então. – ela completou. Harry assentiu.

- Para conseguirmos voltar aos Estados Unidos, sim.

Gina molhou os lábios com a pontinha da língua e pareceu com os olhos vidrados por um breve momento. Por fim, assentiu.

- É uma ótima idéia.

Thomas e Bart pareciam aturdidos sobre o comentário de "_fazer com que o verdadeiro casal acredite", _mas Melissa por sua vez parecia ter entendido perfeitamente o que Harry quis dizer. Este, voltou-se para Bart e perguntou:

- E o que encomendamos anteontem?

Bart jogou uma sacola de supermercado sobre a mesa. Harry indicou para que Melissa pegasse e ela assim o fez.

Na sacola havia passaportes, blocos de anotações, uma tintura para cabelo, óculos e uma pilha de documentação que, se Harry não soubesse, jamais conseguiria julga-las falsas, por serem completamente perfeitas. Sentiu-se satisfeito com a opinião de Gina sobre o homem ser perfeccionista e, portanto, perfeito com seu trabalho.

Melissa encarou a identidade por um momento antes de erguer os olhos para o chefe.

- Então é para isso que queria uma foto minha? – ela estudou a figura com detalhes marcantes que não faziam parte de sua aparência. – O que afinal iremos fazer em Paris, para ajudar no plano?

Harry sorriu misterioso.

- Ainda estamos em fase de planejamento. Quando souber que não há falhas, você saberá e estará pronta para agir. – Ele virou-se para Bart. – Vamos precisar de celulares no nome dos noivos e com isso criamos uma conta bancária no nome deles. – ele inspirou profundamente. – Mesmo que estejamos os enganando e se passando por eles, no fim vão acreditar que tem uma pequena fortuna em um outro banco.

Bart levantou-se.

- Vou precisar de todo o esquema anterior. – disse para Gina. – Precisa disto tudo pronto até quando?

- Depois de amanhã. – ele soltou um muxoxo e Gina suspirou. – Pago o dobro se for com antecedência.

- O dobro? – ele perguntou, dando uma de espertinho. Gina arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Tenho um respeito inigualável por você Bart, já que me ajudou quando precisei, claro que... Com a ajuda do pouco dinheiro que me restava nos bolsos. Então, dou-lhe o dobro e poupo sua vida.

Ele não argumentou mais. Já ouvira falar muito a respeito da suposta Samantha Wyler, nome cujo ele mesmo forjara, para entrar em alguma discussão com ela.

* * *

Não que fosse tudo perfeito, mas ela não podia evitar sorrir. Afinal, estava realizando o sonho que tinha desde criança: morar um pequeno período em Paris, com direito a um trabalho honrado.

Karine Fairstein era uma jovem vinda de uma família de classe média americana, e estava muito satisfeita de ter conseguido um emprego temporário em um dos melhores hotéis do local... Se não o melhor. Ela pegara um cargo simples, atendendo telefonemas, anotando reservas, verificando se existiam lugares disponíveis, falando com seu supervisor e repassando as informações a quem quer que ligue para ela. Um trabalho simples, mas vindo da cidade do glamour, ela adorava.

Falava um francês quase com perfeição, com pequenos defeitos de gramática, mas o gerente do Hotel parecia muito satisfeito com a jovem. Karine tinha força de vontade e era muito sorridente, o que contagiava sempre quem entrasse ali.

Mesmo já sendo inverno, o clima era agradável e ameno.

Nesse dia, a jovem digitava com velocidade no teclado do computador e cantarolava baixinho uma musica do momento. Foi quando o seu telefone tocou e, com agilidade ela o atendeu.

A voz era sem duvida feminina. Uma voz calma e clara, com um leve tom aristocrático. Havia doçura quando a mulher começou a falar.

Com certeza ela devia ser uma daquelas milionárias que decidiam passar o ano viajando para conhecer o mundo, Karine pensou ao ouvir a voz no telefone.

E ela desejava um quarto para a semana do dia seis de junho.

- A semana do dia seis de junho estará muito movimentada por causa de uma festa que será promovida para a comemoração de um invento feito com sucesso em um laboratório. – Karine informou. – Talvez seja provável que não goste muito desta movimentação, mesmo que o Hotel fornecerá um cuidado em dobro com seus hospedes, ainda sim fica um clima muito desagradável para alguns que não poderão comparecer a tal festa.

- Oh, eu também não poderia comparecer, infelizmente não sou uma das convidadas, seja de qual festa for. – a mulher riu do outro lado da linha. – Mas adoraria realmente ir nesta semana, sabe... Sei que este Hotel é o melhor de Paris, e estarei na minha semana de lua-de-mel, se é que me entende. Eu e meu noivo chegamos à conclusão de que seria maravilhoso passarmos em Paris e combinamos a alguns dias que resolveríamos passar aí.

- Não gostariam de decidir em uma semana que não esteja com essa movimentação da festa? – Karine perguntou. – Bom, mas quem sou eu para fazê-la mudar de idéia? – riu. – Vou checar para a senhorita, mas não tenho certeza de que conseguirá vaga agora tão breve do dia... As pessoas costumam fazer suas reservas com meses de antecedência.

- Sinto-me encabulada de não ter feito o mesmo. – disse com aparente sinceridade a futura esposa. – Mas estamos em tamanha correria com nosso casamento, que nem ao menos conseguíamos pensar na lua-de-mel. Papai quer que o casamento seja perfeito.

- Pois bem. Irei checar.

Karine apanhou outro fone e disse em francês:

- Eugènne? Tem uma senhorita na linha querendo saber se temos vaga para a semana da festa para passar a lua-de-mel.

Demorou um tempo até que Eugènne respondesse:

- Na semana da festa? De jeito nenhum... Todos os quartos já estão ocupados. Ela não sabia que tem que se fazer a reserva com bem mais do que três semanas de antecedência? De qualquer maneira, não temos vaga. Mas diga a ela que estaríamos honrados em recebê-la em nossas melhores suítes juntamente com seu futuro esposo em uma outra época.

- Sim, senhor.

Ela pegou novamente o outro fone e suspirou.

- _Mademoiselle? _Perdoe-me, acabei de falar com meu chefe e este disse que não temos mais vagas. Mas nosso hotel sentir-se-ia exultante em receber a senhorita e a seu noivo em uma outra época.

A noiva parecia bem chateada na linha.

- Nenhuma vaga? Não precisa nem ser numa suíte para lua-de-mel. Até mesmo uma suíte comum e barata serviria.

- Desculpe-me sinceramente, mas...

O outro telefone tocou e Karine pediu que a noiva esperasse, atendendo-o. Era Eugènne.

- Ainda está falando com a noiva?

- Sim, por quê?

- Diga a ela que temos uma vaga disponível. Acabamos de receber uma desistência do quarto quatrocentos e cinco, no nome de Peter Dutton. Uma das mais caras... Veja se ela esta interessada. O quarto é uma maravilha para recém-casados.

- Sim, senhor.  
Ela voltou-se para voltar a falar com a noiva.

- Ainda está interessada em fazer uma reserva para a semana do dia seis de junho?

- Claro que sim.

- Acabamos de receber uma desistência. Devo lhe dizer que isso é uma raridade e que a senhorita teve muita sorte, já que nossos hospedes fazem suas reservas com meses de antecedência e geralmente nunca desistem.

A noiva parecia exultante ao outro lado da linha.

- Oh, isso é maravilhoso de se ouvir. Estou em meu dia de sorte. – ela riu. – Sim, quero fazer a reserva.

A noiva nem se preocupou ao ouvir o preço da estadia. Disse que pagaria tudo em dinheiro ainda no dia. Deu seu nome e de seu futuro esposo e após todos os pequenos detalhes a ser acertados, desligou.

Harry tinha o celular em mãos, comprado no nome de Peter Dutton, com o dinheiro sacado de sua própria conta bancaria. Ele encarou Gina, que havia acabado de desligar o celular no nome da noiva e sorriu.

- Nossa viagem é para daqui dois dias, já que amanhã já estaremos com toda a documentação em ordem. – ela colocou o celular em cima da mesa. – Já falou com Megan e Noah?

- Eles já têm uma base do que tem que fazer, mas vou avisá-los ainda hoje quando formos jantar.

Ela massageou o pescoço com uma das mãos.

- Eu só espero que não saia nada de errado.

Harry caminhou até ela de modo que ficassem frente a frente. Ele colocou sua mão sobre a dela que estava no pescoço, fazendo-a parar. Ela o fitou por um breve momento, até que ele sorriu.

- Não vai sair nada de errado.

* * *

Megan simplesmente discordou de Harry quando ele disse que ela e Noah comandariam a operação nos Estados Unidos.

E achou que seus argumentos eram muito bons para vencer o chefe, mas infelizmente para ela, isso não acontecera.

- Não acho você péssima, e dos que vão ficar, acho que você e Noah são os que estão em melhor forma para bolar algum plano. – ele deu de ombros enquanto sentava-se na mesa da cozinha. Gina havia saído com Melissa para buscar as pizzas para a janta e Noah dividia uma cara igualmente preocupada e aturdida, como a da prima.

Noah passou a mão pelos cabelos louros, bagunçando-os.

- Não vai dar certo com nós dois liderando alguma coisa. Coloque Johny e Nathalie, os dois são mais responsáveis que nós dois para liderar alguma coisa.

Megan concordou.

- Não tenho paciência para liderar, e Noah se leva pela adrenalina, pelo prazer da enganação e por desrespeitar as regras. – ela argumentou e o loiro assentiu.

- Assim como a própria Megan. – contestou. Harry suspirou.

- Será que vocês estão tentando me dizer que eu errei?

Megan engoliu em seco; não gostava nem um pouco de quando Harry falava com eles naquele tom. Era como se ele fosse o irmão mais velho dela e contestasse o que ela havia duvidado dele, como se fosse um pecado. Como se ele fosse a verdade absoluta.

Noah por sua vez abraçou a prima pelos ombros para apoiar-se nela e assentiu com a cabeça.

- Você é um ser humano, Harry, não um ser perfeito. Claro que está sujeito à falhas.

Megan olhou de soslaio para o primo e depois para Harry, achando que este estaria aborrecido com a resposta. Mas o moreno sorria.

- Certo, e por que você acha que eu errei ao escolher vocês dois para cuidar dos assuntos aqui, Noah?

Ele inspirou profundamente.

- Megan já disse: nós dois nos levamos pelo momento. A adrenalina de fazer um roubo, talvez não conseguíssemos planejar todos os detalhes.

- E colocaríamos tudo a perder. – Megan sussurrou para Harry. Este balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- É de família ser teimoso, certo? – Megan fez uma careta e Noah suspirou cansado. – Vocês não conseguem perceber o quanto vocês amadureceram, certo? Megan, você pensa nos mínimos detalhes pelo simples fato de ser uma pessimista nata. E Noah – ele encarou o loiro. – A adrenalina faz você improvisar, coisa que precisa ser feita quando talvez algum detalhe não tenha sido visto. E neste roubo, tudo o que mais precisamos é isso. Vocês são perfeitos para liderar nesta vez, e como o grupo estará dividido...

- Vai estar realmente dividido? – Megan perguntou. – Quem irá ficar aqui?

- Você, Noah, Johny, Nathalie e Nick. – Harry respondeu calmamente. – O resto irá comigo e Samantha.

- Johny vai ficar aqui? Pensei que vocês precisassem dele caso alguém precise abrir fogo se algo sair errado.

Harry sorriu irônico.

- O roubo em Paris é mais fácil do aparenta ser. Se tudo estiver como estamos avaliando, será rápido e limpo. Mas o daqui é mais complicado, por isso que preciso dos dois atiradores aqui.

Noah suspirou.

- Vai ser uma merda ver ele se esfregando para cima de você. – disse à prima, que bufou. – Estou falando a verdade, Meg! Não vou deixar vocês dois arruinarem nosso dia de sorte.

Dia de sorte, para Noah, significava sair-se muito bem em um roubo e de quebra, ganhar uma bolada de dinheiro. Megan balançou a cabeça, silenciosamente indignada.

- O que diabos você está pensando? Que estamos juntos?

Ele a fitou seriamente.

- E não estão?!

- Com todos os diabos, é claro que não! – ela resmungou. – Só nos beijamos aquela vez, fim da historia, ponto final. Pare de ser estúpido, mesmo que estivéssemos você sabe o quanto eu odeio misturar trabalho e social.

Ele abraçou a prima e beijou a bochecha dela.

- Meu amor, você está de TPM?

Ela voltou-se para Harry.

- Deixe a minha arma bem longe da minha vista, Potter, ou vou assassinar um parente.

Os três riram, mesmo que aquilo não aparentasse ter graça. Tanto Noah quanto Megan eram bem excêntricos em seu humor, mas mesmo assim era visível o quanto se amavam, mesmo que passassem metade do tempo jogando insultos um contra o outro para todos os lados.

- Muito bem, mas deixando as tentativas de homicídio familiar de lado...

- Oh, sim. Você ainda realmente quer que trabalhemos nisso como lideres? – Megan perguntou tentando se afastar do primo que tentava a apertar em seus braços. – Noah, me larga. – ela resmungou, mas ele não a obedeceu, na verdade, a prendeu contra seu corpo e a impediu de sair. Ela bufou e choramingou alguma coisa. Harry sorriu de canto.

- U-hu. Acho que vocês não têm muita opção. Quero os dois trabalhando nisso como lideres. E então, o que me dizem?

- Que você vai estar fodido com a gente mandando em alguma coisa. – Megan resmungou. Ele girou os olhos. – Estou falando sério! Oh, Harry, não sabemos nem como vamos mandar as pesquisas para você!

- Vocês vão de avião, é claro.

Ela arregalou os olhos.

- O quê?

- É brincadeira. – ele emendou ao ver a loira ficar com o rosto levemente esbranquiçado em um piscar de olhos. – Vocês vão achar algum jeito. – ele balançou as mãos displicentemente. – Todos nós vamos continuar mantendo contato, mas com o máximo de cautela possível para não deixarmos nenhuma brecha. Mas preocupe-se primeiro em conseguir as pesquisas, Meg. Depois vocês pensam em como manda-las até nós. – ele escutou a porta principal ser aberta e o som da risada de Melissa ecoar pelo aposento. O engraçado, Gina também ria. – Nosso jantar chegou. – ele comentou satisfeito, dirigindo-se para a sala.

Megan também estava caminhando para a sala, quando Noah a segurou pelo braço.

- O que foi? – ela perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Você reparou como Potter está descuidado? – perguntou em um tom baixo quando o chefe já havia desaparecido da cozinha.

Megan ficou em silencio por um tempo, tentando entender o que o primo estava dizendo.

- Noah?! Dá para explicar?

- Ele está seguro demais. Não descuidado no sentido que ele pode colocar tudo a perder, mas o jeito dele... Desde que a mercenária chegou. Ele costumava ser bem mais sério, não que ele ainda não o seja. Agora ele parece bem mais relaxado.

Ela colocou uma mecha atrás da orelha.

- E que diferença isso faz?

- É tudo bem confuso, não é? Não foi ela quem jogou um vaso na cabeça dele um ano atrás? Não é ela que é uma mercenária... Tendo em vista que Harry praticamente tem um ódio consumido pelos tais? Então, como ele consegue ficar tão relaxado ao lado dela? Quero dizer, a mulher é uma delicia, mas representa tudo que ele mais odeia.

- Você esqueceu de dizer que ela vive ditando ordens para ele. – Megan sorriu. – Ela o fez mudar a estratégia três vezes só hoje, apontando todos os defeitos se fizessem do jeito que ele queria.

- Ah, isso também. – ele balançou a cabeça. – Mas é muito estranho, não acha?

Megan sorriu.

- Eles já se conheciam, Noah. E, se me permite dizer, está bem óbvio que já tiveram historia juntos. Repare como ele fala com ela, mesmo que esteja absolutamente aborrecido de ter mudado a estratégia três vezes por causa dela. Também a forma que ele anda ao lado dela. – ela pareceu pensativa – Como se fosse a obrigação dele estar protegendo-a. Como se fosse uma galinha protegendo seus ovos. – ela fez uma careta ao perceber a comparação que fizera - Mesmo sendo obvio que matadores profissionais não precisem de proteção, e sim nós contra eles.

- Até aí, nada demais. Você é minha prima, mas me sinto na obrigação de proteger você.

Megan riu.

- O dia em que eu precisar da sua proteção eu vou já estar me preparando psicologicamente para meu próprio enterro. – Noah fez uma careta.

- Isso fere meu orgulho, Delaney.

Johny apareceu no batente da porta encarando os primos. Megan ria como boba enquanto tentava se livrar dos apertos do primo.

- Sabe? Incesto é crime.

Os dois pararam e olharam desgostosos para Johny.

- Muito engraçado. – Megan rebateu com a voz azeda. Noah, numa atitude infantil, mostrou a língua para ele.

- Que foi? Ciúmes?

O ruivo girou os olhos.

- Pelo amor de Deus. – mas ele cerrou os olhos ao ver o primo de Megan sussurrar em seu ouvido alguma coisa, fazendo-a ficar vermelha e rir. – Noah, largue-a ou eu vou dar um tiro no seu traseiro.

Os primos riram e se encaminharam abraçados até a sala de estar, onde todos estavam sentados na mesa já comendo os pedaços de pizza. Johny estava logo atrás deles parecendo aturdido com o que acabara de dizer. Megan sentou-se no chão encostando-se as pernas de Nathalie e pegou um pedaço de pizza. Ela encarou Melissa e Carolyn, que conversavam em silêncio.

- Vocês já arrumaram suas coisas?

Elas balançaram a cabeça.

- Estou pensando em pedir a ajuda de vocês, já que vou estar disfarçada. – Melissa comentou. – Não sei exatamente como uma repórter se veste quando não está a trabalho.

- Como qualquer pessoa, idiota. – Carolyn comentou como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. – E o que me faz ficar com mais raiva de vocês é que todos vão ficar no melhor Hotel de Paris e eu não. Isso é injusto.

- Os repórteres que vão fazer a reportagem, todos ganharam suítes para gozar da alegria e filmar tudo perfeitamente. – Melissa sorriu travessa. – E Harry não vai estar como Harry, não é mesmo?

- Em suma, ela está dizendo que uma mera peça na parte mecânica na historia, ou seja, você mana, não necessita gastar-se dinheiro para ficar sozinha em um Hotel.

- Calada, Nathalie. – replicou a mestiça, azeda. Megan riu.  
- Oh, mas pense pelo lado positivo, querida, você vai para Paris.

- A trabalho. Ninguém merece. – respondeu dramática, se afundando em mais um pedaço de pizza.

- A casa vai ficar um tanto quanto estranha sem vocês. Nunca fizemos isso de nos separarmos a trabalho, ou já fizemos? – perguntou Johny.

- Não que eu lembre. – respondeu Noah. – Mas não vamos sentir tanta falta, vamos estar afundados em trabalho, não é?

Melissa jogou o papel sujo sobre a caixa agora vazia e olhou para Harry.

- Que horas é nosso vôo?

- Estão alternados. Você e Thomas vão hoje meia noite. Carolyn vai daqui a duas horas e eu estarei indo amanhã. – ele olhou para a mestiça. – Você não está tentando levar a casa consigo, está?

- Não dessa vez, já que vou ter que ficar em um hotel qualquer. – resmungou, levantando-se. – Vou tomar um banho e me preparar. Nick, você me leva ao aeroporto?

Ele assentiu em silêncio, com os olhos fixos na televisão. Estava passando os resultados dos jogos de futebol. Ela girou os olhos.

- Detesto ser incompreendida. – resmungou dirigindo-se ao seu quarto.

* * *

_Vinte e nove de maio de 2010_

Gina parou de frente para sua cama e ficou olhando as roupas dobradas já em sua mala. Passou a mão pelos cabelos molhados do recente banho e suspirou. Caminhou em passos lentos até a suíte de seu dormitório e observou a aparência no espelho.

Os cabelos haviam sido magicamente mudados para uma cor mel, assim como seus olhos, que agora brilhavam em um tom negro. Ela sacou a varinha do bolso e fez um gesto mudo, fazendo os cabelos ficarem completamente secos. Sacudiu-os com uma mão e minuciosamente se observou no espelho, a procura de algum defeito nas duas mágicas que fizera.

Ficou satisfeita. Quando estivessem longe dos comparsas de Harry, a caminho do aeroporto, poderia transfigurar os pequenos detalhes em seu rosto e então finalmente estaria perfeitamente disfarçada como Judy Cole, a recém casada. Não precisaria de grandes detalhes, já que era da mesma altura que a verdadeira Judy e tinham aparentemente o mesmo tipo físico. Sobre as únicas diferenças, Gina já havia tomado providencias e estava realmente satisfeita com seu trabalho.

Graças ao trabalho perfeito de Bart, Gina e Harry conseguiram informações claras e perfeitas sobre os recém-casados, até mesmo suas personalidades. Com isso, pensou, não precisaria tomar depois um trabalho tão grande para alterar lembranças, o que era um tipo de mágica bastante complicada e trabalhosa.

Ela se arrumou exatamente como Judy faria e ao se olhar por completo em um espelho, soltou um muxoxo. A mulher era praticamente o protótipo da futura esposa perfeita, tanto que, vestia-se exatamente como uma. Brincos de pérola, um _tailleur _de cor rosa bem claro onde a blusinha de baixo era branca com detalhes rosa um pouco mais escura. Sapatos de salto não muito altos e um colar com um pingente de borboleta, presente de seu marido quando eram noivos – e que Harry fora obrigado a comprar igual para a farsa, já que ambos queriam seguir à risca para que nada desse errado.

Ela prendeu os cabelos em um coque e não deixou que nenhum fio escapasse do penteado. Fez uma careta quando se viu mais uma vez no espelho.

Quando se dirigiu para o quarto novamente, Harry estava colocando as malas dela no chão. Ele estava distraído com a atividade, e quando a viu, entreabriu os lábios e a encarou por certo tempo pasmo.

Gina cruzou os braços, sentindo-se estranhamente desconfortável. Havia anos que ela não se sentia assim, mas o olhar que Harry tinha sobre ela a fez que ela ficasse extremamente insegura.

Ele também estava diferente: os cabelos estavam mais compridos do que ele agora tinha o costume de usar, dando-lhe um ar mais de garoto. Estava louro e tinha mudado os olhos para um tom mel, da mesma forma que se parecia o verdadeiro Michael Cole. Mas, assim como ela, precisava mudar os pequenos detalhes de transfiguração.

Mas era estranho vê-lo daquela maneira. Harry estava sem nenhum vestígio de barba para fazer e estava vestido como um daqueles homens podres de rico, de uma sociedade exclusiva.

A única coisa que ela conseguia perceber nele, ainda, era o sorriso maldoso que ele lançava para ela.

- O que foi? – ela perguntou com a cara amarrada. Ele sorriu debochado.

- Você. Nunca pensei que ia viver o suficiente para ver você numa roupa dessas. Parece Narcisa Malfoy na versão trouxa de ser.

Ela girou os olhos.

- Você também parece um mauricinho vestido para jogar golfe, então, não venha gozar com a minha cara. Estamos disfarçados.

Ela passou a mão pelos cabelos.

- Tudo bem, mas Gina, você está péssima. – ela fez um bico emburrado. – Olhe essa roupa, é patética.

- É um tipo de roupa que Judy usaria.

- Na verdade, de acordo com a descrição e fotos, Judy _só _usa esse tipo de roupa. – ele a lembrou.

Ela se arrependeu de ter agradecido a Bart pela pesquisa perfeita. Tudo bem, o plano sairia perfeito porque eles estavam disfarçados como os mais improváveis para roubar a tal roupa, mas o simples fato de Harry ficar caçoando dela era simplesmente vergonhoso. Sentia-se voltando aos tempos de colégio, ou coisa do tipo.

O que era insano, ela pensou. Você é uma mulher madura agora, Gina. Pare de se sentir encabulada e aja como tal, é seu trabalho.

Ela deu de ombros.

- Se ela usa só esse tipo de roupa, serei obrigada a usá-lo por toda a viagem.

Harry sorriu diabólico.

- A menos quando ela vai à piscina. Então ela usa maiô.

- Maiô? – ela perguntou. A verdadeira Judy tinha um corpo escultural, e era cinco anos mais nova que Gina. Esta fitou Harry, mas não disse nada. Nem precisava, entretanto. Gina tinha uma careta indignada na face, fazendo-o rir com gosto.

- Já está pronta?

Gina assentiu. Ele jogou uma caixinha de veludo para ela e ela o apanhou no ar. Abriu-o com cuidado e viu uma aliança dourada, com pequenos detalhes em ouro branco. Colocou-a no anelar esquerdo e o fitou com deboche.

- Que belo modo de pedir uma dama em casamento, Potter!

Harry já estava com as malas em frente a porta, quando virou-se e a encarou. Deu de ombros.

- Digamos que já seja completamente insuportável viver ao seu lado como seu marido por duas semanas, que eu não faria um espetáculo para te dar esta aliança.

Ele gargalhou histérico quando ela jogou o travesseiro em sua cabeça.

- De quem será a pior semana? Possivelmente acho que eu vencerei.

- Não cante vitória. – ele comentou com a voz divertida. – Vou dormir na mesma cama que você, e acordar vendo sua cara de sono, e, você nessa aparência de 'mulher rica, doce e perfeita' vai ser a pior experiência da minha vida.

- Ah, sim. E você está divino com essa cabeleira loura. Parece Draco Malfoy.

Isso o fizera parar de sorrir.

- Ah, por favor. Assim você me faz ficar com raiva de mim mesmo.

Fora a vez de ela descer as escadas gargalhando.

Ao descerem, encontraram os únicos integrantes que ficariam: Johny, Noah, Megan, Nathalie e Nicholas. Noah olhou para ambos e fez um gesto de aprovação.

- Vocês realmente não parecem nem um pouco com as pessoas que eu estou acostumado a ver. Está um disfarce e tanto.

Nathalie aproximou-se.

- Estas lentes de contato estão muito perfeitas, parecem até que são reais.

O olhar de Harry surpreendeu o de Gina e eles sorriram misteriosos.

- E então, tudo estará pronto para o dia seis aqui?

- Espero que sim. – Megan respondeu apreensiva. Harry sorriu.

- Vai sair tudo bem, você vai ver.

Ela sorriu.

- Boa viagem para vocês! – ela os ajudou a encher o carro que Harry havia alugado para não levantarem suspeitas e adicionou: - E da próxima vez, pinte o cabelo de castanho, Harry. Você fica horrível louro.

* * *

Gina colocou os óculos escuros e esparramou-se no banco do passageiro, enquanto deixava que a música ecoasse em seus ouvidos. Soltou um longo suspiro e deixou que sua mente percorresse por todas as coisas que tinham feito para a execução daquele roubo. Molhou os lábios com a pontinha da língua, distraída, e começou a mexer a perna.

Ela deveria estar mexendo-a freneticamente, porque logo percebeu o olhar de Harry sobre si.

- O que foi? – ele balançou a cabeça.

- Acho que sou eu quem deveria estar fazendo essa pergunta.

Gina deu de ombros.

- Acho que estou preocupada. - Harry deu um sorrisinho de lado.

- Você _acha?_ – ela girou os olhos. – O que te preocupa?

- Você já se arrumou com os verdadeiros Code? – Harry assentiu.

- Já. Eles chegaram anteontem nos Estados Unidos, como estavam programados de viagem.

Gina continuou balançando a perna freneticamente.

- A verdadeira viagem deles era vir para os Estados Unidos? – Harry assentiu. – Isso é o que eu chamo de sorte.

- Na verdade, não. Falei com Bart logo depois que você o dispensou.

Ela pareceu abobada.

- E por que disso, posso saber? – Harry sorriu.

- Eles são ingleses, Gina, assim como nós. Se eles fossem direto da Inglaterra para França, teríamos um trabalho maior, como aparatar sem que Carolyn e Thomas percebessem. Então incluí na pesquisa do garoto para escolher de preferência algum casal que viesse passar a lua de mel aqui.

Gina ficou um tempo em silêncio.

- Claro. Ia parecer muito estranho, dois ingleses que nunca saíram de seu país, do nada, saírem dos Estados Unidos. – ela balançou a cabeça negativamente. – Óbvio e eu tinha esquecido de pensar num detalhe como esse. E então, para voltar, precisaremos realmente das outras duas identidades que mandamos Bart fazer?

- Não. Eu consegui arrumar o roteiro de modo que logo depois desta breve viagem para a França de quinze dias – da forma como fechamos com o Hotel- , eles voltassem aos Estados Unidos para visitarem um parente distante de Judy, para seguirem viagem até a Itália. Sabia que Michael Code morre de vontade de conhecer o Coliseu? – ele sorriu debochado.

- Devo ter lido alguma coisa do tipo naquela pasta. – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha. – E o que você fez com os verdadeiros Code para que não sejamos descobertos nesse meio tempo?

- Nada demais. Eles apenas vão desaparecer de cena por certo tempo.

- Em outras palavras, você não vai me dizer, certo?

Harry abriu um largo sorriso misterioso, mas nada respondeu. Gina balançou a cabeça e olhou por certo tempo para a paisagem, antes de virar-se novamente e perguntar:

- Acha que os policiais podem nos descobrir?

Harry deu de ombros.

- É uma possibilidade, ainda que remota. Não existe crime perfeito, certo? – seu olhar estava perdido na estrada. – O que existe são boas chances.

- De sermos pegos?

- De não sermos descobertos, eu ia dizer. – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, divertido. – Você nunca fez um roubo bem elaborado, certo?

Gina olhou furtivamente para os lados, como quem se decidia se diria ou não a verdade. Por fim, pareceu optar pela verdade.

- Eu passo horas no anonimato. Poucas vezes, me apresento para a pessoa com uma identidade fácil, e de pouco contato. Posso passar dias no silêncio e no escuro observando o cotidiano da pessoa para que no fim eu execute meu trabalho – ela inspirou profundamente. – Mas não. Nunca fiz um trabalho desses. Eu tenho certo trauma de roubos, ainda, mesmo que seja um pensamento infantil.

- Porque você foi presa a ultima vez que tentou.

Não era uma pergunta, mas mesmo assim ela respondeu:

- Certo.

Harry cantarolou um breve trecho da musica que estava passando e comentou num tom seguro e despreocupado:

- Tudo bem. A única coisa que você precisa então é confiar em mim. Tenho experiência nisto por nós dois.

Foi um comentário arrogante, mas Gina gostou de se apoiar nele.

- Acha que Megan vai conseguir realizar o trabalho dela aqui?

- Megan é pessimista, isso influencia muito em tudo que planejarem: ela vai pensar em todas as possibilidades negativas da situação. Noah gosta de se arriscar e é bem criativo. Eles vão se sair bem.

Eles seguiram o caminho para o aeroporto em silêncio. Gina estava perdida em todos os detalhes do roubo, do inicio até o momento que ela fosse entregar para Brücke tudo que fora solicitado. Harry por sua vez, parecia relaxado, mas completamente perdido em lembranças. Por fim, Gina quebrou o silêncio.

- Harry?

- Sim?

- Por que Rony e Hermione nunca terminaram a busca pelas horcruxes com você?

Ele piscou confuso para ela. Depois balançou a cabeça.

- Eu não deixei que o fizessem. Minha vida estava arruinada, mas eu não ia deixar que a deles tomasse o mesmo caminho. – ele pareceu perdido em pensamentos antes de tornar a falar – Eu estive muito perto da morte, Gina, desde que me encontrei com Voldemort pela primeira vez, mas depois que comecei a busca pela destruição das horcruxes, eu acenava para a morte com mais freqüência.

- E então você simplesmente decidiu que seus amigos não poderiam participar disso, certo?

- Você soou como se fosse errado.

Ela olhou a paisagem um tempo antes de responder vagarosamente:

- Quem sou eu para julgar você? Não sei o que você viu, mas você fez o que achava certo. Não quis ver seus amigos morrerem.

Ela lembrou-se de quando ele havia terminado com ela, no funeral de Dumbledore e lembrou-se das palavras que ela disse. Que não estava impressionada... Mas não podia evitar ter ficado magoada. Sabia de alguma forma que ele iria atrás de Voldemort – o que de fato, ele fez. Mas ela lembrava-se perfeitamente de ter ficado intimamente indignada, achando que ele não a julgava capaz de estar ao seu lado, ajudando-o. Depois percebeu que sua atitude fora idêntica a dele quando seguiu viagem para Chicago. Deixou claro na carta que não queria sua presença, e ao escrever isso, admitia que fosse por medo de que ele morresse por sua causa.

- Rony vivia me dizendo que eu tinha uma mania irritante de herói, querendo salvar todos.

Ela sorriu.

- Às vezes Rony dizia algumas coisas certas.

Ele piscou.

- Você acha que eu faço realmente isso?

Gina encarou o perfil de Harry por um momento.

- Você está aqui, não é mesmo?

A expressão de Harry se suavizou com a promessa de um sorriso.

- É diferente. Quando você veio para cá, não sabia sequer matar um pernilongo. Como queria matar o assassino de sua família?

- A gente aprende a se virar. – ela sorriu debochada. – E eu já disse: hoje em dia você ainda não conhece o método que eu trabalho.

- Mas nós dois sabemos que vou presenciar isso em breve. – ele desligou o rádio quando finalmente entraram no aeroporto. – Chegamos.

Gina olhou nas passagens onde iriam pegar o avião e avisou a Harry, fazendo este estacionar o carro em um lugar próximo.

Ele desligou o motor enquanto Gina puxava a varinha. Havia uma foto do verdadeiro Michael Code em suas mãos.

- Olhe para mim, por favor.

Ele a obedeceu e Gina segurou o queixo do moreno com uma das mãos. Deu alguns acenos com a varinha em silêncio, olhando de segundo a segundo de Harry para a foto. Quando finalmente achou que estavam praticamente perfeitos, ela entregou a ele a foto e virou sua bolsa a procura de um espelho. Quando encontrou, entregou-o e ele reparou na foto e em sua imagem, e sentiu-se satisfeito. Fez então, a mesma coisa com ela.

Quando terminaram, estavam então ambos perfeitamente idênticos ao casal Code. Harry encarou Gina no fundo dos olhos e sorriu debochado, fazendo esta arquear uma sobrancelha.

- O que foi?

- Apenas imaginei como vai ser ver você desse jeito até dia nove.

Ela girou os olhos.

- Você passou dos vinte e cinco, mas continua tão imaturo quanto um garoto de dezessete.

Harry deu de ombros.

- Não sou imaturo. A culpa não é minha se você está cômica desse jeito, _Vivi_.

Ela bufou enquanto ele saia do carro com um sorriso de canto na face para pegar as malas.

**_Continua... _**

****

**Notas: **Bom, aí está o capitulo sete! Espero que estejam gostando :D

Espero que agora com as férias eu consiga postar mais rápido.

Obrigada a todos que comentam e os que não comentam mas passam por aqui e continuam acompanhando a fic.

Espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo

Beijos:x


	8. Chapter 8

_Todas as minhas recordações_

_Boas ou ruins estão no passado_

_Algumas ainda não se foram_

_E deixaram marcas nas paredes _

**(Pink - Alone Girl)**

Gina _realmente _teria assoviado ao ver a frente do luxuoso hotel onde ficaria hospedada quinze dias, se não estivesse disfarçada em uma mulher que provavelmente ficaria arrepiada e desgostosa com uma atitude daquelas. Tudo o que se permitiu, então, foi abrir um largo sorriso, completamente encantada com tudo o que via.

Assim que o táxi estacionou em frente, imediatamente um homem com uniforme azul marinho abriu a porta para que ela descesse. Sorrindo com graciosidade e meiguice, Gina desceu, arrumando os pequenos amassados em sua saia.

Harry conversava com o taxista, e logo depois lhe entregou o dinheiro pela corrida. Em seguida, pediu para o empregado do hotel o ajudasse com as bagagens, em francês.

Imediatamente o empregado sorriu para ele, dizendo que não havia necessidade que ele se preocupasse que o Hotel se encarregaria. Ele não precisava carregar nada, ali.

Com um aceno agradecido, Harry contornou o táxi enquanto o homem descarregava as malas e colocou-se ao lado de Gina.

- O que você achou do Hotel, querida?

Oh, sim. A farsa começara. Gina sorriu com doçura para ele, com os olhos brilhantes.

- Achei simplesmente perfeito. Será a melhor viagem de minha vida, acredito.

Harry sorriu satisfeito, olhando para frente do Hotel.

Antes que Gina percebesse ou pensasse em alguma coisa, sentira os braços fortes de Harry a enlaçando pela cintura e puxando-a para perto dele. Com o susto, ela arregalou os olhos e imediatamente espalmou as mãos em seu peito. Ele sorriu malicioso com a cena e aproximou seu rosto do dela.

- É muito bom escutar você dizer isso, _meu amor. –_ ela percebeu imediatamente o brilho divertido nas íris dele, e isso a aborreceu profundamente, já que parte dela queria empurrá-lo e começar o sermão de que não queria se envolver, mais uma vez.

Era uma situação inédita. Gina, a matadora profissional, a mulher fria e sanguinária, a mulher que sabia reagir em todas as situações... Não conseguia mover um músculo sequer. Pelo menos, não enquanto ele continuasse a abraçando, com os rostos separados por milímetros.

- É... Um dia de muita... – inspirou profundamente antes de responder: - Felicidade.

Ele deu de ombros, antes de sorrir de canto. Apertou o corpo de Gina contra o seu, sentindo-a ficar ainda mais rígida. Suas mãos estavam espalmadas nas costas dela e ele podia claramente sentir o calor do corpo dela contra o seu.

Gina estava pronta para acabar com aquela demonstração de afeto falsa quando Harry a beijou na curva do pescoço. Imediatamente, um arrepio percorreu por todo seu corpo e ela podia jurar que Harry percebera que ela havia estremecido.

_O desgraçado ainda se lembrava de todos seus pontos fracos. _

Ele repetiu o gesto e Gina, com os dentes cerrados, resmungou de um modo que só ele ouvisse: - Eu vou matar você, Potter.

Ele colou sua testa com a dela e sorriu; um sorriso debochado. Logo depois, a abraçou com fingida ternura e quando sua boca estava próxima ao ouvido dela, ele sussurrou:

- Estamos atuando. Você é minha _esposa, Vivi. _Aja como tal.

O tom de sua voz saíra rasteiro e completamente rouco, obrigando Gina a tentar manter o pouco de controle que lhe restava. Suspirando, ela percebeu o real motivo de Harry ter feito aquele maldito jogo com ela; havia um numero de pessoas o suficiente assistindo ao suposto casal feliz, com os olhos brilhantes.

_Maldição! _Tinha até mesmo um casal de velhos aos suspiros!

Gina fechou os olhos. Muito bem, Potter já havia controlado a situação demais.

Sorrindo com ternura, ela começou a fazer pequenas caricias em sua nuca.

- Você está chamando a atenção das pessoas, _meu amor. _O que pensa que irão dizer de nós?

Ela ficou desapontada ao se lembrar que Michael Code gostava de provocar sua esposa, a mulher certinha. Claro, isso não o fazia menos mauricinho, mas permitia um vasto caminho para que Harry pudesse provocá-la à vontade.

Ele sorriu, aproximando-se dela e apenas roçando seus lábios contra os dela.

- Ficarei grato se disserem alguma coisa de nós. Perceberão que somos um casal apaixonado. – entrelaçou sua mão na dela. Gina evitou grunhir. – Vamos, _querida, _ainda precisamos ir até a recepção pegar nossas chaves.

_Filho da puta!, _Pensou enfurecida.

Harry por sua vez, parecia estar em seu auge de arrogância. Sabia o quanto Gina estava furiosa – e o quanto sofreria quando estivessem apenas os dois em um aposento – e o quanto ela estava desarmada ante aquela situação, mas estavam atuando como marido e mulher, não? Ela não poderia fazer nada – _ainda _– contra qualquer coisa que ele fizesse ou dissesse.

Na recepção as coisas foram bem rápidas. A recepcionista os desejou a melhor estadia possível e todas as coisas que era obrigada a repetir. Deu detalhes sobre cada lugar do hotel e finalmente entregou um cartão magnético na mão de Harry.

- Um de nossos empregados terá o prazer de lhes mostrar sua suíte, senhor Code.

Harry sorriu agradecido.

- Obrigado.

Gina soltou sua mão da dele e caminhou para ajudar o carregador, que iria levar as malas e mostrar onde era sua suíte. Já estava a meio caminho disso quando ele a segurou pela cintura, a obrigando a caminhar ao seu lado.

_Situação ridícula!, _Gina pensou atordoada. _Eu estou me sentindo um poodle de companhia! _

- Eu iria ajudar o carregador, _querido. – _respondeu com um tom baixo que deixava claro o quanto estava começando a ficar nervosa. O sorriso de Harry apenas se alargou com isso.

- Ora, isso é tão diferente de você. – piscou. – Você sabe que não fica bem para sua pessoa fazer isso.

Ela aproveitou que o carregador não os olhava mais e encheu um olhar de aborrecimento para ele.

- Claro que sim, _Mike querido, _mas eu me sinto mal por ver o homem se encarregar de tantas malas. – depois ela apenas moveu os lábios, formando a frase _'Você é um homem morto, desgraçado'. _

Harry se viu controlando uma gargalhada histérica. Sorriu bondoso para Gina, em puro fingimento.

- Ele ganha para isso, Judy. Não precisa se preocupar.

_Você tem que se preocupar assim que chegarmos à suíte, seu desgraçado. _Em vez disso, ela sorriu meiga para ele.

- Sim, não me preocuparei, afinal é minha lua-de-mel.

Ele assentiu levemente debochado.

- Exatamente.

O resto se seguiu em silêncio. Eles se encaminharam para o elevador enquanto o carregador começava a tentar puxar assunto com Harry, que foi educado em conversar com ele, em francês. Gina evitou olhar para ele, para mostrar que estava surpresa. Ela havia estudado tudo da cultura trouxa... Mas onde será que ele havia aprendido francês? Lembrou-se que ele falava russo também, sabia disso graças a cena no carro em que ele a xingara de 'maldita'.

No fim, finalmente eles estavam de frente para a porta. O carregador sorriu enquanto Harry passava o cartão magnético. Quando a elegante porta de vidro escuro se abriu, o homem sorriu para o casal e fez uma breve reverencia.

- Espero que aproveitem à viagem e que gozem de todas as oportunidades em nosso Hotel.

Gina sorriu com doçura.

- Com certeza aproveitaremos.

Harry assentiu e entrou com as malas, dando espaço para que Gina também entrasse. Em seguida, fechou a porta e trancou-a com o cartão mais uma vez.

A suíte valia realmente cada centavo que custava. Gina olhou para cada parte do aposento praticamente maravilhada. Cruzou os braços e balançou a cabeça, aprovando o aposento. Harry colocou as malas sobre a enorme e luxuosa cama de casal, antes de observar o aposento em silêncio. Em seguida, observou a Gina e soltou um sorrisinho.

- O que achou?

Ela o encarou.

- Para mim, está ótimo. Você?

Ele deu de ombros.

- É simples.

Gina balançou a cabeça, sabendo que ele estava ironizando.

Ela parou a um metro da cama e ficou com o olhar perdido no móvel. Harry tinha ido até o banheiro com a varinha em mãos, dizendo algo de tirar o disfarce enquanto estivessem dentro da suíte.

Ela assentiu, mas sem realmente prestar atenção no que ele estava falando. Seu olhar ainda estava fixo na cama, e imediatamente ela sentiu o corpo ficar rígido. Soltou os cabelos e passou a mão por eles, tentando tirar da cabeça a lembrança dos dois compartilhando segredos em uma cama, antes que ele partisse para a guerra.

- Você não vai se livrar dessa aparência _graciosa?_

Ela estava realmente em uma parte completamente calorosa da lembrança quando a voz irônica dele chamou sua atenção e ela inspirou profundamente quando o escutou. Virou-se e pensou que iria desabar se ele sequer _tentasse _chegar perto dela.

Harry estava com a aparência original de volta. Havia desabotoado por completo a camisa e a tirara de dentro das calças. Ele estava falando com ela, mas seu olhar não estava nela, necessariamente. Parecia ocupado em dobrar as mangas da camisa.

Gina colocou uma mão atrás das costas e a apertou com força, não entendendo porque diabo ficara tão idiota de uma hora para outra. Engoliu em seco e percebeu que seus lábios estavam secos. Segurou um grunhido. Ela sabia, sim: deixou que o passado voltasse por um breve momento.

Mas que merda!

- É seguro? E se algum empregado do Hotel aparecesse e nos encontra desse jeito?

Ela soou completamente calma e sentiu-se agradecida por conseguir esconder seus pensamentos e seu desejo. Muito bem, havia uma vantagem de ser a melhor matadora, pensou aliviada.

E tentar se concentrar no presente, em que estavam disfarçados para roubar, podia ajudá-la a desviar o olhar do peito dele e faze-la parar de pensar como uma garota estúpida.

Harry terminou de dobrar as mangas da camisa e finalmente olhou para ela. Gina sentiu vontade de choramingar. Ele estava completamente calmo com relação a ela... Não demonstrava sentir nenhum tipo de atração, simplesmente nada. Era apenas sua parceira de trabalho.

E aquela segurança e indiferença apenas a faziam se sentir ainda mais idiota, já que por dentro _ela_ parecia explodir.

_Maldição, _ela pensou, _não é nenhuma novidade você vê-lo desse jeito, Virginia. Você o viu assim no dia em que saíram em que ele quase estourou os seus miolos. _

Harry se se encostou ao batente da porta e colocou as mãos no bolso da calça. Balançou a cabeça.

- A minha única preocupação está resolvida. – apontou para um balde de gelo com champanhe – Pensei que eles pudessem entrar para trazer isso, mas já que está aqui. – deu de ombros – E, de qualquer forma, ninguém vai entrar do nada. Costuma-se bater na porta. E isso eles vão demorar muito para fazer.

Gina arqueou uma sobrancelha, completamente segura de si...

Até parece! Ela tinha certeza de que, se pudesse ter a sorte de ficar um minuto sem ele por perto, estaria ofegando como se tivesse corrido em uma maratona.

- Como você pode ter tanta certeza disso?

Um sorriso malicioso cortou os lábios do homem e Gina prendeu a respiração no mesmo momento.

- Somos recém-casados, esqueceu? Eles não vão atrapalhar as bodas dos Code. – e piscou completamente malicioso. Gina suspirou.

- Muito bem, então enquanto os supostos Code estão fazendo sua festa de bodas, vamos ficar aqui trancados?

Harry assentiu, caminhando até Gina e tirando a camisa. Ela cruzou os braços enquanto ele colocava a camisa sobre a mala fechada e olhava para ela.

- Ficaria muito estranho nós vagarmos pelo Hotel em nossas aparências verdadeiras, não acha?

Completamente, ela pensou, mas seria bem melhor do que ver você fazer um _strip-tease _na minha frente e eu não poder fazer nada.

Ela se viu na obrigação de reprimir um grunhido ao perceber seu pensamento.

Ela passou a mão pelo rosto enquanto dava um suspiro cansado.

- Acho que eu preciso de um descanso. Não dormi muito bem essa noite. – tentando se concentrar nisso, ela procurou sua varinha na bolsa e foi até o banheiro com esta em mãos. – Quando vamos entrar em contato com Melissa, Thomas e Carolyn?

Harry estava colocando as malas dentro do armário quando Gina voltou, em sua aparência real, o encarando.

- Provavelmente daqui a dois ou três dias, ainda. Por enquanto vai cada um fingir seu papel e apenas isso.

Nada bom, ela pensou. Paris a estava deixando de miolo mole e dois dias apenas fingindo ser a esposa apaixonada dele não ia ajudar em nada.

Ela caminhou e ficou ao lado dele, enquanto pegava sua mala para pegar alguma peça de roupa mais leve para dormir. Percebeu o olhar de Harry sobre si e perguntou, sem realmente olhá-lo:

- Qual o problema, Potter?

Tanto ele como ela percebeu o tom defensivo. Harry abriu um largo sorriso e ela se arrependeu pelo tom que usara.

- Até que você não fica horrível quando está nessas roupas... Pelo menos, não quando você está em sua aparência normal. – alfinetou. Gina cerrou os olhos.

- Faça esse comentário mais uma vez e eu faço a mesma coisa quando você invadiu meu quarto.

Ela ficou realmente satisfeita quando Harry parou de sorrir, mas logo se arrependeu.

Com uma velocidade inacreditável, ele foi até ela e a enlaçou pela cintura, puxando-a contra si. Seus corpos imediatamente colaram e Gina estremeceu ao ver que seus rostos estavam separados por milímetros.

- Você pretende fazer o que, _Vivi?_ – ele perguntou com uma voz perigosamente suave.

Muito bem. Ela estava encrencada, mas chega de bancar a idiota.

Gina enlaçou Harry pelo pescoço e aproximou um pouco mais seu rosto do dele. As respirações de ambos se encontravam e ela mordeu o lábio por um momento, com a sombra de um sorriso debochado.

Logo depois, desceu uma das mãos para o peito descoberto dele e começou a acariciá-lo gentilmente. Sorriu ao sentir os músculos contraírem-se. A outra mão acariciava sua nuca. Gina depositou um beijo entre a bochecha e o lábio e sussurrou com a voz mais sensual que conseguiu encontrar:

- Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer Harry. Então, se você não quer ter de passar com o resto do dia com a cabeça enfiada naquele balde de gelo, é bom você parar de me provocar. Agora, me solte.

Gina pensou que aquilo foi o suficiente para que ele colocasse a mão na consciência e parasse de atormentá-la, tanto com relação ao disfarce quanto à maneira que ele estava se portando com ela na mesma suíte.

Ah! Terrível engano, e ela percebeu assim que tentou se afastar dele. Harry simplesmente não permitiu, continuando a segurá-la firmemente pela cintura. E não parecia nem um pouco abalado com as palavras dela.

O que era péssimo, já que ela o conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que depois que ele tomasse uma decisão, não voltaria atrás. Ou seja, se ele não a soltou, ele não estava nem um pouco preocupado com os avisos dela de não querer se envolver e sobre passar a viagem com a cabeça no balde de gelo.

Ela inspirou e tentou se soltar mais uma vez, mas ele continuava a segurando. Desta vez, ele ergueu uma sobrancelha e sorriu debochado com a atitude dela.

- Algum problema, Virginia?

Ela franziu o cenho para ele.

- Sim, um problema muito grande. Agora, me solte.

Gina podia ser a melhor matadora profissional, a mulher fria e impessoal onde ninguém jamais sabia o que ela estava pensando, mas ela jamais conseguiria ser a mulher que é hoje com ele, Harry pensou satisfeito ao ver o cenho franzido da ruiva.

Sem que ela percebesse, ele conseguira quebrar o muro que construiu em torno de si mesma, achando indestrutível. Mas iria deixar que ela descobrisse isso por si só.

Por sua vez, Harry não estava nem um pouco disposto a soltá-la. Ele passou por dez anos – e mais um, se contar com a historia do vaso quebrado – longe daquele calor que emanava o corpo dela para que agora ela começasse com uma historia ridícula sobre não querer se envolver.

Ficou aborrecido. Gina era a única que não se tocava... Não tinha como não ficarem envolvidos, a atração física ainda existia, o passado sempre interferia e o desejo era mais forte.

Harry balançou a cabeça. Naquele momento, Gina parecia à mesma garota de dezesseis anos que ele conheceu.

- Não vou soltar. – ele comentou calmamente.

Ela bufou.

- Não vai?! – girou os olhos – Você quer _realmente _que eu acabe com a sua vida hoje, certo?

Harry gargalhou e Gina franziu ainda mais o cenho, enfurecida.

- Você não quer que eu te solte, Gina.

Ela estava encantadora, ele pensou. As maçãs do rosto de Gina estavam levemente avermelhadas de nervoso e as íris azuis brilhavam para ele num brilho assassino, mas infantil. O cabelo ruivo caia pelos ombros, revoltos. Harry sorriu mais uma vez e Gina grunhiu.

- Quer parar de ficar rindo da minha cara e me soltar de uma vez, merda?

Ele deu de ombros.

- Tudo bem, eu paro de rir.

- E agora me solte. – Ela ordenou.

Harry arqueou uma sobrancelha, debochado.

- Me _obrigue_ a fazer isso.

Ela pensou em dizer algo para ele do tipo bem grosseiro, mas no momento exato que a blasfêmia pairava em sua língua ele apertou levemente sua cintura, antes de subir a mão pelas suas costas. Gina até que tentou não demonstrar que se arrepiara na hora, mas não conseguiu.

- Eu... Vou acabar com você. – disse com os dentes cerrados.

Harry aproximou-se tanto da ruiva que seus narizes se tocaram. As íris verdes dele estavam brilhando em pura malicia. Ela pareceu se perder naquele olhar, e sequer percebeu que Harry tinha afrouxado um pouco o abraço, porque uma das mãos dele estava acariciando sua nuca e ela não conseguia pensar em mais nada inteligente ou ameaçador para dizer.

- Se você já vai acabar comigo – sua voz saiu terrivelmente rouca e arrastada – Eu vou fazer com que valha a pena.

Antes que Gina pudesse retrucar ou berrar qualquer coisa que fosse, Harry segurou seu rosto e capturou seus lábios.

Gina endureceu o corpo imediatamente e arregalou os olhos, mas ele não desistiu. Com paciência, induziu Gina para que correspondesse o beijo da forma que ele queria.

Gina sabia que poderia se afastar no momento que quisesse, ela percebeu isso porque as mãos dele estavam em seu pescoço e nuca, não a prendendo mais, mas não conseguiu se soltar. No momento em que ele colocara os lábios sobre os dela, ela pareceu perder toda a sanidade.

Na verdade, as mãos dela, que estavam nos ombros dele desceram para o peito quando ela fechou os olhos e ela correspondeu o beijo, entreabrindo mais os lábios.

Toda a parte racional de ambos pareceu desmoronar com um simples beijo. Não, não era de forma alguma _simples, _Harry pensou. Assim que a sua língua encontrou a de Gina, ele perdeu toda a noção de onde estava, de tudo o que aconteceu ao longo daqueles onze anos, de tudo.

Era como se nada tivesse acontecido. Era como se todos estivessem vivos... Como se os dois ainda estivessem juntos.

Ela mordiscou o lábio inferior dele, enquanto Harry passava a mão em seus cabelos.

Gina finalmente parou de beijá-lo, mas para jogar a cabeça para trás, permitindo espaço para que ele beijasse seu pescoço. Ela segurou um gemido em sua garganta quando ele começou a passar a pontinha da língua em seu pescoço, fazendo um caminho de brasa pura. Ao mesmo tempo, ele colocou a mão dentro da camisa dela.

Gina enterrou as unhas em sua nuca e o beijou mais uma vez, enquanto tinha a leve noção de que estava sendo levada para a cama.

Ela sentou-se aos beijos com ele, mas logo ele a empurrou com o corpo e se deitou com Harry sobre ela.

A boca dele era morna e com gosto de menta, e a sua língua a enlouquecia.

Gina apenas acordou quando sentiu que toda sua camisa estava desabotoada e quando a mão dele pousou sobre sua barriga nua. Ela parou de beijá-lo e arregalou os olhos, parecendo finalmente absorver o que estava acontecendo.

Jogou a cabeça para trás, recostando-a na cama e fechou os olhos.

- Maldição... Não. – ela resmungou balançando a cabeça negativamente. Harry sustentou o peso nos braços ao lado dela e a encarou.

- _Não _o que?

Ela fez menção de se sentar e ele saiu de cima dela, deitando ao seu lado, passando as mãos pelo rosto, reprimindo um grunhido de aborrecimento. Gina também passou a mão pelo rosto, aturdida.

- Isso não deveria ter acontecido.

- Pelo amor de Deus, Virginia!

Gina passou a mão pelos cabelos enquanto se sentava, com a mesma expressão de aturdimento.

- Harry, não era para estarmos envolvidos. E, no entanto...

Ele balançou a cabeça, ainda com o rosto coberto. Sua voz soou debochada ao respondê-la:

- Sei. Eu falei a mesma coisa para você quando saí atrás de Voldemort.

- E hoje eu te entendo perfeitamente. – ela o encarou, ainda com o coração parecendo que queria sair pela garganta. – Eu não quero me preocupar com você. Isso não deveria ter acontecido. – ela repetiu a ultima frase mais para si mesma do que para ele.

Harry soltou um grunhido exasperado, antes de se sentar ao lado dela e a encarar nos olhos.

- Eu disse a mesma coisa a você, mas isso nunca me impediu de te ver, impediu? Nunca impediu que eu te beijasse ou que passasse a noite fazendo amor com você, não foi? – ela abriu a boca para responder, mas ele foi mais rápido – Caralho, Gina! Entenda uma coisa: por mais que eu disse que queria te manter afastada quando estava na guerra, você nunca ficou afastada! Mesmo quando passávamos quase seis meses sem nos ver, você acha que eu conseguia não pensar em você?! E agora você quer me pedir uma coisa que eu não consegui fazer quando toda a comunidade bruxa corria risco?

Ela fechou os olhos, balançando a cabeça vagarosamente. O gosto da boca dele ainda estava em seus lábios e todas as sensações também. Esfregou o braço, como se estivesse arrepiada.

- Você consegue... Eu não. – respondeu vagamente, com um leve quê desesperado e ao mesmo tempo, desapontado. Levantou-se. – Isso não pode mais acontecer. Eu... Eu vou tomar um banho.

Antes que ele pudesse dizer alguma coisa, a ruiva se movimentou numa agilidade extraordinária para o banheiro, fechando a porta sem nenhuma delicadeza.

Harry escondeu o rosto nas mãos, tentando conter o grunhido de aborrecimento. Filha da puta, ele pensou enfurecido. Filha da puta.

Ele se levantou e caminhou até o frigobar, em busca de alguma coisa para beber. Claro que ele estava atrás de uma bebida para acalmar não só sua raiva, mas seus pensamentos e principalmente, o seu corpo, mas só encontrou duas garrafas de água mineral.

Emburrado, ele pegou a água mineral e caminhou até a sacada, apoiando-se no parapeito da mesma, contemplando a vista e tentando tirar da cabeça os lábios de Gina e o corpo perfeito.

- Maldição. – resmunga para si mesmo. Mais um pouco e ele seria obrigado a _realmente _enfiar a cabeça no balde de gelo.

Definitivamente, ele não ia conseguir ficar ao lado dela se continuasse a tratando como alguém que conhecia havia tanto tempo...

Gina também não estava em uma situação melhor. Assim que fechou a porta do banheiro, ela recostou-se nela e fechou os olhos, tomando a consciência de que seu corpo todo tremia como louco. Inspirou profundamente por volta de duas vezes antes de esfregar os braços com as mãos.

Droga. Droga. Droga. Isso não deveria ter acontecido.

Vagarosamente, colocou uma mecha atrás de orelha e deixou que a mão passeasse em seu pescoço antes de subir e parar em seus lábios, tocando-os de leve e sentindo-os inchados por causa dos beijos com ele. Grunhiu. Droga. Ela ainda conseguia sentir o gosto deles.

Cambaleou até a pia e observou a própria imagem no espelho. Tentou arrumar os cabelos com a mão, mas esta tremia tanto que ela desistiu. Seu peito ainda subia e descia descompassado.

Suspirou desolada. Estava se comportando como uma menina, mas ela não podia evitar... E precisava admitir: ele ainda mexia com ela, fazendo a sua vida virar do avesso.

* * *

_1º de junho, três e meia da manhã._

Ela não conseguia mais ler o relatório direito, essa era a pura verdade.

Chegara nessa conclusão quando, pela terceira vez em dois minutos, esfregou os olhos e apenas via borrões difusos, nada das letras.

Mas não podia dormir. Ela precisava continuar com o ritmo, assim descobririam muitas coisas naquele tempo, e considerando o tanto que já haviam descoberto em dois dias...

Escutou o barulho de risadas e supôs que Nathalie e Noah estivessem acordados, já que a maior parte dos gritos vinha deles. Bocejou, antes de passar a mão pelos cabelos louros desgrenhados. Noah e Nath... Noah, seu primo, e Nath, sua meia-irmã.

Suspirou. Não ia poder fazer nada contra aquilo, ainda que os dois não parecessem completamente juntos.

- Era o que me faltava, eles estão de rolo. – murmurou antes de apoiar os cotovelos na mesa e esconder o rosto nas mãos.

Aquela sensação fora a melhor sensação em dois dias. Assim que escondeu o rosto, ela fechou os olhos e descansou a massa cinzenta, que fervia dentro de sua cabeça.

Soltou um suspiro, quase que agradecido.

Sim, dez minutos de sono não iam fazer tão mal aos planos... Apenas se ela se programasse dez minutos, para depois acordar e continuar lendo planilhas e mapas...

Quando Johny entrou na sala de reuniões, encontrou Megan com a cabeça na mesa fria de aço e os braços ao lado do corpo. Os lábios estavam entreabertos e grande parte do cabelo caía em seu rosto.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, antes de balançar a cabeça, com legitima pena. Lembrou-se da época que ela estava na faculdade e fazia provas finais, e percebeu que estava parecida. Não, corrigiu-se, ela parecia em frangalhos agora.

Em passos lentos, ele caminhou até ela e quando se colocou ao seu lado, colocou a mão em seu ombro, aproximando-se do ouvido dela.

- Megan?

A mulher estava estatelada sobre os papeis, ele pensou. Nem sequer se mexera quando ele a tocou e a chamara gentilmente. Cutucou seu ombro.

- Megan?

Ela resmungou e encolheu os braços, escondendo-se neles.

- Vai embora. – resmungou com a voz lenta e rouca.

Johny balançou a cabeça e girou os olhos. Colocou a mão sobre seu ombro e deu um pequeno chacoalhão.

- Vamos, Delaney. Abra os olhos, droga.

Ela soltou um gemido de puro aborrecimento, enquanto erguia a cabeça e esfregava o rosto entre as mãos. Abriu os olhos, mas fechou-os em seguida, sentindo uma fisgada no pescoço.

- Merda. – resmungou enquanto levava uma das mãos para esfregar o local dolorido. Seu olhar encontrou o de Johny. – Que diabo você está fazendo acordado?

Ele deu de ombros enquanto se sentava ao lado dela.

- Falta de sono. O que parece ser bem diferente da sua situação.

Imediatamente ela negou.

- Eu estou bem.

- Ah sim, posso ver isso.

Ignorando o sarcasmo ela soltou um bocejo.

- Que horas são?

- Quinze para as cinco.

Ela o encarou aturdida por um momento, antes de chacoalhar a cabeça.

- Ah, merda. Eu cochilei demais.

- Cochilou? – ele brincou – Você estava quase babando nos papéis.

Megan deu de ombros enquanto começava a remexer nos papéis que antes serviram de travesseiro.

- Estamos perdendo tempo assim. – murmurou para si mesma. – Mas que droga, se eu não tivesse dormido todo esse tempo, eu poderia ter adiantado mais o trabalho e -.

Enquanto falava, ela gesticulava uma das mãos freneticamente. Johny balançou a cabeça, incrédulo enquanto tentava falar com a loira que não lhe dava a menor atenção, que se afundava em uma longa ladainha sem lógica. Por fim, se irritando, segurou o punho dela para que parasse de falar e prestasse a atenção nele.

Ela parou de tagarelar e piscou para ele, confusa.

- O que foi, agora?

- Eu é quem pergunto. – fez uma careta para ela – Meg é a terceira noite que você não dorme. Passa quase o dia todo trancada aqui dentro tomando nota e verificando erros, e quando o acha, refaz todo o plano. Você não almoçou hoje, nem ontem. – balançou a cabeça, enfatizando o que falava. – Não vou me surpreender se daqui a pouco você ter algum tipo de ataque.

- Eu estou bem. – teimou ela enquanto reprimia um bocejo. O sorriso sarcástico dele a deixou incomodada... E aborrecida. – É verdade. Estou bem.

- Com toda a certeza, você está. – depois, bufou. – Pelo amor de Deus, Megan, vá para a cama e durma. Noah também está no comando e pode muito bem assumir as pesquisas amanhã.

Ela girou os olhos. Sua cabeça latejava.

- Não, não pode. É injusto com Noah passar madrugada acordado verificando planos... Não quero isso para o meu primo.

Johny segurou um novo bufo.

- Que gracinha... Então você não quer desgastar seu primo, mas pouco se importa em se acabar enquanto os outros tem boas noites de sono e enchem suas barrigas de comida enquanto você passa fome e se entope de café para ficar acordada?

- Eu gosto de café.

- Megan, vá dormir.

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha com a ordem dele.

- Desde quando você manda em mim, Sullivan?

Ele grunhiu, aparentemente irritado.

- Você está agindo como uma menininha, Delaney. Uma menininha incrivelmente teimosa.

- Dane-se. – resmungou antes de voltar à atenção para os papéis.

Ele fechou os olhos, contando mentalmente até dez. Muito bem, ela sempre fora assim, cabeça dura como o diabo. Desde que tivera a idéia de beijá-la, ele se esquecera do pequeno detalhe: Megan Delaney também tinha o dom de tirá-lo do sério, o que era bastante complicado de se fazer.

Passou a mão pelos cabelos e olhou carrancudo para ela.

- Noah pode assumir essa parte a partir de amanhã. Enquanto isso, você descansa o que não descansou esses dias. Somos uma equipe.

Ela girou os olhos.

- Lá vem você com esse papo de equipe. – murmurou com desprezo. – Daqui a pouco, pode pedir para seu irmão achar um jeito de colocar você como um agente do FBI. Eles teimam em dizer que são uma equipe, não é?

O mau humor dela quando tinha sono também era encantador, ele pensou sarcástico. Cruzou os braços e a encarou.

- Você não vai para a cama, Delaney?

- Vá se ferrar. – ela resmungou olhando para os papéis.

- Muito bem. – ele ficou em silêncio enquanto ela voltava à atenção para os mapas. – Então eu vou ficar aqui, porque eu tenho certeza que em menos de meia hora você vai voltar a dormir como um bebê. E então eu vou levar você para a cama.

- Como queira, mas eu não vou dormir, então pode tratando de se acomodar.

Dez minutos depois, ela estava com os olhos fechados e respirava calmamente, enquanto ainda segurava a caneta em suas mãos. Johny balançou a cabeça negativamente. Ela sempre dizia isso nas provas finais também, pensou.

Com cuidado, ele a segurou em seus braços como uma noiva e caminhou com ela até a sala. A mulher com certeza estava desmaiada, já que encostou a cabeça em seu peito e suspirou.

Quando chegou à sala, encontrou Noah e Nathalie rindo e jogando cartas. Uma garrafa de bebida quase vazia estava entre ambos. Nathalie notou a cena e encarou o ruivo.

- O que aconteceu?

- O sono venceu, finalmente. – murmurou. Depois, encarou Noah. Não entendeu o pensamento irracional de aborrecimento com o amigo, como se fosse ele o culpado por estar tão bem e a loira estar tão acabada.

A culpa era dele por ela estar sendo paranóica, porque ele estava permitindo que ela fizesse tudo da maneira dela.

Não, não era verdade. Ele balançou a cabeça. Megan era a cabeçuda da historia, ele refletiu. Não permitiu que ninguém desse opinião desde que pegara os mapas nas mãos, e Noah não podia fazer nada contra a louca.

Nathalie encarou a irmã, penalizada.

- Ela nunca consegue entender qual é o limite dela. – suspirou – Quer que eu a leve para cima?

- Não, pode deixar. Continue o jogo.

Não foi preciso pedir nem duas vezes. Quando já estava no topo da escadaria, ele escutou uma gargalhada histérica de Nathalie e algum comentário maldoso de Noah, que não pôde ser ouvido.

A porta do quarto de Megan estava encostada. Ele a abriu com o pé e com cuidado entrou com ela.

Ele puxou o edredom e a colocou com cuidado sobre a cama. Megan resmungou e virou-se imediatamente.

O súbito pensamento de acordá-la e beijá-la se apoderou nele assim que ele contemplou a face dela por um momento. Não, ele pensou, ele não queria apenas beijá-la.

Passando a mão pelos cabelos antes de chacoalhar a cabeça e a cobrir com o edredom. Megan se arrumou e um sorriso lento despontou em seus lábios. Ele sorriu junto, mas por um breve momento. Em silêncio, deu as costas a ela assim que se certificou que ela estava confortável e saiu de seu quarto, fechando a porta em silêncio.

- Merda. – resmungou para si mesmo, franzindo o cenho.

* * *

_Três de junho_

Ela cruzou os braços enquanto ele encostava as costas confortavelmente no banco estofado.

- Eles vão demorar muito? – ela perguntou com um olhar zangado. O homem suspirou e fechou os olhos.

- Mel, você perguntou a mesma coisa trinta segundos atrás. Relaxe.

Ela fez um bico.

- Temos que manter nosso disfarce. – ela sussurrou enérgica – Harry não acha que nos encontrarmos poderia levantar alguma suspeita?

Thomas parecia quase estar dormindo. Ela o cutucou.

- Claro que não. Vai ser um encontro rápido e sem muita conversa. Pelo que eu entendi também, nem ele nem Samantha estão disfarçados, assim como nós. Como pode levantar alguma suspeita? – arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Vamos fingir ser dois casais apaixonados e coincidentemente amigos, que por acaso se encontrou aqui. Fim da historia.

Ela fez menção para retrucar quando ele colocou a mão em seu braço.

- Acalme-se, Melissa. Ele sabe o que faz. E, além disso nós _realmente _precisamos nos encontrar, para mostrar tudo o que temos sobre o plano, e ver se continua tudo da mesma forma.

- Eu sei. – resmungou por fim. Um sorriso debochado apareceu nos lábios dele e Thomas se inclinou sobre a mesa do Café para ficar mais próximo dela. – Eu sei onde você queria estar e o que queria estar fazendo, meu bem, mas trabalho é trabalho.

Melissa o encarou por um tempo, com o olhar aturdido, antes de entreabrir os lábios, incrédula.

- Como você pode ser tão arrogante, Tom? Não – ela balançou a cabeça – Como você pode ser tão depravado?

Ele riu.

- Convivência. – piscou para ela, que girou os olhos.

- Johny e Noah não são boas companhias para você. – resmungou. Ele riu e se inclinou ainda mais, para que seus lábios ficassem sobre os dela. O beijo foi rápido, mas cheio de paixão.

Quando ele se afastou, tinha um brilho zombeteiro no olhar.

- Eu me referia a você, amor.

Melissa arregalou os olhos.

- U-hu. Desde quando eu sou depravada, seu idiota?

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, divertido, antes de se aproximar dela e murmurar em seu ouvido tudo o que eles haviam feito na noite anterior. Quando estava na metade da historia, ela deu tapinhas em seu ombro.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Eu já entendi.

As maças do rosto de Melissa estavam levemente coradas, fazendo-o rir.

- Você não precisa ficar envergonhada, Mel.

- U-hu.

- Você não ficou envergonhada na noite passada.

Ela grunhiu.

- Cala a boca, Thomas.

Ele riu quando cinicamente se levantou de sua mesa e acenou empolgado para um casal, como se não se vissem há tempos. Melissa se virou, para deparar com Harry e a suposta Samantha Wyler. Ela colocou uma madeixa castanha – que havia pintado para assumir outra personalidade – atrás da orelha e sorriu para o casal, mas sua vontade maior era cair na gargalhada. Definitivamente, era a coisa mais estranha ver Harry vestido como um mauricinho jogador de golfe e Gina como a esposa dedicada.

Gina sorriu falsamente encabulada e Harry abriu um largo sorriso para o casal. Aproximou-se de Thomas e ambos apertaram as mãos, fervorosamente.

- Meu Deus, há quanto tempo não nos vemos!

Thomas assentiu com vigor.

- Sim, é verdade. Lembra-se dele, querida?

Melissa levantou-se e sorriu, agora apertando a mão de Harry. O olhar de ambos expressava que estavam mortos de vontade de rir.

- Claro que sim.

Harry sorriu e enlaçou Gina pela cintura. Melissa percebeu imediatamente que o olhar da ruiva ficara paralisado por um momento.

- Jones, quero que conheça minha esposa, Judy.

Gina estendeu a mão, com fingida timidez, e apertou a mão de Thomas.

- É um prazer, senhor. – disse no tom mais formal e educado que conseguiu achar.

- Prazer é todo meu. – Thomas sorriu. – Por favor, vocês não querem se sentar?

- Oh, eu não sei. Judy estava tão empolgada para visitar a Torre – ele hesitou antes de olhar para Gina. O fingimento dos dois estava...perfeito até demais, Melissa analisou desconfiada. Pelo menos da parte de Harry. Gina estava dura como um muro – Você se importaria, querida?

Ela sorriu com doçura.

- Claro que não, querido. Se você quer conversar um pouco com seus amigos, a Torre pode esperar um pouco.

Thomas afastou as cadeiras.

- Então se sentem, por favor.

Gina sentou-se ao lado de Melissa e Harry sentou-se de frente para a ruiva, ao lado de Thomas.

Seguiu-se uma conversa de repletas mentiras, até que Gina segurou a taça de vinho e perguntou com a voz em um murmúrio para Melissa:

- Carolyn entrou em contato com Brücke?

Melissa assentiu enquanto sorria, apenas para enganar quem os via.

- Falou ontem à noite. Brücke concordou em receber a mercadoria dia onze. Também falei com Noah e ele me disse que provavelmente nossa encomenda chega dia nove.

- Dia nove? – ela balançou a cabeça. – É muito tempo.

Melissa não respondeu, não houve tempo. Harry entregou uma pasta a Thomas, que entregou uma pequena caixa para o moreno. Ambos apenas guardaram muito bem o que receberam, quando Harry se levantou.

- Bem, creio que já deixei minha esposa ansiosa pela Torre por muito tempo.

Melissa riu com graciosidade.

- Você é uma moça muito gentil, Sra. Code.

Gina sorriu.

- Obrigada.

Ela caminhou de encontro a Harry, que entrelaçou sua mão com a dela. Melissa viu Gina olhar para o lado oposto de Harry, como quem evitava vê-lo.

Huh. Ela ia exigir boas respostas do moreno, pensou divertida.

Harry despediu-se deles e Thomas os observou até que o casal desaparecesse, batendo a porta de entrada com delicadeza.

Thomas levantou-se e deixou o dinheiro do que haviam gastado em cima da mesa. Com a pasta debaixo do braço, ele segurou a mão de Melissa e a arrastou também para fora do Café dez minutos mais tarde.

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha para ele.

- Isso é o que eu estou pensando?

Thomas olhou sorrateiramente para os lados, antes de responder:

- Se o que você está pensando é sobre a planta do Hotel, acertou. Samantha invadiu o computador principal ontem, para que entreguemos à Carol.

- E... – ela piscou. – O que _você _entregou a eles?

Ele balançou a cabeça enquanto enlaçava a mulher pela cintura.

- Os fones de ouvido.

* * *

_Quatro de junho, cinco da tarde_

Era verdade, Gina estava preocupada com o roubo, e o dia se aproximava cada vez mais. Contudo, ela não podia evitar desfrutar as regalias que aquele maravilhoso Hotel estava oferecendo a ela.

Se Gina não soubesse a vida que levava, poderia facilmente se acostumar com todas as mordomias que estava recebendo.

Tendo acabado de sair de uma seção de massagem, ela deitou relaxada em uma das espreguiçadeiras e colocou os óculos escuros, antes de fechar os olhos. Estava perto da piscina, então conseguia ouvir claramente os barulhos das crianças pulando na água. Sorriu, ainda de olhos fechados.

Sim, aquilo era uma verdadeira paz para seu espírito. Longe dos pensamentos sobre o roubo, completamente relaxada depois de uma maravilhosa massagem... Longe de Harry.

Desde a breve cena do dia em que chegaram, assim que Gina havia saído do banho Harry a tratara com uma impessoalidade que chegava a chocar. Só lhe dirigia a palavra quando necessário e era apenas para falar sobre o trabalho que tinham em mente. Na verdade, quanto mais ele arrumava os últimos detalhes do plano, mais ele a deixava de lado.

Ela não tentou conversar e tentar fazê-lo parar, entretanto. Na verdade, estava agradecendo que ele estava agindo de tal forma, porque se ele demonstrasse ser um pouco solitário, com certeza ela terminaria o que eles tinham começado. E ela não estava nem um pouco a fim daquilo.

A vergonha era quando eram obrigados a passar por demonstrações publicas de afeto. Como recém-casados, eles tinham a obrigação de agir como tal. Nesses momentos, Harry era o marido perfeito. Paparicava sua esposa em todos os momentos, e às vezes ela se surpreendia quando o pegava a encarando com um olhar cheio de ternura e amor.

Claro que isso fazia as supostas amigas de Gina e os companheiros de Harry, que eles conheceram no Hotel, ficarem com os olhos brilhantes.

Tudo fingimento. Dentro da suíte, os dois não trocavam uma palavra sequer e, quando a noite chegava, Harry se deitava na cama em um lado e Gina do outro, um de costas para o outro. A primeira noite ela sequer conseguira dormir.

Passaram-se sete dias desde que ela o beijara, mas de forma alguma Gina conseguiu apagar ou bloquear aquela lembrança. Às vezes se surpreendia lembrando do gosto daquele beijo, ou do toque da mão de Harry sobre sua pele.

Balançou a cabeça. Devia estar pensando em coisas mais importantes – como conseguir efetuar aquele roubo com êxito, sem correr o risco de ser pega mais uma vez – do que ficar pensando no calor daquele momento.

Mas que droga! Ela não conseguia evitar pensar nas palavras dele, sobre o tempo em que ele estava na Guerra contra Voldemort. Sim, ele a deixara fora da situação, mas isso jamais o impediu de desaparecer por breves momentos para que tivessem um momento juntos, ainda que breve.

Balançou a cabeça. Não, droga. Ela não conseguiria passar por isso mais uma vez.

- Gina.

Ela abriu os olhos imediatamente, evitando demonstrar que se assustara. Desde que deitara ali, estava completamente sozinha no pequeno lugar arborizado e escutar alguém chamá-la pelo seu nome era motivo de desespero. Olhou para o lado e viu Harry se aproximando. Inspirou profundamente.

- Chamar pelo meu nome não é muito inteligente, pelo menos fora da suíte.

Ele sentou-se na espreguiçadeira ao lado e a fitou por um momento.

- Você está sozinha, não tem problema.

- Pequenos detalhes. – ela contestou. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Ele balançou a cabeça.

- Vim lhe avisar para que se apronte até as oito. Vamos jantar juntos.

Gina assentiu, mas não conseguiu evitar:

- Claro, contanto que desta vez você não aponte uma arma na minha cabeça depois, ou me faça pagar o jantar.

Ela percebeu que ele fizera força para não retrucar, mas sua voz estava endurecida quando ele continuou, como se não tivesse sido interrompido:

- Estaremos fazendo isso apenas para passar a imagem do casal apaixonado. – Impressão dela ou havia certo deboche no tom de voz dele? – Mas eu reservei uma mesa afastada da multidão, e então poderemos conversar sobre o plano com calma.

O plano, mais uma vez. Ela assentiu.

- Tudo bem.

- Vista algo formal, mas nada exagerado. – ele se levantou e colocou as mãos no bolso. Gina retirou os óculos.

- Tudo bem. – repetiu mais uma vez.

- E procure representar seu papel melhor desta vez, Virginia.

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- O que disse?

- Para representar melhor seu papel de esposa, ou pelo menos tente. – comentou friamente. – Pare de ficar toda endurecida toda maldita vez em que pego sua mão ou a abraço.

Gina franziu o cenho para ele.

- É como Judy reagiria. – contestou. – A mulher é pura etiqueta e se envergonha com qualquer coisa.

- Ah, claro. Você fica completamente tensa porque está representando muito bem. – desdenhou – Mas novas noticias, doçura, a doce esposa não ficaria mais envergonhada depois de uma suposta noite de bodas.

- E você fala com a maior cara de pau. – resmungou. Harry não sorriu, apenas deu de ombros.

- Estamos trabalhando, Virginia. Eu não estou fazendo tudo isso porque quero te provocar. É um papel que representamos, fim da historia. É como o casal Code reagiria. De qualquer modo, estou trabalhando... sem colocar nenhum envolvimento. Era o que você queria tanto, não é mesmo? – ele pareceu falar mais alguma coisa, mas se controlou a tempo, dizendo simplesmente: - Esteja pronta às oito.

Harry deu as costas e começou a caminhar quando Gina o chamou. Ela estava de pé, com os braços cruzados.

- O quê?

- Você está agindo como se não me conhecesse por causa daquele dia.

Ele não fugiu.

- Sim, estou.

Gina franziu o cenho.

- Por quê?

Ela sentiu que suas pernas haviam derretido quando ele começou a se aproximar dela, e se obrigou a sentar novamente na espreguiçadeira. Harry agachou-se ao seu lado e a fitou em seus olhos.

- Você não quer se envolver.

- E para isso precisa ficar me tratando como se fosse apenas mais uma matadora de aluguel que você odeia?

U-hu. Ela estava realmente zangada, e ele se sentiu satisfeito que Gina não havia conseguido disfarçar aquilo. Ele assentiu.

- Precisa. Pelo simples fato de que se eu tratar você como se nos conhecêssemos desde os onze anos, eu não vou saber respeitar a sua opinião de 'sem envolvimentos'. Sei o que você representa para mim, e se você quer que eu não cometa o mesmo erro de sete dias atrás, agradeça por estar te tratando assim.

Ele se levantou.

- Eu não gosto disso, Virginia. Mas é uma decisão sua. Além do mais...

Ela cruzou os braços, mas não conseguia achar resposta para ele.

- _Eu _não quero passar o mesmo nervosismo que passei quando você me descartou como se eu fosse seu brinquedinho.

Gina se levantou, incrédula.

- Você acha que -.

Ele não deu tempo para que ela respondesse.

- Esteja pronta às oito.

Harry deu as costas a ela, e saiu em passos calmos em direção ao bar do Hotel, enquanto Gina encarava as costas dele, com os lábios entreabertos.

****

**_Continua... _**

****

**Notas: **_Puxa vida, me desculpem a demora e o capitulo curto e cheio de enrolações. É que amanhã eu já estou indo viajar (para um lugar perdido... brincadeira, to indo para a praia) onde eu só tenho contato com computador em uma lan house (onde diga-se de passagem eu gasto cinco conto para ficar três horas :P) E não sei quando eu volto para casa, para conseguir postar mais um capitulo. Acho que lá eu consigo as atualizações de "Minha Doce Noiva" quando estiver lá na praia, pelo fato da fic ser bem simples e de capitulos pequenos... Mas a Na Sombra e a Retrato vai ser bem complicado. _

_De qualquer modo, vamos lá... Vou tentar me esforçar e convencer a minha mãe de me descolar alguns trocados nesses meados de férias para poder atualizar...se não, é...paciência. _

_Obrigado a todos os que estão comentando e lendo as minhas fics, isso me anima bastante. E também que tem bastante paciencia com os dois cabeças duras dessa fic, em especial. E capitulo que vem... O roubo! Hum... Vamos ver o que acontece :D_

_Espero que vocês estejam gostando._

_Com carinho, _

_Tamara._


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo Nove**

Para Harry Potter, a pior parte de um plano onde era obrigado a se passar por um mauricinho, eram os supostos amigos que devia fazer.

Todos haviam estudado nas melhores universidades ao redor do mundo, mas Harry se surpreendia pelas mentes pequenas, em particulares assuntos.

A maioria envolvia um fraco pensamento de que nada jamais poderia atingi-los, graças ao numero de dígitos em sua conta bancaria. Outros, por usa inestimável influencia – direta ou não – com o governo. De qualquer modo, todos acreditavam serem _inalcançáveis._

O que, para Harry, era uma tremenda besteira. Mas infelizmente, trabalho era trabalho.

Ele estava encostado no balcão do bar, junto com Bob Troisgros, filho de um diplomata francês, e Albert Dobbu, um empresário que crescera nadando no dinheiro dos pais. Ambos bebiam, mas como Michael Code não colocava uma gota de álcool na boca, Harry fora obrigado a recusar – o que para ele fora um aborrecimento, talvez porque este se habituara a beber com freqüência desde que entrara para aquela vida.

Dobbu estava claramente _alto. _O homem já estava escandaloso toda a vez que abria a boca para falar alguma coisa. Virou o conteúdo em seu copo em uma única tragada e sorriu. Harry segurou girar os olhos.

**- **Bom, eu tive algumas complicações quando estudei nos Estados Unidos. – contou. – Vocês sabem, lá pelos quinze, dezesseis anos. Festas caseiras e bebidas. Já podem imaginar... Fui bastante delinqüente.

Ele e Troisgros riram. Harry colocou as mãos no bolso do paletó, serio.

Dobbu sorriu para ele.

- Mas aposto que você nunca fez nada assim, de errado, não é Michael?

Harry balançou a cabeça.

- Suponho que não. Conheci Judy aos dezesseis, entende? Depois disso não tive tempo para criar problemas.

Os homens riram.

- A sua esposa é uma mulher adorável, Mike. Mas às vezes ela leva as etiquetas bem a sério, não é?

- Aposto que ela não é cheia de etiquetas quando estão naquela suíte. – brincou Troisgros, num comentário completamente mal-educado.

_Com toda a certeza não, _Harry pensou sarcástico, _Gina teria que perder a sanidade para ser igual à Judy._

Limitou-se a erguer uma sobrancelha, com evidente deboche.

- Por que acha que não estou lá em cima esperando que ela se arrume? – _Porque estamos quase nos matando quando juntos, certo? _

- Provavelmente não a deixaria se arrumar, estou certo? – o homem comentou debochado enquanto acendia o cigarro.

Harry apenas deu de ombros, fazendo-os rir, mas ele não estava achando graça nenhuma.

_Maldição, _pensou enfurecido, Gina estava demorando demais e ele estava sendo obrigado a passar por aquele inferno. Olhou para o relógio, procurando uma desculpa para ralhar com ela, mas arrependeu-se. Faltavam dez para as oito.

Troisgros estava contando alguma coisa que Harry definitivamente não estava prestando atenção quando Dobbu colocou uma mão em seu ombro e apontou para o elevador, com a outra.

- Sua esposa chegou, Mike.

Harry observou Gina sair do elevador. Na pele de Judy Code, estava elegante em um vestido preto, comportado. Usava a gargantilha de ouro supostamente presenteado por ele e os cabelos, que sempre usava preso, desta vez estavam esparramados pelos ombros. Ele sorriu timidamente e ele retribuiu em um sorriso caloroso. Logo depois, começou a andar e murmurou para Dobbu e Troisgros:

- Boa noite, senhores. Tenho um jantar e uma esposa a agradar.

Harry e Gina se encontraram no centro do saguão do Hotel. Ele entrelaçou suas mãos com as dela e inclinou-se, tocando seus lábios nos dela, em um beijo breve.

- Está linda, Judy. – sussurrou num tom não tão baixo assim.

- Obrigada. – ela sorriu. – Para onde vamos? Você mencionou que iríamos jantar, mas não disse o lugar.

Harry abriu um sorriso misterioso. Tudo fingimento.

- É uma surpresa, amor. Vamos?

-----

O garçom ficou de frente para o casal, servindo-os de lagosta. Para agradar a esposa, Michael Code aceitou que bebessem champanhe. A esposa estava sendo doce e companheira com ele, e Michael estava da mesma forma. Judy estava encantada com o restaurante.

Quando o homem se afastou, deixando-os mais uma vez agradavelmente isolados dos outros casais, Harry disse:

- Carolyn conseguiu descobrir a combinação para o sistema do Hotel, graças a você. A roupa está no ultimo andar, a noroeste. Às oito horas os pesquisadores vão apresentar a peça e às nove e meia a roupa volta para o seu lugar.

- E então nós agiremos. – Gina murmurou. Nenhum dos dois tinha tocado na comida ainda, absortos na conversa.

- Exato, em algumas partes. – Harry colocou as mãos sobre a mesa e se aproximou de Gina, fitando-a nos olhos. Ela afastou-se e deu um pequeno gole em seu champanhe.

- Algumas partes? – ela perguntou, depois de delicadamente pousar a taça na mesa. Harry assentiu.

- Correto. Vamos agir às três da manhã, numa ação simultânea com o resto de grupo que está para pegar a pesquisa. E – ele a encarou sem expressão. - Você não vai participar diretamente do plano.

_Agora vem a explosão de fúria, _Harry pensou, mas logo percebeu que estava enganado, para a sua surpresa. Gina ficou momentaneamente sem esboçar reação alguma, mas, quando finalmente falou, sua voz estava completamente calma, baixa e controlada:

- E quando foi que você tomou essa decisão, Harry?

Se ele não estivesse olhando diretamente nos olhos dela, jamais saberia o quanto havia deixado Gina furiosa com aquela decisão. Boa atriz, ele pensou. Corpo relaxado e voz controlada, mas as íris brilhando em pura fúria.

Ele cruzou as mãos sobre a mesa e a fitou, sem medo.

- Não muito tempo.

Os olhos de Gina escureceram. Harry quase sorriu, quase.

Gina molhou os lábios com a pontinha da língua e inclinou-se para se aproximar de Harry.

- _Não muito tempo, _significa depois do que aconteceu sete dias atrás?

Ele sorriu ao entender o que se passava pela cabeça da ruiva.

- Não misturo trabalho e social, Gina, como você tem medo que aconteça com você própria. – respondeu em um tom indiferente e balançou uma das mãos em um gesto displicente. Gina finalmente transpareceu uma emoção para ele: cerrou os olhos, furiosa. – De qualquer modo – continuou – Resolvi não coloca-la diretamente no caso desde que você demonstrou receio.

Gina girou os olhos.

– Você só pode estar de brincadeira.

Harry negou com a cabeça.

- Não brinco em serviço.

- Eu não sou sua subordinada para que você me tire de um plano por capricho.

- Por capricho, não. – ele ergueu a taça em um brinde silencioso a ela. Pura provocação. – Mas, se a sua fobia implica em arruinar um dos planos de Benchley, certamente eu posso.

Gina se imaginou pulando aquela mesa e agarrando o pescoço de Harry.

- Eu não tenho fobia de roubos.

- Claro que não. – Harry debochou. – E é claro que a experiência desastrosa em seu primeiro roubo não faz parte disso.

Maldito!

- Você não sabe do que eu sou capaz. – rosnou.

- Claro que sei, e para mim não existe duvidas que você é ótima no que faz. – ele retrucou impaciente. – Em assassinatos. Agora me diga: qual foi a ultima vez que você planejou um roubo dessa magnitude?

Gina ficou em silêncio, com o semblante fechado para ele.

- Quer dizer então que enquanto vocês estarão roubando, você pretende me deixar trancada na suíte como um cãozinho obediente, à espera?

_Boa idéia, _pensou com desdém: - Você vai me esperar na sala do gerente. De lá vamos juntos para a suíte.

- Tudo bem, eu entendi.

Harry pensou que Gina seria capaz de matá-lo apenas com o olhar que dirigia a ele.

- Estou fazendo isso pelo seu bem, Virginia.

- Pelo meu bem ou pelo bem do sucesso do plano? – ela finalmente transpareceu raiva na voz baixa. Ao segurar a taça de champanhe mais uma vez, Harry percebeu que as mãos dela estavam trêmulas. Inspirou exasperado.

- Pense apenas por um momento, está bem? Como você passou por esses sete dias enquanto pensava que se envolveria no roubo? – ela abriu a boca para responder, mas ele a interrompeu. – Eu sei que você não dormiu direito esses dias, nem adianta mentir para mim.

Será que ela deveria mencionar que _ele_ era um dos motivos de sua insônia, além do plano? Hum...

- De qualquer modo, para roubo você tem que admitir que é razoavelmente ignorante. E não posso deixar você colocar tudo a perder. Não depois de onze anos.

O lábio inferior dela tremia em fúria.

- Bom, se você não precisa de mim...

Gina fez menção de se levantar, mas Harry segurou seu pulso e a encarou profundamente.

- Sente-se Virginia. – disse em um tom de voz duro. Ela demorou para obedecer a ordem, mas quando ela o fez, ele continuou: - Pare de dar uma de incompreendida. Você sabe muito bem sua reação com roubos arruinaria tudo. Eu sou bom nisso, você não, fim da historia. Mas estamos disfarçados e para isso precisamos um do outro.

Gina não respondeu. Seu cenho estava franzido e seu lábio ainda tremia. Mas Harry não estava preocupado, pegou seus talheres e cortou a lagosta em seu prato. Mastigou vagarosamente, degustando o prato e por fim, quando pegou a taça de champanhe, provocou:

- Pode me agradecer depois, se quiser.

A taça nas mãos de Harry explodiu, voando cacos de vidro por todos os lados.

Um dos garçons veio em passos apressados e ele se desculpou, dizendo que segurara a taça com muita força. Quando o homem se afastou com a sujeira, Harry balançou a cabeça negativamente para Gina.

- Eu disse para você há um ano atrás que seu estresse ainda pode lhe pregar uma peça. – repreendeu, mas com um sorriso divertido. – Não deixe sua magia fugir do controle. - Gina fechou os olhos e inspirou profundamente.

- Vá para o inferno. – resmungou. Ele riu.

- Deixando provocações de lado, espero que você tenha entendido porque não vai entrar em ações, desta vez.

Gina comeu lentamente um pedaço de sua lagosta, sem responder. Ao terminar, olhou para ele e disse num tom completamente desgostoso:

- Quando eu acho que estamos bem, você me mostra que eu estou a um passo de realmente odiar você.

Harry apenas ergueu a taça, propondo um brinde. Gina aceitou à proposta apenas para enganar um garçom que encarava o casal com curiosidade.

As taças titilaram e Harry sorriu para ela com deboche.

- Isso não vai me atrapalhar e nem mudar a minha opinião de que você não vai atuar diretamente neste roubo, _Vivi._

_

* * *

_

Noah tinha gotas de suor na testa e mordia o lábio com nervosismo enquanto dedicava sua total atenção para o fogão. Nathalie Delaney estava sentada na mesa com uma expressão divertida no rosto, observando o loiro.

Por fim, ele desligou o fogão e a encarou com uma expressão de orgulho no rosto.

- Muito bem, eu consegui.

- Ah! Você parece muito orgulhoso do que fez. – ela comentou risonha.

Noah não se importou com o comentário irônico dela.

- Quando você provar, vai considerar o melhor do mundo e nunca mais vai querer outro além do meu. – ele disse enquanto procurava alguma coisa na geladeira. Tirou um potinho com uma especiaria e colocou na caneca, antes de despejar o liquido quente na mesma. Em seguida, misturou e abriu um largo sorriso ao entregar para Nathalie.

- Vamos lá, experimente. – disse entusiasmado.

A morena ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- O que você colocou aí dentro?

Ele sorriu misterioso.

- Ingrediente secreto. Agora prove.

Ela riu.

- A ultima vez que Carol me disse a mesma coisa, ela tinha colocado laxante.

Ele girou os olhos.

- Juro que não é laxante nem veneno. Agora prove, Nath!

Desconfiada, ela cheirou a fumaça. O aroma era agradável, então ela finalmente deu um gole no chá. Nathalie até fechou os olhos e soltou um suspiro.

- Meu Deus. Isso é muito bom.

Noah sorriu arrogante.

- Eu não disse? Esse é o melhor chá que você vai provar na sua vida. Mas espere para ver o meu café.

Ela riu.

- Convencido. – Noah riu e pousou uma das mãos na cintura delgada da morena enquanto ela dava mais um gole no chá. – Mas você é realmente bom nisso, admito.

- Huh. Convencido não, realista. – ela colocou as mãos ao redor do pescoço e entreabria as pernas para o loiro se encaixar entre elas, para que se aproximasse. – Mas eu sou bom em outras coisas também.

Nathalie ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Como fazer o melhor café?

Ele riu.

- Com o tempo você vai saber. – disse num sussurro malicioso, aproximando seus lábios dos dela.

Quando Nick entrou na cozinha em busca de um copo de água, encontrou Noah e Nathalie entretidos em um beijo de arrancar o fôlego. Ele a pressionava contra seu corpo e ela o abraçava com as pernas.

Nick imediatamente deixou o queixo cair e virou às costas, saindo em passos apressados. Ele queria gargalhar, mas ainda estava muito aturdido para isso.

Johny estava na sala, gargalhando sozinho com um filme. Na verdade, ele estava histérico quando um matador tropeçou nos dedos que cortara de um homem com a serra elétrica, causando a própria morte quando seu corpo fora dividido em dois assim que a serra caiu sobre ele.

Nick piscou com a cena. O ruivo tinha lagrimas nos olhos e gargalhava.

- O filme é bom?

Ele finalmente pareceu notar a presença de Nick. Limpou as lagrimas e sorriu.

- Insano e sanguinário. Mas – ele voltou a rir. – O assassino é muito burro. – inspirou alegre e finalmente encarou o amigo. – Deus do céu, Nick, parece que você viu um defunto.

Ele sentou-se ao lado do amigo e olhou para a tela. O ator estava correndo com os dois dedos cortados na mão sadia.

- Acabei de encontrar Noah e Nathalie na cozinha pensando em transformar o lugar em seu ninho de amor.

Johny piscou.

- Noah e Nathalie?

- Foi o que eu acabei de dizer.

O ruivo voltou a gargalhar. Nick girou os olhos.

- Qual é a graça?

- _Ninho de amor. _Puta merda, essa foi horrível.

Nick bufou.

- Eu fui sarcástico, Sullivan. – Johny continuou gargalhando. Aparentemente, ele estava de bom humor _até demais._ – Ah, esqueça. Onde está Meg?

- Tomando banho. – respondeu entre os risos. – Por quê?

Nick pareceu emburrado.

- Cheguei a umas conclusões e preciso conversar com ela.

O ruivo parou de rir.

- Conclusões sobre o plano?

- Não. Um outro assunto...

Johny o encarou desconfiado, mas logo voltou a gargalhar com o filme. Nick parecia exasperado. O filme era matança pura e insana, como podia achar graça naquilo?

Megan desceu as escadas, esfregando a toalha nos cabelos molhados. Olhou Johny histérico e perguntou a caminho da cozinha:

- É algum filme de comédia, Nick?

- Para ele, é. – respondeu. – E eu não iria para a cozinha se fosse você.

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Por que não?

- A essa altura, Noah deve estar experimentando o Kama Sutra na cozinha. – Megan piscou antes de começar a rir.

- Ah, isso não vai acontecer. – ela respondeu risonha, mas não entrou na cozinha, entretanto. Ficou logo atrás do sofá, tentando descobrir o filme.

- Como você pode ter tanta certeza que não vai acontecer nada? Você não viu o que eu vi. – Megan sorriu matreira.

- Eu conheço a minha irmã. – respondeu simplesmente.

E não estava errada: cinco minutos mais tarde, Nathalie saiu apressada da cozinha, vermelha e com os cabelos bagunçados e subiu como um foguete, resmungando coisas incompreensíveis entre "Não deveria ter chegado a este ponto". Depois, fechou a porta com força.

Megan sorriu.

- Eu não disse? – ela finalmente pareceu descobrir qual era o filme e começou a rir. – Ah, já passou a cena em que o cara tropeça nos dedos?

Johny assentiu e os dois começaram a rir.

- Ah, que idiota.

- Muito!

Nick bufou e Noah apareceu na cozinha, aturdido e aborrecido. Megan jogou a toalha para ele.

- Pendure-a no varal para mim Noah, por favor.

Ele bufou, mas obedeceu a prima. Parecia abalado. A loira riu, mas Nick não soube definir se era por causa do filme ou se era por causa da reação de Noah.

Johny jogou uma almofada nela. – O canal vai reprisar daqui vinte minutos. Vamos rir dele juntos.

- Ah! – ela pulou no sofá e sentou-se ao lado dele, empolgada comentando os erros do filme. Nick duvidava que Johny tivesse percebido que havia abraçado a loira pelo ombro. Ambos conversavam animadamente e riam do erro do matador com olhares maliciosos.

Nick suspirou, já suspeitando que não conseguiria falar de Carolyn com a loira, supondo que depois ela iria se recolher com o primo à sala de reuniões para rever o plano pela ultima vez, para o dia de amanhã com o resto do grupo.

Thomas e Melissa. Johny e Megan, agora Noah e Nathalie. Sem contar os estranhos pensamentos que proliferavam em sua mente nos últimos dias. Todos, envolvendo sua melhor amiga.

Que diabos estava acontecendo com aquele grupo?

* * *

_Seis de junho, duas da manhã._

_Ela era capaz de escutar o som do sapato de salto batendo contra o chão, apressado. A respiração estava ofegante e a cada minuto ela soltava gemidos de desespero. A única coisa que podia pensar era escapar o mais rápido possível de lá... E esconder-se, talvez, como uma covarde. Mas, em segurança. _

_Segura o suficiente para correr para o aconchego dos braços de seu noivo. _

Gina estava deitada de barriga para cima, com as mãos sobre a mesma, cruzadas. O olhar estava vidrado no teto e uma mecha ruiva caia em seu rosto, mas ela não parecia nem um pouco preocupada com isso.

Ela e Harry haviam combinado que dormiriam cedo naquela noite, para que estivessem com uma disposição plena para o grande dia, mas desde que deitara na cama e dormira as primeiras duas horas – das dez à meia noite-, estava naquela mesma posição.

Era incrível como o mesmo pesadelo que tinha já há onze anos era capaz de provocar ainda a mesma atitude: falta de sono. Talvez por covardia, talvez por medo de sua reação ao sonhar mais uma vez com os gritos angustiados de sua falecida cunhada.

Ela escutou um ronco baixo ao lado, e constatou que Harry dormia profundamente. Claro, ela pensou amargurada, o homem está completamente seguro de que não vai ser pego... E não sonha com as mesmas coisas que eu.

Gina continuou encarando o teto, sentindo-se uma imbecil. Ela não era mais uma menininha para ter medo de sonhos, e, no entanto, era exatamente desse modo que estava agindo.

Mas não podia se martirizar tanto, pensou. Ela já sabia o que acontecia sempre depois que acordava de um sonho com Hermione.

E era exatamente por isso que a única coisa que ela encarava era o teto e nenhum outro lugar da suíte.

Mas ela não ia dar uma de _menininha chorona_ mais uma vez ao lado de Harry Potter. Quer dizer, ela não era mais isso e estava na hora de começar a entender que aquele tipo de coisa poderia ser bloqueado, se ela simplesmente fingisse que não estava lá. Qualquer coisa, menos voltar a chorar acolhida nos braços de Harry.

A chuva caía ao lado de fora e Gina tentou se concentrar no barulho da chuva, com o pensamento de que talvez pudesse se acalmar e voltar a dormir.

Inspirou profundamente duas vezes, expirando o ar vagarosamente em seguida.

Quando todo o pensamento da morte de Hermione e do que sempre acontecia depois que acordava de um sonho como aquele desapareceu de sua mente, ela fechou os olhos, fatigada.

Não parecia nem ter passado meia hora quando Gina voltou à realidade mais uma vez, sendo sacudida pelos ombros. Ela abriu os olhos assustada, enquanto sentava-se na cama em um pulo. Seu peito subia e descia loucamente e ela percebeu que seu rosto estava lavado de lágrimas, que não paravam de escorrer por suas bochechas.

Harry estava ajoelhado na frente dela, ainda com as mãos em seus ombros e o olhar aturdido.

Ela cobriu o rosto com as mãos e inspirou profundamente, percebendo que também estava tremendo, mas não era de frio. Fechou os olhos com força.

Harry tagarelava sem parar. Não parecia assustado, mas estava bastante aturdido com a reação dela. Dizia algo sobre os gritos dela terem o acordado.

Ela balançou a cabeça, percebendo que ainda chorava. Limpou as lágrimas. Sentia-se uma estúpida por tal reação.

Droga, ela não era mais uma menina, disse mais uma vez a si mesma.

Harry parou de falar e se aproximou dela. Gina ainda tinha o rosto escondido nas mãos e tentava acalmar a própria respiração.

- Gina, o que aconteceu? – ele perguntou em um tom de voz surpreendentemente calmo. Ela ergueu o rosto e o encarou nos olhos, recordando todo o sonho. Balançou a cabeça, de novo.

- A mesma coisa que acontece desde que eu me meti nessa vida. – murmurou desgostosa. – E a mesma reação, eu presumo.

Ele percebeu a vergonha dela, assim como o tom de voz amargo. Harry a fitou por um tempo, em silêncio, antes de colocar uma mecha ruiva dela atrás da orelha, com cuidado.

- Não há nada com o que se envergonhar. – murmurou simplesmente. Gina soltou um bufo pelo nariz.

- Olhe a minha idade. Olhe há quanto tempo eu sonho a mesma coisa. Olhe que minha reação é sempre a mesma. – os ombros caíram. – E eu acordei você.

Harry deu de ombros.

- Não faz mal.

Gina estava pronta para responder quando Harry se moveu, dando vista para ela para o banheiro.

Ao lado da porta fechada, _o demônio_ estava encostado na parede, como sempre estava depois de um pesadelo como aquele. Fechou os olhos e chacoalhou a cabeça para em seguida abri-los. Ele continuava ali.

Gina segurou o ar em seus pulmões e suas mãos imediatamente correram em busca aos ombros de Harry. Ele a encarou confuso. De uma hora para a outra, Gina estava rígida e com o olhar petrificado em algum ponto. Ele percebeu que as mãos delicadas dela o apertavam com força. Harry virou o rosto, tentando enxergar algo de surpreendente no aposento, mas não encontrou nada.

- Gina?

Ela continuou em silêncio, olhando para o mesmo ponto. A respiração dela voltou a acelerar e ele nunca pensou ter visto o olhar dela tão assustado como naquele momento.

Harry ia tentar chamar sua atenção mais uma vez quando ela dirigiu o olhar para ele. Ele percebeu que ela estava tentando segurar as lagrimas, como se tentasse recuperar o mínimo de dignidade para com ele.

- Ele está aqui. – ela sussurrou com a voz quase inaudível. – Como sempre faz.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha e estava pronto para perguntar quando a lembrança da mesma Gina chorando em seu quarto lhe veio na cabeça.

_Ele nunca a havia visto daquela forma, depois de tanto tempo. Tão... Desprotegida, como uma menina. _

_Então, ela pareceu tomar coragem, e reunindo forças, ela disparou:_

_- Eu vejo o Rony, Harry. Todos os dias, todas as noites. Em algum canto, em algum cômodo, eu o vejo parado, com os braços cruzados._

Harry prendeu o ar por um momento, ficando sem reação. Gina continuava encarar o ponto onde, para Harry, não parecia ter nada, ainda com os olhos arregalados.

Gina apenas se distraiu quando percebeu os ombros de Harry ficarem tensos. Ela não precisou dirigir o olhar para ele mais uma vez, porque ele se colocou em sua frente, tampando-lhe a imagem do irmão. Ela percebeu a sombra de susto nas íris verdes dele.

- Harry?

- Deite-se, Gina.

A ordem fora dita assim, sem mais nem menos. E em um tom endurecido, mandão.

Gina não esperava que ele fosse gentil com ela como fora da ultima vez, já que estava tentando se manter afastado dela o tanto quanto fosse possível e que momentos antes ela estava aborrecida com ele por ter a tirado do plano, mas não esperava que ele fizesse aquele descaso com ela.

Também, não era culpa dele estar com aquele ar aborrecido. Ela havia acordado ele com seus medos de criança, e estava sendo obrigado a vê-la chorando, mais uma vez, como uma covarde.

No entanto, ela não se moveu. Parecia ainda tentar absorver o que estava acontecendo com ele, até que ele repetiu a ordem, num tom mais duro.

Gina soltou seus ombros e se deitou, mordendo o lábio inferior com força. Ela fechou os olhos e as mãos com força e se encolheu. Logo depois, sentiu o colchão afundar ao seu lado, dando a notar que Harry também se deitara.

Ela detestava quando tinha aqueles sonhos, porque isso sempre a deixava vulnerável, e sempre a fazia chorar. Toda aquela máscara de dureza desaparecia, mostrando uma mulher em frangalhos.

Mas parecia que desta vez a vontade de chorar era duas vezes maior pelo descaso que Harry havia falado com ela.

Gina quase gritou quando sentiu algo a virando. Abriu os olhos, dando de cara com o peito de Harry. Ela tentou rolar para o lado, mas ele a estava abraçando, esfregando suas costas. A única coisa que Gina conseguiu fazer foi girar a cabeça e encará-lo.

- Harry...

- Feche os olhos, Gina.

Ela entreabriu os lábios por um momento, abobada com o que estava acontecendo, mas obedeceu. Em seguida, escutou a voz de Harry mais uma vez:

- Comece a controlar a sua respiração.

Aos poucos, ela conseguiu. O toque das mãos de Harry em suas costas a acariciando a ajudou a conseguir isso. Era um toque apaziguador e gentil.

Ele a apertou um pouco em seus braços. Gina se sentiu agradecida pelo calor do corpo dele.

As mãos dele deslizaram pelo seu braço e ela inspirou. Harry encostou o queixo no topo da cabeça dela e murmurou:

- Agora, procure dormir.

Ela abriu os olhos.

- Mas, mas...

- Durma, doçura.

E ela percebeu. Ele não estava aborrecido com ela.

- Harry?

- Conversaremos sobre isso amanhã Gina, se quiser. Mas agora, descanse.

- Não é isso...

Ela fechou os olhos enquanto se encolhia em seus braços. Harry continuou em silêncio, e parou de acariciá-la, mas continuou segurando-a em seus braços.

Gina ficou um tempo degustando aquele silêncio, e o pensamento absurdo de que nada, nem mesmo aqueles pesadelos e as imagens de seu irmão, poderiam atingi-la enquanto estivesse segura nos braços dele pairou em sua mente. Suspirou.

- Harry?

- Sim?

- Obrigada.

* * *

_Seis de junho, oito e quarenta e cinco, França._

Daniel Sullivan lançou mais um olhar rápido pelo vasto salão, lotado de pessoas vestidas formalmente, antes de olhar para a roupa, exposta ao publico. Ao lado, uma mulher com os cabelos castanhos conversava animadamente com um dos cientistas criadores, fazendo inúmeras perguntas e anotando as respostas em um caderno. O homem, alto e de porte atlético ao seu lado, tirava fotos, ora da roupa, ora do salão e do cientista.

Daniel girou os olhos. _Repórteres, _pensou aborrecido. Ele detestava repórteres.

Uma mulher alta e oriental, com um _tailleur _azul marinho caminhou em direção a ele.

- Tudo _okay, _não é mesmo? – ela perguntou, colocando-se ao lado dele.

- Não imaginei que existiria algo de errado aqui. – resmungou, colocando as mãos no bolso. – Você sabe por que estamos aqui.

Ela assentiu.

- Com toda a certeza que eu sei. – a mulher deu de ombros. – Fizemos merda no caso anterior e nosso chefe tem um humor muito estranho quando se trata de punição.

Daniel sorriu maldoso.

- Com certeza ele achou uma maneira maravilhosa de me punir. Estou morto de tédio, Stella.

Stella riu.

- Ah, com toda a certeza. Quando ele disse que estaríamos escalados para vigiar uma maldita peça de roupa, quase ri na cara dele. Só não fiz isso porque o homem disse isso para mim aos berros. Ainda está furioso comigo.

- Não é para tanto. – respondeu Daniel – Você quase colocou fogo no escritório dele quando foi explicar porque acabou com o caso anterior.

Stella encolheu os ombros, penalizada. – Não fiz de propósito.

Daniel sorriu, mas ficou sério em seguida.

- De qualquer modo, eu duvido que vá acontecer algo de assombroso hoje. No máximo algum repórter maluco tentando pegar a roupa em mãos. Nada mais.

Daniel não percebeu a repórter de cabelos castanhos o encarar por um breve momento, antes de comentar algo com o seu fotografo e ambos se afastarem para a mesa de bebidas.

_

* * *

_

_Seis de junho, dez para as oito, Estados Unidos. _

O coração de Megan estava aos pulos quando ela colocou as luvas negras, assim como o resto da roupa. Ela fechou os olhos e inspirou profundamente, antes de abri-los mais uma vez e encarar a noite estrelada. Céu sem vestígios de nuvens.

Molhou os lábios com a pontinha da língua, antes de coçar o pescoço, com nervosismo.

Ela e Johny estavam no ultimo andar de um antigo estacionamento, há uma quadra do centro de pesquisas. A única coisa que esperavam para agir era o pequeno 'bip' no relógio de Johny, avisando que eram oito horas.

Johny havia acabado de colocar a touca negra na cabeça, cobrindo-lhe todo o rosto quando a visão da loira o distraiu. Ela dava pequenos pulinhos, de um lado para o outro, como quem se aquecia.

- Meg?

Ela parou de pular e o encarou. Ele tirou a touca e sorriu para ela.

- Nervosa?

- Aparento estar? – perguntou aborrecida. Johny riu.

- Com toda a certeza. Até parece que você nunca fez isso na vida.

Megan prendeu os cabelos e olhou para a enorme bolsa azul marinho, ao seu lado no chão. A bolsa era grande o suficiente para conter dois rifles potentes.

- Acha que vamos conseguir roubar tudo nos dez minutos estipulados?

Ele se aproximou dela, ficando frente a frente.

- Você bolou um plano perfeito e temos Nick para nos ajudar, pelos fones. Acalme-se, tudo bem?

Ela assentiu.

- Você está certo. Afinal, não temos nada a perder, não é? Se formos presos -.

- Não vamos ser presos. – ele a interrompeu, girando os olhos. Megan suspirou.

- Tudo bem. Eu não posso negar que estou nervosa. – admitiu.

Ele colocou as mãos nos ombros dela e massageou-os.

- Isso eu já percebi, mas pelo menos hoje, mantenha um pensamento positivo.

Megan soltou um muxoxo.

- Contanto que desta vez a gente não precise entrar no esgoto de novo...

Johny riu.

- Se isso acontecer... – ele começou numa tentativa de fazê-la relaxar. Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Sim?

- Eu levo você para jantar no melhor restaurante da cidade como recompensa.

Megan o encarou por um tempo, antes de rir.

- Você está tentando abusar da minha ansiedade para que eu aceite um jantar com você?

Ele deu de ombros. – É uma tentativa inocente. E não é só um jantar.

Megan riu.

- É um encontro. – ele a corrigiu.

- Um encontro?

- Você deveria se sentir uma mulher de sorte. – piscou. – Você sabe que, na faculdade, todas as garotas morreriam de inveja de você se eu fizesse esse convite. Ou se Noah o fizesse.

- Noah é meu primo, seu idiota. - ela sorriu. – Mas as garotas já me invejavam pelo simples fato de ser prima dele e de você viver em nosso apartamento. – ela o lembrou. - E não estamos mais na faculdade.

- Bom – ele ergueu as mãos e deu os ombros – então você pode dizer que a Lorena morreria de inveja de você se soubesse.

Megan girou os olhos.

- Lorena morreria de inveja se eu saísse com Harry, Johny. Ela já desistiu de você a um bom tempo.

- Lorena é uma assanhada, Meg – ele ergueu as sobrancelhas. – Ela deu em cima de mim e de Nick ontem quando fomos tomar café na padaria do pai dela.

Ele se sentiu satisfeito ao perceber que ela estava bem mais calma agora.

Megan balançou uma das mãos, displicente.

- Talvez ela ache que vai conseguir chamar a atenção de Harry assim.

O queixo de Johny caiu.

- Por que você _sempre _acaba com meu ego, _tampinha_?

Ela riu e puxou a touca dele, cobrindo seu rosto.

- Simples: você deixa.

Ele girou os olhos.

- Muito bem, agora que você está calma e eu com o ego destruído – comentou – vamos decidir: quem vai atirar no segurança que passa em sua moto as oito em ponto por esta rua e quem vai tomar a dianteira para proteger Noah e Nathalie?

- Você atira no segurança. – ela disse sem rodeios. – Vai que o cara é pai de família...

Ele olhou para ela incrédulo.

- E daí?

- Eu não quero matar um pai de família! – ela exclamou. – Só de imaginar os filhos dele chorando em cima do tumulo do pai, eu tremo nas bases.

- E por isso _eu _tenho que matar o cara?

- É bem por aí. – ela respondeu. – E você me deu o poder de escolha, não me culpe. Você bem que poderia ter dito "Megan, você vai atirar no segurança que passa de moto exatamente as oito por esta rua enquanto eu tomo a dianteira na segurança do seu primo e sua irmã". – completou, tentando imitar a voz rouca do ruivo.

Ele balançou a cabeça, incrédulo.

- Eu não acredito. – mas logo em seguida olhou para o relógio em seu pulso e disse: - Se você vai mesmo tomar a dianteira, faça isso agora. Faltam três minutos. Noah e Nathalie provavelmente já estão no local combinado.

Ela assentiu. Colocou a mesma touca que Johny e tirou um rifle da bolsa ao seu lado. Hesitou um breve momento, ficando de costas para ele e parada. Logo em seguida, adiantou-se até ele e levantou a própria touca, até a altura do nariz, para logo depois fazer a mesma com a dele.

Antes que ele pudesse pensar no que ela estava fazendo, Megan o beijou.

Quando ela se afastou, Johny foi obrigado a controlar a vontade de segurá-la e beijá-la mais uma vez, já que isso poderia arruinar o tempo previsto do roubo. Ele viu o sorriso nos lábios carnudos da loira.

- É bom que você saiba, Sullivan, que eu sou exigente quando se trata de um encontro.

- E isso não vai ser exceção comigo, mesmo sendo seu antigo romance de infância e o cara que viu você crescer, certo?

Ela assentiu.

- Exatamente.

Megan deu as costas a ele, arrumando a touca e empunhando o rifle.

- Hora do show. – ela murmurou.

* * *

_Sete de junho, três e cinco da manhã, França._

_- Não, as câmeras estão repetindo as imagens passadas, de uma hora atrás e não está gravando as de agora. Siga reto. –_ a voz de Carolyn se fez no fone de Gina – _E vire à direita. Espere um minuto ali, aproximadamente. Existe uma faxineira passando. _

- Acabei de fazê-lo. – Gina murmurou. – E agora?

_- Espere mais um momento... Pronto! Agora, entre na segunda sala desse corredor à esquerda. Não se preocupe, não tem ninguém nesse andar por enquanto. Você está levando alguma arma? _

- Sim. – ela não precisou dizer aos detalhes para Carolyn que estava até mesmo com a varinha escondida.

_- Certo. Espere nessa sala. É a sala da gerencia. Há uma tubulação de ar, como todas as outras, mas eu orientarei Harry para descer justamente nela quando tudo estiver pronto. _

- Tudo bem. – Gina empurrou a maçaneta, mas aborreceu-se em seguida. – Carolyn. – chamou a mestiça no fone.

_- Sim? _

- Está trancada. – resmungou.

_- O que você quer que eu faça? Eu manipulo as imagens nas câmeras de vídeo, provoco blackouts e coisas do tipo, não sou um chaveiro. – _ela riu ao outro lado.

Gina girou os olhos e sacou a varinha, fazendo um gesto simples com a mesma, abrindo a porta. Ela entrou e a fechou com cuidado.

A sala de gerencia tinha duas samambaias e uma mesa de vidro, com um computador de ultima geração.

Em seguida, encostou as costas na parede e fechou os olhos, sentindo o coração acelerado em seu peito.

- Carolyn? – chamou a mestiça mais uma vez.

_- O que foi? _

- Existe algum perigo de algum bastardo entrar aqui?

_- Claro que existe. – _ela respondeu. – _Mas eu avisarei, fique tranqüila. _

Gina pensou em perguntar como exatamente ela iria avisar, já que a própria Carolyn avisara que as câmeras de segurança não estavam gravando os momentos presentes, mas ficou em silêncio. Por sua vez, ela ficou encarando o lugar por onde Harry iria sair.

Ela cruzou os braços e esperou.

- - - -

As mãos de Harry tremeram de pura excitação quando sentiram a textura do tecido nelas. Um sorriso largo e triunfante despontou em seus lábios e logo em seguida ele já estava colocando a peça de roupa em um local seguro.

-_ Harry, você tem quarenta e cinco segundos para sair daí. – _Carolyn respondeu com certo tom aflito. – _Você sabe que acabou se atrasando para pegar esse pedaço de trapo, certo? _

- Pedaço de trapo que vai nos deixar mais ricos, Carol. – Ele respondeu com um sorriso no rosto. – E quarenta e cinco segundos são o suficiente para sumir daqui.

- _Você tem que voltar para a tubulação, seu idiota! E se tiver algum vestígio sequer de que tem algo errado, o alarme vai soar e não vou poder fazer nada contra isso, você sabe._

- Você acha que eu sou tão incompetente assim, Delaney? – retrucou ofendido. – Eu já fiz isso mais de uma vez.

Ele já estava a meio caminho da tubulação de ar.

- _Sinceramente? Acho! Você nunca se atrasou, por que diabos dessa vez -._

- Carol, eu me atrasei por segundos, pelo amor de Deus!

- _Cinco segundos! – _Harry pensou que ia ficar surdo pelo grito histérico que ela deu e ecoou em seus tímpanos.

- Eu já estou na tubulação, mestiça. – resmungou enfurecido, fechando a tampa com o maior cuidado e olhando o relógio.

- _Mestiça é a sua bunda cabeluda!_

02 segundos... 01 segundo... 00.

Harry mordeu os lábios, completamente imobilizado esperando uma catástrofe, como sempre fazia antes de ter certeza que tudo dera certo – ou não -... E nada aconteceu.

* * *

_Seis de junho, oito e seis da noite, Estados Unidos._

Os poucos cientistas presentes no centro de pesquisas estavam de joelhos com a cabeça apoiada na parede e as mãos para trás do corpo, amarradas. Megan estava com a arma em mãos, apontada na direção deles sem mover um músculo sequer. Ela não estava com os pensamentos em seu primo e sua irmã e na parte deles na tarefa, porque sabia que estavam a desempenhando com perfeição.

E se era assim, ela também teria que fazer a sua com a mesma.

A única mulher presente estava chorando. Seu corpo todo tremia e ela soluçava desesperadamente. Um dos homens tentou abraça-la pelos ombros, mas Megan ordenou com a voz ríspida:

- Solte-a.

A mulher por sua vez, ao escutar a voz, gritou de desespero. Megan inspirou profundamente.

- Vamos morrer, vamos morrer! – ela gritou em meio aos soluços. A loira bufou.

- Cale-se.

Johny reapareceu carregando um corpo de um homem vestido de azul.

- Ele tentou me matar. – explicou a Megan. Ela percebeu que não havia algo certo com ele... Havia uma mancha escura ensopando seu braço e barriga.

A cientista voltou a gritar desesperada.

- Possuídos pelo demônio! – ela vociferou. – É isso que vocês são! Malditos sejam! Vocês vão nos matar!

- Cale a boca! – Megan ordenou mais uma vez, perdendo a paciência.

- Não! – a voz da mulher era infantil e desesperada por causa do choro. – Que os policiais escutem meus gritos e venham até aqui e mandem vocês todos para o inferno!

Johny se encostou à parede de vidro e inspirou com dificuldade.

A paciência de Megan se esgotara.

- Mantenha os outros na mira. – ela disse a ele enquanto caminhava em passos silenciosos até a mulher, colocando o cano do revolver na nuca da mesma. – Não vamos matar ninguém... A menos que você cale a maldita boca. Se isso não acontecer, me encarregarei de fazer você a primeira.

Ela começou a soluçar.

- Maldita seja! Que sua alma apodreça no inferno! Que você mora eletrocutada!

- Se você não calar a boca, mandarei você imediatamente para lá. – retrucou pressionando o cano com um pouco mais de força. – Cale-se!

Isso não aconteceu. Johny sabia quais eram as proporções de frieza de Megan quando ela estava em serviço e sabia que ela jamais atirou em alguém para matar... Como não aconteceria dessa vez, também. Mas de alguma forma, ela arranjaria um jeito de calar a mulher.

O que era verdade. Assim que Megan retirou o cano do rifle da nuca, a cientista voltou a berrar com todos os pulmões. Johny podia jurar Megan suspirar antes de bater a cabeça da mulher com uma força impressionante na parede. A cientista caiu desmaiada no mesmo minuto.

- Eu não vou ser tão caridosa com o próximo que começar a berrar! – ela advertiu-os, afastando-se o suficiente para manter os homens mais uma vez sob sua mira.

Johny então se encostou mais uma à parede e fechou os olhos, tentando controlar a respiração.

Megan estava morrendo de preocupação por ele, mas não podia realmente tirar os olhos dos cientistas para poder verificar o que ele tinha. Tentando controlar a preocupação, ela levou as mãos ao fone e sussurrou:

- Algum sinal dos policiais?

_- Ninguém por enquanto. _– a voz de Nick se fez presente. – _Mas não brinquem com a sorte nem tentem ultrapassar os dez minutos de tempo. _

Ela olhou no relógio. Faltavam três minutos ainda.

- Não iremos. – ela respondeu. – Qual é a posição dos outros dois?

_- Nathalie e Noah estão terminando de baixar as ultimas pesquisas. Ocorreu um pequeno contratempo._

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Contratempo?

_- Alguns arquivos estavam protegidos. Nada do que se preocupar. Três minutos é o suficiente para vocês fugirem? _

- Vamos estar no tempo certo. Tem que ser o suficiente. – ela respondeu.

A cientista continuava caída no chão, desmaiada. Os outros homens estavam obedientemente na mesma posição, em silêncio. Megan podia vê-los tremer, mas nenhum ousava dizer algo.

- Quantos guardas lá dentro? – ela perguntou para Johny, sem, no entanto, olha-lo.

- Sete. Exatamente como nos fora dito. – disse e Megan entendeu que ele estava falando de Nick. A ordem era bem clara: ninguém poderia mencionar o nome de ninguém... ou isso implicaria na morte de todos os sobreviventes. – Há dois mortos lá dentro – um deles era idoso, enfartou -, quatro desacordados e este aqui. – murmurou, indicando o homem morto que trouxera. – Esse desgraçado foi que tentou me matar.

Havia certo tom de selvageria e incredulidade em sua voz.

Ela não se agüentou mais. Pareceu indiferente e displicente quando perguntou:

- Você está bem?

Ele não iria deixar que ela se preocupasse.

- Estou.

A voz de Nick voltou a aparecer nos fones.

_- Noah e Nathalie estão voltando. Preparem-se. _

Megan consultou mais uma vez o relógio. Oito e nove.

Um minuto, e aquela dor de cabeça estaria eliminada.

Ou talvez, estivesse apenas no começo. Ainda precisava contar com um fator que poderia ser de grande apuro: fugir... E ser pega.

* * *

_Sete de junho, três e dez da manhã, França. _

Gina não conseguia suportar mais. O desespero estava entalado em sua garganta e aquela situação de apenas esperar não estava colaborando em nada.

Ela não podia fazer nada, a não ser continuar encostada à parede esperando o desgraçado do Potter aparecer pela tampa da tubulação de ar. E, mesmo negando-se a dizer que ele estava certo, a simples situação de saber que estava participando de um roubo era o suficiente para deixá-la com náuseas.

A cada minuto, as imagens de seu primeiro e tolo roubo invadiam a mente, provocando arrepios de medo à medida que em sua mente, ela tomava um tiro e sentia sua cabeça sendo jogada para trás com tanta força que ela pensou que pudesse deslocar.

Balançou a cabeça. Não pense nisso, disse a si mesma. Onze anos atrás... Você não tinha experiência.

Não agüentando mais, ela replicou agitada para o fone:

- Carolyn! Onde está o Harry?

_- Oh, não se preocupe. O idiota acabou atrasando. Mas está tudo certo... Eu acho._

- Você **_acha_? **

- _Nada com o que se preocupar, Samantha, eu juro. _

Gina escutou um barulho na tubulação de ar e adiantou-se até lá.

Harry removeu a tampa silenciosamente e jogou a mala cheia de equipamentos no chão. Gina recolheu-a, enquanto ele descia.

Havia gotas de suor em sua testa, e ela conseguia ver com clareza o sorriso triunfante em seus lábios.

- Harry?  
Ele ergueu o rosto em direção a ela e sorriu.

- Situação, Carolyn.

_- Tudo certo. Podem sair. _

Harry jogou a mochila em seu ombro e pegou na mão de Gina, conduzindo-a para a porta.

- _Opa. _

Harry parou de andar.

- O que foi? – Gina perguntou. Harry balançou a cabeça.

- Carolyn?

_- Fiquem onde estão! – _advertiu-os – _Não saiam daí! Escondam-se em algum lugar! _

Imediatamente, Harry retrocedeu. Ainda estava segurando a mão de Gina firmemente enquanto ela lançava um olhar aturdido, preocupado.

- Como ela quer que nos escondamos _aqui?_

Ele não respondeu. Encostou-se à parede e continuou com o olhar fixo na porta.

- Quantos são? – perguntou para Carolyn.

- _Apenas um_. – ele escutou a mestiça batucando no teclado. – _É um homem. Um e setenta, mais ou menos. Acima do peso. Mais de quarenta e cinco. _

- Acha que ele vai entrar aqui?

Carolyn prendeu a respiração por um momento.

- _É provável, Harry._

Harry apertou a mão de Gina contra a sua. Ela o encarou e ele retribuiu o olhar.

Nenhum dos dois disse nada, apenas se encararam por um momento. Harry se sentiu uma mula por ter atrasado, ainda que segundos. Se não tivesse, era provável que isso não estaria acontecido. E ele não teria visto a sombra de medo nos olhos azuis da ruiva.

Lembrou-se que ela foi presa por conta de um roubo também. Lembrou-se também de como sua voz ficava toda vez que ela contava sobre a prisão.

Poderiam ser pegos em flagrante, mas Harry faria com que Gina não fosse presa mais uma vez, nem que, para com isso, pagasse com sua vida.

* * *

Noah apareceu junto com Nathalie pouco depois. Megan olhou para o relógio: um minuto.

- Bom, estamos adiantados em um minuto. – ela sorriu, ainda que seu sorriso estivesse oculto pela touca.

- Bom pressagio. – Nathalie sussurrou, segurando com mais força a mochila com os CDs contra seu peito.

Johny levou a mão ao fone.

- Tudo certo para fugirmos?

_- Espere... Três... Dois... Um... Vão!_

Johny saiu primeiro, para tomar conta da segurança de Noah e Nathalie, enquanto Megan ainda tomava conta dos cientistas. Por fim, quando todos já estavam fora do centro de pesquisas, ela saiu.

Quando ficaram por dez segundos sem a pressão de tomarem um tiro, um dos cientistas se levantou e cambaleou desesperado em direção a uma outra sala, a procura de um telefone.

Quando encontrou, ele o levou até o ouvido.

Sua esperança de prender os atuantes fora pelo cano. Eles haviam cortado a linha.

* * *

_- Meu Deus do céu! – _Carolyn exclamou desesperada. – _É exatamente para a sala da gerência que o homem está se encaminhando. _

Harry escutou passos. Imediatamente, ele se colocou na frente de Gina, possibilitando-a de ver apenas suas costas e seus ombros tensos.

- Vamos bolar um plano fácil – pelo seu tom de voz, ele não estava brincando – Eles me pegam e você aparata agora.

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- O quê?

- você me entendeu. Eles me prendem, você escapa.

Ao mesmo tempo, ele empurrava a mala com a roupa para ela, sem desgrudar os olhos da porta.

- E continua com o plano. – ele terminou.

- Você é idiota? – ela perguntou aturdida. – Eles vão perceber que também sou uma fraude se prenderem meu suposto marido.

- Você não precisa ficar aqui, Gina. Aparate para algum lugar, e continue mantendo contato com meu grupo. Vocês vão arrumar algum jeito de continuar o jogo.

- Enquanto você vai ser preso sob suspeita...

- Eles não vão conseguir arrancar nada de mim.

Ele estava falando sério. Gina não conseguia acreditar naquela ladainha. Ela quem estava desesperada e ele que estava perdendo a sanidade?

Os passos pararam e a maçaneta girou. Harry jogou Gina contra a parede.

- Aparate! – sussurrou nervoso. – Vamos logo, Gina!

- Venha junto.

- Não.

Ela girou os olhos. Não estava na hora de uma discussão, nem de dizer a Harry quais seriam os furos em ambas as identidades trouxas se ela aparatasse.

A porta se abriu.

O homem era exatamente do jeito que Carolyn descrevera: mais ou menos um e setenta, acima do peso, calvo. Estava cantarolando alguma coisa quando entrou na sala.

Ele não viu nem Harry nem Gina de imediato. Parecia estar levemente alto. Ele acendeu a luz da sala até que finalmente notasse a presença dos dois.

O homem arregalou os olhos e deu um passo para trás. Harry estava tentando esconder Gina com o corpo, espremendo-a contra a parede para que o homem achasse que havia apenas ele.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – o homem perguntou com a voz sufocada. Ele mediu Harry de cima a baixo, analisando suas roupas. A mochila que Harry dera para Gina estava jogada no chão.

Harry sentiu suas costas batendo contra a parede. Gina aparatara.

- Quem é você? – o homem agora exclamou com a voz mais alta. – Eu vou chamar a segurança!

Harry abriu a boca para responder quando viu o homem arregalar os olhos e entreabrir os lábios, num esgar de surpresa. Sangue espirrava de seu pescoço para todos os lados quando ele caiu de joelhos no chão, antes de bater o rosto contra o carpete.

Gina estava logo atrás do homem, com o rosto inflexível. Segurava ainda a faca que matara o homem.

Harry a encarou, boquiaberto.

- Você...

Ela levou a mão ao fone.

- Há mais alguém no corredor, Carolyn?

_- Negativo. _

- Pode nos orientar um caminho seguro até nossa suíte sem sermos vistos ou sem que eu seja obrigada a matar mais alguém?

_- Precisamente. _

Gina abriu a porta da sala da gerencia. Olhou para Harry e murmurou:

- Vamos logo.

**_Continua..._**

****

**Notas: **_Sim! Primeira postagem do ano :D Espero que todos tenham passado um Reveillon tão bom quanto o meu. _

_Ah, por que eu estou demorando tanto para postar os capitulos? Eu estou longe do meu computador, em um lugar que não tem computador e zaz. To na praia, gozando as minhas férias (Depois de oito meses consecutivos fazendo provas todos os dias, eu acho que eu mereço um descanso e viajar :P). Como esse fim de semana meus pais necessitaram subir, eu aproveitei e tinha que escolher entre as três fics que eu to escrevendo em qual eu ia adiantar. Escolhi essa, já que ela já estava um pouco escrita. Para as outras duas eu to completamente sem inspiração para escrever :P _

_Mas sábado eu estou voltando da praia, aí eu volto a escrever e aproveito minha ultima semana e meia de férias escrevendo a adiantando...depois, alou, colégio Etapa fdp again \o/ _

_Ah, sobre o filme que o matador tropeça nos dedos do cara que vai matar, é uma cena do filme "O Albergue" que eu assisti em dezembro, que por acaso eu RI muito, muito mesmo. Quase tão histérica quanto o Johny. O filme é chacina pura, mas aquela cena eu tive que rir... muito, muito idiota. _

_Espero que vocês tenham gostado desse capitulo. :D_


	10. Chapter 10

_It's really good hear your voice_

_Sayin' my name_

_It sounds so sweet_

_Comin' from the lips of an angel_

_Hearin' those words_

_It makes me weak_

**(Hinder – Lips of an angel)**

Eles só se sentiram seguros quando Harry trancou a porta de vidro com o cartão magnético.

O coração de Harry estava completamente descompassado. A cada segundo, sua mente voltava para a cena do pescoço do homem jorrando sangue para todos os lados.

Gina havia matado o homem. De novo a imagem do cadáver em sua mente. Gina havia assassinado o homem sem piedade. O sangue espirrou em suas mãos, e Gina continuou inflexível, como se nada de extraordinário tivesse acontecido.

Gina havia cometido um assassinato, e ela estava completamente indiferente com relação aquilo.

- O calor afetou seu cérebro, por acaso?

Gina o despertou de seus pensamentos com a pergunta. Harry estava sentado na cama enquanto ela estava com as mãos nos quadris, com uma expressão de quem pedia uma explicação plausível. Havia um brilho zangado nas íris azuis.

- Desculpe?

- O que deu na sua cabeça quando você disse para que eu fugisse? – ela moveu os braços agora para cruzá-los. – Você é idiota, Harry?

Nenhum comentário sobre o homem morto. Na verdade, ela não parecia sequer abalada de ter tirado a vida dele.

Ele não conseguiu evitar sentir um desconforto.

- Eu não queria que você fosse presa.

- Ora, quem disse que eu ia ser presa? – ela quis saber. – Era apenas um funcionário do Hotel... Esqueça. Quero saber por que diabos você atrasou.

Harry se sentiu patético naquela situação. Gina o estava constrangendo, e o pior era geralmente _ele _quem a colocava nessas situações.

E, admitir um erro em voz alta para _ela _era a maior questão para se sentir humilhado e envergonhado. Maldita ruiva!

- Eu errei o caminho. – murmurou com uma voz aborrecida e quase inaudível.

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha, tendo a absoluta certeza que talvez não tivesse escutado direito.

- Perdão?

- Eu errei o caminho. – ele repetiu aborrecido, agora mais alto. Levantou-se e caminhou até o frigobar, pegando uma garrafa de água.

- Por que você não pediu que Carolyn te orientasse?

Oh, Gina sabia a resposta. Harry era o tipo de homem que detestava admitir estar perdido.

Ele bufou.

- Carolyn estava gritando na minha orelha a cada cinco segundos. Como você queria que eu perguntasse alguma coisa?

Em outras palavras, não ia pedir uma orientação a uma mulher, para provar que eu estava perdido.

Ele deu um longo gole de água e a encarou. Gina estava com um olhar incrédulo.

- Oh, que seja. – ela resmungou. – Agora, vamos encarar os fatos: Você é idiota?

Ele quase se engasgou com a água.

- O quê?

- Perguntei se você é idiota.

- Mas que diabos... -.

- O que você pensou que aconteceria se eu aparatasse? Você acha que seu grupo não ia pedir nenhum tipo de informação de como _eu _consegui escapar_ e você _não?

Ele a encarou por um tempo, sem esboçar reação. Na verdade, interiormente ele estava tentando recuperar a posição do homem arrogante e cínico que ele se tornara, mas cada momento que se lembrava a capacidade de Gina para matar, ele ficava pasmado.

Balançou a cabeça.

- Você disse uma vez que não dá satisfações a ninguém.

Gina riu. _Okay_, ela também havia se transformado em arrogante e cínica.

- Oh, com certeza. E você queria que eu desse continuidade ao plano _como_? Seu grupo iria pedir com certeza que eu explicasse como eu fugi e abandonei você.

- Você não deu satisfações a Benchley quando ele perguntou como você matou aquele homem?

Gina ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- É diferente. – explicou exasperada. – Eu acho que deveria explicações ao seu grupo porque estou trabalhando _com _eles. Em relação à Benchley, ele me contratou e eu faço o serviço. Fim da historia. Ele não precisa saber como eu executei a tarefa.

Harry passou a mão pelos cabelos negros e soltou um suspiro. Gina sentou-se na cama, percebendo que ele estava aborrecido.

- Muito bem, péssimo plano. Satisfeita?

Ela se levantou. Harry ficou admirando por um tempo o contraste dos cabelos ruivos se agitando pelas costas cobertas pelo tecido negro da roupa que usava especialmente para o roubo. Parecia uma brasa viva.

Ela passou por ele e, a algumas passadas de distancia, virou-se para contemplá-lo. Harry se distraiu com uma fina madeixa encaracolada de seu cabelo ruivo na face.

- Não, não estou nem um pouco satisfeita. – ela respondeu cruzando os braços mais uma vez. – Se eu não tivesse pesquisado sobre você, iria jurar que você havia mentido sobre ser tão bom no mercado.

Ele a encarou completamente ofendido. Um dos motivos porque ela o havia pesquisado. Ele derrotara Voldemort! Como ela podia duvidar de sua capacidade? Fora ele quem quase morrera para salvar o rabo dela e de milhões de bruxos.

- Não é porque eu cometi uma falha na vida que você já precisa me considerar um inútil, _Virginia_.

Ela encolheu os ombros.

- Eu não disse isso.

- Ah, claro que não. Dá mesma forma que eu não vou dizer que não julgo você por ter sido idiota o suficiente para confiar em uma gangue de rua e ser presa.

Harry pegou a mochila do chão enquanto caminhava na direção dela. O olhar de Gina havia escurecido.

- Será que toda a vez que você fica ofendido você precisa ser infantil, Potter?

- Talvez. – replicou bruscamente. – Minha capa da Invisibilidade está na minha mala de viagem. Traga-a até mim, vou esconder a roupa.

Gina pensou em dizer que ele próprio fizesse aquilo, mas decidiu que não iria ser infantil como ele. Puxou a mala debaixo da cama e procurou pela capa.

Harry estava encostado na parede, observando cada canto do aposento.

Gina jogou a capa no ombro e caminhou até ele.

- Vamos lá, _cicatriz_, desembuche.

Ele dirigiu o olhar para ela, aturdido. Mas não sabia se era pelo apelido que não ouvia há anos ou se era pelo fato daqueles olhos azuis estarem maravilhosamente perto dele.

- Quê?

- Porque você está franzindo tanto o cenho?

- Estou pensando onde vou esconder a roupa.

- Mentiroso.

Ele abaixou o rosto, para encará-la nos olhos.

- Ainda estou aturdido com a sua simplicidade para matar. _Satisfeita_?

Gina o encarou por alguns segundos, em total silêncio. Então, sorriu.

- Pensei que já tivesse visto alguém ser morto uma vez.

- Claro que já vi. – replicou com uma careta. – E eu já sabia que você era uma matadora de aluguel... Mas hoje caiu a ficha.

- Ah, claro. – ela ergueu uma sobrancelha. – De quê?

- Você representa tudo o que eu mais odeio no mercado negro.

* * *

- Sabe, você já foi mais rápido no passado. – Noah comentou com uma sobrancelha erguida enquanto assistia Nathalie fazer um curativo no braço de Johny.

Ele fitou o amigo por um tempo.

- Continuo rápido. – argumentou. – Apenas estava um pouco distraído.

- Isso é surpreendente. Você distraído. – Nathalie comentou, enquanto enrolava uma faixa no braço dele.

- Sou um ser humano. Não uma máquina. – o ruivo se defendeu. Olhou para o batente da porta, onde Megan estava encostada e piscou para ela.

A loira estava com os braços cruzados, vestindo ainda a roupa do roubo. O cabelo estava atrás das orelhas e o semblante estava sério. Ela viu o gesto dele e apenas deu um breve sorriso, longe do brilho feroz que o olhar dela expressava.

Johny percebeu que havia algo de errado com ela, mas ponderou que seria melhor perguntar quando ela estivesse sozinha. Do jeito que conhecia seu melhor amigo, Johny tinha a certeza de que Noah começaria a atormentar a caçula com perguntas sem nexo algum.

- Foi uma sorte tremenda que as balas só pegaram de raspão. – Nathalie comentou quando terminou de enfaixar o braço dele. Ela assentiu com a cabeça para enfatizar o que dizia. – Se a bala tivesse se alojado em você, todos nós estaríamos em um apuro horrível.

Noah fez uma careta para ela.

- Por que você diz isso? Um apuro? Mas mesmo não tendo Thomas para nos ajudar, você é uma médica formada.

Ela passou a mão pelos cabelos antes de responder.

- Mas não temos os equipamentos necessários aqui, como tínhamos ano passado. E se Johny chegasse a um hospital alegando ter recebido dois tiros... Bem, você me entendeu. O inferno estaria armado.

- A culpa de não termos equipamento foi por causa daquele filho da puta porto-riquenho que contratou matadores de aluguel para tentarem terminar o serviço daquele dia. – ele percebeu que estava começando a se aborrecer, exatamente como Harry fazia quando se lembrava desse dia e suspirou. – Mas eu concordo. O inferno estaria armado.

- Isso seria horrível. – Nick comentou quando abriu a porta, quase batendo-a na cara de Megan. – Desculpe. – murmurou ao ver o olhar furioso dela. – Já consegui arrumar as tralhas para mandar à França.

- Mandaremos hoje? – Noah perguntou à prima, que balançou a cabeça.

Ela estava aturdida. Abriu a boca para responder, mas não emitiu som algum. Ela pareceu perceber seu gesto, porque fechou os olhos e massageou a têmpora, soltando um resmungo.

- Não sei. Você pode decidir isso sozinho agora.

Ela deu as costas e saiu sem nenhuma outra palavra. Nick a encarou com os olhos arregalados. Tudo o que a loira mais queria era terminar aquele roubo... E agora não sabia o que fazer?

Johny fez menção de se levantar, decidido.

- Vou falar com ela.

- Não! – Nathalie o segurou pelos ombros, obrigando-o a se sentar novamente. – Ainda não terminei o curativo no abdômen.

- Eu vou. – Noah respondeu, seguindo a prima.

Megan estava no bar da casa, com um copo generoso de cachaça, típica do Brasil, na mão. Bebeu tudo em uma única tragada, fechando os olhos com força e fazendo uma careta, crispando os lábios.

- Maldição, isso é horrível.

- Hei, não pode se embebedar agora, loira. – ele brincou enquanto ela estava pronta para encher o segundo copo. Colocou-se em frente à prima e retirou o copo de suas mãos, assim como a garrafa.

Ela esfregou o rosto nas mãos.

- Estou tonta. – resmungou.

- Claro que está. – Noah disse o obvio. – Você é fraca para bebida e ainda por cima pega cachaça pura. Sabe, às vezes eu acho que você é idiota, Meg.

Ela sorriu para ele, para logo depois ficar séria.

- Eu também acho.

Noah a encarou, aturdido.

- _Okay, _tampinha. O que aconteceu?

Ela passou a mão pelos cabelos e o encarou seriamente.

- Noah, vale a pena tudo o que estamos fazendo? Seja sincero.

O primo pareceu aturdido com a pergunta.

- Por que você pergunta isso? Vamos faturar uma grana agora com esse roubo e...

- Grana. – ela balançou a cabeça. – Estamos arriscando nossas vidas por causa de um pedaço de papel.

- Pedaço de papel que vale nosso conforto mais tarde. E são milhares de pedaços de papel.

Megan balançou a cabeça.

- Já somos milionários. Cada um de nós deve ter no mínimo vinte milhões em nossas contas. Será que isso já não é o suficiente?

O primo a segurou pelos ombros.

- O que está acontecendo com você, coração? Pensei que você gostava dessa adrenalina, de driblar a justiça...

- Eu gosto. – ela admitiu baixinho. – Mas não se esqueça o que eu quis ser um dia, Noah. – ela fechou os olhos, tentando manter o foco da conversa. Droga, ela não devia ter bebido. – E também acho que já fizemos o que precisávamos fazer. Acho que está na hora de sabermos quando parar. Foi tudo muito bom, mas eu quero...

- Parar?

- Sim, eu quero parar.

- E o que vai fazer em seguida, quando parar?

Ela deu de ombros.

- Aplicar meu dinheiro em alguma coisa lucrativa, e descansar a cabeça. Você sabe, Harry tomou providencias para que a Justiça jamais saiba dos negócios ilegais que fazemos. Ele mesmo disse que quando parássemos, poderíamos seguir como...

- Pessoas corretas? – ele a completou, quase sorrindo.

- É, é isso.

Noah sorriu.

- E eu devo presumir que sua atitude protetora de querer sair deve-se ao fato do Johnathan ter ferido hoje?

Megan arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- John _sempre _se fere. – ela pontuou, mas sua voz estava na defensiva.

- É mentira. Geralmente, quem sempre se fere é a Melissa. Ou você. Você sabe que às vezes pode ser bem desastrada. Mas, ignorando isso – ele balançou a cabeça. – Eu estou certo, não é mesmo?

- Isso só me fez perceber o numero de riscos que corremos em cada roubo.

- Qual é, Megan. – ele girou os olhos. – Você quase morreu ano passado em uma operação tentando tirar o Harry de uma emboscada, e só porque aquela cabeça de tomate tomou dois tiros de raspão hoje você tomou noção do perigo?

A loira balançou a cabeça e a abaixou, ficando em silêncio.

- Eu sou uma tonta. – ela sussurrou.

Noah a encarou com os olhos cheios de carinho, mas não evitou ao dizer:

- Eu sei. Quando isso aconteceu?

Ela se assustou com a pergunta. Droga, ele percebia tudo!

- No dia em que eu quase morri. – ela resmungou desgostosa. – Nath me contou a reação dele com Gerard quando viu a mim e ao Harry estirados no chão.

Huh. Noah lembrava-se daquela cena muito bem.

Não fora porque ele viu a Megan _e_ a Harry em estado grave na grama da mansão de um dos grandes chefões na América Latina. Ele lembrava-se que Harry, apesar de tão ferido quanto Megan, ainda estava lúcido e tentando com o pouco de forças que tinha, mirar a arma em Gerard, o matador de aluguel contratado.

E que o foco da ira de Johny era o homem que atirara na caçula.

Balançou a cabeça.

- Eu me lembro desse dia.

- Quando eu acordei, ele estava segurando a minha mão. – ela murmurou. – E falou um monte de coisas... que não fez o menor sentido para mim.

- Você ainda estava sob o efeito da anestesia. – ele sorriu, lembrando-se das besteiras que ela falou sob o efeito da mesma. Fora muito engraçado, mas todos haviam prometido que não a gozariam daquele assunto. – Era normal você não entender o que estavam falando ao seu redor.

Ela deixou os ombros caírem.

- Foi a partir daí. – sussurrou.

- Isso é um tremendo erro. – Noah pontuou. Ela o encarou.

- Acha que eu não sei?

- Não digo sobre isso, tampinha, apesar de também achar um erro. Estou falando de você querer desistir agora. Acha que seria justo com todos nós? Harry nos disse que temos ainda duas tarefas para realizar... Você acha justo deixa-lo na mão?

- Não.

- Então pronto. Precisamos ficar unidos e reunir o resto da grana. Quando terminar, você pode decidir o que fazer.

Ela demorou um pouco para responder, mas ainda sim concordou com ele:

- Tudo bem.

Noah sorriu e beijou o rosto da prima, voltando para o quarto onde Nathalie estava. Escutava Nick comentando alguma coisa, fazendo a morena rir.

- Megan?

- Sim?

- Não deixe isso atrapalhar o seu trabalho. Você é talentosa demais para se deixar derrubar por um terreno incerto, você entende do que eu estou falando. É meu melhor amigo, mas eu conheço a figura. _E_ você precisa vencer Harry no xadrez, eu me recuso a perder duzentos dólares para o Tom, não pode ir embora sem vencer.

* * *

- Eu represento o que você mais odeia? – Gina o fitou por um tempo, observando-o esconder a roupa sob a capa de invisibilidade, debaixo do armário do banheiro.

- Não odeio você, se é isso que está pensando. Mas é assombroso me lembrar de você... De como você era... E me deparar com uma assassina. Algo que eu realmente odeio.

Havia um ar feroz em seu rosto quando ele voltou-se para ela. Gina então resolveu perguntar o que Melissa não revelara a ela quando perguntou:

- Por que você odeia tanto matadores de aluguel? Você é tão fora da lei quanto eles.

Harry pegou suas roupas e as de Gina usadas no roubo e colocou-as no chão, sacando a varinha. Não respondeu até que fizesse um giro mudo com o pulso, fazendo as duas peças diminuir até que sumissem.

- Quase fui morto por um a um ano atrás. E quase conseguiram o que queriam.

Bom, isso ela conseguia imaginar sem que ele lhe dissesse.

- Você já devia estar acostumado com pessoas tentando matar você. – ela comentou coçando o queixo, distraída. Harry sorriu.

- Na época, eu fui arrastado para uma emboscada. Culpa da vontade de acumular mais grana e agradar olhos alheios, você me entende. – respondeu secamente. – Todo o grupo foi. O homem que nos contratou foi um porto-riquenho chamado Júlio Perez. Era um dos maiores chefões do narcotráfico da América Latina.

Gina ficou em silêncio, esperando que ele continuasse. Harry suspirou.

- Mas houve alguns defeitos, e fui obrigado a não completar a operação que ele nos ofereceu. Era um risco demasiado grande para um valor não relativamente equivalente.

- Mas Perez não aceitou muito bem sua decisão, certo?

Harry sorriu sarcástico.

- Oh, não. Ele não aceitou nada bem. Teve a audácia de sacudir o dedo na minha cara com uma mão e o revolver com a outra. Noah, Johny e Nick estavam comigo, e acho que você percebeu como Noah pode ser perigoso... Com um sorriso simpático, ele ordenou que o cara abaixasse a maldita arma ou nunca mais seria capaz de gerar alguma criatura com seu sangue.

Gina cruzou os braços.

- Ele me parece ser do tipo que cumpre o que faz.

Harry sorriu.

- Naquele dia, Perez urrava em minha direção e me ameaçou de inúmeras formas. Uma delas, destruindo todo meu legado... E a outra, matando a mim e aos outros. – Gina percebeu o olhar dele escurecer enquanto passava a mão pelos cabelos. O semblante estava sério. – Ele me fez uma emboscada no dia seguinte, e eu caí nela. Ele havia contratado um matador de aluguel para me matar.

- Definitivamente, o cara sabe superar perdas. – Gina comentou sarcástica.

- Oh, com certeza. Todos nós já estávamos prontos para partir, mas Megan desde o inicio achou que Perez havia aceitado pacificamente a idéia, o que a deixou desconfiada.

- Ela diz que agitar a arma na sua cara seja aceitar pacificamente? – Gina quis rir. Harry sorriu.

- Não saiu algum tiro, saiu? – e voltou à história. – Gerard foi contratado por quatrocentos e cinqüenta mil para me matar, e quando cheguei lá... Bom, não saiu nada certo para Perez. Megan checou as conversas telefônicas de Perez e voou para a mansão do homem. Isso quase custou à vida dela também.

Gina molhou os lábios com a pontinha da língua.

- Gerard... Sim, eu me lembro dele. – Gina comentou distraída. Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Você conheceu Gerard Walters?

Ela assentiu.

- O desgraçado me devia mil dólares. – explicou. – Ganhei dele em um joguinho de tiro ao alvo.

Harry nem pensou em perguntar quais seriam os alvos.

- Quando cheguei lá tudo virou um inferno. O homem era bom – comentou amargo. – Ele sabia como matar alguém particularmente difícil. Mesmo recebendo um tiro no estomago de Megan, ele conseguiu acertá-la e a mim depois. Ela tomou um tiro por mim – ele explicou. – É uma boa amiga.

- E como vocês conseguiram sair dessa? – A imagem de Harry caído no chão à mercê de um matador de aluguel fez seu sistema nervoso entrar em curto. Sua imaginação começou a brincar com a mente dela, e imaginou Harry quase morto no chão, enquanto Benchley sorria malignamente ao apontar uma arma para ele e...

- O restante do grupo entrou em ação. – Harry explicou, a interrompendo de seus pensamentos. Ela sentia todo o seu corpo gelado ainda, como se estivesse nadando em uma piscina em pleno inverno russo. – Johnathan matou Gerard enquanto Nathalie e os outros ajudavam a mim e a Megan. – ele limpou a garganta.

- E Noah...?

- Noah antes tentou controlar Johnathan. – Harry replicou. Suas íris brilhavam estranhamente, como se ele estivesse realmente revivendo aquele dia. – Eu não lembro de muita coisa, já estava variando quando eles chegaram. Só lembro de muita gritaria. Sei que Noah gritou algo para Johny dizendo para ele parar de atirar... Acho que não tinha mais lugar para atirar na cabeça do homem. – deu de ombros. – Depois disso, fiquei inconsciente e só acordei depois da cirurgia que Nathalie fez, ajudada por Thomas.

Gina sentiu o coração parar. Imaginou-o deitado em uma cama, entre a vida e a morte.

- Cirurgia?

- Eu levei dois tiros. – ele disse em um tom tranqüilizador, provavelmente percebendo que o semblante de Gina estava alterado. – Mas não foi nada desesperador, porque os tiros não atingiram órgão algum, o que é um milagre.

- E Megan?

- Megan também sofreu uma cirurgia. – respondeu balançando a cabeça. – Mas ela correu risco de vida. O tiro quase atingiu o coração.

- Meu Deus.

- Johny odeia mercenários tanto quanto eu, mas é obvio que o motivo é diferente. – Harry comentou com um sorriso. – Quando finalmente Megan acordou, Perez havia contratado um bando inteiro de matadores para terminarem o serviço. Nossa casa virou quase uma ruína e a nossa ala cirúrgica virou o campo de uma verdadeira guerra. – ele ficou um tempo em silêncio para depois continuar. – Matadores de aluguel matam por dinheiro, não se importam em acabar com um monte de vidas, e se ajuntam se necessário, para conseguir seu objetivo. E quase morrer duas vezes nas mãos deles, não me fez ter um bom sentimento para com esse tipo.

- E você matou a todos?

- Você acha? – ele perguntou como se ela tivesse dito uma piada. – Nick escondeu Carol e Meg enquanto o resto travou uma guerra contra eles. Alguns mercenários morreram, outros fugiram.

- Mas como você conseguiu fazer com que eles parassem de te perseguir?

- Noah conseguiu. Viajou no dia seguinte para Porto Rico e obrigou Perez a pagar pelos serviços de todos os homens. E depois o matou. – ele pareceu se esquecer que haviam acabado de cometer um roubo e estalou o pescoço. – Essa é a minha historia de porque odeio tanto matadores de aluguel. Têm outras também – ele assentiu, afirmando o que dizia. – Mas essa foi a principal. – Ele encarou Gina por um tempo. – Qual seu problema?

A imagem daquela mesma cena, mas com Benchley tentando assassina-lo não queria sair de sua cabeça. Imaginou o homem pisando sobre seu peito e apontando a arma diretamente para seu rosto, vidrado de dor. Estremeceu quando o som do disparo ecoou em sua mente.

Gina tremeu visivelmente.

- Nenhum. – mentiu.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, desconfiado.

- Está vendo alguma coisa de novo?

Ela balançou a cabeça. Harry estava sentado na cama confortável em seu pijama - uma camiseta cinza e shorts azul-marinho –, analisando a fisionomia de Gina. Ela empalicidera visivelmente e estava bastante abalada.

- Não.

- Então qual é o problema?

_Mesmo não estando com você, eu tremo nas botas só de imaginar você sendo atingido, seu idiota!, _A mente dela gritou, mas tudo o que ela fez foi balançar a cabeça e dizer:

- O inferno vai começar, Harry. Acho bom que, enquanto estivermos aqui, utilizemos nossos disfarces até mesmo no quarto. Pode ser que invadam aqui, entende...

Em outras palavras, não _quero falar sobre isso_, ele pensou.

- Sim, você tem razão.

- Já limpou qualquer evidência caso invadam aqui?

Harry assentiu.

- É óbvio.

- Muito bem. – ela suspirou e passou a mão pelos cabelos, cansada. – Então acho melhor voltarmos ao disfarce e descansarmos. Aposto que amanhã vai ser um dia cheio.

- Tudo bem.

Gina caminhou lentamente até o banheiro e fechou a porta com cuidado, pronta para tomar um banho, arrumar o disfarce e cair na cama, para esquecer todos os pensamentos que tivera naquele momento, para esquecer que cometera um roubo e para esquecer o medo que sentira ao imaginar Harry sendo morto.

* * *

_A chuva caia torrencialmente contra os dois. O rapaz de dezessete anos tinha os cabelos grudados em sua testa e ao lado do rosto. A camisa amassada e branca estava grudada e molhada em seu corpo, evidenciando os músculos que estava adquirindo aos treinos, para sua caçada. _

_O vestido verde musgo de Gina estava amassado e pesado em seu corpo. Todo seu penteado havia desaparecido e as madeixas rubras roçavam no corpo molhado. Ela estava com um largo sorriso quando se encostou à parede e Harry se aproximou dela, impedindo-a que saísse. _

_As gotas de chuva eram incrivelmente frias, e para sua surpresa maior, ela não sentia frio algum. Na verdade, achava que precisava daquilo, porque todo seu corpo parecia ter sido atirado em alguma fogueira._

_Só de sentir o corpo molhado de Harry contra o seu era o suficiente para ser a fogueira. _

_Depois de um beijo longo e carnal, ele se afastou dela e começou a mordiscar seu pescoço. Gina jogou a cabeça para trás e fechou os olhos, soltando um pequeno gemido de satisfação. _

_Harry pareceu gostar da reação dela, porque se tornou mais provocativo. Quando ela sentiu que ele estava tocando em todas as partes de seu corpo, não conseguiu evitar um gemido um pouco mais alto. _

_Ele se afastou dela apenas o suficiente para encará-la nos olhos por um momento. Os olhos dele brilhavam e ele mordia o lábio inferior com um sorriso sacana. _

_- Eu estava louco de saudades de você. – ele sussurrou, com a voz terrivelmente rouca. Ao mesmo tempo, ele esfregava a mão em sua barriga. Gina ofegou. _

_- Saudades de mim ou saudades disso? _

_Ele abriu aquele sorriso, endiabrado. Apoderou-se de sua boca com desejo e quando se afastou, respondeu em meio aos beijos que a enchia._

_- Saudades de você... E saudades de fazer isso com você. – ela tentou segurar um novo gemido que se formava e ele sorriu. – Como eu posso ter feito amor com você uma vez e você me deixar com essa vontade louca de..._

_Ele balançou a cabeça. Parecia incrédulo, e, no entanto, cheio de desejo._

_- Você sabe mesmo encantar uma garota. – Gina provocou cheia de ironia. Ele balançou a cabeça. _

_- Sabe o que é pensar em você todas as noites, quando finalmente tenho tempo para não pensar em salvar minha vida e aniquilar Voldemort? – ele riu baixinho em seu ouvido quando percebeu o caminho que as mãos delicadas dela estavam correndo. – Você me corrompeu ruiva. _

_Gina se afastou dele, com um ar maroto. Riu._

_- Eu corrompi você? Você é quem me corrompeu. Eu nunca tinha feito..._

_Ele achou encantador o modo que as bochechas dela ficaram ligeiramente rosadas. Segurou seu rosto entre as mãos e a beijou possessivamente. _

_- E você acha que eu fiz algo parecido antes? – debochou. – Quantas garotas eu beijei na vida, além de você? _

_- Você diz que é só a Cho. Mas supondo quem é ela..._

_- Ah, claro. Se eu realmente gostasse dela naquele curto período de tempo que estive junto e se ela parasse de chorar a cada duas frases ditas... _

_Ele se tocou do que estava falando e ergueu uma sobrancelha, divertido._

_- Quem disse que eu quero falar da Cho agora? Eu quero aproveitar o tempo que eu tenho com você. _

_- É a minha formatura. – ela pontuou, mas se esqueceu do que disse em seguida ao sentir as mãos dele apertando-a. Aquele fogo inexplicável começou desde a ponta de seus pés, algo que ela sentiu também na primeira vez. – É suposto que eu devesse estar na festa._

_- Huh. Você está na festa, doçura. E você já dançou, ninguém precisa mais ver você ali. _

_- Estamos encharcados como dois cães e – ela definitivamente não conseguia pensar direito. Aqueles apertos e beijos estavam a deixando desmiolada. E o simples fato de que ele estava a impedindo de tocá-lo a deixava louca. – estou perdendo a banda e as danças. _

_Harry riu, rouco. _

_- Eu tenho uma festa melhor para você. _

_Gina estava tentando realmente manter a consciência._

_- Harry, estamos no colégio... Você nem deveria estar aqui..._

_Mas ele estava definitivamente endiabrado._

_- Eu não estou mais no colégio, esqueceu? E você já é formada, a partir de hoje. E – ele mordiscou o lóbulo de sua orelha para depois murmurar com a voz sensual. – Eu averigüei que não tem ninguém dentro do castelo. _

_Ah, meu Deus. Todo seu corpo estava rompendo em chamas. Ainda sim tentou manter o mínimo de consciência. O longo período que ficou sem Harry havia drenado sua alegria aos poucos, e agora que ele estava ali, tão sedento quanto ela..._

_- Você virou um pervertido Potter. Você nunca foi assim. Era o santo, esqueceu? _

_Harry gargalhou e sorriu de lado._

_- Eu não sou louco por fazer sexo. Eu sou louco é por você. Existe palavra para isso? De qualquer modo – os olhos dele seguiram a língua dela quando esta lambeu o lábio inferior. – Isso é conseqüência, com você. Você me virou do avesso desde aquele dia do casamento... – ele beijou a pele fria e molhada de seu ombro, graças à chuva. – Eu simplesmente não conseguia parar de pensar em você. _

_Ele colocou a mão em sua barriga, ainda coberta pelo vestido, e voltou a beijar seu ombro, descendo um caminho até que chegasse no tecido do tomara-que-caia do vestido. _

_Gina cerrou os dentes e enroscou-se nele com as pernas. _

_Dane-se a consciência! _

_- Debaixo da chuva? – ela perguntou, pensando que a pergunta fora sem coerência, mas não podia se culpar... droga, ele estava beijando seus seios, a provocando com suas mãos... ela não tinha forças nem para pedir que ele se afastasse. Pensando melhor, ela não queria que ele se afastasse. _

_Ele riu._

_- É alguma fantasia sua, por acaso? Porque se for... _

_- Podem nos ver aqui. – ela gemeu baixinho em seu ouvido e mordiscou seu pescoço. O vestido tinha sido levantado revelando sua coxa inteira, que ela estava esfregando nele. – Você não tinha mencionado um lugar... No castelo... Há alguns minutos? _

_Os gemidos dela o satisfaziam e Gina sentiu que ele a desejava._

_Ele a segurou em seu colo e ela enlaçou as pernas em seu corpo, encaixando-se a ele. _

_Eles foram aos tropeços e aos beijos para dentro do castelo. Harry tateou a procura da maçaneta de uma porta enquanto Gina o enlouquecia com suas caricias. Concentrar-se em abrir a porta nunca fora tão difícil. _

_Quando conseguiu, Gina já estava retirando sua camisa molhada. Ele riu ao ver que ela estava tão desesperada quanto ele. _

_Gina podia sentir o coração dele pular em seu peito, porque seu corpo estava completamente colado ao dela. Quando ele, numa atitude estressada, conseguiu abaixar o zíper do vestido de Gina e o abaixou, assim como ela conseguiu faze-lo se livrar das calças, ele a segurou em seu colo mais uma vez, desviando de seus beijos apenas para ver se realmente tinha entrado no lugar certo._

_- Há uma cama aqui._

_Gina parou de beijá-lo e olhou para trás. O peito dela subia e descia descompassado._

_- Você conjurou uma cama, seu pretensioso? _

_Ele riu sarcástico._

_- A menos que a mesa de professor agrade você..._

_Ele parou de falar quando as unhas dela o arranharam levemente no peito. Ele se sentiu enlouquecido. _

_Ela não estava usando sutiã, e o contado dos seios macios e firmes dela friccionado contra seu peito estava tirando sua concentração. Ele queria fazê-la ter o máximo de prazer possível, ir devagar, mas ela definitivamente não estava cooperando._

_Harry tropeçou no vestido de Gina jogado no chão e caiu junto com ela na cama. Isso não atrapalhou os dois. Ele já estava a beijando com todo o desejo e saudades que tinha enquanto suas mãos brincavam com ela. _

_Ela esfregava as pernas nele e se mexia inquieta. Ela demonstrava um sorriso e gemia de prazer com cada toque dele mais intimo. Ele traçou uma risca que começava no vale de seus seios e começou a descer..._

Gina não sabia dizer que acordara com o pulo de Harry na cama ou se fora com o numero de pessoas que entrou em sua suíte.

Seu corpo inteiro estava quente e seu rosto queimava em brasa quando ela observou em torno de quatro homens e uma mulher entrarem no dormitório.

Ela não conseguia pensar em nada para dizer, nem pensar. Ela estava com incrível dificuldade para se lembrar onde realmente estava.

Harry se levantou furioso, ou fingiu estar.

- O que diabos está acontecendo aqui? – explodiu. – Vou reclamar com a direção do Hotel, isso é totalmente...

- Aconteceu um assalto hoje. – A única mulher respondeu, cortando-o. – Estamos inspecionando todos os quartos.

Três dos quatro homens começaram imediatamente procurar pelo objeto roubado. O olhar do homem ao lado da mulher estava fixado em Gina.

Então tudo se fez claro: Deus do céu, o roubo!

- Meu Deus! – ela sussurrou, fingindo choque. – Como podem pensar que nós fizemos alguma coisa dessas?

- Eles não podem estar pensando que fizemos alguma coisa, amor, eu garanto. – O suposto Michael respondeu, com os olhos cerrados.

- Até não encontrarmos nada. – o homem respondeu, ainda estudando Gina.

Harry então chamou sua atenção, mas não fingindo a raiva que estava sentindo do homem dessa vez.

- Está tentando procurar alguma coisa em minha mulher também?

O homem voltou seu olhar para Harry. Gina ficou surpresa ao ver que ele estava interpretando tão bem. Ou pelo menos, era o que achava.

O homem aproximou-se dele e estendeu a mão.

- Sou o Agente Daniel Sullivan.

Ele não precisaria dizer mais nada para que Gina soubesse que ele era um federal. Sentiu as entranhas congelarem.

- Sei o quanto deve estar aborrecido com nossa entrada, senhor...

- Code. – respondeu Harry azedo.

- Certo. Senhor Code, mas o que foi roubado era algo muito importante e não podemos permitir que o responsável fuja.

- O que foi roubado, agente Sullivan?

O federal a encarou mais uma vez. Ela pensou já ter visto aquela mesma cor de olhos.

- Uma peça de roupa extremamente importante, desenvolvida por um grupo de cientistas.

Os três homens voltaram.

- Nada aqui, senhor. Tudo na mais perfeita ordem.

- É claro que está! – retrucou Harry aborrecido. – Espero que da próxima vez, batam à porta pelo menos!

O agente Sullivan encarou Harry, sem dizer nada. A única mulher assentiu.

- Peço desculpas pela invasão, senhor Code. Creio que não vamos mais incomodá-lo.

Quando os três fecharam a porta e se afastaram, Gina estava pronta para falar quando Harry fez um sinal para que não dissesse nada.

- Você está bem, querida?

Ela fez uma careta. Harry estava procurando pela varinha.

- Sim, estou. – resolveu continuar a mentira. – O que foi tudo isso, Mike?

- Não sei, mas eu vou reclamar com a direção, com certeza. – respondeu com tom de voz revoltado, ainda que seu semblante estivesse aflito. Sorriu ao encontrar a varinha. – Venha, vamos descansar.

- Tem certeza que não vai invadir mais ninguém?

- Tenho. Absoluta.

- Isso é ridículo. Em plena lua de mel! – ela esganiçou-se de propósito. Estava sem sorriso algum e sem emoção no rosto, como Harry.

- Esqueça, amor. – ele abraçou a si próprio. – Você quer descansar ou fazer outra coisa? – perguntou, deixando malicia na voz.

Gina balançou a cabeça, fingida.

- Quero dormir. Estou abalada com tudo isso.

- Tudo bem. Vamos descansar.

Ele foi até a enorme cortina da sacada e fez um gesto mudo com ela.

- Lancei o _abaffiato._ – respondeu aborrecido depois de um tempo. – Eles devem estar grampeando todas as suítes. – bufou.

Gina passou a mão pelo rosto.

- Foi uma sorte eu ter sugerido usarmos o disfarce. – ela sussurrou. – Imagine você se eles entrassem aqui e estivéssemos como realmente...

Harry suspirou, jogando-se na cama. Uma das pernas ficou pendurada do lado de fora.

- Estaríamos fodidos, usando a palavra literal. – Ele colocou as mãos sobre a barriga e a encarou. – Você parece assustada.

- Eu não estou assustada, estou aturdida. – ela continuava sentada na cama, o encarando. Estar na cama com ele, enquanto os flashes de seu sonho passeavam pela sua cabeça não lhe davam vantagem alguma.

O pior que não era um sonho. Aquilo realmente havia acontecido e ela sabia exatamente o que aconteceria depois, se não tivesse sido acordada. A glória.

- Aturdida com o que?

- Eu pela primeira vez consigo dormir bem – _e sonho com você! – _e eles invadem o quarto. Não é uma sorte? – perguntou irônica.

Harry a encarou por alguns segundos, antes que um pequeno sorriso aparecesse no canto dos lábios.

- Era um sonho bom?

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Por que a pergunta?

- Está vermelha e suada.

Ah! Ele queria a verdade? Na verdade ela ainda conseguia sentir o calor naquela lembrança. Lembrou-se do que veio a seguir e sentiu o conhecido calor esquentar seu pescoço.

Até parece que ela ia contar isso para ele!

- Ah, o sonho foi muito bom. – ela admitiu. – _Muito bom_ mesmo, ou eu teria acordado gritando. Geralmente só tenho pesadelos, certo?

Definitivamente, era estranho; Ela estava conversando com Harry como se ele fosse sua melhor amiga nos tempos de colégio. Ele deitado, olhando para ela com um sorriso, completamente relaxado enquanto ela admita que tivera um sonho bom.

O fato mais estranho que aquele homem maduro, incrivelmente lindo e irresistível em sua frente era o mesmo rapaz maravilhoso com quem ela fizera amor naquela lembrança.

- No que está pensando, Gina?

- O quê? – ela se surpreendeu com a pergunta.

- Parece meio avoada.

- Ah... Estava pensando como o destino pode ser cruel... E com humor negro.

- Por causa de sua família?

Não. Porque eu estou louca para pular em cima de você, seu idiota!

- É, também.

- Hum.

- Hum o quê?

- Sabe quem era o agente Sullivan? – ele mudou de assunto. – Irmão caçula de Johnathan.

Gina entreabriu os lábios.

- Eu sabia que já tinha visto aquele olhar em algum lugar.

- É, eles são um pouco parecidos. – Harry assentiu. – Quero ver a reação de Johny quando contar a ele que o irmão dele apareceu por aqui.

- O irmão dele sabe sobre ele?

- Sabe. Eles tem algumas contas a acertar.

Ela percebeu que Harry não diria mais nada sobre aquele assunto.

Mas também, pouco importava. Tudo o que ela queria era ir tomar um banho frio, mas Harry iria caçoar dela, com toda a certeza. Por que iria tomar um banho frio?

Levantou-se.

- Onde você vai?

- Beber água.

Quando ela pensou que poderia encher uma piscina com o tanto que bebera, ela deitou-se ao lado dele e ficou de costas, mas logo virou-se para encara-lo, com os pensamentos aflitos.

- Harry?

- Sim?

- Eu disse alguma coisa enquanto tinha meu sonho?

Ele abriu um sorriso.

- Deveria me preocupar?

- Não. E então?

- Não, não disse nada.

Ela suspirou.

- Certo. Boa noite.

- Boa noite, Gina.

Ela ficou de costas para ele e ele desligou a luz do abajur. Como a janela da sacada estava aberta, ele conseguia ver a silhueta das costas dela e abriu um sorriso malicioso. Ela podia ser a maior cabeça dura, mas ainda era louca por ele.

Harry não ia perder essa carta na manga para usar mais tarde, esse fora o único motivo pelo qual não contara a ela que estava gemendo seu nome baixinho, enrolada nos lençóis, acordando-o.

Abriu um sorriso sacana. Não ia demorar muito, afinal, para que Gina percebesse que estava travando uma batalha perdida.

**_Continua... _**

****

**Notas: **Aí está! Capitulo dez! Espero que vocês tenham gostado dele, saiu bem mais curto que o anterior, mas eu particularmente gostei dele. :D

Alguém aí tinha percebido a semelhança do sobrenome do Johny e do Daniel? xD E tem outros pequenos motivos de Harry odiar mercenários também, que talvez mereçam (ou não) ser revelados com o passar da história.

Espero que estejam gostando da fic e passando por aqui :D

_Miaka: _Harry pode ser canalha, idiota, arrogante e grosso, mas ele pode ser fofo quando quer ;D É, Gina finalmente deixou um pouquinho claro do que ela pode fazer... Mas isso ainda é só o inicio. Ela vai mostrar bastante do que é capaz até o epilogo dessa fanfic. shauehushe sério. xD Espero que esteja gostando ;x

_MarciaM: _Até eu iria querer estrangulá-lo se ele fizesse isso comigo (okay, talvez eu iria agarrá-lo, mas isso a gente releva x.x). É, eu fiquei meio indecisa de colocar essa coisa de sonhos e de ver o irmão, achei meio... sei lá! Tipo "Presença de Maria" (nao acredita que se lembrou disso). Minha nossa! saehsuaheuhsae. Mas acho que ficou bom assim, o que você acha:D Acho que sobre o Johny foi respondido nesse capitulo... e Noah e Nathalie... bem... aconteceu o que a Megan disse, eles não chegaram lááááá... ainda. :P hsuaheuh beijos!

_Andy Black: _O filme até que é meio bacaninha (se você gosta de carnificinas u.u) Mas eu ainda sou BEEEEM mais Jogos Mortais (Saw). "O Albergue" é muito forçado, muita matança... eu que quero trablhar CONTRA isso fiqui enjoada em algumas partes, imagina quem é meia boca. Aff... mas a parte dos dedos é realmente engraçada (humor negro) eu ri muito :D E obrigada por gostar tanto assim dessa fic (sorrisão). Beijos!

_Remaria: _Nossa, obrigada pelo elogio. Cenas de ação vão aparecer muuuito ainda, já tem muita agua para rolar e muitas coisas para se descobrir :D. Harry foi fofo, eu também acho xD. Beijos, querida, obrigada por acompanhar:D

_Sil17: _Sim, to viva! (sorrisão master) Nossa que bom que você gostou tanto assim do capitulo passado, ele foi particularmente trabalhoso e satisfatorio de se fazer... Ah, eu sei que a história é HG (e sempre será!), mas eu me divirto escrevendo sobre os outros elementos. As garotas são baseadas nas minhas irmãs, então eu me divirto escrevendo sobre elas e seus rolos. XD E sobre as criaturas se acertarem... será que vai demorar muito? ;D hahaha beijos!

_Bia: _Não, não precisa morrer de curiosidade não:D shauehushauhe eu sou meio lerdinha mesmo para postar por causa dessa vida de pré-vestibulanda. Vencer na vida não é facil i.i. Mas obrigada por gostar taaanto assim da fic! (olhos brilham). Beijos!

_Júlia: _Não postei nas férias (nas minhas férias), mas vale se for em periodo letivo? i.i sahuehushae beijos. :D Continue acompanhando.

_Nimue25: _Postado :D

_Adii: _Nossa, perfeita? Muito obrigada! (tammie fica orgulhosa). Fico muito contente que você tenha gostado tanto. continue passando por aqui sempre que der, viu? Beijos :x

É isso gente. Espero que continuem gostando :D

zo/


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo Onze**

_Quando eu me iludo é quando eu me esqueço_

_Quando eu te tenho, eu me sinto tão bem_

_Você me fez sentir de novo o que eu_

_Já não me importava mais_

_(**Detonautas** – Você me faz tão bem)_

_Onze de junho de 2011_

Gina sentiu a claridade de o dia começar a incomodar, fazendo-a franzir o cenho. Pensou se poderia se levantar e fechar a cortina, mas a preguiça era a tamanha que logo ela desconsiderou tal possibilidade.

Sua cabeça ainda estava pesada de sono e ela se perguntou por que havia ido dormir tão tarde. Começou a recapitular mentalmente os dois últimos dias.

Desde o dia nove de junho, dia em que os federais voltaram para os Estados Unidos com a promessa de se reorganizarem, Harry e Gina puderam dar continuidade ao plano. Entregaram as chaves à recepcionista do lugar, que se desculpou por quatro minutos sobre o incomodo em que foram obrigados a passar e foram embora do Hotel. Carregaram as malas até um táxi e dirigiram-se para o aeroporto.

Como era o combinado, cada integrante do grupo voltou para casa logo depois do roubo. Carolyn pegou um avião dia oito, e Harry e Gina pegaram dia nove, dia em que estavam previstos para deixarem o Hotel. Melissa e Thomas, já que estavam como repórteres, ficariam ainda até o dia onze com a equipe, tomando nota dos últimos detalhes.

Dia nove de junho fora um dia corrido. Assim que desembarcaram, ambos tiveram que abrir suas malas, deixaram serem revistados e todo o procedimento. Gina cogitou a possibilidade de os federais acharem que algum passageiro vindo da França poderia estar com a roupa.

Logo que deixaram o aeroporto, Harry seguiu até o lugar que havia trancafiado os verdadeiros Code, tomando a máxima cautela de fazer um caminho longo e cheio de voltas repetitivas, caso estivessem sendo seguidos. Depois que Gina fez o seu trabalho de alteração de lembranças, o verdadeiro Casal Code seguiu sua lua-de-mel, sorridentes e inspirando clima de romance, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Sabe qual é a única coisa que me chateia? – Gina perguntou enquanto estava escondida observando o carro do casal se afastar.

- O quê? – Harry perguntou.

- Que eles sonham ter feito uma lua-de-mel que nunca aconteceu. Estragamos uma viagem dos sonhos.

A resposta dele fora uma risada bem humorada.

Depois, voltaram para casa. Harry conversou apenas com Noah e brevemente, tomando nota dos detalhes do roubo do dia seis. Quando se sentiu satisfeito, dissera que ainda voltaria com Samantha para França, para entregar a roupa à Brücke.

- Vocês têm outra identidade já? – o loiro perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- É claro. – Harry ainda teve a capacidade de sorrir ao mentir.

Antes de seguir viagem para França, aparatando, Harry decidiu que precisariam de lugar para ficar até o dia doze.

- Pensei que iríamos embora depois que entregássemos a encomenda ao alemão. – Gina comentou contrariada enquanto caminhava ao lado de Harry até a casa de Nathan.

- Vamos entregar a encomenda exatamente à meia noite do dia onze para doze. Eu não quero, definitivamente, aparatar de madrugada. Já é o bastante ruim fazer isso, ainda mais com sono. – ele retrucou simplesmente. – E Nathan me deve um favor.

Gina não sabia por que exatamente ele devia um favor, mas Nathan se mostrou muito solicito ao dizer que emprestaria o minúsculo apartamento de um dormitório que tinha hospedado numa cidadezinha próxima à Paris. A ruiva percebeu o olhar que a irmã dele lançava sobre si e Harry, enquanto este ria com o colega, tomando cerveja na varanda. Os olhos cerrados como duas fendas para Gina, que não tardou em abrir um sorriso cínico quando Harry se aproximou dela para perguntar alguma coisa. Lorena fechou a porta da cozinha em um estrondo.

Apenas quando era quase meia noite, eles voltaram para casa, pegaram uma muda de roupas e aparataram para o lugar.

Como o previsto – graças ao esforço de aparatar para um outro país -, ambos chegaram exaustos. Gina foi para o chuveiro e logo que saiu, vestindo um pijama confortável, observou a cama e grunhiu.

O apartamento era realmente minúsculo, como Nathan havia dito, mas Harry dissera que estaria ótimo para aquele pouco de dias. Havia uma cama de casal que definitivamente se parecia mais com uma cama de solteiro, um sofá velho que provavelmente causaria dores nas costas logo depois de dez minutos apenas sentado, um banheiro e um parte que seria a suposta cozinha. Nessa parte havia apenas uma mesa e uma geladeira, que mais fazia barulho do que congelava algo.

Pelo menos o lugar era limpo, ela pensou.

- Gina – Harry a chamou enquanto ela escovava os cabelos, assim que havia saído do banho.

- Sim? – ela virou-se para encará-lo.

Ele bocejou e fechou os olhos enquanto se jogava no sofá.

- Pode ficar na cama.

- Você não vai dormir comigo?

A pergunta saíra antes que ela pudesse pensar no que estava dizendo.

Harry abriu os olhos e ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Dormir com você?

Ela percebeu a insinuação dele. Sentiu o pescoço ficar levemente quente.

- Você vai ficar com dores nas costas se dormir nesse sofá – ela explicou-se – Por isso que eu perguntei se -.

- Se eu vou dormir com você. – ele a completou com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

- É. _Dormir. _– ela enfatizou aborrecida, porque seu corpo sentiu um involuntário arrepio quando aquelas maravilhosas íris verdes brilharam. _Aquele_ brilho, que ela conhecia tão bem. – Posso dormir no sofá, se quiser.

- Não, imagina. – ele se levantou e ficou extremamente próximo a ela. Já que Harry era bem mais alto do que ela, ele teve que abaixar o rosto e ela, erguê-lo. Mas aquele sorriso não fora apagado. – Eu... Hum... Eu _durmo_ com você.

Gina quase deu um passo para trás, sem pensar. Aquele sorriso de predador dele estava confundindo suas idéias.

- Será que eu devo me preocupar?

- Eu não vou fazer nada – ele assegurou – A não ser que você queira, é claro. Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas antes de sorrir mais uma vez.

- Eu quero dormir. – Gina respondeu bruscamente.

- Claro. – ele assentiu.

Ao que parecia, na verdade era o que ele queria também, porque mesmo com a cama sendo pequena para os dois – ainda mais com o tamanho dele, o que significou eles serem obrigados a ficarem quase colados -, assim que Harry fechou os olhos, ele dormiu.

Diz dez fora tranqüilo. Eles tomaram café da manhã e conversaram bobagens, além de trabalho. Pela primeira vez, relembraram os tempos de colégio e riram juntos das encrencas que se meteram. Especialmente, na época em que namoraram, sexto ano de Harry, antes que o colégio anunciasse que reabriria e ele seguisse rumo a sua caçada.

- Madame Pince deve ter avisado Snape para que ele nos visse na biblioteca. – Gina comentou logo depois de ter pousado sua caneca com leite quente na mesa. – Totalmente injusto o que ela fez. Não estávamos destruindo nada.

- Claro que não. Só estávamos nos beijando e acariciando inocentemente atrás de uma estante. – Harry comentou irônico. – E ela já me odiava por ter visto o livro de Snape, na época.

Ela riu com gosto. Harry gostou de ver aquele sorriso. Atualmente era uma coisa rara vê-la sorrir daquele jeito, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Era um sorriso sincero, sem cinismo ou ironia.

- Eu não sei se havia inocência no que estávamos fazendo. – ela comentou marota.

Harry abriu um sorriso canalha.

- Inocente não foi quando estávamos mais tarde no salão comunal. Aí eu admito: Não existiu um mínimo de inocência. Mas enquanto estávamos na livraria, minhas mãos não estavam...

- Muito bem, muito bem. Eu já entendi. – ela o cortou, arregalando os olhos e rindo.

No inicio da noite, estava tendo uma pequena festa típica em uma rua próxima. Eles passaram quase a noite inteira lá, rindo, conversando, às vezes caminhando abraçados pelas ruas. Como se eles estivessem juntos há muito tempo, e como se eles não estivessem vivendo os pesadelos que estavam.

Uma vez ou outra Gina ficava séria e olhava para os lados, a procura de algo incomum, mas logo era distraída por Harry.

- Preocupada que possamos estar sendo seguidos?

Ela sorriu.

- Por que não?

Harry se aproximou dela e sussurrou com voz sensual em seu ouvido:

- Estamos seguros. Eu garanto.

Chegaram a casa quase cinco da manhã do dia onze. Gina sentou-se na cama, com a cabeça meio leve, meio pesada. Ela ria do que Harry falava, mesmo sem muitas vezes prestar atenção no que ele estava falando. Ela colocou a mão na cabeça e fechou os olhos, não desaparecendo com o sorriso:

- Eu fugi de todas as minhas regras hoje.

- Sua regra é não se divertir? – ele perguntou, sentando-se ao lado dela.

- Eu preciso me concentrar se quero terminar isso logo.

- Um dia não vai matar. – ele piscou e pela careta que fizera, ela desatara novamente em uma risada. Harry sorriu junto. – O quê?

- Você é um panaca. – ela riu, enquanto balançava a cabeça. – Sabe o que temos que fazer hoje, não é? – ela perguntou.

- Claro. Entregar a roupa. Mas isso é só a meia noite.

- Precisamos dormir. – ela riu de novo da careta que ele fez. – É sério! Antes que você me embebede ainda mais e eu realmente fique de ressaca.

Harry balançou a cabeça e deu de ombros, sorrindo.

- Se você quer assim mesmo...

- Quero, claro que quero. – ela não conseguia simplesmente parar de rir.

- Tem certeza?

Harry se aproximou dela e segurou sua cintura. Inclinou-se e pousou seus lábios sobre os dela com suavidade. Inconsciente do que estava fazendo, ela levou a mão à sua nuca e o beijou, aprofundando o beijo.

Harry não ia se aproveitar dela, bêbada. Iria se sentir profundamente aborrecido se ela não se lembrasse de nada e fizesse alguma bobeira inconsciente de suas ações. E com toda a certeza seria capaz de grudar em seu pescoço se depois ela percebesse o que fizera e começasse sua longa ladainha de não querer envolvimentos.

A custo, afastou-se e cobriu seus lábios com um beijo estalado.

- Boa noite, Gina.

Ainda com aquele sorriso mole, ela se aproximou dele como uma felina. Aproximou seu rosto do dele, enquanto começou a escorregar uma mão, que começava em seu pescoço e...

Harry cerrou os dentes e agarrou a mão dela, enquanto ela estava beijando seu pescoço.

- Você disse que queria dormir.

Ela molhou o lábio inferior vagarosamente, com a pontinha da língua. Ele teve que se lembrar que aquela criatura que o estava provocando estava bêbada.

- Você tem certeza?

O tom de sua voz saíra melodioso e sensual. Harry perdeu a voz por um minuto.

- Com certeza. _Absoluta certeza_. Não quero tomar um tiro depois. – ele murmurou com voz desgostosa e abafada. Gina deitou-se e ficou o encarando com aqueles olhos azuis magníficos.

- Você quem sabe...

Ela não parecia nem um pouco arrependida do beijo que dera. Na realidade, não conseguia sequer pensar direito no que fizera. Sua cabeça girava como se ela estivesse em uma maquina de lavar e a única coisa que podia pensar era como Harry beijava bem. Ah, sim, ele poderia dar aulas, ela pensou.

Ele se levantou enquanto ela se cobria.

- Vou beber água. – ele anunciou.

- Boa noite, Harry. – murmurou, fechando os olhos e dormindo.

Gina franziu o cenho com a claridade e sentiu uma imensa vontade de esbofetear a si mesma. Oh sim, agora ela se lembrava.

Ela se surpreendeu que ele não tivesse se aproveitado da situação, porque ela estava o provocando para que ele a levasse para cama. Mas ele não deixou que ela o provocasse por muito tempo. Afastou-se e disse que ela precisava dormir.

Se ela tivesse um pouco de coragem, agradeceria a ele, pensou aborrecida.

_Bem_, ela pensou,_ não poderia ficar pior. _

Claro que assim que abriu os olhos e tentou se mover, percebeu o quanto estava miseravelmente enganada. Estava aninhada ao lado de Harry, com o rosto extremamente próximo de seu pescoço, inalando seu perfume maravilhoso, enquanto o braço dele estava sobre seu corpo.

E o panaca dormia relaxadamente! Gina podia sentir sua respiração tranqüila no topo de sua cabeça e, quando tentou se mover, percebeu que uma das pernas dele estava sobre as suas. Ela mexeu a cabeça e ficou encarando o peito masculino dele, subindo e descendo relaxadamente. Aquele cheiro maravilhoso estava virando sua cabeça e...

Grunhiu. Como diabos fora parar naquela situação?

Ah, meu Deus. Será que havia feito alguma coisa, então?

Suspirou. Gina tentou se mover com a máxima cautela para não acorda-lo, mas fora sem sucesso. Ele abriu os olhos assustados e afastou-se o suficiente para encará-la. O sono estava estampado em seu rosto.

- Gina? – perguntou com a voz rouca e pastosa de sono.

- A janela está aberta. – ela pontuou, aproveitando a oportunidade para sair debaixo dele e levantar-se. – Volte a dormir.

Ele realmente ia fazer aquilo, mas Gina, quando estava ao lado da cortina, o chamou com voz aflita.

- Harry?

Ele franziu o cenho, tentando se manter acordado. Observou-a com preocupação, mas o sono se sobressaia.

- Sim?

Ela havia parado de prestar atenção nele, olhando para si própria no momento. Seu rosto ficou escarlate no momento segundo. Cristo, ela estava apenas com as partes intimas!

Olhou para ele com os olhos arregalados.

- Nós... Nós transamos?

Harry a encarou por um momento, e pareceu absorver somente a palavra "transamos".

- O que você disse? – ele perguntou aturdido.

- Perguntei... Se nós transamos.

Ela ficou aborrecida que ele estava tão devagar pela manhã. Ele simplesmente parecia não funcionar sob a pressão de sono. Quando ele bocejou e se sentou, parecia um pouco mais acordado. Gina não pode deixar de reparar que ele estava apenas com o shorts do pijama. Desviou o olhar de suas coxas.

- Não, não fizemos nada. – Ele a encarou e ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Mas não por falta de vontade sua.

Ela percebeu seu sorriso irônico e sentiu vontade de bater nele. Ela, preocupada de ter feito alguma besteira e ele rindo da cara dela?

- Por quê? Você _broxou_ por acaso? – perguntou azeda. Harry riu.

- Ah, com você isso não dá para acontecer. – ele comentou malicioso enquanto se levantava. Gina cerrou os punhos. – Mas não fizemos nada.

- E então como você explica o jeito que eu estou vestida e o modo como você estava enroscado em cima de mim?

Ah, com certeza ele poderia explicar, Harry pensou. Ficara puto quando aquilo aconteceu, mas agora até achava um pouco engraçado.

- _Okay. – _ele deu de ombros. – Não fizemos nada porque, quando você praticamente me deixou ardendo e me convenceu que não iria me matar, dormiu.

Gina pensou que não tinha escutado direito.

- O quê?

- Você me ouviu. Como você pode perceber – ele apontou pelo modo que ela estava vestida. – Quando estávamos na melhor parte, você me empurrou e disse que não queria fazer nada. – ele se sentiu aborrecido de novo. – Quer dizer, você me excita, você me arrasta para a cama e quando eu estou praticamente pronto para rasgar a sua roupa... – ele percebeu o que ia dizer e se controlou. – Você simplesmente me empurra, diz que a cabeça está rodando e no segundo seguinte, dorme. Isso é de acabar com o ego de qualquer um, Virginia.

Gina entreabriu os lábios, não acreditando.

- Mas, suas pernas...

- Você estava se esfregando em cima de mim mesmo dormindo! – Harry retrucou, gesticulando com as mãos. – O que você queria que eu fizesse? O que eu queria, não deu. – ele resmungou. - Você simplesmente não _acordava. _Mas para me provocar você fazia sem o menor problema... Ah, não, mesmo dormindo você -.

Ela o interrompeu antes que ele se empolgasse de novo.

- Está querendo dizer que não fizemos nada?

- Com todos os diabos, você não está me escutando? – ele perguntou. – Não!

Gina começou a rir. Harry lhe apresentou uma carranca.

- O que tem de tão engraçado?

- Nada. – ela continuou rindo, para logo depois suspirar feliz. Graças a Deus, não fizera nada.

- Gina, se você continuar rindo eu vou terminar o que comecei ontem. – ele ameaçou. Ela parou de rir no momento exato.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem.

* * *

Carolyn estava esquentando o pão quando Nick entrou na cozinha.

A mestiça, que estava distraída, não notou a presença do melhor amigo. Ela rebolava de um lado para o outro enquanto passava o pão por cima do fogo e sorria ao cantarolar uma musica qualquer.

Ele se se encostou ao batente da porta e sorriu, sem perceber que estava o fazendo. Ter Carol longe por tanto tempo fizera com que seu corpo e mente entrasse em um colapso engraçado, como se o mundo estivesse cheio de defeitos. Agora, que ela estava ali, tudo parecia certo e perfeito.

- Você parece empolgada!

Carolyn deu um pulo e o encarou assustada.

- Diga que você não está me assistindo dançar.

Ele sorriu.

- Suponho que sim, desculpe.

Ela fez uma careta mortificada.

- Oh, meu Deus.

Nick sorriu.

- Não se preocupe, prometo não contar a ninguém.

Carolyn riu, voltando a ficar de costas para ele.

- Você era o problema. Minhas irmãs me gozam desde pequena, agora você...

- Eu te conheço desde pequena! – ele comentou confuso, se aproximando dela.

Carolyn prendeu a respiração. Deus do céu, seu melhor amigo era maravilhoso! Ele veio caminhando descalço em sua direção, apenas com uma calça velha de moletom. O cabelo castanho estava levemente bagunçado, como se ele tivesse acabado de acordar.

E que sorriso era aquele?

- Mas você zomba de mim bem mais.

Nick piscou.

- É que você é irresistível.

Carolyn não entendeu o duplo sentido da frase.

- Claro. Eu tenho uma placa pendurada no pescoço "Zombem de mim! É de graça!"

Ele caiu na gargalhada. Depois, abraçou a amiga pela cintura, trazendo-a para si. Ela ficou abraçada a ele, com as costas apoiadas em seu peito masculino.

- Não era isso que eu estava dizendo.

Ela girou o corpo para encará-lo.

- O que você estava querendo dizer, então?

Ele a abraçou e beijou seu pescoço.

- Que eu estava com saudades.

Carol percebeu o tom rouco que ele usara. Ela conhecia muito bem aquele tom... O tipo de tom que ele usava quando saia com uma garota. O tipo de tom que ele usava com Jess.

Ela congelou o suficiente para não perguntar a ele se por acaso ele estava jogando uma indireta, nem tão indireta assim.

- Saudades de zombar de mim?

Ele balançou a cabeça e encostou o queixo no topo da cabeça da mestiça.

- Não. Você me entendeu.

Ele a girou, fazendo ficar de frente para ele. Aproximou o rosto, seus narizes quase se tocando.

- Na verdade, você está é me deixando confusa.

- Carol, se eu perguntar uma coisa a você, promete ser sincera?

Ela piscou.

- Posso tentar.

- Você é minha melhor amiga, não pode mentir.

Ela bufou.

- Certo. O que é?

- Você também está sentindo essa química?

Oh, cara. E como.

- Como?

Nick suspirou. Parecia aborrecido.

- Essa vontade louca de nos beijarmos... Huh... Na verdade não só beijar. Você também sente isso?

Carol pensou se iria mentir, mas desistiu. Como iria mentir e continuar naquela situação, agarrada à ele?

- Um pouco. – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha e ela suspirou. - Muito. Ah, você é meu melhor amigo! Isso não é normal, ou é? Será que é uma amizade colorida?

Nick a encarou confuso, antes de rir.

- É muita pergunta ao mesmo tempo. E eu não acho que seja uma amizade colorida.

- Por que não?

Ele deu de ombros.

- Não sei. – respondeu sinceramente. – Tem um jeito de saber.

Carolyn estava pronta para perguntar quando ele se aproximou dela o suficiente para que seus lábios se tocassem. Suas mãos desceram para a cintura da mestiça e ele a beijou.

Deus do céu! Quando ele intensificou o beijo e suas línguas se tocaram e iniciaram uma dança, ela sentiu seu corpo todo em brasa. Estava ficando toda excitada por causa de um beijo?

Não era o beijo. Era quem estava dando o beijo.

Ele apertou sua cintura e ela, instintivamente, esfregou seu corpo contra o dele. Droga, ela estava pegando fogo! Como de um minuto para o outro ele poderia tê-la deixado daquele jeito? Tudo bem, Nick era maravilhoso e simplesmente perfeito, ela adorava seu jeito, mas isso já não era exagero? Ele era seu amigo, certo? Ela cresceu com ele... E agora estava sentindo um desejo insano de que ele a tomasse nos braços e a carregasse até a cama.

Com um único beijo! Imagina se ele realmente a provocasse, então?

Ela se lembrou de Jess nos tempos de namoro com ele, contando da primeira noite que estiveram juntos. Tudo o que ela contara fora o suficiente para deixar Carol com as bochechas queimando.

Seu amigo travesso e brincalhão era um homem cheio de surpresas em uma conquista.

Ela se afastou dele repentinamente e ele colocou a mão em seu rosto, encostando sua testa com a dela. A respiração de Carolyn estava descompassada, mas ela se sentiu de uma forma arrogante e feliz consigo mesma ao perceber que ele também estava.

- Que diabo foi isso?

- Quer que eu te explique? – ele sorriu irônico.

- Nick, perguntei sobre isso acontecer com nós dois.

- Não sei. Mas isso não é uma amizade colorida, definitivamente.

- Como você pode ter tanta certeza?

Ele pareceu confuso e irritado ao responder:

- Eu não quero dividir você com outro homem. Isso não pode ser uma amizade colorida, então.

Ela arregalou os olhos. Depois riu.

- Você por acaso está insinuando um compromisso?

- Não, claro que não.

- Isso te faz um egoísta, então.

- Eu sei. É insano até para mim.

Os lábios dela eram simplesmente tentadores. Ele a beijou mais uma vez e mordiscou seu lábio inferior.

Ele a beijou mais uma vez, mas dessa vez foi mais intenso. Carol foi mais ousada.

Nenhum dos dois se lembrou do pão que ela estava esquentando, agora tostado na frigideira.

* * *

Megan estava deitada no sofá, abraçada a uma almofada e com os olhos fechados. Sua cabeça estava viajando nos acontecimentos dos últimos dias, desde o roubo até o envio dele para Harry.

- Acho que sei no que está pensando.

Ela abriu os olhos, para se deparar com as íris castanhas de Nathalie, próximas as suas.

- Aposto que não. – a caçula brincou, sorrindo travessa.

- Aposta? Vamos ver. Você pensa em muitas coisas ao mesmo tempo.

- É costume.

- Mas, com certeza, um desses pensamentos envolve cabelos ruivos.

Megan piscou.

- Não quero comprar uma peruca.

Nathalie ignorou o comentário atravessado.

- Conversei com Noah sobre isso. – disse ao se sentar ao lado da irmã.

- Não tem nada para se falar, eu presumo.

- Claro que tem. Ele me contou que você queria desistir do grupo.

Megan cerrou os olhos.

- Noah sempre vai correndo contar as coisas a você. - resmungou aborrecida.

- Não é bem assim. – ela suspirou. – Acho que estamos juntos, então não estamos escondendo nada.

- Acha? – Megan franziu o cenho. – Como assim, _acha_?

- Não sei, ele não mencionou nada... Apenas estamos juntos. Sabe, deixando acontecer.

- Aposto que sim. – a irmã comentou sarcástica. – Mas me diga, o relacionamento de vocês é tão ruim para me usar como motivo de conversa?

- Megan, não seja grosseira. – ela a repreendeu. – Noah ficou preocupado com você.

- Não tem necessidade.

- Você está gostando dele mesmo?

- Sempre gostei do meu primo.

Nathalie bufou.

- Pare de ser monossilábica, Megan Delaney. E você sabe que não estou falando de Noah. Perguntei de Johny.

Ela fechou os olhos.

- Acho que a gente já passou da fase de sofrer em silêncio, huh?

- Você não me respondeu.

- Não, não estou gostando do Johnathan.

A loira abriu os olhos para se deparar com o sorriso traquina da irmã. Girou os olhos.

- O que é, agora? – perguntou aborrecida.

- Lembra do Charles?

Megan franziu o cenho.

- Que tem ele?

- Todo mundo o chamava de Charlie, até você, no colegial. Mas quando você começou a gostar dele, começou a chamá-lo de Charles.

Ela bufou.

- E daí?

- Você chamou o Johny de Johnathan.

- Pensei que esse era o nome dele. – Nathalie ia retrucar quando Megan a interrompeu. – Escute, Nath, não é porque eu o chamei pelo nome que eu estou apaixonada pelos cantos por ele. Apenas me preocupei quando ele foi atingido, fim da história. Faria a mesma coisa se fosse com qualquer um de vocês. E eu já vinha pensando em sair do grupo há algum tempo... Mas conversei sobre isso com Noah. E resolvi sair quando terminarmos os três roubos. Dois, a partir de agora.

Mas Nathalie não ia desistir ainda.

- Mas vocês não estão juntos?

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Não, Nath.

- E você _realmente _não se apaixonou?

Megan suspirou.

- Eu tenho cara de papagaio para repetir as coisas?

Ela desistiu.

- Você viu Nick e Carol na cozinha? Estavam aos beijos... Até que ela sentisse cheiro de queimado e começasse a lamentar pelo pão.

- Nick comentou comigo sobre ela quando estávamos planejando o roubo.

Nathalie se surpreendeu.

- É mesmo? O que ele disse?

- Que não consegue mais olhar para ela e ver simplesmente... A Carol. Disse que pensou nisso quando ela teve que sair com aquele cara do banco. Ele disse que quase moeu Harry na pancada quando disse quem iria fazer o trabalho.

- Que engraçado.

- O que é engraçado?

- Parece que todo mundo aqui na casa decidiu arrumar sarna para se coçar. Mel e Tommy, Carol e Nick...

- Você e Noah. – Megan emendou. – Harry e Samantha.

- Harry e Samantha? – Nathalie perguntou com ar de riso. – Poupe-me. Eles mais se encaram com vontade de se matar do que outra coisa. E Samantha é mercenária, não se esqueça.

- Oh, você não viu como eles estavam quando voltaram para cá, antes de conversarem com o chefão alemão? – perguntou a loira, debochada. – O olhar dele seguia todo canto que ela andava, e havia certa proteção em sua voz para falar com ela. Quer dizer, que tipo de mercenário precisa de proteção? Para mim, nenhum dos dois esqueceu o passado. Só que parecem duas...

- Mulas? Onde será que eu também estou vendo isso?

- Não sei. Você e Noah?

Ela ignorou a irmã.

- Às vezes eu fico assustada, sabia?

- Com o que?

- Em ser mais uma. Nós duas sabemos como o Noah é. Ele simplesmente não consegue evitar ser canalha.

- Eu duvido que você seja mais uma. Mas você sabe, Nath, posso estar enganada. Você está correndo o tal risco. Falando em Noah, cadê ele?

- No rio. Achou que era um bom dia para nadar.

- Posso perguntar uma coisa?

- Só se depois você me responder o que eu quero saber.

Megan girou os olhos, mas assentiu.

- Droga, tudo bem.

- Então pode perguntar.

- Vocês dormiram juntos?

Como era esperado, a irmã ficou ligeiramente vermelha.

- Você sabe que não. – murmurou. – Não que ele não tenha tentado...

- E você vai?

Ela abaixou o rosto.

- Não sei. Diferente dos outros, ele está conseguindo me fazer perder o controle.

- Ele é mestre nisso. Nós duas sabemos.

- Sua vez de responder minha pergunta. – ela fez mais na tentativa de mudar de assunto do que realmente fazer. – Já faz muito tempo que você se apaixonou?

Megan suspirou. Levantou-se e se alongou por um minuto em silêncio. Nathalie apenas esperou.

- Não sei do que você esta falando. – Megan respondeu por fim, dando as costas a sua irmã aborrecida e subiu as escadas.

* * *

Gina colocou as mãos no bolso da longa capa negra, enquanto se se encostava à parede. Os cabelos ruivos caiam soltos por suas costas, como uma cascata. As íris azuis estavam fixas em Harry, a alguns metros de distancia dela, segurando uma pasta de couro e observava a rua vazia.

- Não me admira que ele tenha escolhido este lugar. – Harry comentou depois de um tempo, sem olhar para Gina. – Isso aqui parece um cemitério, de tão silencioso.

- É de se esperar, já que estamos em um beco. – Gina murmurou. – Brücke está atrasado?

Ele balançou a cabeça.

- Não. Nós acabamos chegando um pouco cedo que o previsto.

Gina ficou analisando Harry.

Ele havia virado um homem e tanto, ela permitiu-se pensar. O rapaz gentil que ela conhecera há muito tempo não havia ido embora ao todo, mas estava perdido em algum canto de sua mente. Harry não era mais tímido, e em quase todos os momentos ele esbanjava arrogância e segurança.

Ela sempre achou Harry bonito, mesmo quando ele era pequeno e magricela, mas qualquer alma feminina poderia dizer o quanto ele era charmoso, atualmente. Harry era bonito o suficiente para chamar a atenção de qualquer mulher, ainda que ela fosse do tipo difícil.

Mas, mesmo por trás daquele homem arrogante e algumas vezes, cruel, Gina já havia experimentado aquele lado dele intocado.

Ela ficou com o olhar fixo no perfil dele. O cabelo mais curto, a posição relaxada, o maxilar levemente endurecido, deixando claro que ele estava aborrecido por terem chegado tão cedo ali.

Gina sentiu como se uma mão estivesse apertando seu peito sem piedade. Ele estava ali, como um mafioso intocado por _ela. _Não que ela não soubesse disso, mas desde o inicio ele estava lá para garantir a segurança dela, mesmo não precisando mais.

Um arrepio conhecido percorreu por sua espinha. Como havia sido tão cega? Mesmo ela não querendo, Harry já se arriscara demais ali no meio, e sempre pensando em como chegar até ela e protege-la, caso não conseguisse fazer isso sozinha.

Ele não precisava estar nisto tudo... Podia estar gozando da calma que finalmente conseguira conquistar no mundo bruxo e, no entanto, estava ao lado dela, mesmo com ela sendo a terrível cabeça dura de sempre.

A quem ela queria enganar, afinal de contas?

Sentindo o peso da derrota em suas costas, ela tentou em vão tirar o tal pensamento de sua cabeça. Saber era uma coisa, admitir outra completamente diferente.

Ela não queria que ele se machucasse por causa dela.

- Harry...

- Eles chegaram. – Harry anunciou sem prestar real atenção nela, apertando mais a pasta entre as mãos.

Gina engoliu em seco e tentou dissipar aquela onda de pensamentos, tentando reorganiza-los a ponto de assumir a postura da assassina que criara. Quando conseguiu, inspirou profundamente e observou que Harry estava certo: Brücke andava em sua direção, acompanhado de quatro homens ao seu redor, todos visíveis. Tanto Harry como Gina sabiam que deveria haver muito mais, escondidos nas sombras.

Gina se surpreendeu com Brücke; ele era bem mais velho do que ela imaginava que fosse. O homem já havia perdido quase todo seu cabelo louro – agora branco – e havia marcas profundas da velhice em seu rosto. Mesmo assim, estava elegante em seu terno caro.

Harry se adiantou e apertou a mão do homem, o cumprimentando em um claro alemão. O homem abriu um largo sorriso, aprovando positivamente a atitude dele em falar na língua original dele. Até se tornou um pouco mais caloroso.

Gina encarava Harry com um misto de admiração e orgulho. Quantas línguas será que ele sabia? Russo, francês... Agora alemão. Devia saber algumas coisas de português também, afinal, metade de seu grupo falava.

Ela não sabia tudo sobre ele, afinal de contas.

Brücke conversou com Harry calorosamente durante algum tempo, antes de que finalmente notasse a presença de Gina. Ele demorou observando-a, para por fim, dizer em um inglês carregado:

- Samantha Wyler, eu suponho.

Gina caminhou calmamente até ficar ao lado de Harry e assentiu. Respondeu em um alemão um pouco carregado também:

- Correto, _Herr _Brücke.

O velho sorriu, parecendo aprovar a ousadia que ela tivera ao tentar cumprimenta-lo em sua língua.

- Benchley contou-me sobre vocês. Aparentemente tem uma reputação de dar inveja ao mercado americano, estou certo? – antes de receber alguma resposta, virou-se para Gina. – Mas sua reputação não é apenas nacional. Algumas pessoas do meu circulo solicitaram seus trabalhos no ano anterior.

Gina assentiu sem sorrir.

- Sim, é verdade. Viajei para a Alemanha no final do ano passado por uma proposta.

A imaginação de Harry disparou em uma cena em que Gina estava cometendo mais um assassinato e engoliu em seco.

- Muito bom. E você é o pupilo de Philip – o homem tornou a falar com Harry. – Ele contou-me que tem planos para você ingressar no grupo estratégico dele assim que seu contrato acabar.

O casal não sabia disso, mas não expressaram a surpresa que sentiram.

- Avaliarei as oportunidades. – Harry sorriu calorosamente, com um leve tom irônico. Brücke riu.

- Rapaz, eu tinha a mesma vivacidade que você na sua idade. Agora – o homem pigarreou. – Estou pronto para me aposentar. Mais algumas tarefas e posso gozar de tudo que acumulei nos últimos anos. É claro que agilizarei as coisas mais rápido se os senhores fizeram a sua parte no acordo.

- Com toda a certeza. – Harry sorriu ao começar a tratar da negociação.

Gina afastou-se do grupo o suficiente para analisar o numero de homens – todos com os olhares fixos nela, como se ela representasse algum perigo. – e a dupla negociando a roupa. Algumas vezes Harry e Brücke riam abertamente, como se estivessem conversando algo banal e não uma negociação clandestina.

O olhar de Gina se deteve em Harry por um momento, e ela o desviou quando os dois apertaram as mãos e Harry lhe entregou a pasta. Brücke olhou para um dos homens, que pegou o celular e fez uma ligação.

Neste meio tempo, o olhar de Harry procurou o de Gina e, quando este o encontrou, ele piscou para ela, com um sorriso.

O homem de Brücke desligou o celular e imediatamente Harry recebeu a mensagem no seu.

- Bom, é isso. – Brücke anunciou. - Foi um prazer fazer negócios com o senhor, a intermédio de Benchley, senhor Potter.

Eles apertaram as mãos e Brücke fez uma leve reverência a Gina:

- Uma boa noite, bela dama.

Da mesma forma que chegaram, Brücke deu as costas aos dois e sumiu silenciosamente. Harry ficou o observando se afastar por um momento, e virou-se para a ruiva, sorrindo.

- Bom, o primeiro roubo acabou.

- Temos que levar a grana a Benchley ainda.

Harry e Gina começaram a caminhar. Ele a enlaçou pelos ombros enquanto andavam e ela surpreendentemente não se opôs.

- Detalhes. A pior parte já fizemos. A transferência de dinheiro pode ser feita ainda hoje. Eu trouxe meu laptop.

Ela suspirou.

- É uma pena que não vamos ter tempo de matar Benchley durante esses três roubos.

- Pelo menos agora faltam dois. – Harry sorriu. – Um já está acabado.

- É verdade. – ela sussurrou. – Às vezes...

- Às vezes o que?

Ela ficou em silêncio. Harry a chamou.

- Sim?

- Você ia falar comigo quando Brücke chegou. O que era?

Ele não perdia nada.

- Ah, nada de muito importante.

- Sim?

- Onde aprendeu tantas línguas?

Harry a apertou mais contra si.

- Tive de fazer contatos quando estava na guerra atrás de Horcruxes. Contatos fora da Inglaterra. Aprender outras línguas então foi algo que obrigatório. Alguns bruxos estrangeiros simplesmente não gostam de conversar com alguns ingleses. Era isso?

- Sim, era.

Harry sabia que ela mentira, mas não a pressionou.

- E você?

- Estudava na prisão.

- Está brincando. – ele comentou divertido. Ela negou com a cabeça.

- Tinha alguns meios... Era só se comportar e você recebia uma regalia. Eu preferia estudar.

Caminharam conversando até o minúsculo apartamento de Nathan e Gina se jogou na cama quando chegou.

- Estou exausta.

Harry procurou pelo laptop e já estava ligando-o quando Gina sentou-se e ficou o encarando em silêncio. Ele fez a transferência do dinheiro e quando desligou o aparelho, encontrou o olhar da ruiva mais uma vez.

Gina estava pensativa demais, ele pensou ao ver aquela conhecida nebulosidade em suas íris azuis. Ele quase sorriu. Ela escondia muito bem suas emoções, mas não dele.

- Gina?

Ela apenas o encarou.

- Algum problema?

- Um grande problema. – ela confessou.

Harry se levantou e caminhou até ela, sentando-se ao seu lado na cama. Não a tocou, apenas a encarou nos olhos. Ela o achava simplesmente encantador. Reprimiu esse pensamento. Droga, ela estava ferrada.

- Quer me dizer que problema é esse?

Gina engoliu em seco, ficando por longo tempo em silêncio. Por fim, ela se aproximou dele e lhe deu um breve beijo estalado nos lábios. Seus rostos ficaram separados por milímetros e Gina percebeu que sua mão correra para brincar com os cabelos dele em sua nuca. Ele não disse nada e ela sussurrou:

- Obrigada por sempre ter ficado ao meu lado.

**_Continua... _**

****

_**Notas: **Bom! Aí está! Consegui terminar o capitulo onze:D _

_Obrigada pelos comentários, gente, eu só não vou poder responder dessa vez porque estou no meio da semana e as aulas começaram...sabe como é, as minhas provas eternas e eu preciso estudar. _

_Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo :D Mesmo sendo curtinho para essa fic x) _

_Beijos ;x_


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo Doze **

_**Notas: **__Avisos para os que não gostam: há cenas de sexo neste capitulo. _

_Sim, o capitulo ficou curto e na minha opinião, sem sal. Mas espero que gostem. :D _

_Boa leitura._

_

* * *

_

Harry não sabia o que fazer. Gina não havia se afastado dele, e ainda continuava acariciando sua nuca, brincando uma vez ou outra com os cabelos entre seus dedos delicados. Ele resistiu à vontade de fechar os olhos e agarrá-la no exato momento, continuando a admirar seus olhos azuis.

O que é que estava acontecendo com ela, afinal de contas?

Ela não queria se envolver, e volta e meia aparecia toda amorosa e carinhosa, o provocando, o aturdindo. Gina gostava de machucá-lo. Só podia ser isso.

Ele pigarreou, antes de perguntar:

- Jamais tê-la deixado sozinha é um problema para você?

Droga! Sua voz estava rouca ao ponto de pensar que tivesse uma terrível laringite. Como ela podia exercer tal poder sobre ele? Quando era durona, ele gostava de seu comportamento, porque ela o confrontava, e quando era doce, ele gostava também, porque ele podia a sentir em seus braços.

Gina balançou a cabeça.

- Não. Acabei de agradecer. O problema é o que vem com isso.

Ele fechou os olhos. Sentia uma mescla de confusão e raiva com relação a ela. Alguém devia contar a ela que era injusto tratar as pessoas assim, ele pensou. Ainda mais sabendo que gostava dela.

- Quero saber, Gina. Qual é problema que vem com isso?

Gina desceu as mãos lentamente por seu pescoço, fazendo-o sentir uma série de arrepios involuntários. A mão dela era macia e quente, mas quando ela deslizou os dedos delicados por seu pescoço, era como se tudo tivesse ficado mais gelado. Quando abriu os olhos, ela o encarava profundamente, com o lábio inferior mordido.

- O problema é que você me faz derrubar minha muralha, Potter.

Agora ela quem parecia aborrecida. Qual era o maldito problema dela, afinal? Ele era quem devia estar aborrecido, já que ela estava fazendo sua massa encefálica desmoronar, de tão confusa que estava!

Ele franziu o cenho para ela. Cristo! Estava se comportando como um adolescente!

- Qual é o seu problema, Gina? – ele não resistiu. Acabou soltando o que estava em sua cabeça antes que pudesse frear as palavras.

Gina não se intimidou.

Ao contrário, ela o surpreendeu mais uma vez. Antes que tomasse total consciência, ela havia colado seus lábios nos dele e o beijava com uma intensidade que ele não se lembrava de ter tido igual.

Ele queria empurrá-la, gritar com ela e até mesmo azará-la, mas tudo o que fez foi escorregar suas mãos para a cintura delgada quando ela se aninhou em seu colo.

Grande, Potter. Você tem o mesmo controle de um jumento.

Quando ela se afastou dele, Harry vislumbrou um brilho diferente em suas íris azuis.

- Sabe qual é o problema de derrubar minha muralha?

- Não tenho a menor idéia. – resmungou. _"Além de ficar me provocando e me machucando desse jeito, definitivamente não faço a menor idéia!"._

- Faz com que eu pense o maior numero de bobagens possíveis.

- Como o quê?

- Fazer amor com você.

Ele esperava por qualquer resposta, menos por aquela. Gina não parecia estar brincando com ele quando respondera aquilo, e o deixou ainda mais estarrecido.

- Eu sinto uma vontade louca de tocar em cada parte do seu corpo, e esperar o mesmo em troca. Sentir seu peso sobre mim. Sentir seus lábios vagarem pelo meu corpo... Como antes. Esquecer o que está acontecendo com a gente e apenas... Viver o momento.

Harry não conseguiu evitar. Sentia uma afobação dentro de si, enquanto escutava ela sussurrar aquelas palavras. Ela não hesitava para dizer nada, e aquele brilho profundo não havia desaparecido. Inúmeras lembranças e fantasias começaram a bombardear seus pensamentos. Sua mente se voltou para o dia em que ela estava apenas vestida com uma calcinha de renda, e que sua maior vontade fora arrancá-la com os dentes. Sentiu os lábios ficarem completamente secos.

Outra coisa que também veio, foi o pensamento de tê-la exatamente onde queria, ainda que aquela cama pudesse ser pequena para os dois, mas ainda sim, seria o suficiente. Se ele fechasse os olhos, poderia jurar a si mesmo que já podia sentir suas pernas torneadas...

- Ao mesmo tempo em que eu sei que não posso fazer nada disso.

Ele se perguntou como aquela frase gloriosa demorara tanto para surgir nos lábios dela, pensou furioso.

- Filha da...

- Harry, será que você não está entendendo? Eu te desejo, e muito. Mais do que antes, muito mais. Mas eu não posso deixar minhas vontades falarem mais alto.

- Pelo amor de Deus, de novo não... – ele grunhiu. – Lá vamos nós e sua maldita conversa de 'Não podemos nos envolver para não comprometer o plano'.

Ela agora parecia aborrecida, como se ele fosse o devagar da conversa. Harry pensou em como a linha do amor e ódio era fina. Ele queria dar um tiro em Gina no momento exato.

Gina o segurou pela camisa e lhe deu um pequeno chacoalhão.

- Será que você não consegue nunca entender nas entrelinhas, Potter? Porra! – ela não se agüentou. – Eu não quero perder você! Eu não iria suportar! Você é a única pessoa que viveu comigo, ainda viva, e a mais importante! Imagina como eu iria ficar se você morresse por minha causa!

Esperar o inesperado. Harry anotou mentalmente essa informação para quando fosse se relacionar com Gina, em qualquer sentido.

- Por que diabos você acha que eu iria morrer? Corro tanto risco com ou sem você, Virginia! – ele explodiu. – Não é porque eu vou estar com você que tenho mais chances de aparecer morto!

- Eu vou deixar detalhes passarem despercebidos se ficar com você!

- Que droga! –ele grunhiu de puro nervosismo. – Que droga! – repetiu. – Pra que me fala uma coisa dessas, então? Saber que você me quer é o suficiente para que eu perca o controle.

Ela se levantou de seu colo.

- Sabe o que eu imagino? Imagino claramente a sua imagem ensangüentada ao chão à mercê de Philip Benchley. Porque ele vai descobrir nosso segredo se ficarmos juntos. Não vamos conseguir esconder que estamos juntos, diferente se nós ficarmos afastados, e...

Harry se levantou. Havia uma aura de estresse nele que fez com que Gina se encolhesse. Só então que ela reparou como ele era alto. Bem alto.

Ele estava com o cenho franzido.

- Eu não quero saber disso, Virginia. Não quero mesmo!

Ela tinha cara de quem queria bater nele.

- Você fez isso quando caçou Voldemort! Você terminou comigo, dizendo que não queria comparecer ao meu funeral! Você acha então que eu vou deixar você se matar por minha causa?

Gina assustou-se quando ele respondeu por meio de ações. Harry havia se cansado de respeitar aquela ladainha toda, e quando a beijou, deixou claro isso e que iria mostrar um lado dele que ela ainda não conhecia. O determinismo para conseguir algo não no âmbito profissional.

Segurou Gina com força e a puxou para si. Ele apoderou-se de seus lábios quase que imediatamente. Foi um beijo possessivo e frustrado, mas, quando se afastou dela, começou a beijar seu pescoço e massagear sua barriga com gentileza e doçura. Ela estremeceu com esse contato e tentou se afastar, mas ele não permitiu.

Ele subiu um pouco a mão e ela ofegou.

- O que você está fazendo? – murmurou com a voz entrecortada.

Ele começou a desabotoar a camisa dela enquanto mordiscava sua orelha. Harry aproximou seus lábios e sussurrou no ouvido dela:

- Você sempre compara o agora com a época em que cacei Voldemort.

- É a mesma coisa. – ela fechou os olhos e inspirou profundamente enquanto ele afastava seu cabelo e mordia uma região sensível de seu pescoço. – Benchley pode matar você para me atingir se souber quem eu sou...

- Pois então. – Ela soltou um gemido baixinho quando ele a puxou contra ele pelo traseiro. – Estou fazendo à mesma coisa quando caçava Voldemort. Ou você também esqueceu que eu fazia isso?

Havia malicia em sua voz. Ele capturou seus lábios por um breve momento, antes de começar a descer os beijos em direção ao colo. Gina fechou os olhos e jogou o pescoço para trás.

- Não. – ela sussurrou. – Você não pode...

Ela se deparou com as íris verdes dele brilhando em malicia quando abriu seus olhos. E aquele sorriso predador.

- Não posso? - Ele perguntou – Você acabou de dizer que a situação é a mesma. Então, é. Eu nunca me afastei de você completamente nos tempos de Guerra e – ela estremeceu quando sentiu a mão quente dele cobrir um de seus seios. – Não parece que você quer que eu me afaste.

Ela ofegou.

- Idiota prepotente.

Ele sorriu sacana.

- As situações são as mesmas, você mesma quem disse. Então eu farei com que sejam exatamente as mesmas atitudes.

Ela não deveria estar nervosa com ele? Não deveria ter se afastado e lhe dado um tiro? Ou simplesmente chutar aquilo que ele tanto prezava?

Por que então estava estremecendo com cada toque seu? Por que estava desejando que ele a beijasse até ela enlouquecer? Por que estava querendo que ele a arrastasse para aquela maldita cama velha e fizesse amor com ela até que a razão não fizesse mais tanta diferença assim?

Ao invés disso, ela o empurrou lentamente.

- Não podemos. Não podemos mesmo. Não vai dar certo depois...

Harry se aproximou novamente e puxou levemente seu cabelo ruivo. Ele estava determinado a fazê-la mudar de idéia e perceber o quanto estava sendo infantil com relação àquilo. E iria fazer da melhor maneira.

- Faremos com que dê certo depois. – ele murmurou rouco. – Agora eu tenho outras coisas em mente.

E ele realmente tinha. Gina lembrava-se vez ou outra de que o que estava fazendo estava completamente fora do que acreditava ser o certo para o momento, mas todas as vezes era distraída por tremores a cada toque mais intimo que Harry lhe dava.

Deus do céu! Como ela sentira falta dos beijos dele e de seu toque! Ela não conseguia acreditar como estava entrando em contradições em seus pensamentos. Ela se lembrava muito bem dos tempos em que estava no ultimo ano, na Guerra, com certeza. Era impossível esquecer das vezes que dormira com ele.

Mas onze anos depois, era obvio que estaria tudo diferente. Eles não eram mais o garoto e a garota que simplesmente deixavam as coisas acontecerem e acreditavam ser amor. Havia uma mescla de puro desejo e paixão, e inúmeros outros sentimentos não compreensíveis.

Pouco importava. Gina apenas precisava no momento que ele continuasse a tocando, a enlouquecendo com suas caricias.

Ela tentou escorregar suas mãos pelo corpo dele, mas Harry não permitiu. Com o corpo, a empurrou aos beijos até a parede fria. Os pés de Gina encontraram sua camisa amarrotada no chão, trançando em seus pés.

O choque do frio da parede às suas costas quentes a fez estremecer, e aquilo fora maravilhoso. Tentou tocar Harry mais uma vez, mas ele não permitiu, erguendo seus braços ao lado da cabeça e os segurando com uma mão.

Ele parou de beijá-la e sorriu para ela. Gina tinha uma expressão de conflito interno, e de quem implorava para tocá-lo.

- Por favor... - ela pediu baixinho.

- Shh.

Colando seu corpo por completo no dela, ele aproximou sua boca até o ouvido dela e murmurou com voz rouca tudo o que fantasiara com ela ao longo do pouco de tempo que estiveram juntos. Disse o que pretendia fazer e, quando terminou, Gina soltou um pequeno gemido rouco de quem suplicava para sair daquela situação e fazê-lo ficar no mesmo estado que ele a havia deixado. Ela sentia-se dentro de uma fogueira, queimando. Seu corpo tinha uma mistura de choques e ela se surpreendeu por ainda estar em pé, depois de tudo que escutara.

- Eu vou fazer você mudar o seu conceito com relação a nós, Gina.

Ela fechou os olhos e tentando se mexer de alguma forma, esfregou-se nele. Ela não conseguia pensar direito, e a razão não fazia tanta importância assim no momento. Gina apenas precisava tê-lo, como o tinha antes. Apenas isso. Ela tinha reprimido esse sentimento por tanto tempo, e agora queria apenas liberá-lo e sentir-se plena.

Harry a soltou, mas apenas para continuar a doce tortura. Ele desceu os beijos até que caíssem na pele nua de sua barriga, descendo até abaixo do umbigo. Ali ele a mordiscava, a chupava, fazia caminhos de fogo com a língua. Gina se contorceu e arfou.

- Não, por favor, não...

Ele não deu ouvidos aos gemidos que ela dava. Subiu os beijos, seguindo um caminho lento, até mais lento que o da descida. Parou por um bom tempo nos seios cobertos pelo sutiã e quando chegou à cabeça beijou-a com paixão.

Gina desmoronou em seus braços. Ele estava fazendo tudo mais lento para que ela sofresse ainda mais. Harry havia se transformado em um amante paciente, pronto para trazer o máximo de prazer a ela, mas aquilo estava deixando Gina enlouquecida.

Ela queria fazê-lo ficar tão endiabrado quanto ela estava, mas sempre que tentava fazer alguma coisa, ele afastava suas mãos e a distraia de alguma forma.

Gina sentiu sua calça cair pelas pernas e assim que sentiu tal coisa, as chutou para longe. Harry aproveitou ainda mais a oportunidade quando subiu os dedos, a partir da coxa torneada, até o a renda branca e Gina agarrou-se a ele, segurando o desejo de soltar um grito.

Ele fez menção para tirar a peça do corpo dela, mas parou. Gina grunhiu.

- Não, não pare... - ela suplicou baixinho.

Ele balançou a cabeça.

- Não, não é assim que eu quero tirar. – murmurou.

Ele a puxou com gentileza e a beijou até que ela se sentasse na cama. Aos beijos, tirou seu sutiã e a empurrou com seu corpo para que ela se deitasse, enquanto ela lhe arrancava a camisa e deslizava as mãos pelo seu peito masculino.

Harry a provocou por um tempo, brincando com seus seios com as mãos e a boca, até que ela soltasse um gemido mais alto e profundo. Ela se adiantou e começou a tentar tirar suas calças. Ele a ajudou.

Harry se deitou sobre ela e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Quando você ficou nua na minha frente em minha casa, pensei que ia enlouquecer. – ela estava agora beijando seu rosto, seu queixo, seu pescoço... As mãos pequenas deslizando do ombro para o peito, seguindo para o abdome. – E fantasiei muitas coisas com aquela cena.

Ele se sentiu arrogante consigo mesmo quando ela o encarou. Os lábios estavam inchados pelos beijos e as maçãs do rosto dela estavam afogueadas. Sua respiração estava ofegante. Harry percebeu que se ela continuasse reagindo daquele jeito ele não se controlaria por muito tempo, e não era isso que queria. Queria torturar Gina naquele prazer por mais algum tempo.

- Uma das coisas em que pensei Gina, foi isso.

Gina estremeceu quando ele começou a descer, com a pontinha da língua, o caminho que começava em seus lábios, passando pelo vale entre os seios, chegando até o umbigo. Quando desceu mais um pouco, chegando a calcinha de renda, ele segurou o tecido com os dentes, enquanto suas mãos brincavam com as coxas dela. Gina arqueou seu corpo e fechou os olhos com força.

Harry retirou a calcinha da ruiva com os dentes, vagarosamente, aproveitando cada momento. Ele simplesmente estava enlouquecendo com os gemidos da ruiva, às vezes que eram reprimidos, mas falhavam miseravelmente.

Ele se deitou sobre ela pronto para mais provocações, mas fora a vez dela tomar alguma atitude.

As mãos pequenas correram pelo seu corpo com velocidade quando ela percebeu que ele finalmente estava permitindo que ela o tocasse. Ela o apertou, o acariciou, o beijou com desejo e gula, sentindo-se cada vez mais endiabrada quando escutou seus gemidos e grunhidos. Ela adorava o peso dele sobre o seu, adorava essa guerra que estavam travando, e queria cada vez mais.

Gina o fez livrar-se da cueca e o segurou com as mãos. Harry pensou que ia enlouquecer quando ela começou.

Não agüentando mais, ele segurou a mão dela e a beijou, enquanto ela esfregava suas pernas nele.

- Harry... – ela gemeu seu nome, angustiada. Ela até chegou a choramingar quando ele se afastou dela com um beijo e começou a procurar por sua calça. – Não, por favor, não...

Fora rápido para ele achar o que queria no bolso da calça, mas para ela durou uma eternidade. Houve um contraste de frio quando ele afastou-se dela e quente por seu corpo estar em completa brasa.

Logo ele estava sobre ela, com um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

- Por favor, por favor... - Ela não sabia o que estava suplicando. Não fazia o menor sentido, mas pouco importava. Ela apenas precisava tê-lo o mais rápido possível.

Ele afastou suas pernas enquanto ela se esfregava nele incansavelmente.

- Não me faça esperar mais... – ela choramingou.- Não faça...

Ele a beijou gulosamente enquanto as mãos dela passeavam por suas costas. E então a penetrou.

Gina deu um gemido longo e alto, acompanhada por ele. E seu coração estava aos pulos em seu peito.

E ele começou, com estocadas lentas até que ambos tivessem perdido o controle. Gina mexia o quadril, arqueava seu corpo mais e mais vezes, até que Harry tivesse perdido todo o pequeno fio de sanidade que ainda lhe restava.

O prazer era quase insuportável. Quando sentiu os primeiros tremores, enterrou as unhas em seus ombros e gritou seu nome, cheia de prazer. O clímax de Gina desencadeou o de Harry, que com um gemido rouco e alto, enterrou o rosto em seu pescoço, sentindo seu cheiro.

Gina ainda tremia. Ela ainda o segurava pelos ombros e ambos ofegavam. Estavam suados e sem forças.

Ela fechou os olhos, sentindo ainda as sensações tão recentes. Concentrou-se apenas na respiração ofegante de Harry, e na própria. Seu coração estava aos pulos. Quando ele tentou sair de cima dela, achando que estava a esmagando, ela o segurou com os braços.

- Ainda não. – sussurrou.

A tal sensação de plenitude ainda estava instalada nos dois. Gina lembrou-se das vezes que dormira com Harry, das vezes em que tivera que dormir com algumas de suas vitimas, e em nenhuma se sentiu tão completa. Eram sensações tão incríveis e tão impossíveis de serem explicadas que a deixavam impressionada.

Harry sequer tinha forças para falar. A experiência que acabara de vivenciar estava tão forte que até o pensamento o deixava mais mole que o presente momento. Até que escutou uma risada fraca de Gina. O som maravilhoso que ela emitiu fora forte o suficiente para que, mesmo exausto, ele sorrisse.

- O que foi?

- Você sabe mesmo ser criativo para influenciar as pessoas, quando está certo.

Ele sorriu e se apoiou nos braços, para encará-la. Assim como ele, Gina estava suava. Suada, descabelada, com as bochechas vermelhas e os lábios inchados. Os cabelos ruivos espalhavam-se pelo travesseiro.

Harry a beijou mais uma vez, sem se conter. O gosto dela era simplesmente viciante, e por mais cansado que estivesse, ele queria senti-lo mais uma vez.

- Eu me esforço. – ele murmurou com voz rouca quando se afastou dela.

Sem dizer mais nada, levantou-se e foi até o banheiro.

Gina procurou pelo lençol e o puxou a altura dos seios, virando-se para o lado. Fechou os olhos, sentindo na pele o que agora virara uma lembrança. A realidade, porem, já havia começado se impor em sua mente.

Mordendo o lábio, ela pediu com todas as suas forças, para que não viesse a se arrepender daquele momento em que havia passado com ele.

Ela só percebeu que ele estava novamente ali quando sentiu o colchão afundar e ele se aninhar ao seu lado. Ele a puxou para perto de si e ficou com o braço sobre seu corpo, acariciando sua barriga, coberta pelo lençol.

- Está cansada? – ele perguntou com a voz rouca em seu ouvido. Gina engoliu em seco.

Estava cansada, era verdade. Mas assim que sentiu o toque de sua mão sobre ela, ainda que sobre o lençol, fora o suficiente para que começasse a se agitar mais uma vez.

Gina não sabia o que queria, na verdade. Queria se afastar dele e sumir dali, apenas para não passar por aquilo. Mas outra parte de si queria prová-lo mais um pouco, talvez mais tarde, quando estivesse recuperada. Ou talvez agora, se ele continuasse com aquele carinho.

- Estou exausta. – logo em seguida arfou quando ele subiu a mão até seu seio, retirando vagarosamente o lençol.

- É mesmo? – ele perguntou debochado. – Você não parece exausta.

Ela gemeu baixinho quando ele começou a beijar seu ombro e acariciar gentilmente seu seio.

- Harry... Não vai dar certo...

Ele já estava mordendo sua orelha. Quando falou, ela podia sentir seu sorriso:

- Já deu certo, Gina.

* * *

Quando Gina acordou, já era quase a hora do almoço.

Virou-se preguiçosamente e se espreguiçou, esfregando os olhos com as mãos. Bocejou.

Demorou um tempo até que ela se lembrasse do que aconteceu, mas quando o momento chegou, ela sentiu duas coisas completamente distintas: uma era o arrependimento. A outra, era que imediatamente sentiu um calor subir pelo seu corpo.

Harry passara a noite fazendo amor com ela. O homem era insaciável, ela pensou enquanto abria os olhos. E a cada vez ele a surpreendia de uma maneira diferente, era incrível.

Mas Gina estava aborrecida consigo mesma por ter permitido chegar até aquele ponto. Ela sabia que, depois da noite gloriosa e louca que passara com Harry, ela não conseguiria armar suas barreiras caso ele chegasse e a beijasse, ou dissesse algo com segundas intenções. E aquilo poderia trazer complicações futuras para ambos.

Sua barreira estava destruída, e ela não podia culpar ninguém a não ser a si mesma.

Com um suspiro, levantou-se e se enrolou no lençol, enquanto caminhava até o banheiro. Quando olhou para a cozinha, encontrou Harry sentado relaxado sobre a cadeira, mexendo em seu laptop.

Nenhum homem tinha o direito de ser tão sensual, ela pensou quando o analisou. Ele estava ali, todo desleixado com a camisa aberta e coçando o queixo que nem se dera ao trabalho de barbear e mesmo assim ela o considerou terrivelmente excitante. Estava usando os antigos óculos, também. Ele pareceu terminar de digitar o que precisava e esticou os braços, alongando-se. Parecia relaxado e despreocupado.

Finalmente, ele a notou.

Harry abriu um sorriso ao ver como ela estava e Gina pensou que iria entrar em erupção. O sorriso que ele deu era de quem estava pronto para mais uma hora de diversão, se ela continuasse ali o encarando como uma louca varrida.

Era inacreditável como ele havia levado sua vulnerabilidade até o topo, Gina pensou aborrecida.

Ele se levantou e caminhou até ela. Gina segurou com um pouco mais de força o lençol que escondia seu corpo e tentou procurar sua voz, que simplesmente parecia ter sumido.

Por fim, reunindo todas suas forças, murmurou:

- Bom dia.

Harry segurou seu queixo delicadamente e a beijou. Foi um beijo carinhoso, longo e terno. Gina sentiu perdendo aquela onda de tensão que estava passando.

Ele se afastou e abriu um pequeno sorriso.

- Bom dia.

Mais uma vez, sua mente a estava repreendendo por ser tão mole, mas Gina estava num estado tão desvairado que pouco se importou. Quando viu o olhar de Harry sobre seu estado de nudez, lençol e cabelo desgrenhado, ela sentiu um calor subindo por seu corpo, de quem queria um _insight, _então lhe deu as costas e rumou até o banheiro, fechando a porta com direito até a chave.

Como fazer sexo estava a deixando tão desmiolada e infantil? Aquilo não era nenhuma novidade – muito menos com Harry. E, no entanto era preciso apenas um olhar para sentir aquela onda de excitação percorrer pelo seu corpo.

Deixou o lençol cair no chão e entrou debaixo de uma ducha bem fria, com o pensamento de que acordaria e seria mais racional com a mesma.

A ducha apenas a fez encolher-se e bater os dentes com a primeira rajada terrivelmente fria, fazendo-a mudar para uma temperatura mais amena. Não, definitivamente, a ducha não ajudara em nada.

O inacreditável era que nem mesmo Benchley estava em seus pensamentos desde que dormira com Harry. Fato notório, já que pensava naquele homem quase que vinte e quatro horas ao dia e em sua vingança.

Entretanto, desde que Harry a virara do avesso, tudo o que ela conseguia pensar era em sexo, Harry e sexo.

- Deus do céu. – ela choramingou baixinho. – Eu sou uma pervertida. Uma completa pervertida.

Ela tomou um banho demorado. Mesmo já estando limpa, ela continuou com a cabeça debaixo da água morna, com os pensamentos fora do controle, que começavam com um simples namoro de colégio, passavam pela morte da família, uma prisão de dez anos, o reencontro com o herói do mundo mágico... E como sentimentos podem ser confusos e voltar de uma hora para a outra.

Ao mesmo tempo, ela estava arrependida do que fizera, mas a cada momento que imagens inundavam a sua cabeça de tudo o que fizeram na noite passada, era simplesmente inevitável o calor que subia pelo seu corpo, mais especificamente da barriga para baixo.

De todos esses pensamentos, pelo menos uma coisa ela concluía: estava detestando aquela confusão toda.

Desligou o registro e se enrolou na toalha, observando a imagem no espelho velho e embaçado do banheiro.

- Gina, já acabou? – ela se sobressaltou com a pergunta feita do outro lado da porta, enquanto Harry dava algumas pancadinhas na mesma.

- Ah... Ah... Acabei de sair do banho.

- Acho melhor você apressar um pouco o passo, não quero chegar muito tarde em casa.

- Ta... Tudo bem.

Harry estava indo se deitar na cama para relaxar quando Gina abriu a porta do banheiro, com os cabelos molhados grudando nos ombros e enrolada em uma toalha vinho, contrastando com os cabelos. Ela olhava para os pés enquanto caminhava até a pequena mochila de roupas que fizera para a viagem.

Gina não percebeu o olhar de Harry sobre si, procurando silenciosamente pela calça.

- Está jogada na cadeira.

Ela parou de procurar, ergueu o rosto e se deparou com o olhar dele. Sentiu o corpo inteiro estremecer ao perceber que ele estava lhe dando _o _olhar, que ela classificava como 'quero você aqui, agora'.

Balançou a cabeça, tentando afastar os pensamentos malucos.

- O que disse?

- A calça. Está jogada na cadeira.

Oh. Era óbvio. Ela chutara para qualquer lugar quando Harry começou a enlouquecê-la com suas caricias. Na afobação do momento...

Mais uma vez com o pensamento de que era uma pervertida em grau maior, ela se dirigiu aborrecida até a cadeira e pegou a calça, jogando em cima do ombro.

Ela pensou em se vestir na frente de Harry mesmo – afinal, ele já vira tudo mesmo, concluiu zangada. -, mas ao perceber exatamente que ele ainda a encarava daquela maneira, desistiu. Talvez não fosse nem por ele, talvez ele se controlasse. Ela já não poderia dizer sobre ela.

Às três da tarde, eles arrumaram suas coisas, trancaram o apartamento e aparataram.

Eles haviam decidido que iriam aparatar pelo menos vinte metros de distancia da casa, para que caminhassem pelo caminho. Não queriam que, por acaso, algum dos membros da equipe de Harry os visse aparecendo do nada.

E assim o fizeram. Gina soltou um suspiro cansado e cambaleou quando eles chegaram aos Estados Unidos e ela inspirou o ar. Harry a amparou enquanto olhava para os lados.

- Você está bem?

Levando a mão a testa, ela assentiu e tentou se firmar em pé.

- Estou. – ela respondeu. – É só que aparatar de um país para o outro exige muito de nós.

Harry concordou com um aceno, mas ele não parecia muito cansado.

- É verdade, exige. E não posso dizer que você estava suficientemente descansada para uma aparatação de um país para o outro.

O que diabos ele estava querendo dizer com aquilo? Ela virou a cabeça com força para encará-lo, enquanto escapava de seus braços. Oh, é claro que ela entendera o que ele havia dito. Havia arrogância em sua voz.

Como ele podia ser tão estúpido?

Bom, a culpa é sua, ela pensou consigo mesma. E de certo modo, ambos passaram a madrugada fazendo outras coisas ao invés de descansarem para aparatarem. Ele estava de alguma forma certo, ainda que ela odiasse admitir.

E, o pior de tudo era que ela estava completamente vulnerável a ele. O que ela pensava ter a deixado como uma fraca, já que ele não estava demonstrando fraqueza alguma. Ela por sua vez, parecia uma perfeita donzela em perigo.

- Eu estou ótima. – ela respondeu na defensiva. – E você?

- Bom, eu consigo caminhar até minha casa tranquilamente. – Harry encolheu os ombros.

- Ótimo. – Gina respondeu enquanto começava a andar. Ela deu alguns passos apressados para que ficasse longe de Harry, até que percebesse o quanto aquilo a fazia uma idiota. Deus do céu, até parece que havia outra pessoa no lugar dela!

Harry por sua vez estava tendo um controle enorme para não sorrir, ou até mesmo rir. Gina havia mudado bastante, mas desde que ela dormira com ele, ele sabia que havia a afetado. As atitudes dela estavam mais claras para ele, e ela sequer conseguia escondê-las.

Bom. Aquilo era muito bom. Ele só esperava que ela não se fechasse em seu mundo solitário e começasse a confiar nele, dessa vez. Ou pior, ele esperava que ela não se arrependesse. Ele não sabia qual seria sua reação se ela se mostrasse arrependida.

Mas, se ela estava arrependida ou não, ele não poderia dizer. Ela não havia demonstrado nada sobre aquilo, pelo menos.

- Quando acha que Benchley irá nos pagar?

Ele se colocou ao seu lado e a abraçou pela cintura, enquanto continuavam caminhando. Sentiu Ginny ficar levemente tensa, e sorriu.

- Não sei. É provável que ele não demore. Talvez até mesmo hoje, se souber que estamos de volta.

- Espero que não demore muito. Quero terminar os outros dois roubos o mais rápido possível.

Harry assentiu, mas não disse nada. Quando percebeu que ela estava praticamente como uma pedra ao seu lado, ele começou a conversar com ela de coisas banais. Quando ela sorriu irônica pela primeira vez, Harry percebeu que Gina havia relaxado.

Continuaram assim até que chegassem ao jardim da luxuosa casa. Ali, perto do canteiro de flores que Gina havia visto quando fora para lá pela primeira vez, Johny conversava com Melissa, que estava encostada na parede da casa. Gina supôs que ele estivesse nervoso, porque balançava os braços furiosamente e uma vez ou outra passou a mão pelos cabelos.

Melissa, Gina não saberia definir. Ela parecia querer retrucar, mas parecia chateada e magoada com alguma coisa. Tudo o que ela fazia então, era olhar para o chão enquanto o ruivo falava. Vez ou outra concordava, mas parecia à beira das lagrimas.

Harry parou de andar, obrigando Gina a fazer o mesmo, já que ainda a segurava pela cintura. Ela o encarou por um momento, percebendo que ele estava com o cenho franzido.

- Harry?

Ele balançou a cabeça, continuando encarar a dupla. Gina voltou a encarar os dois também.

Johny caminhou de um lado para o outro esfregando o rosto entre as mãos, e balançou a cabeça negativamente duas vezes. Mas imediatamente parou quando seu olhar encontrou a loira escorregando vagarosamente pela parede, caindo sentada no chão e escondendo o rosto entre as mãos. Ele adiantou o passo até ela, ajoelhou-se ao seu lado e começou a conversar com ela. Gina não conseguia ver seu rosto.

Harry então inspirou profundamente e soltou-se de Gina. Ela se surpreendeu que ele estava completamente sério. Ela ficou encarando seu queixo – ela não conseguiria olhar em seus olhos a menos que ele olhasse para ela – ficar levemente tenso. Ela o cutucou, parecendo finalmente chamar a atenção dele.

Eles se fitaram por um tempo, e ele segurou sua mão.

- Venha comigo.

Ela o seguiu, e eles caminharam até Johny e Melissa. Só quando chegaram perto o suficiente que Gina percebeu que a mulher estava soluçando. Johny estava em silêncio, apenas esfregando as mãos nos ombros e braços de Megan.

- Mel.

Melissa ergueu o rosto, com as maçãs do rosto vermelhas e molhados pelas lágrimas, que ainda escorriam livremente pelas bochechas. Ela tinha uma expressão de sofrimento, e Gina ficou se perguntando por que.

Johny encarou Harry e este retribuiu seu olhar. Melissa se levantou e abraçou Harry com força, em um abraço angustiado, como quem buscava consolo.

Gina não sentiu ciúmes. Já havia conversado com Melissa algumas vezes, e pela maneira que ela mencionava o nome de Harry, ela sabia que eles se tinham como irmãos.

E de qualquer forma, ela não deveria sentir ciúmes de qualquer maneira, ela pensou aborrecida consigo mesma. Eles não estavam juntos. Oh sim, quem disse que sexo significava compromisso?

Ela quis se esbofetear com aquele pensamento.

Harry abraçava Melissa de forma protetora, enquanto Johny se levantava e encarava Gina. Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha e ele apenas balançou a cabeça, enquanto ambos escutavam os soluços da mulher.

Harry deu alguns tapinhas em suas costas.

- Muito bem... Já chega Mel... Já chega... Isso.

Ela se separou dele e começou a tentar parar de chorar. Johny suspirou e colocou as mãos nos bolsos do moletom velho, da universidade de Harvard. Gina se manteve em silêncio.

Melissa suspirou fundo, e finalmente pareceu conter as lagrimas.

- Eu... Desculpe-me.

Harry a estudou por um tempo.

- Eu começaria perguntando do roubo... Mas você estava comigo, e Noah já me disse que aqui ocorreu tudo perfeitamente bem. Além do mais, Brücke já está com a mercadoria. – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Eu ia perguntar sobre o Tom, mas acho que o dia em que você chorar por um homem, será o Apocalipse. – ela abriu um pequeno sorriso quando ele falara aquilo. – Eu ia perguntar se era saudades do seu chefe maravilhoso, mas já que ele está aqui...

Ela riu fraquinho com aquele comentário.

- Convencido.

- Vamos lá, Mel, por que você está tão descontrolada?

Lentamente, os olhos castanhos da mulher foram ficando cheios de lágrimas, mais uma vez. Johny a encarou com pena e encarou Harry, ambos já sabendo que não demoraria para que ela caísse no choro mais uma vez. Mas a resposta dela surpreendeu Harry:

- Meu pai... Está morrendo.

_**Continua...**_

**Notas: **_Depois de muito tempo... Voltei com a fic! E com uma cena que particularmente eu pensei que ia demorar mais um pouco para escrever, juro. Não estava nos meus planos... não agora... Mas simplesmente saiu! E posso dizer que NC não é meu forte :P Pedi opiniões sobre alguns trechos (para minha irmã, é claro. A viciada em NCs xD) e ela gostou, mas sei lá. Eu sou mais escrever brigas, lutas e coisas do tipo. Cena assim toma muito minha concentração, e eu acabei perdendo aulas (não de presença, porque eu estava lá, só em corpo) pensando nisso... me senti uma pervertida em grau maior :P _

_Ahhhh, mas de qualquer modo, espero que vocês me perdoem por esse capitulo medíocre e que comentem :D Agradeço também os comentários do capitulo passado, gostei muuito deles e que opinem sobre esse capitulo aqui. _

_Segunda tarefa já chegando...uhhhh. Se preparem para mais uma viagem pelos roubos ;D _

_Beijos! _


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo Treze **

Harry abriu a porta de seu dormitório e jogou a sacola que Gina havia feito para a curta viagem na cama, enquanto caminhava até a janela do quarto e abria os dois primeiros botões da camisa. Gina entrou logo atrás dele e fechou a porta com suavidade, enquanto observava Harry alongar-se. Como ele estava de costas, ela duvidou que ele estivesse prestando atenção nela, o que a permitiu encará-lo por algum tempo.

Não precisava ser muito inteligente para perceber o físico de Harry. Enquanto ele se espreguiçava, Gina o comparou como um enorme felino. Sentiu os lábios ficarem secos, e enquanto ele abria a cortina para deixar entrar luz no quarto, Gina já estava com a imaginação longe.

- Caramba... – murmurou aborrecida.

- O que disse? – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha quando se voltou para encará-la.

Gina balançou a cabeça. Desde quando era tão desmiolada a ponto de desligar-se da realidade e só pensar em... Sexo com Harry?

Ah, sim. Desde que ele a virara no avesso, na França.

- Você não vai fazer nada? – ela perguntou, mas logo teve que remendar quando ele a encarou confuso. – Eu digo... Com relação ao seu grupo.

- Você quer dizer sobre o pai delas estar morrendo e sobre a discussão entre Nathalie e Megan?

- É. É exatamente isso.

Harry encolheu os ombros.

- Não vou fazer nada.

Gina franziu o cenho.

- Como não vai fazer nada? É a sua '_equipe_'.

- Não precisa ser sarcástica, doçura. – Harry abriu um pequeno sorriso de lado ao responder. – Mas eu acho que já há um numero suficiente de pessoas envolvidas nessa situação.

- Mas elas podem ir para o Brasil e fazer com que você fique com um número menor de pessoas para ajudá-lo no segundo esquema de Benchley.

- Aí, quando elas decidirem o que farão, sentaremos e conversaremos, já que aí sim será interesse do grupo.

Afastando os pensamentos liberais de sua cabeça, ela sentou-se na cama e fitou-o.

- O que você quer dizer com número suficiente?

Agora, ele tirava os sapatos, ficando apenas de meia.

- Quero dizer que há a probabilidade dos homens terem se intrometido na vida delas. Noah com certeza... Porque pelo que Mel me disse, ele foi atrás de Nathalie quando esta saiu revoltada para algum lugar incerto.

- Mas ele é da família. – Gina interpôs.

- Concordo com você. Mas Noah vai compreender mais o lado de Nathalie do que o lado de Megan, por motivos óbvios. – Harry parecia divertido ao contar aquilo. – Além de estar apaixonado por Nath, ele tem um temperamento muito parecido com o de Megan, o que faz os dois entrar em conflito muito fácil.

- Mas ainda sim serão apenas elas e Noah...

- E Johny. – Harry a interrompeu. – Ele vai obviamente estar do lado de Megan. – Harry sentou-se ao lado de Gina e logo em seguida esparramou-se na própria cama. – Você viu o olhar assassino dele quando começou a explicar a historia. Aposto com você que ele deve estar considerando culpa de Nathalie.

- E Thomas e Nicholas estarão ao lado das duas outras irmãs, estou certa?

- Aí depende. Ambas querem ir para o Brasil rever o pai, mas só vão colocar sua opinião quando todas se acalmarem. Eles vão apenas apoiá-las.

Harry fechou os olhos e Gina o estudou por um momento.

- Sabe o que eu acho? – ela perguntou depois de um tempo.

- Sim. Que eles são loucos.

Gina sorriu.

- Eu ia dizer que eles lembram minha família.

Harry abriu os olhos e a estudou por um momento, esperando que ela não estivesse chorando. E ela não estava.

- Você acha? – ela assentiu.

- Sim. Quando meus irmãos brigavam entre si por algum motivo, suas namoradas obviamente sempre vinham a favor do mesmo. Fred brigava com Rony, e Hermione vinha em favor de Rony e Angelina vinha em favor de Fred. E assim ia, com toda a família.

Harry franziu o cenho, fitando o teto.

- Eu já fiz isso?

Gina riu. Fora uma risada simples, mas gostosa, de quem não tinha as preocupações que eles tinham.

- Ah, já. Mesmo sendo o único _namorado_ no meio de tantas _namoradas, _às vezes você se estressava como qualquer uma delas.

Harry fingiu uma careta ofendida.

- Eu vou fazer de conta que você não insinuou que eu sou gay.

Agora a risada dela fora mais alta.

- Eu não insinuei nada.

Gina, mesmo tendo um excelente reflexo, se surpreendeu com Harry. Ele se levantara rapidamente e, em uma fração de segundo ela estava deitava na cama com os braços presos pelas mãos dele e seu corpo pelo dele.

O rosto dele estava muito próximo ao dela, sendo possível sentir a respiração dele bater suavemente em seu rosto.

Harry abriu um sorriso malicioso e murmurou com a voz rouca:

- É bom mesmo, _Vivi. _

Ela estava realmente arrependida de ter dormido com Harry. Estava realmente arrependida de ter deixado a situação fugir do controle de suas mãos. Estava realmente arrependida de estar agora desejando tê-lo mais uma vez.

Então, tudo o que fez foi abrir um pequeno sorriso malicioso para ele. E esquecer o mundo mais uma vez.

- Ou então o quê? – perguntou com a voz carregada em malicia.

Harry encostou a ponta de seu nariz com a dela e murmurou com voz sensual:

- Acredito que terei de lhe provar o contrário. Da pior maneira.

- Pior maneira? – ela riu.

- Não ria. – ele fez fingida voz brava. – Posso ser perigoso se me zangarem.

- Pois sabe de uma coisa? Você não me assusta.

Harry capturou seus lábios antes que ela pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa. Foi um beijo longo, excitante e carnal e não demorou muito para que ambos ficassem acesos. Era inacreditável o poder que um tinha sobre o outro.

Gina já estava com as mãos trêmulas desabotoando a camisa de Harry, enquanto este he mordiscava o pescoço, quando o celular dele começou a tocar.

Aquilo arrancou meia atenção de Gina.

- Harry... – ela o chamou baixinho, enquanto ele a distraia com suas mãos e com seus beijos. Sua mão entrou em contato com sua pele e ela soltou um gemido baixo. – Harry... O telefone...

- U-hu. O telefone. Claro. – ele assentiu, mas da forma que continuou a tocando Gina duvidou que ele tivesse entendido.

- Harry...

Gina já estava quase na realidade, mais uma vez. O celular vibrava e fazia um barulho infernal. Gina deu-lhe um pequeno empurrão, ainda que não quisesse afastá-lo.

- Pode ser algo importante...

- Se for, ligará novamente. Noticia ruim nunca espera.

A realidade se impôs. Gina o empurrou agora com mais vontade.

- Droga, pode ser Benchley!

Harry grunhiu de nervosismo, enquanto afundava a cabeça no pescoço dela e resmungava:

- Maldição!

Contra a vontade, ele se levantou e foi bufando até alcançar o celular. Gina se sentou, aflita, enquanto arrumava os cabelos com a mão.

- Alô?

Ele ainda estava com o cenho franzido quando atendeu ao telefone, mas sua voz estava controlada e calma. O coração de Gina estava aos pulos, e sua mente fora desocupada pelo desejo e substituída pelo esquema que estava envolvida até o ultimo fio de cabelo.

A conversa não demorou muito tempo. A maior parte do tempo era Benchley – ou algum de seu subordinado, Gina não saberia dizer – quem falava. Harry apenas concordava ou perguntava uma ou outra coisa.

Por fim, após alguns minutos, ele desligou o celular. O coração de Gina estava aos pulos.

- E então?

Harry se levantou, aborrecido.

- Você estava certa. Era Benchley. – resmungou desgostoso. - Ele recebeu o dinheiro e disse estar razoavelmente satisfeito com nosso desempenho.

Gina ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Razoavelmente satisfeito? – perguntou, aborrecendo-se também.

- Disse que nos dará dois dias de folga, e dia quinze quer nos encontrar às duas e meia em sua casa, como da outra vez. – Harry explicou. – Assim, ele nos pagará pelo serviço e já nos dará o próximo.

Gina enterrou o rosto nas mãos e suspirou, cansada.

- Certo. Temos dois dias de folga, então. – ela o encarou por um tempo, pensando que ele talvez também tivesse a idéia em dar uma pequena agilizada no plano _deles_ sobre Benchley. – O que você acha?

Harry não hesitou em responder, zangado:

- Que Benchley é broxante.

* * *

Inicialmente, ela queria ter dado um soco no rosto da própria irmã.

Claro, aquilo teria sido o ápice de toda a raiva que estava sentindo de Megan. Só de imaginar o rosto da sua irmã caçula vermelho como um pimentão e as íris verdes faiscando em sua direção em puro rancor, Nathalie pensou que seria capaz de moer Megan em pancadas. E bem merecidas.

Após tal pensamento, imaginou segurando sua irmã pelos cabelos e tirando o revolver que sempre carregava consigo – um presente da própria Megan – e atirar na testa dela. Aquilo seria também bem merecido.

Mas ela não fez nada, no entanto. Enquanto a caçula subia as escadas, rápida, furiosa e silenciosamente, tudo o que ela fizera fora das às costas a cena e desaparecer daquele local o mais rápido possível.

Sabia que, mesmo odiando a irmã no momento, qualquer ato que fizesse em momento de estresse poderia ser motivo de lágrimas mais tarde. E, com a sorte que ela tinha, não existiria volta.

E agora ela estava ali, sentada, com a sensação física de alguém que correra ou gritara tanto que agora estava exausto. Exausto ao ponto de sequer conseguir pensar em algo coerente. As únicas coisas que povoavam sua mente eram palavras soltas, como _Megan... Pai... Doença... Tiro... Pescoço... Humilhação... Pai..._

- Eu sabia que você estaria aqui.

Ela, que estava de cabeça abaixada, ergueu o rosto, surpresa. Seus olhos imediatamente encontraram os de Noah, que não tinha sorrisos sarcásticos ou um ar de malicia e provocação em seu rosto, desta vez. Nathalie sempre o considerara um homem imaturo, no sentido de apenas preocupar-se com o próprio umbigo e de queixo erguido demais, mas encontrara ali um homem. Um homem que ela desconhecia.

Uma parte de Noah que ela não conhecia.

- Pode significar que você me conhece.

- Eu sempre disse isso. – ele encolheu os ombros, sentando-se ao lado dela. – Mas você nunca me deu ouvidos.

- Talvez eu estivesse preocupada demais em apontar os seus defeitos.

- É provável.

Ela estava querendo fugir dos pensamentos que povoavam seu cérebro, e ele tinha plena consciência disso, mas não a obrigou a voltar para sua linha de raciocínio. Na verdade, ele apenas conversava com ela, o que quer que ela quisesse conversar.

O que não demorou muito tempo. Após a pequena troca de palavras, novamente o silêncio, mas não demorou muito para que Nathalie o quebrasse.

- Quis matar Megan.

- Era possível ver nos seus olhos isso. – Não havia repreensão nos olhos dele. – Mas ficou obviamente claro depois que você expressou em voz alta isso.

Ela havia dito a Megan que queria matá-la? Deus, ela não se lembrava disso. Mas o que estava feito, estava feito.

E aquilo fora a deixa para ela, que batendo a mão na própria perna, exclamou:

- Isso é injusto! Quando saí de minha casa, eu jurei a mim mesma que jamais voltaria! Jamais! Disse isso na cara dele, Noah! Disse que eu o odiava. – ela sentiu os olhos embargarem e respirou fundo. – Ele arruinou anos da minha vida. E onde Megan esteve? Aqui! Acolhida com a parte materna da família, segura... Sem problemas com um pai bêbado que espancava os filhos! Que, em sua ira de embriaguez, tentou me matar com um revolver! – ela engoliu em seco, balançando a cabeça veementemente. Não existiam mais imagens da briga entre as duas irmãs, mas sim imagens do inferno que passara antes de partir para a Universidade. – Você acha justo agora esse infeliz voltar e pedir que eu compareça para lhe dar a mão enquanto este dá seu ultimo suspiro?

Noah apenas balançou a cabeça, passando o braço ao redor dos ombros dela e a apertando carinhosamente contra si. A morena estava tão acabada que parecia que não demoraria muito para ter um ataque.

- Ele... Ele jogou uma garrafa vazia de cerveja em cima de mim! E agora Megan vem dizer que eu deveria estar lá, que eu deveria dizer o que ele precisa ouvir, nos últimos momentos? – ela parecia incrédula, com os olhos vermelhos por ela não soltar o choro. – "_Ele fez tudo o que fez porque estava sozinho!" _– ela praticamente cuspiu a resposta de Megan. – Onde _ela _estava quando minha mãe morreu? Aqui! O que _ela _passou com nosso pai? Nada! E agora ela vem dar uma de "Vamos dar alegria ao nosso pai antes que ele bata as botas!" – ela riu desdenhosa, mas sua risada foi interrompida por um soluço. – Pois que ele morra, e sozinho, porque ele merece.

Finalmente, ela começara a derramar lágrimas. Noah pensou que teria que dar-lhe um safanão para que ela começasse a chorar. Sua mãe sempre dizia que chorar era a melhor maneira de eliminar todo o tipo de impureza em sua alma, e ele acredita fielmente que sim, que aquela era um verdade incontestável.

Então, deixaria que ela soltasse tudo o que precisava soltar e não a interromperia, porque era o melhor jeito para que ela estivesse melhor. Diferentemente do que ela pensava, Noah a conhecia melhor do que qualquer um poderia imaginar. Deixe-a falar. Dê sua opinião depois.

Não era verdade que Megan jamais ligara para a família a partir do momento que decidira estudar nos Estados Unidos. Tanto que, assim que colocara os pés no país pela primeira vez, uma semana depois já estava atrás de um emprego, por mais preconceituoso que pudesse parecer aos olhos de uma família rica. Garçonete. Faxineira. Babá. Profissões honrosas, mas consideradas inferiores. A garota rebatia sempre, com a cabeça erguida, que ela queria realizar um sonho, e não importava o que as pessoas diriam a respeito. Quando se sonha algo, deve-se começar trabalhando e trabalhando, ainda que seja fora do que você quer, para que futuramente você realize o que deseja.

E para ela, um de seus maiores sonhos era comprar a passagem para suas irmãs.

Megan não era uma santa. Ela tinha consciência de que seu pai enlouquecera após a morte trágica da mãe de Carolyn e Nathalie, mas estava tão concentrada em realizar que se esquecera do presente, enganando a si mesma que seu pai estava bem, e que logo tudo ia se resolver.

Noah podia ser chamado de insensível por isso, mas ele achava que todo mundo errava na vida. Megan cometera um erro. Nathalie estava cometendo um erro.

E assim foi. Nathalie chorou, quase gritou, deu algumas pancadas com força em seu ombro e o abraçou, buscando proteção. Noah comentou quando achou necessário comentar, mas nunca disse nada que pudesse fazê-la se fechar em seu próprio mundo. Ele lhe deu espaço para dizer o que quisesse.

Até que no fim, enquanto ela estava aconchegada em seus braços, ele murmurou:

- Você sabe que precisamos voltar.

- Eu sei.

- Vocês precisam conversar. Todas vocês, na verdade. Mas sem brigar.

- Eu não sei se estou pronta para isso.

Noah ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Uma hora você vai estar. Mas tem que ser logo, eu não acho que seu pai vai ficar esperando vocês decidirem se vão ou não para morrer.

Não fora um comentário com tato, mas Nathalie já estava acostumada com o humor ácido dele. Encostou a cabeça em seu ombro e fechou os olhos.

- Obrigada, Noah.

Ele a abraçou carinhosamente.

- Pelo o quê?

- Por você não me deixar aqui sozinha. E por me entender.

Ele pensou em dizer que ele jamais deixaria uma linda mulher desacompanhada, mas não achou que fosse boa hora para brincadeiras. Ainda que a brincadeira fosse verdadeira.

- Posso dizer uma coisa?

- O quê?

- Acho que nunca vi você e Megan discutirem em toda a minha vida.

Ela assentiu.

- Nós nunca brigamos.

- Bom, sempre há uma primeira vez. – ele se afastou dela com um beijo no topo da cabeça, levantou-se e estendeu a mão para ela. – Acho que está na hora de voltarmos.

Nathalie se encolheu.

- Ainda não, por favor.

Noah girou os olhos.

- Nath, nós estamos conversando em um estacionamento de Hospital, pelo amor de Deus.

A morena deu um pequeno sorriso encabulado.

- É que hospital me acalma.

Ele pensou em perguntar à mulher seriamente se ela era louca, mas controlou-se. Na verdade, quando seus olhos encontraram os dela, castanhos e brilhantes por causa das lágrimas, ele perdera sua linha de raciocínio. Ele detestava ver mulher chorando, mas Nathalie conseguia ficar adorável mesmo assim. Como ela conseguia ser tão linda?

Assustado com seu pensamento, ele decidiu afasta-lo de sua cabeça. Noah gostava de todas as mulheres, na verdade. Todas elas, sem restrição. Adorava cada jeito único que cada uma tinha. Mas se ele não tomasse cuidado, poderia acabar realmente deixando que a irmã de Megan ocupasse um lugar especial em sua vida.

- E mesmo assim não se sente calma de voltar e conversar com elas?

Nathalie o encarou profundamente, antes de soltar um suspiro derrotado.

- Vamos voltar, então. Apenas deixe qualquer arma longe de mim se recomeçar a discutir com a Megan.

* * *

- Acabei de falar com Noah. – Nick comentou enquanto desligava o celular. – Ele está voltando com Nath. Disse que vão conversar, as irmãs, vocês sabem.

- E então se iniciará o segundo _round. _– presumiu Tom, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

Estavam Tom, Nick e Johny na varanda da casa, conversando sobre o acontecimento surpreendente: a briga de Nathalie e Megan. Começara com apenas Tom e Nick, mas Johny juntara-se a dupla depois que deixara Megan em seu dormitório.

Johny estava terrivelmente quieto, observando a conversa dos dois. Nick conseguia entender exatamente o porquê.

- Como está Meg? – perguntou ao amigo, que o analisou seriamente.

- Quando eu entrei no quarto, ela estava completamente vestida e debaixo de uma ducha fria. – Johny cruzou os braços e soltou um suspiro aborrecido. – Ela está mais arrasada do que nervosa.

- Arrasada? Ela parecia furiosa quando subiu as escadas. – Tom comentou antes de dar os ombros. – Nathalie tinha cara de quem iria dar um tiro nela pelas costas.

- Nathalie não é covarde. Ela nunca faria isso. – interpôs Nick.

- Eu disse que ela faria? Eu disse que ela estava com vontade. – o amigo retrucou com uma careta.

O ruivo coçou o pescoço e olhou para a porta de entrada da casa, aparentemente perdido em pensamentos. Nick percebeu aquele gesto.

- Isso é problema delas, John.

Johny ergueu uma sobrancelha e encarou Nick, enquanto encostava-se à parede.

- Por que é que você está dizendo isso?

- Porque você está com cara de quem vai se intrometer quando Noah chegar com Nathalie.

Ele o encarou indignado, e pareceu ainda mais quando Tom concordou.

- Eu não... Esperem um pouco... Noah vai se intrometer, pode apostar.

- Noah é da família. – Tom o relembrou.

- E daí? Não é o pai dele que está morrendo.

- Não, a verdade é que você não quer deixar Megan em desvantagem. – Nick encolheu os ombros.

Johny parecia resignado com os comentários dos dois amigos. Balançou a cabeça e murmurou coisas incompreensíveis, sendo possível entender apenas as palavras 'Loucura' e 'Não'.

Nick encarou Tom, e este balançou a cabeça negativamente, em silêncio. Em seguida, Nick disse:

- Qual foi sua primeira atitude ao vê-la subir as escadas?

- Queria ir lá falar com ela. – Tom respondeu por ele.

- Qual era sua cara quando contou para Harry a história?

- De quem queria bater em alguém. – Tom respondeu mais uma vez, animado.

- Quem -.

- Escutem – Johny os interrompeu, parecendo realmente aborrecido. – Será que vocês querem parar com isso? Parecem dois idiotas.

- O que Nick está querendo dizer, Johny, é que seria bom que você deixasse a família resolver isso e não se intrometesse tentando proteger Meg, por mais apaixonado por ela que você possa estar e por mais que não a queira ver machucada emocionalmente. – Tom replicou calmamente.

Johny parecia ter sido atingido por um murro no estômago quando Tom dissera aquelas palavras. Seus olhos se arregalaram e ele entreabriu os lábios.

- Apaixonado? – ele praticamente cuspiu a palavra. – De onde é que vocês -.

- Qual é, vai me dizer que é mentira? – Nick balançou a cabeça. – Isso está mais do que óbvio.

- Eu estou apaixonado por Megan porque eu fiquei preocupado com ela hoje? – ele parecia não acreditar no que eles estavam dizendo.

- Não somente hoje. – Tom ponderou. – Na verdade, desde que eu entrei no grupo eu pensei que você tinha algum... Lance com ela, sabe como é.

Ele balançou a cabeça, aparvalhado.

- Você entrou no grupo há mais ou menos um, dois anos, como é que...

- Talvez dois anos seja muito tempo. – Nick comentou calmamente. – Mas você já vem gostando dela há um tempo, sim.

- E de onde você tirou essa idéia absurda, Nicholas? – Johny franziu o cenho para ele, parecendo realmente incomodado com a atitude dos dois.

- Na verdade quando Megan quase morreu no caso do porto-riquenho. – Nick respondeu calmamente. – Quer dizer, todo mundo viu sua reação quando ela levou um tiro.

Tom assentiu.

- Eu senti medo de você naquele dia. Você gritava ordens como se fosse um general.

- Sem contar que matou os responsáveis como se não passassem de insetos. – Nick abriu um pequeno sorriso com aquela lembrança.

Johny parecia realmente zangado.

- Megan é minha amiga, é claro que eu fiquei -.

- Não, aquilo não foi uma atitude de amigo. – Tom o cortou. – Você realmente surtou. Acho que nunca vi você tão nervoso como vi naquele dia.

- E depois, quando Tom e Nathalie tiveram que operá-la? – Nick ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Você não tinha cara de que estava preocupado com sua _amiga. _Não, a expressão no seu rosto confirmava isso.

- Sem contar na expressão de alivio que você fez quando eu apareci e disse que ela estava fora de perigo. – Tom interpôs. – Eu pensei que você fosse me agarrar aquele momento, foi assustador.

Johny girou os olhos.

- Isso é simplesmente ridículo.

- Ah, claro. Assim como as longas horas que você passava na sala de recuperação com ela? Acho que nem Carolyn, que é a mais apegada nas irmãs, ficava tanto tempo com ela quanto você. – Nick ergueu uma sobrancelha. – E eu sei do que estou falando. Eu conheço Carolyn há tempo suficiente.

O ruivo bufou e passou a mão pelos cabelos, incrivelmente aborrecido. Tocar no assunto do porto-riquenho para ele era como jogar ácido em uma ferida em carne viva.

Ele se lembrava perfeitamente da sensação que explodira em seu peito quando seus olhos encontraram a figura de Megan encolhida na grama, sangrando; a sensação de que ele não poderia fazer nada para reverter o fato de que iria perdê-la. Era quase impossível pensar, como se todo o tempo tivesse sido paralisado ao vê-la naquele estado.

Engoliu em seco. Depois, quando a segurara em seus braços, ele se sentira ainda mais incompetente. Suas mãos e sua roupa estavam sujas com o sangue dela, e ela ia perdendo a cor, aos poucos...

Johny piscou, parecendo aturdido. Lembrou-se de como o aperto em seu peito diminuíra quando a vira descansando em seu leito. Como a cor ia voltando aos poucos para suas bochechas e como ele achou terrivelmente encantador vislumbrar o brilho esverdeado de seus olhos, quando ela os abriu pela primeira vez depois daquele inferno todo.

- Eu... – ele estava pronto para dizer que não estava apaixonado por Megan, mas calou-se no meio do caminho. Sua cabeça estava uma confusão, e tudo era culpa de Nick e Tom, que olhavam para ele com sorrisos presunçosos.

Que diabos! Ele não poderia estar apaixonado por Megan. Ela o irritava praticamente a maior parte do tempo.

- Eu pensei que você soubesse disso quando estava a agarrando na escada aquele dia. – Tom comentou calmamente.

- Eu não... – inspirou profundamente, tentando se acalmar. – Não estamos tendo nada, só rolou uns beijos e -.

- Uns beijos? – Nick riu. – Eu estou começando a achar que não devo ficar surpreso se você disser que vocês já -.

Johny o interrompeu. Não iria permitir que Nick terminasse a frase.

- Escute. – ele começou aborrecido. – Eu não -.

Mais uma vez, ele não conseguiu dizer que não gostava de Megan. Desgraça! O que é que estava acontecendo com ele? Ele não poderia estar gostando daquela tampinha irritante, poderia? Quer dizer, ele se preocupava com ela, e gostava dela... Ela era uma boa amiga. Não era?

A verdade o atingira como um soco. Desgraça, como ele a deixara chegar tão fundo assim?

- Filha da puta. – murmurou consigo mesmo. Nick pareceu entender o que ele queria dizer, e sorriu; assim como Tom.

- Você não tinha percebido isso até agora? – Nick perguntou em tom de riso. Johny balançou a cabeça, ainda incrédulo. Ele riu. – Impressionante. Sempre existiu alguma coisa entre os dois. E eu quem deveria ter demorado muito tempo para perceber...

Ele de repente se calou. Tom o encarou com curiosidade.

- Perceber o quê, Nick? – perguntou, já carregando o semblante com um sorriso debochado.

- Esqueçam. – respondeu com uma careta.

Antes que Tom ou Johny pudessem fazer alguma pergunta, eles viram Noah e Nathalie chegarem, no carro de Noah. Ao mesmo tempo, a porta da varanda se abrira e Megan aparecera, com uma caneca de chá em mãos.

Johny imediatamente ficara tenso ao perceber o olhar da loira sobre o carro, onde sua irmã mais velha acabava de descer, com o queixo erguido, como quem dizia estar pronta para uma luta.

O ruivo notou os nós dos dedos de Megan ficarem imediatamente esbranquiçados, tamanha a força que ela apertava a caneca quente. Sua expressão endurecera quase que imediatamente.

- Johny, não se esqueça – murmurou Nick. – Não se meta.

Noah abraçou Nathalie pelos ombros e caminharam juntos em direção a Megan, que parecia presa ao mesmo lugar.

- Olhe só para Noah. Ele vai defender Nathalie até o ultimo fio de cabelo e fazer Megan parecer Judas. – ele olhou revoltado para Nick.

- Não vamos deixar. Deixe-as resolverem esse assunto. É o pai delas, não o de vocês.

Nathalie caminhou até que ficasse de frente para a irmã caçula e a mediu com um olhar. Megan parecia estática no mesmo lugar, e apenas encarou a irmã.

Noah ficou atrás da morena, pronto para segura-la caso ela quisesse partir para cima de Megan.

Nathalie franziu o cenho e disse friamente:

- Nós precisamos conversar. As quatro.

_**Continua... **_

**Notas: **_Bom, eu sei que esse capitulo foi exclusivamente dos personagens originais :P Mas era isso ou o capitulo sair com mais de quinze páginas, o que eu realmente estou ficando sem tempo. (Sem contar o bloqueio horrível que eu estou para as fics, em plenas férias!)_

_Férias de julho para mim são simbólicas por causa desse colégio filho de uma boa mãe uu. Mas prometo que os próximos capítulos serão melhores... E vão realmente ser, porque capítulo que vem eles já vão receber o novo roubo. _

_Me desculpem por esse capitulo tosco, really :/ _

_Respondendo os comentários: _

Naná Black: Obrigada :D O único problema é mesmo minha demora para atualização, mas eu infelizmente não posso atualizar mais rápido. Bem que eu gostaria, mas não dá :/ Mas obrigada por passar por aqui :D

Hannah Burnett: capitulo mais fofo? Cara, pensei que isso nunca ia acontecer nessa fic, LOL. Juro. E eu já li várias em que a Gina ou o Harry são marginais, mas nunca os dois ao mesmo tempo. Mas obrigada pelo elogio. Obrigada por estar gostando tanto assim

Dany: Bom, acho que eu satisfiz seu desejo? Esse capitulo foi só de personagens originais. Shauehus. E o Noah apareceu até que bastante. Aiii obrigada pelo elogio da NC. Eu...hum...meio que detesto escrever NCs, eu tenho que estar MUITO inspirada pra escrever uma, e depois que eu escrevo, eu nunca gosto :. Comentários sobre a NC então foram muito mais do que estimulantes. Espero que tenha gostado desse cap :D

Miaka: Mããããe! Obrigada pelo comentário! Esses lances de NC me deixam realmente nervosa e tal. Beijoos

Remaria: Aiiiii você gostou da NC? (olhos brilham) Eu ADORO esse Harry cafageste, é muito bom. Mas eu tava realmente preocupada em como ia sair essa NC, ainda bem que ela foi aprovada :D

Eu fui aceita ao mundo das pervertidas? Nossa, que orgulho! Shauhsuhe. Beijooos!

Cristina Melx: Aiiiii obrigada pelos elogios. Bom, aí está mais um capitulo. Espero que goste. Beijoos :D

Anna Weasley Potter: Ahhh, é que eu detesto escrever cenas de NC. Sou muito mais uma açãozinha, que é o que eu entendo mais. LOL. Mas obrigada por ter comentado aqui, espero vê-la mais vezes :D

Leo Potter: Escrevo bem NC? Sério mesmo? Caramba, essa valeu meu dia, sério. :D Obg MESMO!

Lanni Lu: Deu para ver hoje muuuito sobre o que está acontecendo com os outros personagens, não é? XD Ah, obrigada por ter comentado também sobre a NC. Significa muito para mim :D

As coisas começarão a ser mais tensas agora, eu espero. Afinal, um novo roubo vem vindo, né? Beijoos.

MarciaM: Ai meu Deus, pensar em novos momentos calientes? Uiuiuiu, lá vou eu ter que buscar inspiração em algum lugar! X.x

Bom, o capitulo não foi sanguinário, na minha opinião ele foi tediosamente parado. Mas era necessário, infelizmente. Agora sobre a muralha da china que a Gina tinha, é realmente ela foi desfeita com sucesso. Mas isso não vai significar que ela estará vulnerável com isso, e você vai perceber isso nos próximos capítulos. Beijos e até.


End file.
